Married
by Lian-Dana
Summary: Sirius Orión Black: lugarteniente de Voldemort, culpable de la muerte de Lily&James Potter- 34º Chap.TERMINADO
1. Paisajes

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo I               Paisajes_

_"Yo lo amaba... realmente la amaba..."___

- ¡¡¡¿¿Qué te crees Black??!!!- gritaba una chica de pelo negro como el azabache, lo tenía largo hasta la cintura y ligeramente ondulado en las puntas, sus ojos color miel reflejaban ira, furia total contra la persona que estaba enfrente de ella.

- ¡¡¿Yo?!!, te diré... - respondió el chico con una calma que la joven parecía no tener- soy sencillamente genial, maravilloso y perfecto, me creo lo que soy- contestó con arrogancia.

- Eres... eres...- la joven no encontraba palabras- eres repulsivo. Dime algo Black: ¿Acaso has sentido amor alguna vez?.

- No- fue sincera su respuesta y omitiendo el insulto que le había mandado la joven- pero apuesto 10 galleons a que tú tampoco has sentido amor por alguien- una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro de finas facciones.  

Error, Sirius Black había puesto el dedo en la llaga, y lo pagaría caro.

- ¡Tú no sabes eso!- gritó de nuevo la joven

- ¡Oh, claro que lo sé!, el pobre Terry pensaba que lo amabas con locura y pasión y de pronto le rompes el corazón. ¿Me niegas que lo desechaste como un juguete viejo?- el joven de cabello negro con rayitos azul profundo la miraba desafiante, el cabello lacio le rozaba los hombros, contrastando con la piel blanca del chico-  y no es la primera vez que le haces algo así a un chico, pero esta vez te pasaste. ¡Por Dios!, ¿A quién tratabas de engañar con esa carita de inocente?. Te portaste peor que un Slytherin...

Plaff!!

Sirius había abierto los ojos grandemente, una mezcla de incredulidad y furia se leía en su rostro. La mejilla derecha del joven tenía estampada toda la mano de la chica.

- ¿Quién te has creído?- preguntó con frialdad

- ¡¡¿¿QUÉ SIENTES SIRIUS ORIÓN BLACK'??!!- enojo mucho enojo se leía en los ojos de la joven- Tú no sabes que es amar, no lo sabes... - fue bajando el tono de su voz, y mientras bajaba el tono de su voz el enojo en sus ojos fue disminuyendo, convirtiéndose en tristeza- no lo sabes, nunca lo sabrás... 

Adriel Benoitte dio media vuelta, conteniendo las lágrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos, comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de las chicas. Todos en la Sala Común habían presenciado la escena y ahora todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que acaba de pasar. Unos segundos después de que Adriel desapareció por las escaleras, los murmullos comenzaron.

Sirius había caído en un estado de shock al ver la tristeza en los ojos de la joven Benoitte, nunca había visto una mirada tan triste, y no sabía por qué pero se sentía miserable, sí, por primera vez en su vida. Sirius Orión Black se sentía miserable por aquella mirada... 

Regreso a la realidad cuando escucho los murmullos de la Torre de Gryffindor.

- ¡Vuelvan a sus malditos asuntos!- rugió Sirius y casi todos en la Sala Común desviaron la mirada de él y reiniciaron sus actividades como si nada hubiera pasado. Ya tendrían tiempo en la cena de repasar la escena protagonizada por el Merodeador.

Una joven de aproximadamente 16 años, paso a su lado. Se detuvo antes de alcanzar las escaleras de las chicas.

- Esta vez te has pasado, Black- sentenció la pelirroja.

Liliane Evans era la prefecta de Gryffindor, joven, inteligente, bonita, comprensiva, amable, y poseedora de unos ojos color esmeralda que derritían a cualquiera y para cerrar con candado de oro tenía una melena roja, todo esto conjugado, hacían de la joven un encanto. Cuando llamaba a alguien "amigo", lo hacia sinceramente y no le gustaba en lo absoluto ver sufrir a las personas que amaba. Lily era hija de muggles, como solían llamar a la gente que no poseía magia y desde el primer día que pisaron Hogwarts se había hecho amiga de Adriel Benoitte, y por supuesto de Kat Amatiello.

Kat Amatiello era una muchacha de finas facciones, medía aproximadamente 1.70 , tenía unos ojos grandes de color azul y llenos de vida, su cabello lacio y de color castaño estaba recogido en una cola alta de caballo. Era un tanto explosiva si dañaban a lo que ella quería. Hija de una familia muy importante en el mundo mágico.

En ese momento Kat no se encontraba en la Sala Común, había salido quince minutos antes de que iniciará la pelea entre Adriel y Sirius. Su destino: las cocinas de Hogwarts. Si algo la caracterizaba es que era un pozo sin fondo. Para suerte de Black, Kat no había presenciado la pelea, sino Black en ese momento no estaría parado en medio del salón, sino en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey, atendiendo las diversas maldiciones que Kat le hubiera mandado. 

- Genial... - murmuró Sirius cuando Lily, dejo la sala. Se giro hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se encontró con dos pares de ojos que le reprochaban.

James Potter, lo miraba reprochándole la escena. James tenía el pelo negro azabache pero rebelde sin causa, ni con una poción fijadora se podía peinar, sus ojos azul aguamarina estaban enmarcados por unas gafas redondas, veía a su mejor amigo con cierto enojo. James era jugador de Quidditch, específicamente, era el buscador del equipo de Gryffindor, era un poco más bajo que Sirius, delgado, pero con muy buen cuerpo, apuesto, alegre, soberbio, despreocupado, bromista, juguetón, pero con un carácter volátil. Muy parecido a su mejor amigo: Sirius Black

Remus Lupin le miraba de la misma manera que James, este joven era un caso especial, igual que sus amigos, pero si era posible algo lo hacia más especial, poseía unos ojos dorados que cuando te miraban parecían descifrar lo que pensabas, su cabello era de un hermoso castaño claro, casi rubio. Él era lo que cualquier chica pudiera pedir: atento, alegre, con modales, inteligente, maduro, de finas facciones, consciente, divertido, responsable, tranquilo, pero tenía un secreto, que a muchos no les agradaría conocer. Sin duda era digno de pertenecer a los Merodeadores, con o sin secreto.

Los Merodeadores eran los chicos del colegio más atractivos, simpáticos y sin alguna duda, los mejores bromistas que Hogwarts hubieran conocido en mucho tiempo. Sus integrantes: James Potter, Sirius Black y finalmente Remus Lupin. Lo único malo de ellos es que a veces los pies se les despegaban de la tierra, ¿Razón?, ¿Causa?, sencillo: su club de admiradoras- casi toda la población femenina del colegio, pasando por primer curso hasta el séptimo.

- ¡Ah, nooo!, ¡Ustedes no!- exclamo Sirius

- Evans, tiene razón, Sirius- dijo Remus tranquilamente- no debiste decirle eso a Benoitte.

- Exacto, fuiste cruel- añadió James

- Pero, pero, pero... 

- Nada de peros, Black, le debes una disculpa y tú lo sabes- James termino con la corta conversación y volvió a su lectura de Quidditch, que había interrumpido cuando Adriel y él habían comenzado a gritar.

Lupin hizo la mismo, volvió su atención a los deberes de Aritmancia que dejo inconclusos cuando noto que la discusión de Black y la chica estaba tomando otro curso. Inclusive había considerado seriamente intervenir y terminar la pelea de esos dos, pero lo reconsidero y se limito a observar, si las cosas se ponían más serias entonces si intervendría. Se lamentó el no haberlo hecho...

- ¡Genial!, ¡Simplemente genial!- murmuró Sirius. Sabía que sus amigos estaban enfadados con él, para que James lo llamará por su apellido es que realmente estaban enojados.

Lo que él no sabía es que sus amigos sabían un pequeño secreto... un gran secreto para los involucrados.

El chico salió hecho un vendaval de la sala, mientras murmuraba cosas como:

- ¿Por qué a mí?, ¿Qué le sucede a todo el mundo?, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a Benoitte?, mis mejores amigos me dan la espalda, ¡Ah!

Cuando llego a su dormitorio, se tiro en su cama que tenía los colores de Gryffindor, se saco los zapatos y los calcetines, se incorporo, sentado en la cama se quito el uniforme de Hogwarts y se puso su pijama en menos de cinco minutos. Se tiró en la cama y viendo el dosel de su cama, suspiró profundamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Qué te hace falta, Sirius?, lo tienes todo- se dijo a si mismo.

Nunca iba a aceptar que las palabras de Adriel le habían herido, jamás iba a aceptar que había reaccionado de esa manera porque le había dolido. Aún sus palabras resonaban en sus oídos y esa mirada, esa mirada llena de tristeza, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Sirius Black, era un joven sin preocupaciones, bromista a más no poder y poco serio en cualquier campo de su vida, se caracterizaba por ser el más mujeriego de los Merodeadores, cada semana cambiaba de chica y eso no le era difícil, tenía a cualquier chica a sus pies con sólo guiñarle el ojo o dedicarle una sonrisa coqueta, sin embargo era fiel con quienes él llamaba "amigo". "Se meten con mi amigo, se meten con Sirius". El mejor amigo del joven Potter desde la infancia, que decir desde la infancia, desde que habían nacido. Los padres de ambos eran amigos. Hijo único de una de las familias más respetadas de todo el mundo mágico, heredero de una gran fortuna, exactamente igual que Potter y Lupin, sus ojos eran de un azul intenso con un ligero destello de misterio. Soberbio, alegre, despreocupado, frívolo, desordenado, escéptico; por completo ajeno a todo lo que significará puntualidad, disciplina y rigidez moral, en cualquier forma..

Sí, ese era Sirius Black, quien estudiaba junto a sus amigos en Hogwarts, prestigiado colegio de magia y hechicería. Pertenecía a una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, la mejor a su parecer: Gryffindor, aunque no desdeñaba en absoluto a las otras casas, bueno, a una: Slytherin.

- Me falta amar...- susurró melancólicamente y hundió su cara en la almohada, ocultando una posible lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

**************************************************************

 **Notas desesperadas de la autora:**

Táchenme de loca!!!!, Demándeme si así lo prefieren!!! Muajajajajaaja!. Ejem!, ejem!, lo siento me emocione, fic equivocado, jejeje ^^U. Bueno, diré la cantaleta que todos los autores novatos- léase yo- ponemos: no intento disculparme pero este es mi primer fic en cuestiones Potterianas, así que.... CLEMENCIA!!!, por favor!!!!, Ejem!, ejem!. Mi inició en los fics fue más que nada con CCS y de ahí en fuera nada más, soy algo especial para animarme a escribir, y de hecho no lo hubiera hecho sino me hubiera inspirado tanto CCS y ahora Harry Potter. Si ven alguna coincidencia con mis otros fics no me echen la culpa, soy inocente!!, lo juro!!. Me fascinan los Merodeadores *¬* (todos en general, menos Peter, esa rata asquerosa!!)  y un pequeño detalle creo que me voy a concentrar demasiado en Sirius +_+, a menos que la historia se vaya trazando en forma diferente porque no tengo ni idea de lo que sucederá. De hecho esta es mi primera historia potteriana, les explicaré, estaba en camino a la tienda cuando tuve una iluminación y miren, aquí estoy escribiendo, así que por favor ténganme misericordia y un r/r no me caerá nada mal. Lo de costumbre: se aceptan tomatazos, a un profesor de Matemáticas Financieras, ideas sobre mi fic, a niños guapos, muuuchos regalos por ser mi cumpleaños el 27 de Junio, a Sirius Black *¬*, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Daniel Radcliffe, Oliver Wood, Eriol Hiragizawa *¬*, Guru Clef, Tom Cruise, Fox Mulder, Harry Potter, elfos perdidos; domésticos y no domésticos (Légoooolas ^^) y también fanfics muuuuchos fanfics de los Merodeadores y por supuesto de CCS. Por cierto si alguien tiene un mejor título en mente para este fic, háganmelo saber!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Un poco de historia

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo II              Un poco de historia_

"Nadie es bueno o malo, el amor es el amor y punto"

Una chica de cabello negro estaba acostada abrazando una almohada, sollozaba en silencio, en la penumbra de la habitación. Estaba sola en el dormitorio de las chicas de 6º curso, compartía la habitación con Lilian Evans, prefecta de Gryffindor y Kat Amatiello, una de las mejores estudiantes, pero sobre todo eso: sus mejores amigas. Aún recordaba como se habían hecho amigas, se lo debía al joven con el que momentos antes había discutido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Vaya! Esto me pasa por no llegar temprano- se lamento una niña de 11 años, venía tirando de un baúl y una lechuza plateada.

Llegó a un compartimiento que parecía vacío, al abrir la puerta del mismo, una sustancia pegajosa y viscosa, cayó sobre ella. La chica murmuró una maldición y se veía con cara de asco ella misma. De pronto unas risitas llamaron su atención: dos niños de la misma edad que ella reían ahora con mayor fuerza al ser descubiertos. Adriel frunció el entrecejo y estaba a punto de gritarles cuando:

- Ja, ¡que tonta!"- un niño de ojos azules y mirada pícara había hablado

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- el niño de cabello desordenado y con gafas no dejaba de reírse.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡Potter, Black!- gritó una niña- ¡Sois incorregibles!

- Si lo que tú digas- dijo Black con indiferencia-¡Vamonos, Amatiello siempre termina con la diversión!

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar por el corredor del tren en dirección a la salida del vagón, Black paso junto a la chica que aún estaba cubierta de esa extraña sustancia.

- Cuídate- dijo entre dientes

-  Lo siento, no es la mejor bienvenida pero para esos dos lo es. Yo soy Kat Amatiello, es mi primer año en Hogwarts- dijo extendiéndole la mano, pero al ver el estado de la niña, desistió del saludo- creo que debes asearte, me parece que ahí hay un baño, al final del pasillo- señaló

Adriel salió del baño ya sin rastro de la sustancia viscosa y visiblemente enfadad, se dirigió al compartimiento. Cuando llegó, Kat y otro chica estaban ahí.

- Espero no te moleste que nos quedemos aquí- dijo Kat con una sonrisa- ella es Lily Evans

- ¡Hola!- saludo alegremente la pelirroja

Adriel miro por unos segundos a Kat y después a Lily

- No me molesta- se sentó enfrente de ellas

- Potter y Black estaban a punto de jugarle una broma a Lily- informó la chica de ojos azules

- ¡Agh!- exclamo Adriel- espero que no te hayan tirado esa cosa pegajosa, me costo quitarla del pelo- se dirigió a Lily- pero ¿estas bien, verdad?

- Esta bien, afortunadamente llegó un chico!¡Ahm!, creo que se apellida Snape, ¿Acaso te hicieron alguna broma?- preguntó Lily curiosa

La chica asintió y pareció percatarse de algo

- Mucho gusto- extendió la mano- me llamo Adriel. Adriel Benoitte- termino algo apenada, no sé había presentado con ninguna de las dos chicas

- Mucho gusto- dijeron Lily y Kat a un tiempo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Adriel Benoitte era hijo de un matrimonio compuesto, es decir, su madre era muggle y su padre hechicero, ella realmente no tenía muchas esperanzas de ser una bruja, pero para su sorpresa fue aceptada en Howgarts, uno de los mejores colegios de magia y hechicería de Inglaterra. Era una chica hermosa, tenía el cabello negro azabache y un par de ojos miel profundo, era reservada, inteligente, astuto, sincera, responsable, irónica pero también soberbia y arrogante cuando era necesario. Aproximadamente tenía la estatura de Kat, bastante terca cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, Lily  y Kat solían llamarle la atención por su terquedad. Lily solía bromear acerca de ser el Némesis de Sirius Black, quizás Lily tenía razón.

- Adriel- murmuró Lily, sentándose en la cama de su amiga

- Estoy bien, Lily- dijo 

- Yo sé que no estas bien, ¿Acaso no me tienes confianza?

- No es eso, sólo que... - se vio interrumpida

- Sólo que te lo quieres guardar, no ganas nada haciéndolo, bueno, sí ganas, hacerte daño- Kat había entrado a la habitación- No puedes seguir así, Adriel- sentencio la chica

- Black, jamás lo comprenderá- murmuro la aludida.

- Sirius no es tonto- intervino Lily- si no sé lo dices tú, él lo descubrirá. Creo que él puede llegar a entender- añadió segura la ojiverde

- No quiero sentir esto- se incorporo en la cama y se llevo una mano al pecho.

- Te debes una oportunidad, él también la merece- dijo tranquilamente Kat- no importa si es un estúpido sin cerebro que me cae mal, al fin y al cabo, a ti te cae bien- Kat saco la lengua pero una almohada se estrello en su cara

- ¡Kat!- regaño Lily

- ¡Ya verás!- le aventó una almohada

- ¡Están locas!- exclamo Adriel y dos almohadas se estrellaron en su cara sin compasión. Terminaron en el suelo sentadas riéndose a más son poder, las almohadas estaban por toda la habitación y algunas plumas fuera de las almohadas. Lily se seco las lágrimas y dijo:

- ¿Lo intentarás?- Kat miro con interés y Adriel sólo esbozó una sonrisa y después asintió con la cabeza no muy segura.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Parece que ya se durmió- James Potter entraba a la habitación, siguiendo a Lupin

- ¿Crees que debamos decirle?- James se sentó en el borde dela cama, mientras veía a Remus sacar un pijama de su baúl

Remus lo miro durante unos segundos, desvió la vista para ver una cama que tenía las cortinas cerradas.

- No nos pertenece ese secreto, Padfoot  tendrá que darse cuenta o morir en el intento- Remus entro al baño, asomo la cabeza- Es un chico inteligente- y desapareció 

James cerró los ojos y suspiró. Conocía demasiado bien a Sirius como para no saber que no vería el amor, aunque este tuviera un letrero de "Aquí estoy" pintado en letras  rosa fosforescente. Suspiró de nuevo, quería estar equivocado con respecto a su amigo.

- Eso espero- dijo y se dispuso a ponerse el pijama

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remus se despertó temprano y corrió las cortinas de su cama y corrió las cortinas de su cama, estiró los brazos y ahogo un bostezo. Se levantó perezosamente y camino hacia el baño.

- Demasiado tarde- pensó

James estaba adentro, bueno, por lo menos se levantó antes que Sirius y tendría derecho al baño antes que él. Se giro y cual fue su sorpresa, Sirius ya no estaba en la habitación.

- ¿Alguien ha visto a Sirius?- preguntó James

Todas las miradas se centraron en Kat

- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó ofendida con un puño en la boca- Está vivo, yo no he hecho nada- las miradas se tornaron inquisidoras- ¡No lo he visto desde ayer!- se defendió.

- ¡Potter!- el aludido volteo hacia la voz

- ¡¿Qué tal, Wood?!- preguntó a modo de saludo

- ¿Ya desayunaste?- este asintió- ¡Bien!, ¡Vamonos!, quiero repasar la estrategia antes del partido- James le siguió pero Daniel Wood se paro en seco- ¿Y Black?- preguntó

- No lo sé- contesto honestamente

- ¡Oh!, ¡Con que no olvide que hoy jugamos contra Ravenclaw!- se lamentó el capitán de Quidditch de Gryffindor

- No lo creo, Wood- James comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del castillo

_"Fue mi error, sólo mío... - murmuró con la voz apagada por el dolor, se llevo las manos al rostro."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora:**

Hellooooo!, Hellooooo!. Estoy muuuuy feliz ^_____^, qué por qué?. Primera recibí dos fabulosos reviews, no importa la cantidad sino la calidad jejejejeje. Por lo menos ya me di cuenta de que alguien ha leído mi fic. Segunda: acaba de pasar mi cumpleaños y me lleve 4 días de fiesta con todo y pastel, como me quieren!!!!.  Y Tercera: estoy segura de que Siri- kun no esta muerto sino vivo y que anda de parranda, típico de él. Estoy escribiendo este fic en un cuaderno- cosa rara en mi ^^U- así que por eso si me tardo en actualizar es por la flojera de transcribir perooo ya llevó para que se den una idea aprox. 10 hojas, jejejeje ^____^para mi realmente es bastante, nunca paso en mis fics de 4 hojas, jijijiji  n_n 

Aún sigo diciendo que voy a cambiar el título del fic. Se aceptan ideas, sugerencias, pensamientos, etc, etc.

Contestando Reviews- me fascina esta frase jajajaja:

**Carolina y Melisa: ** Melisa, gracias por leer mi fic. Creo que ahora si voy a centrarme en Sirius y su pareja ¿?, por supuesto unos cuantos capítulos a Remsie y Jamsy.

**Kmila:** Pues aquí está el segundo capítulo y tratare de actualizar pronto - mínimo pido 2 reviews jijijiji ¬¬- Lo de la pelea del principio, pueeees no sé si la explicare, yo creo que sí, ya que empecé así para hacerlo un poco más innovador. Y Adriel jejejeje, ya veremos si esta enamorada de Sirius y que tal si Sirius le corresponde, como pensó James: no vería el amor ni cuando este tuviera un cartel de "aquí estoy"

Nos vemos. __


	3. Quidditch y Gryffindor

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo III                   Quidditch y Gryffindor_

- ¡No tenemos reemplazo!- Wood estaba casi histérico mirando al equipo en el campo-¿¡Dónde demonios se metió Black!?

- ¿Yop?. Aquí estoy, sé que no pueden vivir sin mí, pero no es para tanto- Sirius se acercaba con la escoba sobre el hombro y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Adriel desvió la mirada y giró el rostro hacia el campo de Quidditch. James observó todo en silencio  de nueva cuenta suspiró. Wood comenzó con su habitual perorata sobre el juego y los Ravenclaw.

Se abrieron las puertas del castillo y una multitud de alumnos comenzó a dirigirse al campo. Wood expresó:

- ¡A los vestuarios!

Los siete chicos se dirigieron a paso veloz a los vestidores en tromba.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Padfoot?- preguntó preocupado James, mientras se ponía los guantes en los vestidores.

- ¡Por ahí!- dijo este y se colocó la túnica escarlata- ¿listo para ganar?- le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a James sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Por supuesto, Padfoot!- los dos amigos cogieron sus escobas y se reunieron con el resto del equipo.

- ¡¡Equipo a ganar!!- gritó Wood

- ¡¡Gryffindor!!- exclamaron los siete, antes de salir al campo de Quidditch.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Gryffindor ha cogido la snitch!!, ¡¡¡¡Gryffindor gana!!!- Remus exclamaba eufórico el triunfo de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw- Esa picada estuvo increíble, James. ¡Puntuación final: 320- 100!

- ¡Lo has hecho muy bien, Benoitte!- un joven de séptimo de Hufflepuff felicitaba a la cazadora

- Gracias- dijo está un poco apenada

Junto a ella pasaba Sirius, James y Remus riendo por el triunfo de Gryffindor

- Esto nos pone a menos de un paso de ganar la copa- comentó Black feliz.

- ¡Celebremos!- exclamó Potter

Los tres chicos se perdieron en la multitud que inundaba el campo de Quidditch, entre colores de azul y rojo.

- ¡Adriel!- dos chicas corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Venían riendo y comentando lo sucedido en el partido cuando llegaron al retrato de la Dama Gorda:

- ¿Lista?- preguntaron sus amigas, Adriel asintió

- Dulce de jengibre- Lily dio la contraseña y la Dama Gorda dejo ver el interior de la Sala Común, una fiesta se celebraba en todo su apogeo- ¡Vaya!

Kat lanzó un gritito de emoción y se dirigió hacia donde Remus, quien sostenía una gran barra de chocolate de Honeydukes. Lily sonrió

- Apuesto a que es obra de los chicos

- Apuestas bien, querida Lils- un chico paso un brazo por su hombro- ¿Cerveza de mantequilla?- la jalo hacia el interior y el barullo de la Sala.

- ¡¡Uff!- fue lo único que dijo mientras veía a Lily junto a Sirius, se encamino hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas.

- ¡¡Benoitte!!. ¡Únete a la fiesta!- James la tomo del brazo

- Potter, yo... - James se giro y quedaron frente a frente.

El joven la veía divertido, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- No me llames Potter, puedes llamarme James. Es hora de olvidar viejas vendettas, ¿no crees?- Benoitte miró los ojos aguamarina de James- ¿Puedo llamarte Adriel?

Adriel meditó durante unos segundos, sonrió al chico de gafas y asintió con la cabeza, mientras una mirada se había posado en ellos dos, una mirada de ira y celos.

Se sentaron en un rincón de la Sala Común, un tanto lejos del ajetreo de está. Estaban rodeados de pasteles en forma de caldero, jugo de calabaza y algunas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Empezaron a charlar animadamente. Después de una hora aproximadamente, ellos seguían conversando.

- ¿Sabes?. No eres tan malo como dice Lily- Adriel lo miraba curiosa ante su reacción.

- Me halagas, ahora sé que nos soy tan malo- James ironizo- A Evans nunca le he caído bien

- ¿Será por la broma de la piel escamosa de Navidad?- la muchacha le dijo un tanto seria.

- ¡Ahm!, quizás

- ¡¡¡Jamsie- pooh!!!- una voz extremadamente melosa se escuchó

Adriel frunció el entrecejo ante la persona que había llamado a James: Gillian Gellar. Nunca le había caído bien. Gillian Gellar era una muchacha de pelo castaño oscuro, lacio, ojos ámbar, piel bronceada y baja de estatura, delgada y con un buen cuerpo, se sabía bonita y por eso era superficial, vanidosa, frívola, chismosa y con una lengua bípeda, de hecho no entendía el por qué de su estancia en Gryffindor.

- ¡¡Jamsie- pooh!!. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó tontamente

- Además de superficial... tonta- dijo Adriel por lo bajo. 

James la escuchó y si la chica en cuestión no hubiera estado cerca, le hubiera dado la razón a Adriel, sólo esbozó una media sonrisa, por temor a que Gillian malinterpretará ese gesto, muy común en ella.

Mientras tanto Sirius hacia reír con sus ocurrencias a Lily y está se lo estaba pasando bien, hasta que algo la dejo helada; una imagen: Gellar abrazada al cuello de James.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Puedes creer que sea tan estúpido, Malfoy?- Sirius carraspeó al ver que ya no poseía la atención de la prefecta- ¿Lily?

Lily salió de su trance y miró a Sirius

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, sólo te estaba diciendo que me voy a teñir el pelo de rosa, ¿Qué opinas?

- Te verías bien- Lily miraba de nuevo hacia James y Gellar, está ya estaba a centímetros de la cara de él.

- ¡¿Qué?!, claro que no me voy a teñir el pelo de rosa... ¿Qué sucede?. ¿A quién ves?- curioso Sirius miro hacia donde Lily- ¿James con Gellar?, mi querido James tenía mejor gusto- se compadeció el joven de ojos azul profundo

- Ese Potter, ¿Pretende salir con todo el Colegio?- Lily murmuró fastidiada de pronto- Me siento mal, hasta mañana, Sirius- la joven besó la mejilla del chico

- ¿Dije algo malo?- confundido el joven empezó a reflexionar. Sus reflexiones no dudaron mucho pues cuatro chicas de tercer curso se acercaron a él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡No pienso darte más chocolate!

- ¡Pero... pero...!

- ¡Ya dije que no!

- Pero si ese es MI chocolate- Remus estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

"James Willian Potter: auror alfa murió al enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort en su propia casa, protegía a su esposa e hijo: Harry J. Potter."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora maniática:**

Moshi- moshi!!. Bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo, y como ven Sirius y James están en el equipo de Quidditch y Remus como comentarista. ¡Ahm!, se preguntaran si este capítulo es relevante?, pues sí que lo es, jejejejeje, se establecen relaciones. Por cierto verán que pasa en el siguiente capítulo con Remus y Kat. Si ya se dieron cuenta creo que gusto de hacerles pelear a estos chicos, lo verdad, es que soy mala y siempre hago lo mismo. Una advertencia, muajajajajajaja ¬¬, gusto de hacer amores imposibles, muajajajajajaja. Y ya saben sigo diciendo que voy a cambiar el título y finalmente se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, reviews, copyright de Sirius, James y Remus, también a Tom Cruise, Fox Mulder, Eriol Hiragizawa, etc.

Contestando Reviews:

**Siria Atlante: ** jejeje ^^, gracias por dejar review, por cierto tu nick me fascina, se nota que eres devota de los Merodeadores- ¡ya somos millones! E igual que tu odio a esa rata &%$"·"/&%. Aún no leo tu fic pero prometo hacerlo y dejar review, espero que saques pronto el fic de los Merodeadores, lo seguire de cerca ^_^U Y yo creo que si nos podemos poner a la altura de los demás autores, je, yo también lo espero! ^^**

**Rinoa: ** gracias por leer mi intento de fic de Harry Potter y dejar review, créeme me estoy esforzando mucho para este fic y a mi también me gusta Remus-- debo aceptar que mi favorito es Siri-kun- pero no te preocupes para todo el público habrá en este fic. ^_^ . Gracias por las felicitaciones y yo también te mando unas felicitaciones mega atrasadas!! Jejeje. Lo del segundo cap, fue un error humano, lo siento u_u

Avances del próximo capítulo:

Lily y otra personita desaparecen todo un domingo, Sirius tiene que entablar una tregua muy a su pesar,  James igual desaparece perooooo no el mismo día que Lils


	4. Una relación, dos relaciones, tres relac...

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo IV                   Una relación... dos relaciones... tres relaciones..._

Black se acerco divertido a la parejita, mientras que James lograba zafarse del abrazo asfixiador que Gellar le propinaba, logrando acercarse a su amigo, Adriel comía un pastel en forma de caldero, y sorbía pequeños tragos de jugo de calabaza, observaba con atención la escena.

- ¡Claro que este no es TÚ chocolate- Kat le apunto con un dedo.

Remus suspiró y cerró los ojos, murmuró algo sin ser entendido. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la joven.

- Quédate con él- le dirigió una mirada fría- es sólo chocolate y no pienso pelearme por eso contigo- guardó silencio unos segundos- no vales la pena.

Se dio media vuelta, atravesó la Sala Común y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos con paso lento, sin voltear a ver a Kat o alguno de sus amigos.

*-*-*-*-*-**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Agh!¡Odio a Lupin!- gritó exasperada Kat, dando vueltas de un lado a otro.- ¿Quién se cree para hablarme de ese modo?

- Tú no fuiste muy amable que digamos- Adriel estaba sentada en su cama en posición de yoga

- ¿De qué hablan?- Lily se secaba el pelo con una toalla acababa de salir de bañarse

- ¡De Lupin!

- ¿Pueden ser tan amables de explicarme?

- Verás... - comenzó Benoitte- tú estabas con Black y yo con James, Kat se acercó a Lupin porque- le lanzo una mirada a la susodicha- esté tenía chocolate de Honeydukes, como ya sabemos a nuestra querida amiga le encanta todo lo que sea dulce, parecía que Remus estaba de un excelente humor por nuestra victoria sobre Ravenclaw, así que cedió un poco de chocolate, pero Kat no se conformo con ese pedazo- una mirada de reproche le dirigió a Kat- y acabo quitándole a Remus el chocolate y la paciencia de paso, sin embargo Remus le contesto que no se iba a pelear con ella por un chocolate... - miró a Kat- y le dijo que no valía la pena, es decir, Kat no valía su atención, lo demás es historia. ¿Quedo?- respiro profundo, lo había dicho todo muy rápido sin detenerse a tomar aire

- ¿James?- Lily miro alucinada a Adriel- ¿James?

- ¿Te enteraste de algo?- preguntó Kat a Lily- o sólo de James?

- ¿Desde cuándo es James?- La pelirroja ignoro a Kat

- Buenooooo, pues... ya sabes, estamos en el equipo de Quidditch y todo eso

- Pero Sirius sigue siendo Black- soltó mordazmente Kat

- Es diferente, ¡Además no estábamos hablando de Potter o de Black sino de Remus!

- Es cierto- respondió Lily- no sé por qué se llevan tan mal tú y Remus, él se lleva bien con todo mundo.

- Ja, y es un misterio el que Adriel siga llamando a Siri: Black, y tú hayas dejado de hablarle a James. Además no conocen a Lupin es un engreído, arrogante, vanidoso, pretencioso, antipático...

- Sí, sí, sí, ya entendimos- corto Adriel haciendo un movimiento de la mano, se dejo caer en la cama- ¡Qué descansen!

Lily también se dirigió a su cama y se acostó tapándose con las sábanas hasta la cabeza, murmuró un buenas noches. Kat suspiró, apagó las luces.

Tendida sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados tras su nuca, respiró profundamente, frunció el entrecejo, alejo de sí las sábanas, se movía inquieta en la cama.

Realmente no entendía que le sucedió con Lupin, solían llevarse mal, sin embargo también lo hacia con Sirius, eso ya no era novedad para nadie, con James también era algo parecido, con la diferencia de que con él se efectuaban pequeñas treguas, que eran frecuentes, no podía negar que le tenía cierto cariño a Sirius y molestarse entre sí, era más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Se podía decir que llevaban una hermosa relación de hermanos. Se conocían desde que tenían tres años... Con Remus todo era diferente, tenía la habilidad de ponerla de mal humor con sólo su presencia, y sin embargo ella deseaba poder conversar con ese joven de ojos dorados... Algo sucedía con Lupin y ella no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Adriel suspiró por octava vez en lo que iba del día, miró hacia la puerta del comedor, después centro su atención en el plato de avena que tenía delante de ella, jugó con la cuchara y nuevamente suspiró.

- ¿Enamorada?- una voz se escucho detrás de ella

- ¿Eh?- volteo sorprendida, un chico se acomodaba junto a ella, tomando una tostada

- Estabas suspirando- dijo a modo de explicación

- ¡Naaaaaaah!, ¿De quién?- Adriel sonrió

- Que sé yo- James Potter se encogió de hombros, mientras untaba la tostada con mantequilla- ¿y tus amigas?

- Creo que aún están durmiendo- contestó- ¿Y los tuyos?. Es raro verte sin Lupin y Black

- Ja, ja, ja, pues también es raro verte sin la compañía de la odiosa Evans y la no muy simpática Amatiello, se le quiere a la última

- ¿Qué tienes contra Lily?, que yo sepa, no te ha hecho nada o ¿si?

- ¡Bah!- hizo un gesto vago con la mano- es simple: nunca se puede hablar con ella

- ¡James, tengo una genial idea!- un chico de cabello negro con reflejos azules, se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor

Se notaba que acaba de ducharse, su pelo seguía húmedo y pequeñas gotas de agua escurrían por él, vestía una camisa verde botella, combinada con unos vaqueros azules, encima llevaba una capa negra.

- Se ha arruinado mi desayuno- murmuró Adriel después del impacto de la imagen de Sirius con el pelo mojado.

- El mismo gusto de encontrarte- Sirius miro a la chica, se llevo una mano a la mejilla izquierda, recordando el bofetón que le había propinado- después te digo- se sentó junto a su amigo y comenzó a desayunar.

- ¿Dónde está, Remus?

- No lo sé- Sirius se hacia un "pequeño" sándwich de cinco pisos- pensé que ya estaba desayunando

- ¡Buenos días!

- Amaneciste de buen humor, Kat- Adriel le sonreía

- ¡Sip!¡Hot cakes!- se sentó enfrente de Adriel, miró a sus acompañantes- ¡Hola!- empezó a comer como si nada... se atraganto con la avena- ¡¿Potter?!, ¡¿Black?!

- Noooo, ¡que va!, el príncipe William- señaló a James- y Tom Cruise- anunció Sirius con burla, señalándose a así mismo.

- Ja, gracioso, fuera bueno que estuviera Tom Cruise y Will, en está mesa y no ustedes

- ¡Bah!, yo soy más apuesto que ellos dos juntos- meció su cabello- ¿ya terminaste, James?- no espero respuesta- ¿Si?, ¡Genial!, ¡Vamonos!- jalo a James del brazo y juntos desaparecieron del Gran Comedor.

- Vas a explicarme o ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué parte?- Adriel bebía jugo de naranja

- Por si no te habías dado cuenta estabas sentada junto a James y Sirius

- Pueeeeeeeees...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Hola Lupin!- una joven de cabello rojo saludo

- ¡Hola Lily!- miro a la joven- ¿tarea?

Liliane Evans negó con la cabeza firmemente, agitando su larga cabellera.

- No, vine a leer- le mostró un libro- ¿puedo?- señalo la silla que estaba enfrente de Remus

La biblioteca estaba desierta, por ser Domingo, y otras tantas razones, pero sólo dos locos como Remus y Lily se meterían en la biblioteca un Domingo. Estaban en un lugar apartado, escondido entre estanterías, fuera de la vista de los curioso. Remus asintió y Lily se dejo caer en la silla.

- ¿Estudiando o haciendo deberes?

- Ninguno de los dos, simplemente leyendo- Remus aparto el libro que tenía enfrente y alcanzó el libro que traía Lily- "La Cabaña del tío Tom"- hizo una pausa- H. Beecher Stowe... un autor muggle- comentó

- Sí, es una novela clásica, a mi parecer una excelente novela

- Ya la leí, hace un año, estoy de acuerdo contigo, la sicología de los personajes está muy bien definida- Remus sonrió mientras hojeaba el libro

- No sabía que... - estaba sorprendida y admirada

- ¿Qué me gustará la literatura muggle?

- Pues sí- Lily contestó un tanto tímida.

- Es bueno conocer de todo un poco- sonrió, apartó la mirada del libro- a mi papá le encanta todo el mundo muggle y a mi no me molesta enterarme de un poco.

- Es extraño

- ¿Por qué?

- Ni a Potter o a Black les interesa el mundo no mágico

- ¡Oh, que va!, les fascina curiosear

- ¡Ah!- exclamó Lily.

Remus le extendió el libro y la chica lo tomó rozando ligeramente la mano de Remus

La pelirroja sintió un ligero cosquilleo ante el contacto, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, observó que Lupin había vuelto a concentrarse en el libro que leía antes de su llegada y fue cuando lo noto... Sabía que Remus J. Lupin era apuesto, en ese momento por fortuna o por el destino estaba más consciente que en ningún otro momento de que Remus lo era. Sin duda alguna, alguien en verdad atractivo.

El cabello ligeramente largo caía sobre la frente del joven, quien tenía el rostro tranquilo con una mezcla de ensoñación y ternura. Liliane se sonrojo ligeramente, en seguida abrió el libro que había quedado en el olvido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!.Viste. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!. La cara de Snape, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

- ¡¡Qué si la vi!!- James se había apoyado contra un muro.

- ¡Es un idiota!- Sirius al igual que James estaba apoyado contra el muro

Casi todo el día, ese par le había jugado bromas a un grupo de Slytherin y la presa que cerraba el día con broche de oro había sido Severus Snpae, un Slytherin, que mantenía una guerra privada con ellos. Entraron a la Sala Común de su casa, aún destornillándose de la risa, se dirigieron a un gran sillón cerca de la chimenea, había mucho barullo, ya que la gran mayoría de la casa de Gryffindor estaba. Una gran parte haciendo los deberes, otra jugando snap explosivo o simplemente platicando

- ¿Dónde está Remus?- preguntó una chica delgada y de finas facciones de pelo rubio y ojos ámbar- ¿Está con ustedes?

- Nopi- contestó James

- Lo traía en el bolsillo, debió escaparse- Sirius hacia como si lo buscará en su capa

- Cuando lo vean, díganle que aún no terminamos el trabajo de Historia de la Magia, que no se le olvide- terminó la chica y se alejó del dúo

- Me ve cara de recadero, ¿acaso?- bufó Black

James no contestó estaba viendo hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. En ese momento entraban por el agujero Lily seguida por Remus hablando animadamente.

- ¡Ey!, ¡Galán!- Sirius llamó la atención del joven licántropo- ¡Haley dice que te acuerdes del trabajo!

- ¡Eh?- Remus pensó unos segundos- Gracias- se dirigió hacia donde estaba la rubia- Nos vemos, Lily

Lily asintió con la cabeza, se dirigió a un rincón de la Sala, en donde estaban sus amigas.

- Te dejas ver- Kat parecía molesta

- Estuve en la biblioteca- contestó Lily, sentándose junto a Adriel, quien consultaba algunas tablas de Aritmancia

- Con el enemigo te falto decir- murmuró Kat de malas pulgas

- ¿Eh?

- Déjala, aún está enojada con Remus por lo de ayer- Adriel no quito la vista de una tabla-¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo demonios le hace Sir... - se corrigió- Black?. No lo he visto hacer la tarea de Aritmancia y está porquería se niega a salirme

Lily se percato en ese momento de que Adriel estaba histérica, está estaba rodeada de tablas y pergaminos rayoneados y otros tantos estrujados. A Adriel no le resultaba difícil Aritmancia pero parecía que esa noche estaba negada a la materia y con Kat a un lado refunfuñando acerca del súper ego de Lupin, no era de mucha ayuda que digamos. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos bruscamente por un grito. Dirigió su mirada hacia donde parecía venir el grito.

Sirius Black estaba con las manos en la cabeza con expresión de terror.

- ¡Oh no!. ¡Se me olvido!- el joven desapareció y a los pocos minutos estaba de vuelta con un montón de pergaminos, libros y tablas iguales a los que tenía Adriel

- Ahí tienes la respuesta- dijo Kat señalando a Sirius

"Kat Jean Amatiello: acusada de participar en un complot contra la vida de los Potter. Fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort. Condena: 70 años en Azkaban"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora:**

No sé que tanto les este gustando el fic, como tampoco sé si lo voy llevando por el camino correcto peroooo a mi me está gustando como está quedando, un dato curioso: ya tengo el final pero no tengo el desarrollo ^^, curioso, no?. Qué les pareció?. El desenlace de la pelea de Remus- Kat, los pensamientos de está, la actitud nunca antes vista de Lily- Remus, surgirá romance?. Recuerden que soy dada a las parejas imposibles, muajajajajajajaja _ y otras tantas cosas que sólo la mente demente de está autora puede escribir- Naaaah, por aquí he visto a muchas mentes dementes ^___^-  Ups! Al final puse Willian, en lugar de William, lo siento u-u error dedal

Contestando reviews:

**Rinoa: ** ups!, actualizó muy rápido??, de acuerdo ya no voy a actualizar sino hasta dentro de dos meses muajajajaja ¬¬, no es cierto, soy una mentirosa. Gracias por tu review, eso es lo que me impulsa a seguir y de passo saber que alguien lee mis locuras. Remus tendrá su momento que por cierto sería muy Kawaii. Que bien que mis creaciones te gusten!!. En lo personal me identificó demasiado con Adriel, creo que es un retrato de yopi, buenoo, no del todo, Kat y Lily tendrán su dosis también de mí, sino es que ya la tienen ^^UUUU

**Malloway: ** Hola!!, hola!!, pues que bien que leas esta historia de mi loca mente, espero no defraudar en nada y si bajo la calidad o lo que sea, please!!, díganme!!, jálame la oreja, pégame o lo que quieras, pero dime si lo estoy haciendo mal!!- esto va para todos ^^-. Lo de Tomoyo, pueees jejeje, fue error humano, cargue otro archivo en lugar del segundo cap, sin embargo tengo una historia -Fragmentos de tiempo, en la sección de CCS- en la que veremos un poco a Howgarts y sus estudiantes. Y mira que me das una idea para un fic muajajajaja

**Siria Atlante: **Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, los reviews son gratificantes- mil gracias a ustedes, mil gracias ;_;- y genial!! Que te este gustando mi preciosa historia, y espero leer pronto otro de tus fics y yo quiero el de los Merodeadores, muro por leerlo...

**Alissonblack: ** por supuesto que me puedes decir Lian y muchas graccias por leer este fic, espero no defraudarte y con lo referente a alucinaciones tuyas, ahm! Quizás no estes muy lejos de la verdad, peroooo nadie lo tendrá fácil en el fic, y cuando digo NADIE es que eso va a ser y que bien que te gusto la pareja que le "puse"a Siri-kun. Sigue leyendo porque si va a seguir estando chido!!!

En verdad me fascina contestar reviews y saber que alguien me lee, jijiji, no tengo palabras- quizás no soy buena con la labia^^U. 

Y cómo todo el mundo lo pidió el Cuarto cap, está en la red por fin!!!! n________n

Avances para el próximo cap:

Ahora sí veremos como Sirius tiene que hacer una tregua con alguien que digamos no es de su agrado, unas tremendas ojeras por parte de Siri-kun por desvelarse, la desaparición de James, una conversación entre amigos, un descubrimiento macabro y más mucho más en su telenovela favorita, no se la pierda de 9 a 10 pm, por el canal de las...  ¬¬*- Ejem!, ejem!, me equivoque de canal, digo! De medio, jejejeje ^^UUU


	5. El amor es una falacia

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo V                     El amor es una falacia_

Pasaron dos horas y la Sala Común comenzaba a vaciarse. Remus y James se despidieron de Sirius, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza son voltear a verlos. Lily y Kat bostezaban enfrente de un tablero de ajedrez mágico. Adriel seguía sumida en sus deberes, olvidada por el mundo. Las dos se dirigieron una mirada de compasión.

- Adriel- llamó Kat

- ¿Mmmmmmmh?

- Nos vamos a dormir

- Que descansen- siguió con su tarea

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a su habitación.

- Recuérdame nunca tomar Aritmancia ni por error- dijo Kat, mientras se ponía el pijama.

- Lo haré, si prometes hacerlo también por mí- Lily ya estaba acostada- ójala y Adriel termine pronto.

- Ójala

Al cabo de 15 minutos sólo estaban en la sala, dos personas: Sirius y Adriel, los cuales no se habían percatado de ese pequeño e inusual suceso.

- ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!, ¡Maldición!- gritó exasperado, aventando un pergamino al suelo para después levantarse y empezar a brincar sobre el pedazo de papel de una manera frenética.

La joven de ojos miel, lo miraba sorprendida y también a la sala, se dio cuenta que estaban solos de ve tú a saber cuánto tiempo, como también se dio cuenta de que Sirius se veía adorable pero también de que ninguno conseguía sacar ese bendito problema. ¿Alguien le podía explicar cómo le habían hecho los demás?. ¡Si Sirius y ella, los alumnos más brillantes de esa clase, no podían!

Sirius dejo de saltar encima del pergamino y miró a Adriel, dándose cuenta que estaba ofreciendo un espectáculo ante la niña que lo había golpeado sin escrúpulo alguno, además quién podía abofetear al GRAN Sirius Black??. Sin duda, la chica había cometido sacrilegio. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaban solos en la Sala Común, ni una sola alma más que las de ellos dos.

- ¿Estas igual de histérica que yo?- pregunto, después de todo le debía una disculpa por lo de Slytherin, que mejor momento de hacerlo- ¿Me puedes explicar cómo le hicieron los demás?. ¡Este bendito problema me va a dejar calvo!

Adriel miro hacia su lado derecho, después hacia el izquierdo, insegura de que Black le hubiera hablado a ella.

- No lo sé- contesto al fin. Podían trabar una tregua... sólo por hoy- no sé que estoy haciendo mal- bajo la vista a sus pergaminos frustrada.

De pronto, Sirius estaba en la misma mesa que ella, a su lado. Dejo caer los libros y pergaminos sin reparo alguno en la mesa, se sentó a su lado

- Veamos- el joven comenzó a ver el pergamino de la muchacha- No me mires así, quieres dormir ¿No?, ¡Yo también!

Una hora  más tarde, los dos jóvenes seguían enfrascados en sus deberes.

- Si conjugamos esta tabla, podemos sacar un aproximado

- Sí, pero si mezclamos estas dos sacamos la estadística- el joven le mostraba las tablas.

- Dudo que podamos sacar el valor real- ahogó un bostezo- ¡Unamos esta y esta!- tomo la primera tabla y una que sostenía Sirius, rozando sus manos totalmente.

- De acuerdo, tú haz el aproximado, yo la estadística- Adriel asintió

Después de unos minutos que trabajaron en silencio, Adriel y Sirius se miraron con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios, miraron los pergaminos contrarios a los suyos y...

Se levantaron de un salto para abrazarse y comenzar a brincar con caras de felicidad absoluta.

- ¡Lo logramos!- exclamaron emocionados, aún abrazados- ¡Lo hicimos!

Después de unos segundos recordaron la compostura súbitamente, un ligero color rojo aparecía en sus mejillas poco a poco. Se sentaron de nuevo y comenzaron a copiar los pergaminos llevando un orden, hasta que por fin terminaron por tener el trabajo limpio y afortunadamente resuelto y completo.

Alrededor de la mesa se podían ver cientos de pedazos de pergaminos escritos con números y símbolos extraños, rayoneados, hechos bolita, rotos en miles de pedacitos, una enorme mancha de tinta, en un descuido de Sirius una botellita de tinta se había caído de la mesa, contando tres frascos de tinta, unas cuantas envolturas de chocolate.

Al final Adriel bostezó y apoyo su cabeza en la mesa, con la mirada en el vacío. Sirius no perdía tiempo, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, Adriel siguió su ejemplo, se disponía a irse cuando vio el piso lleno de pergaminos y demás chucherías.

- ¡Oh no!- susurró cansada con los ojos ya cerrados por el sueño.

- Vete a dormir

- ¿Qué?

- Yo recogeré esto, ahora ve a dormir- Sirius la miraba tiernamente- ya es tarde, ve a dormir.

- Gracias- susurro apenada

- No te acostumbres- la voz del chico sonaba cansada con una nota de sarcasmo- Vete ya, Benoitte, antes de que me arrepienta- su mira ya no era tierna

- "Efectos del sueño"- pensó Adriel- ¡Hasta mañana, Black!

Tomo su mochila y se dirigió a las escaleras de las chicas, subió unos cuantos escalones, se detuvo y dio media vuelta, bajo de nuevo los escalones y asomo la cabeza como si una niña pequeña espiara a sus padres después de ser regañada, miró a un chico que recogía unos pergaminos del piso. Sonrió, volvió a subir, dejando al joven definitivamente sólo en la Sala Común.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius fue el último en levantarse se dirigió cansadamente hacia el baño, sin reprimir los bostezos, no se sorprendió al no ver a sus amigos, seguramente no lo despertaron para que durmiera un poco más.

Abrió la llave del agua del lavabo, el agua frío hizo contacto con sus dedos haciéndolo estremecerse, comenzó a lavarse la cara, alzo la vista encontrándose con su reflejo.

- ¡Ugh!- exclamo al verse en el espejo

Tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras de un color negro- azulado, eso sin contar los ojos rojos  y que estaba sumamente pálido.

- Me veo mal- murmuró continuando con su aseo.

La noche anterior se quedo recogiendo el tiradero de Adriel y de él, no sabía bien a bien porque había deslindado a Adriel de la limpieza.

- "Tenía tanto sueño"

Cuando llego  a su dormitorio se tiro en la cama, sin embargo no pudo conciliar el sueño inmediatamente a pesar de que se sentía tan cansado. Debía admitir que hacían un buen equipo, pero jamás lo haría, ni aunque de eso dependiera su vida...

Entro a su habitación ya con el uniforme de Gryffindor, tomo su mochila tranquilamente, observo el reloj de pulsera que traía en la mano, estaba jugando con él, como si fuera una moneda... observó el reloj detenidamente, ahogo un grito. Salió corriendo con destino al Gran Comedor, faltaban 20 minutos para la primera clase y le tomaría 15 llegar a los invernaderos, sinceramente él quería desayunar...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Caminaba con desgana por el pasillo rumbo al comedor, James y Remus venían adelante riendo de sabe Dios que cosas, ellos reían y él no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en averiguar la causa, por lo menos no en ese momento.

- ¡¡Jamsie- pooh!!

James se puso pálido de pronto, dejo de reír y una mueca se dibujo en su rostro, miraba hacia todos lados asustado, tratando de ubicar a la chica.

- Yo te recomiendo que corras- Remus le dijo burlón, sin embargo también buscaba a la chica. Su amiga Kay- Flint,  (N.A: es decir la amiga de Gellar ¬¬xDDD) extrañamente había desarrollado cierta fijación por él, quizás habían hecho una especie de "pacto": perseguir, hostigar, asediar, acosar, cazar a los dos chicos, hasta hora... tal vez otra amiga se uniría a la cacería, y está vez por la cabeza de Sirius.

- Y yo aceptaré tu consejo- el joven de gafas comenzó a correr, sin quedarse ni una milésima de segundo a averiguar en donde estaba Gellar.

Esa chica lo tenía loco, a toda hora, en todo lugar lo encontraba últimamente, deberían existir los repelentes contra chicas molestas. ¿Acaso era un castigo divino?

Black no comió nada durante la comida, se limito a sentarse, a apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa y recostarse para ponerse a roncar a los dos segundos.

- Te digo que el encantamiento se hace así

- Pero Amatiello lo hizo de otra forma

- Longgbottom (N.A: ni idea de cómo se escribe el apellido ^^U), confía en mí- añadió molesto Remus por la mención de Kat- Sirius y James lo hacen, ¿Verdad, Sirius?

- Zzzzzzzzzzzzz... zzzzzzzzzz- fue la respuesta que obtuvo

Remus negó con la cabeza y se empezó a preguntar por el paradero de James, deseo que Gellar no la hubiera encontrado, viro la cabeza hacia la derecha viendo al grupo de Lily, está volteó y le sonrió con calidez, Remus correspondió la sonrisa, algo llamó su durmiendo, junto a Lily, Adriel también estaba durmiendo. Kat lo miraba con aprehensión.

- Sólo espero que si hayan estado haciendo los deberes- murmuró Remus divertido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- 15 puntos para Gryffindor y mis felicitaciones al joven Black y la señorita Benoitte- la profesora de Aritmancia sonreía ampliamente, los dos jóvenes estaban orgullos: ¡15 puntos!. Y eso que apenas había comenzado la clase. Gryffindor saldría de Aritmancia con 30 puntos, si no les dejaban participar a los Ravenclaws.

Tocaron la campana para cambio de clases, lentamente guardaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la salida. Sirius estaba unos pasos ya lejos de Adriel

- ¡Black!- este volteo a ver quien le hablaba, entornó los ojos.

- ¿Si?

- ¡Ahm!- la joven dudo-... gracias...

- De nada- hizo ademán de irse, al último giro para ver a Adriel-... gracias también... - se alejo a paso rápido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius se despidió temprano de la Sala Común, seguido por Potter. Remus tenía junta de prefectos, quien sabe por que asunto.

- Necesito dormir- susurro Sirius para tirarse en la cama

- ¿Qué tal vas con Clarissa?- James le aventó su pijama

- no funciono- contesto, sentándose en la cama y empezando a desvestirse- me aburría con la historia de su familia y mascota: "Es que mi perrito es taaan lindo"- imitó la voz de una chica burlonamente- Además Sussan March me ha perseguido últimamente, quizás funcione...

- Ni tú te la crees- James se tumbo junto a su amigo- deberías darte un tiempo para conocerlas... - dijo.

- ¿Para qué?- el joven volteo su cara para ver a su amigo

- Quizás este el amor de tu vida entre ellas

- No vale la pena- James se encogió de hombros

- Entonces la siguiente es March- Black asintió

- ¿Y tú qué tal, Prongs?. ¿Ya cedió Dana?- el chico negó con la cabeza

- Empiezo a aburrirme

- "Deberías darte un tiempo para conocerlas"- Black cito a su amigo con burla y sarcasmo- ¡Apenas llevas 5 días con ella!

- Ja-ja-ja-ja, muy graciosas y tú ni hables, llevas 3 con Clarissa- se quedaron en silencio por un par de minutos

- Eso del amor es una falacia...

- Por lo menos para nosotros- los dos jóvenes se miraron y se soltaron a reír. Des pues los dos quedaron en silencio, cada quien en su mundo de pensamientos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El joven Lupin miraba el cielo desde lo Torre de Astronomía, faltaban 3 días para su transformación y se sentía especialmente vulnerable. Se sentó en el alfeizar de la Torre, dirigió una mirada melancólica al cielo.

No tenía ganas de regresar a la habitación por ahora, quería estar sólo con sus sentimientos, con su maldición y la causante de ella...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Liliane Evans caminaba apurada por un pasillo, doblo a la izquierda, llegó al pie de una escalera, comenzó a subir rápidamente. Traía un camisón blanco con aplicaciones en encaje. Soltó una risita al llegar a su destino: la Torre de Astronomía.

- Nadie que me moleste- suspiró- bien, veaaaaamos

Saco una especie de mapa de su bata, una pluma y un pedazo de pergamino, se sentó en el piso de la Torre y extendió sus materiales en el mismo.

Pensaba que estaba completamente sola, no se había percatado de que tenía compañía en el alfeizar. Remus la veía curioso...

- Remus desaparece cada... - se quedo en silencio.

El aludido dio un pequeño brinco...

""Queremos que ustedes escojan el nombre de nuestro bebé- la pelirroja sonreía

¿Nosotros?- la pareja delante de ellos asintió con la cabeza.¿ Quién más?- el hombre de cabellos rebeldes los miraba impaciente. Los dos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos... Harry, queremos que se llame Harry- al fin dijo la mujer"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la dizque autora:  **   

De acuerdo, ya saben por donde va eso del descubrimiento macabro y quién lo hará o no?? ¬¬, tachenme de poco imaginación si quieren ¬¬UU y eso que yo soy la autora, todavía tengo muchas cosas en mente ^___^U, para hacerlos sufrir y para no hacerlos sufrir, en fin, tendrán que aguantarme un tiempo laaaaaaaaaaaaaargo con este fic, tengo planes macabros y maquiavélicos para todos ellos muajajajajajaja ¬¬UUUUUUUU.

Avances para el prox, cap:

Una nada fructífera conversación entre Remus y James- je, yo la escribí y no pienso borrarla aunque no tenga nada relevante ^_^U- reflexiones de tres personitas en la obscuridad- Naaah!!, nadie está a oscuras en este fic o sí??- se aproxima el baile de Halloween y los chicos ya están apartando pareja- no me importa si no hay baile de Halloween en los libros, en este fic va a haber muuuchos bailes!! ^____^ y finalmente James firmando sostenes en la Sala de Gryffindor!! - la autora se quita el bra y se lo da a Jamessie- pooh *¬*. Sigan leyendo y dejando reviews!!!


	6. Otoño Vida y muerte

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo VI                   Otoño. Vida y muerte_

El aludido dio un pequeño brinco, el corazón se le aceleró mientras veía pálido como la pelirroja se quedaba en silencia marcando distinto puntos en un calendario.

- ¡Oh, por Dios!- balbuceo ella- Remus es...

- Un hombre lobo- completó la oración él con voz apagada

Lily volteo asustada hacia donde provenía la voz, repentinamente comenzó a temblar y se puso pálida, sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los ojos dorados de Remus. ¿Desde cuándo estaba ahí?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Levántate Lils!- gritó Kat, en una mano tenía una tostada

- Déjame dormir cinco minutos más Petunia- murmuró Lily, tapándose con la sábana

- ¡Me dijo Petunia!- Kat estaba escandalizada

Adriel soltó una risa mientras cepilla su largo pelo

- Déjala dormir cinco minutos más Petunia- Adriel rió- además aún es temprano

- No es gracioso y... ¡Liliane Evans ya levántate!

- No es necesario gritar, Kat- Lily estiro los brazos- ¿Ya estas comiendo?

Kat miro la tostada, luego a Lily, luego a la tostada y la escondió detrás de ella

- Vas a engordar- caminó hacia el baño

- ¡No importa!- se sentó en la cama de Lily y continuo comiendo su tostada

- ¡Nos vemos!- Adriel salió de la habitación con prisa

- ¿Y a esa que le pasa?- preguntó Kat

- ¡Ahm!. No lo sé, no me preocuparía... espero cualquier cosa después de que llama a Potter por su nombre- Lily hablaba con el cepillo de dientes en la boca

- ¿Celosa?- se aventuro Kat

- ¡Ja! ¡Ni loca!- Lily se volvió al baño

- ¡Ay!¡Pobre de mí!- Kat se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Adriel caminaba deprisa por un corredor.

- ¡Pssst!- la joven volteo hacia un costado del corredor. James Potter le sonreía abiertamente- ¡Anda!¡Apresúrate!- la chica asintió y se metió junto con él por un pasadizo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La Sala Común del león estaba rebozante de estudiantes. En un rincón se hallaban dos de los tres Merodeadores, jugando ajedrez mágico.

- ¿Moony?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Soy yo o Padfoot ha estado muy extraño?

- ¿Cuándo lo notaste Prongs? Yo me di cuenta de que estaba loco desde que lo conocí- Remus movió una pieza

- Bueno, más extraño de lo normal, quiero decir

- Ahora que lo pienso- Moony meditó unos segundos- ha estado así desde su pelea con Adriel

- Lo imagine

- Jaque mate

Mientras está conversación se efectuaban. Sirius estaba tumbado en su cama, rodeado de revistas de Quidditch, miraba el techo de la habitación con singular interés.

- Me estoy volviendo loco

No comprendía que le sucedía, era una extraña mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos cuando la tenía cerca. Aún no podía olvidar la tristeza de su mirada y se preguntaba el origen de aquella. Había pensado en eso toda la semana: en esa tristeza, desconocida para él pero por alguna extraña razón se había sentido miserable . Ahora no podía negarse que se sentía de esa forma cada vez que la veía, ya que recordaba que él había propiciado esa mirada. Lo peor de todo era que la veía muchísimo más seguido de lo que él hubiera deseado...

- ¿Miserable?

¡Genial!. Después de tanto se sentía miserable, acaso no había provocado tristeza miles de veces en cientos de chicas??. ¡Y jamás se había sentido así!. ¿Qué era diferente con ella?

Quizás porque era la única chica que le hacía ver lo infructuoso de su vida de manera sutil o porque era la única que lo había golpeado enfrente de todo Gryffindor o porque era la única que le había dicho que era incapaz de albergar un sentimiento único o... ¡Vaya!... Sí que tenía razones para ser diferente.

- Black, Black, Black- repitió cansadamente- No puedes hacerlo... de ella no

- "¡Tú no sabes que es amar!"- la voz de Adriel retumbaba en sus oídos- "¡No lo sabes...!"

- Exacto Adriel, no sé que es amar... - murmuró con nostalgia- no lo sé...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se quito la liga de su pelo, dejándolo suelto, se veía hermosa, extremadamente lacio, le llagaba por debajo de los hombros; paso sus dedos por él. Suspiró dejándose caer junto a la tina de baño. Estaba con una bata de color verde limón. Volvió a suspirar...

- ¿Qué me pasa?

Desde hacia una semana estaba enojada con Remus Lupin pero también estaba enojada consigo misma. No lograba entender que le sucedía con aquel chico. Era cierto que era explosiva y selectiva con sus amistades, sin embargo nunca había cambiado de un estado de humor a otro repentinamente, sólo cuando él estaba cerca... ¿Qué le sucedía?

- Acaso... acaso ¿me gusta Lupin?- se preguntó insegura de que esa fuera la verdad- ¡No!¡No te puede gustar!

¿Y por qué no?. Porque no lo conocía, sería la respuesta más rápida y sencilla, ella sabía que mentiría porque si lo conocía, conocía cada manía, obsesión, amor, ilusión y desilusión de Remus de una manera u otra, igual que ella conocía las suyas.

La verdadera razón era otra, otra que nadie imaginaba, por lo menos no la gente cercana a ella.

- Miedo al amor- sonrió tristemente- y lo haz hecho Kat, tú más grande pesadilla se está volviendo realidad...

Lo que le atemorizaba es que no sabía cuando había comenzado a gustarle Lupin. Sin querer admitirlo o estar consciente de ellos se fue prendando de cada forma y manera del Merodeador conforme el tiempo pasaba. Estaba segura de que no era la única... Se enfado más consigo misma, había hecho una promesa y la rompió: Jamás caería con un Merodeador.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Miraba ausente las estrellas. Se había escabullido de la Torre de Gryffindor a la de Astronomía. Tenía el cabello recogido en una trenza sus ojos verdes se clavaban en el espacio

- Debería haber un libro: Como controlar las hormonas

Se sentía confundida, demasiado confundida, nunca pensó que fuera tan complicado: por un lado estaba ese chico tan especial y por el otro ese chico tan misterioso. Nunca iba a admitirlo: su distanciamiento con James en 4º curso había sido a causa de los nervios y las mariposas que empezaban a hacerse presentes cada vez que lo veía. A nadie le comentó su sentir... no valía la pena. Se convenció a si misma del hecho de que un Potter jamás se fijaría en una muggle, de hecho lo llego a creer.

Sólo que ahora en su penúltimo año de nuevo todo salía a la luz. ¿Y Remus?¿Qué significaba él para ella?. Estaba segura de algo, lo que sentía por Remus era algo más que  amistad...

- ¡Agh! Todo debería ser más fácil- le reclamo al cielo.

Adriel se había cansado de esperar a Kat de que saliera del baño, Lily había desaparecido. Salió de la habitación y bajo a la Sala Común, buscó con la mirada a alguien interesante y encontró lo que quería: James Potter y Remus Lupin.

Estaban siendo acosados por Gellar y otra chica, sonrió maliciosamente mientras se dirigía a paso veloz al grupo. Se aclaro la garganta:

- ¡¡Jamsie- pooh!!

Dijo con voz extremadamente melosa, una sonrisa tonta y ojos de cordero a medio degollar tenía en la cara, realmente si Sirius la hubiera visto así se burlaría de ella con un: "¡Que estúpida!"

- ¡¡Remsie-pooh!!- se estaba divirtiendo en grande con las caras de esas dos, se colgó del brazo de James y del de Remus- ¡¿Me dan su autógrafo?!¡Por favor!, pero no en un pergamino, sino en mi sostén- Remus y James se pusieron rojos- ¡Patético!- se soltó de los chicos y se sentó en un sillón próximo, las del club de fans bufaron y se alejaron ofendidas.

- Gracias Adriel- Remus hablo aún con un poco de rubor en las mejillas

- De nada, siempre es un placer ayudarlos- una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro

- ¡Ahm! Nunca he firmado sostenes- Remus y Adriel lo miraron sorprendidos

- Ni los firmarás- una voz femenina se unió a los tres chicos-¡Eres un desvergonzado Potter!

- ¡Ja!, ¿Quién me lo va a impedir?¿Tú?- Lupin y Benoitte giraron los ojos- ¡NO soy un desvergonzado!

- ¿Juegas?- Remus señalo un tablero de ajedrez

- Sí- se dispusieron a jugar

- ¡No me ruegues Evans, no te firmare nada!

- ¡Ni quien quiera!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El tiempo cambio rápidamente de verano a otoño, estaban próximas las fiestas para el mundo mágico, en todos los lugares del globo terráqueo tanto muggles como magos comenzaban a prepararse para Halloween. Hogwarts no era la excepción.

Los chicos se encontraban en su habitación: Moony recostado en su cama leyendo y los otros dos comentando el ajetreo de la semana y las noticias.

- Banquete y baile

- No suena mal, ¿A quién invitarás Padfoot?

- No lo sé, quizás a alguna Ravenclaw ¿Y tú?

- Pueeees - dudó entre decirle o callar para siempre

- ¿Y bien?

- Pueeeeees- se preparó- pienso invitar a Adriel- se tapo los oídos

- ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉEEEEE??!!!- el gritó resonó en toda la Torre de Gryffindor

- James- lo llamó Remus, sostenía el libro pero las manos le temblaban- hazme un favor: cuando vayas a decirle que Adriel es tu novia, avísame antes, ¡Te lo suplico!- terminó casi en un grito a James le salió una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¿Me he perdido de algo?- preguntó el animago- ¿Qué te sucede Prongs?. ¡No puedes ir con **ella**!

James hizo oídos sordos a lo que su mejor amigo le decía, se dirigió a Moony, quien volvía a sumergirse en su lectura: Fases de la luna.

- ¿Ya tienes en la mira a alguien?- el aludido subió la vista

Sirius decía una y otra vez: "Traición, cruel y vil traición"

- Lily Evans- dijo. James frunció el ceño. Sirius dejo de repetir lo de traición.

- Repito: ¿Me he perdido de algo?

Ninguno de sus amigos respondió. Black cayo en cuenta: James últimamente desaparecía en sus horas libres y sospechosamente Benoitte también lo hacia, por otra parte Remus y Lily conversaban animadamente hasta tarde y Kat, no había mucho que explicar: Kat se ponía de mal humor con esass pláticas y se iba a su habitación o lo acompañaba a las cocinas

- ¡Un momento!- exclamo el joven de cabellos negros- ¿Adriel es tu novia?- James lo miraba sin comprender- ¿Si Benoitte es tu novia?- repitió

- No- respondió tajantemente- voy a las cocinas- abruptamente salió de la habitación

- Eso me tranquiliza- ironía en su voz- Supongo que yo iré con Kat- Lupin lo miró y volvió al libro

- Haz lo que quieras- dijo fríamente.

Sirius lo observó ceñudo

- Moony- le llamo el joven

- ¿Mmmmmh?- Remus no daba muchas señales de querer entablar una conversación

- Mírame- Sirius le dijo serio- No me gusta que no me miren cuando hablo- Remus suspiro

- Te escucho- cerró el libro y lo puso junto a él

- ¿Te gusta Lils?

- "Directo, nada de rodeos"- pensó Remus y curvó un poco los labios hacia arriba

Movió la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, dejando caer unos cuantos mechones a su frente que en ese momento estaba despejada.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Padfoot?

- Te he visto con ella últimamente- Remus rió

- Ello lo sabe

- ¿Saber qué?- preguntó

- Que soy un licántropo

Sirius abrió los ojos, no todos los días uno de tus mejores amigos te dice que una chica sabe su secreto mejor guardado como si fueras a volar una escoba...

- No pongas esa cara, ella lo descubrió

- Que sorpresa- Sirius lo miraba como si le ocultará algo, sacudió la cabeza desechando esa idea- ¡Voy a las cocinas!- salió rápidamente.

Remus miraba sorprendido la puerta de la habitación.

Una semana antes del baile todo mundo estaba hablando sobre el acontecimiento: qué tipo de túnica, color, maquillaje, peinado, con qué chica vas, si pensaban obsequiares algo, etc.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Los escarbatos resultan muy útiles como detectores de metales- explicaba el profesos Rassen al grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw- Se encuentran sobre todo en las minas...

Las niñas tanto de Gryffindor como de Ravenclaw miraban encantadas a los pequeños animalitos esponjosos y de largo hocico. Los hombres los miraban con curiosidad y, pues, con curiosidad.

- Bien, ahora, escojan uno y encuentren todo lo que he escondido en está área- señalo un rectángulo extenso de tierra que incluía árboles- el que tenga más cosas será el ganador. ¡Diviértanse!

Cada alumno tomo un escarbato. Estos animalitos los olfateaban por unos segundos y comenzaban son su labor

- Padfoot, ¿ya le pediste a alguna Ravenclaw que vaya contigo?- el chico sonrió

- Nop. ¿Tú ya le "dijistes" a la enojona esa?- James mirona hacia Benoitte

- Ayer... durante el entrenamiento de Quidditch

- ¿Y?- apresuro

- Acepto- Sirius puso cara de dolor de estómago

- ¡Pobre de Jamsie- pooh!- dramatizó Sirius- en fin, Remus si ira con Lils- informó- sólo falto yo.. y como no sé a que jugamos pero quiero jugar, yo iré con Kat...

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!¡Kat no aceptará!

- ¿Apuestas?

A James no le gusto en absoluto el tono tan confiado de su amigo y esa sonrisa pícara que puso

- 2 galleons a que te rechaza

- De acuerdo - sonreía abiertamente- ¡Hey!¡Amatiello!- gritó de lado a lado.

La joven volteo, une escalofrío la recorrió al ver sonreír tan seguro de si mismo a Black

- ¿Vienes al baile conmigo?- preguntó encantadoramente

Kat volteo a ver a Adriel, la cual miraba como su escarbato le traía otra moneda, parecía indiferente a lo dicho por Black

- Acepta- Lily le decía por lo bajo

Kat dudo y después hizo un movimiento con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo- contestó y se volteó con su escarbato

- ¿Qué pretende?- bufó Adriel

- Adriel si no quieres que...- la corto

- ¡Ve con él!. En verdad, no me molesta- le sonrió y Lily se encogió de hombros

- Me debes 2 galleons- declaró triunfante Sirius

- Te pago en Navidad... ¿Qué sucede Moony?

EL chico no había abierto la boca desde que inicio la conversación entre esos dos, tenía los labios apretados y contaba con interés los objetos que su escarbato le traía

- Nada- contestó, se sumió en su hermetismo de nuevo

Los dos fruncieron el entrecejo, ya no dijeron nada, al igual que su amigo comenzaron a contar objetos.

" -"Únete a mí- una voz ronca y áspera salió de ninguna parte- juntos seremos dioses -Lily temblaba de miedo. - Seremos grandes, mi pequeña Lily"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la maniática autora:**

Helloooooo!, Pues he aquí el sexto chap de este grandioso fic!!! ¬¬UU. Debo agradecerles a todas las que me dejan reviews eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, en verdad tenemos fic para rato. Ya sé que me quieren matar pero no se las voy a dejar fácil a ninguna y ninguno, sino no tendría chiste esto, muajajajajaja. Contestó reviews del chap 4 porque no tengo internet en casita y estoy en un café internet u_u. No sé preocupen YO voy a seguir dando lata jijijiji.

Contestando reviews del chap. 4:

**Rhyth-Renington:** muchas gracias por tus dos reviews. Sabes?. Algo que me ha halagado es que hasta ahora me dicen muchas que no han leído ff de los Merodeadores pero que este les guste, jejejeje, me siento muy honrada por lo menos estoy haciendo algo bien en mi vida ¬¬. Te voy a tener que decir que el fic va para largo, eso que sólo pensaba un fic cortito como los que yo hago y mira ya hasta estoy pensando en sus años universitarios jijijiji. Haci que hay fic para rato.

**Victoria Guerra: ** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo con lo de Will y Tom- por cierto que le ve Tom a ese palo con falda??-. Pues Sirius no es tan malo como piensas en este fic, sólo es cuestión de sentimientos, aunque debo admitir que en un chap muy lejano va a sacar lo sexy que es en una situación algo chusca, y James también va a sacar su lado oscuro, muajajajaja. Remus va a dejar de ser menos indiferente jijiji.

**Rinoa: ** je, ya sé que no lo decías por eso y a mi me sucede lo mismo que a ti, sino actualizan pronto se me olvidan y a las 1 500 me acuerdo jejeje. Sigue diciendo que están bien los capítulos porque sino ya te las verás conmigo!!! Muajajaja ¬¬U. Opino que los Merodeadores son divinos, Remsie-pooh es un chocolate, Jamsie-pooh es taaan lindo y Siri-kun es simplemente perfecto ^^U. Te seguiré matando de misterio igual que a Siria muajajajajajajaja, no pienso revelar nada acerca de esas notas finales. Bueno, quizás un poco: seguirán apareciendo en todos los chaps, todas serán parte de la historia en algún momento. ^_^

**Siria Atlante: **y se va a poner mejor conforme avance esto!!!!!Las notas seguirán apareciendo y no pienso revelar nadaaaaa sino que chiste?. En está ya las deje a Rinoa y a ti, con otra duda. Pero prometo por el osito Bimbo que voy a aclarar esas notas. Y SIPI!!! Voy a seguir escribiendo si ustedes me siguen apoyando!!!!

Avances para el prox. Chap:

El gran baile ya es, nuestras queridas parejas saldrán vivas???. Prongsy le hace una revelación a Adriel, Lily toma de más y es rescatada por un príncipe azul, Kat y Sirius tienen un encuentro del 2º tipo o del 3º?? 

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana.          **Me acabo de afiliar a la página de Arwen ^^U. 

Por cierto, YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, me rehúso a creer que Siri- kun está muerto, yo digo que sólo está de parranda y Jo no lo devuelve para el 6º o 7º libro. Todo es una estrategia!!, Se imaginan si en verdad lo mató... toda una horda de fans enardecida- entre esas yo- vamos a su casa y la matamos o por lo menos hacemos que nos prometa publicar un libro de los Merodeadores desde el nacimiento de cada uno de ellos hasta su muerte nop?? ^^U


	7. Otoño II Un baile

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo VII                  Otoño II: Un baile_

Por fin el día del baile llegó. El castillo de Howgarts estaba vuelto "patas pa´arriba", alumnos desde el primer curso hasta séptimo corrían de un lado a otro en las habitaciones, cabe mencionar que las chicas estaban histéricas. La habitación de 6º curso no era la excepción a ese estado caótico.

Lily estaba sentada en su cama, viendo divertida el ir y venir de sus dos compañeras de habitación.

- ¿Alguien vio mis zapatos?- preguntó Kat, echada en el piso mirando debajo de su cama.

- Están en tú baúl- dijo Lily- Sirius no sé fijará si llevas o no zapatos

- ¡Ja!, apuesto todo lo que tengo a que mi "queridísimo" Black está arreglándose desde las dos, no quiero verme tan mal

- Lily, ¿Me ayudas a peinarme?- Adriel estaba hecha un lío con los utensilios para el cabello

- ¡Claro!- exclamó la chica, dirigiéndose hacia el tocador donde estaba Adriel

- ¿Cómo le haces?

- ¿El qué?- Lily separo un mechón de cabello

- Estar tan tranquila y no un lío como nosotras

- Je, me vine con 4 horas de anticipación. ¿Recuerdas?- guiñó un ojo

- ¡O.k.!¡Estoy lista para el baile!- Kat ya tenía los zapatos, se levantó y dio una vuelta

Llevaba una túnica de color añil y tela vaporosa, combinada con unas sandalias de tiritas. Su pelo estaba recogido en un chongo, que estaba compuesto por miles de torceles y pequeñas trenzas.

- ¡Listo!- Lily observaba su creación

Adriel lucía una túnica azul marino con un hombro descubierto, la tela era shantung francés, unas sandalias con dos tiritas completaban  el ajuar de la chica. Lily la había peinado en una coleta alta de caballo, dejando unos cuantos mechones caer sin ton ni son.

- ¡Vámonos!

La pelirroja llevaba una túnica verde botella con un corte muy parecido al de la de Adriel, la túnica hacia resaltar sus ojos, la tela era seda, las sandalias eran de tiras cruzadas. Su peinado era sencillo, una raya de lado, recogido todo en un moño.

Las tres se veían hermosas, bajaron a su Sala Común en busca de sus parejas para esa noche. No tardaron mucho en dar con ellos. Estaban rodeados de chicas que los adulaban. Las tres jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar.

- Buenas noches- Lily carraspeo

- ¡Bien chicas!- Kat las apuro para que desaparecieran.

Remus llevaba una túnica gris oscuro, su pelo estaba peinado hacia un lado y tenía un brillo especial en su mirada.

Por otra parte James, lucía una túnica color vino, su pelo estaba igual de rebelde que siempre aunque había tratado de peinarlo, esa noche no llevaba lentes.

Sirius sonreía complacido a las señoritas, observándolas detenidamente como ellas lo hacían. El joven llevaba una túnica negra, se había peinado todo el cabello hacia atrás, aunque un mechón le caía en la frente que él apartaba distraídamente, sus ojos azules parecían más claros.

- ¿Nos vamos?- Sirius le ofreció su brazo galantemente a Kat, quien lo acepto.

Los otros siguieron su ejemplo.

Para su alegría y tristeza, todos se sentaron en la misma mesa. Dumbledore estaba en la mesa principal, la de los profesores, platicando animadamente con la profesora MgGonagall.

- "Será una larga noche"- pensaron los 6 integrantes de esa mesa cuando ninguno se atrevía a decir media palabra.

James estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Dumbledore se puso de pie, llamando la atención de todo el salón. Un silencio repentino inundo el salón.

- Halloween es una fecha para recordar... dos fenómenos tan bellos como la vida y la muerte se juntan hoy para hacernos recordar que sólo somos humanos, mortales... ¡Divertirse y comer a más no poder!¡Feliz Halloween!

- Siempre he dicho que un viejo chiflado- Sirius guiño un ojo

- Eres un grosero, mal educado, lep...- se vio interrumpida por su pareja

- ¿Por qué no mejor vemos el menú?- James tomó el menú que tenía enfrente

- Sólo piensas en comer, deberías ordenar tus prioridades

- Por lo menos no soy un ratón de biblioteca- le contestó James a Lily

- Chicos- intervino Kat- no peleemos...

- No intervengas, ninfómana de chocolate- Rermus le lanzó una mirada desafiante

- ¡¿Quién te crees... ?!

- ¡BASTA!- se giraron los 4 ante el grito. Adriel y Sirius habían gritado, en ese momento tomaron sus menús- Cuarteto de críos- dijeron los dos, comenzaron a leer los menús un tanto sonrojados

El par de parejas se lanzaron miradas e imitaron a los jóvenes como quien no quiere la cosa. Cuando terminaron de cenar, el grupo musical del momento (La brujas de Charmed) comenzó a tocar. Poco a poco las parejas inundaron la pista de baile. Los de la mesa de los Merodeadores seguían viéndose unos a otros.

- Yo voy a bailar- Kat se levantó de la mesa- contigo o sin ti- señaló a Sirius, este hizo una mueca y la siguió a la pista de baile

- ¿Quieres bailar?- Lily asintió.

En la mesa sólo quedaban Adriel y James

- ¿Bailas o pláticas?- preguntó el joven

- ¿Uh?- Adriel lo miró curiosa- No me digas que...

- Soy pésimo bailarín- confesó James, la joven evitó por todos los medios no reír.

- Platicamos, al final bailarás dos piezas conmigo. ¿Vale?

- Sí esa es tú condición, acepto- los dos sonrieron

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Faltaba poco para que terminará la velada, sus amigos no habían regresado a la mesa, James estaba nervioso y Adriel miraba interesada profundamente un salero

- Esteee... ¿Bailamos?

- ¡Bailamos!- Adriel lo jaló a la pista

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Liliane veía con curiosidad una sustancia azul en una copa, insegura de tomársela. Una chica de Ravenclaw le había ofrecido la bebida cuando Remus se ausentó a buscar algo de beber.

- No te hará daño Lily- la joven tomaba una sustancia parecida- mira Gellar, Patil,  y Candy Clearwater ya lo tomaron y están como si nada

- Espero que por lo menas sepa bien...

- ¡Te encantará! Te recomiendo que te lo tomes todo de un trago- Lily se lo tomó, la Ravenclaw le dio otro vaso. Al cabo de 5 minutos Lily ya había tomado 6 vasos de ese líquido azul

- Voy al baño... - Lily sentía un ligero mareo

- Te esperamos...

Lily comenzó a caminar sin mucho sentido de orientación, salió a los jardines a tomar un poco de aire, aunque esa no había sido su primera intención.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- No veo a Kat por ningún lado

- Se han de haber ido ya- James tampoco los veía- ¿Nos vamos?- la muchacha asintió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Han visto a Lily?

- Noooo, no la hemos visto Remsie- pooh, aún no entiendo como viniste con ella- Cheiron Kay- Flint se colgó de su brazo, en una mano tenía el vaso con líquido azul

- ¿Eso qué es?- Remus frunció el cejo, un pequeño olor a alcohol le llegaba

- Una bebida deliciosa- dijo Cheiron- Lily se tomo 6

Remus definitivamente percibió el aliento alcohólico de la joven y entro en pánico.

- ¿Cuántas tomaste tú?- la chica levantó dos dedos

El joven de cabello castaño claro casi rubio corrió a buscar a Lily. Para ese momento estaba seguro de que la muchacha ya no sabía ni su nombre...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Caminaban por un corredor que daba a unas escaleras, iban en silencio. Kat miraba interesada el suelo y Sirius parecía fascinado con el techo, casi llegaban a las escaleras.

- Gracias...

- ¿Eh?- Kat lo miró

- Gracias... por acompañarme

- De nada, cuando quieras- la chica sonrió pero desvaneció la sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de la nostalgia del joven.

- También por ser mi amiga...

- ¿Sucede algo Siri- kun?- lo veía preocupada

- Nada... - su voz sonaba ligeramente melancólica, trato de esbozar una sonrisa

- Te conozco casi igual que James, y sea cual sea tú problema yo te apoyare- dijo sin dudar

- Gracias... Kat- chan- le sonrió, parecía que la tristeza era una palabra que Sirius no conocía, igual que otras tantas- ¿Quién te hizo ese horrible peinado?... Como tu amigo tengo el deber de...

- ¡Oh, cállate Black!- los dos comenzaron a reír.

Subieron abrazados las escalinatas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya estaban en el vestíbulo, casi en donde las escaleras de mármol. James venía contando un chiste no apto para personas puritanas y sensibles.

- ¡James!, ¡Adriel! ¿Han visto a Lily?- Remus estaba agitado, los jóvenes negaron

- ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Adriel

Remus les dio un breve resumen de lo sucedido

- ¡Genial!- exclamó James- Remus ve a la biblioteca, segura está tocando como loca para que le abran, Adriel regresa al salón a buscarla, yo iré a los jardines, en media hora nos encontraremos en la Torre- James tomo el mando de la misión- no podemos permitir que algún profesor la vean en ese estado- los dos asintieron.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lily estaba mareada, demasiado diría yo, hacía unos momentos vio un elefante rosa volar, eso fue sorprendente, sin embargo sentía que el mareo iba en aumento sin contar que sentía que había comido un animal vivo que reclamaba salir a la superficie.

- ¡Evans!- giro bruscamente y perdió el piso

James la alcanzo antes de que cayera

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Mejor que nunca!- exclamó eufórica, le dolió la cabeza, el animal estaba a punto de salir-¡ Oh no!

James puso cara de asco viendo como su túnica y zapatos quedaban cubiertos por una sustancia no identificada, de aspecto repulsivo y viscoso.

- ¡Que asco!- murmuró- Podías haber girado o por lo menos avisarme- no obtuvo respuesta, Lily ya hacía dormida en sus brazos, el semblante de James cambió a uno dulce- sé que me arrepentiré de esto... -tomo a la chica en brazos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*

Abrió los ojos lentamente, ya había amanecido y ella no sentía tener la fuerza ni la energía necesaria para abrir el otro ojos, además de que le dolía la cabeza a más no poder, muy lentamente descorrió las cortinas.

Adriel deambulaba por la habitación en pants, el cabello lo traía recogido en una trenza, evitaba hacer el menor ruido, buscó a Kat con la mirada, la muchacha llevaba unas bermudas caqui y el cabello extrañamente recogido con una pinza, también evitaba hacer ruido

- Buenos días- dijo Lily desde su cama, las chicas saltaron sorprendidas

- Buenos días- contesto Adriel- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No... - Lily dudo, recordaba lo de la bebida azul después de eso nada- ¡Ahm!. ¿Qué paso ayer?- se aventuró a preguntar

- Te emborrachaste sin nosotras- dijo Kat- James te trajo totalmente dormida...

- ¿James?- estaba confundida- ¿Y Remus?

- Buscándote, igual que yo- dijo Adriel- James también te buscó.. estábamos preocupados

- ¿dormida?

- Te dormiste en brazos de James, después de ... - Benoitte ya no continuo

- ¿Después de?

- Después de vomitar toda la cena encima de él- Kat trataba de no reír ante la cara de pánico de Lily

- ¿Qué yo qué?

- Olía bastante mal, te trajo cargando desde los jardines hasta aquí... por cierto no está enojado- Adriel reía junto con Kat- Te acostó y te arropo.

- ¡Cállense!- Lily se dejo caer en la cama llevándose las manos a la cara- ¿por qué a mí?

*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Cómo está Lils?- preguntó Sirius al ver bajar a Kat seguida por Adriel- mira que tomar sin nosotros...

- Tiene resaca, por lo demás está bien- contestó Kat.

- ¿Y James?- preguntó Adriel

Sirius frunció el cejo.

- Arriba- contestó secamente- por si te interesa Remus está con él

- "¿Qué le sucede?"- Adriel lo miró de mala gana- Gracias.

*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se dirigía a la biblioteca, tenía que entregar un libro de Pociones ese día a Madame Pince lo colgaría de un aro de Quidditch sino lo hacía, caminaba lentamente no tenía ninguna prisa.

- ¡Eh!, ¡Potter!- se detuvo y giro para ver quien lo llamaba

- Evans, ¿Qué tal la resaca?- preguntó irónico. Lily se puso roja- Yo si fuera prefecto evitaría tomar bebidas alcohólicas, no es buen ejemplo ¿Sabes?- James la miraba divertido

- No vine a pelear contigo- contestó Lily

- ¿Nop?. Entonces...

- Discúlpame por lo de ayer- le estaba costando trabajo decirlo- no era mi intención- James no decía nada- esteeee... también te quería dar las gracias... por haberme encontrado y llevado con las chicas- terminó Lily su cara hacia juego con su cabello

- De nada- contestó- no me dejaste terminar la noche de un modo romántico pero no te preocupes- giro para seguir caminando rumbo a la biblioteca- estaba preocupado- balbuceo, se alejo dejando a una confundida Lily en medio del corredor

" -Tranquilo Sirius, fue sólo un mal sueño... sólo eso- Una mujer abrazaba a un hombre de aproximadamente 21 años de ojos azules, piel blanca, respiraba agitadamente. Hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la maniática autora:**

Nuevamente les traigo un precioso chap. Escrito por una preciosa autora, además de modesta sobra decir jejejejeje ¬¬. ¿Cómo ven?. James no sabe bailar, Lily toma como chacuaco, Remus paniqueado, Adriel y Sirius peleando como siempre y terminando su pelea de una forma singular, Kat siendo clasificada como ninfómana de chocolate por Remus, una corta pero emotiva platica Kat- Sirius, ¿Acaso creían que esos dos se iban a liar?. Mal pensadas!!!!, aunque no descarto esa idea  jajajajaja. Y parece que James y Lily están a punto de dejar las hostilidades, habrá romance pronto?? 

No tengo internet en casita y estoy en un café internet u_u, por eso me disculpo de no contestar reviews peroooo mil gracias por los que hayan dejado y dejen.

Disculpen que no haya actualizado como yo quisiera pero tuve problemas de diferentes índoles, y mi estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos, para mi desgracia y la de mi familia un tío fue a dar al hospital y nos dimos un susto cañón, fue una experiencia horrible.

Avances para el prox. Chap:

Lily explota contra Gellar, Adriel lee algo no muy agradable,  y más reflexiones de ciertas personitas. Y mucho, mucho más en este su fic favorito!!!!!! ¬¬UU ^_^UU

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana.          **Me acabo de afiliar a la página de Arwen ^^U. 

Por cierto, YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	8. Otoño III Reflexiones

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo VIII                Otoño III. Reflexiones_

_Vieja lágrima_

_Como en el fondo de la vieja gruta,_

_Perdida en el riñón de la montaña,_

_Desde hace siglos, silenciosamente,_

_Cae una gota de agua,_

_Aquí en mi corazón oscuro y sólo_

_Y en lo más escondido de la entraña,_

_Oigo caer, desde hace mucho tiempo_

_Lentamente, una lágrima._

_Luis G. Urbina_

- Querida Adriel, veamos...

Estaba tendida en el pasto, debajo de un árbol junto al lago. El sol ya no era de verano sino otoñal, en un domingo por la tarde  todo se veía hermoso.

Estaba totalmente segura de lo que sentía, le dolía el pecho. Está situación no tenía sentido alguno, por una parte estaba su amistad con James por otra el trato "cordial" con Sirius. Sabía perfectamente por qué se enojaba tanto al ver coquetear a Sirius con cualquier "palo con falda". ¿Acaso ella, una simple mortal tenía el poder para hacer cambiar a alguien como Sirius?. ¡Por Dios!. Sirius se creía eso: un dios, todas esas niñas que pululaban alrededor de él hacían que creyera que era un ser omnipotente.

- Soy una tonta- le dijo al cielo.

No entendía por más que lo había intentado, no entendía como se había enamorado de un chico con graves problemas de ego. Ella no era así... la tristeza la inundo. Él jamás se fijaría en ella, simplemente porque no cubría los requisitos: 

1. Ser tonta

2. Deshacerse cuando el pasará

3. Reír como estúpida.

4. Ser copa 38 C de bra

5. No tener cerebro

6. Y tratarlo como una mega estrella de cine...

- Yo quiero a Sirius Orión Black, no al soltero más codiciado de Hogwarts

Suspiró limpiándose una lágrima.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se encontraba en el campo de Quidditch, sentado en una de las gradas bajas mirando el campo sin un punto fijo.

Se sentía sumamente confundido.

- ¿Qué rayos te sucede, James?

Hacia cuatro meses que su amistad con Adriel había tomado fuerza y eso le daba miedo. Era cierto que gustaba de estar con ella, sin embargo sentía que traicionaba a alguien, bueno, a varios. Adriel de una manera indirecta declaró su cariño por Sirius a ellos (Remus y James) o por lo menos eso había dado a entender.

¿Qué pasaría con ese cariño tan especial por cierta pelirroja?. Se conocieron en el primer año de Howgarts, se hicieron amigos y de pronto en cuarto curso todo cambio. Lily se alejó de él sin motivo alguno, aunado a las riñas y peleas que vinieron después, al cabo de un año ambos eran unos desconocidos.

- Lily, aún eres especial... - se levantó de la grada dirigiéndose al castillo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En una mesa de la Sala Común, Lily y Remus estaban estudiando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Remus le explicaba los síntomas de un hombre lobo.

- ¿Remus?

- ¿Si?

- ¿Podemos parar?- Lily hizo una mueca- me incomoda este tema, además no me entra nada, aún me duele la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué aceptaste la bebida?- Remus accedió a la propuesta de Lily

- Ni me lo recuerdes, en mi vida volveré a tomar- Remus comenzó a reír- ¿De qué te ríes?

- El más agradecido con esa decisión será James- Lily se avergonzó, bajo la cabeza

- No fue mi intención- balbuceo

- Como digas

- ¡¡Remsie-pooh!!- el aludido se puso pálido- ¿Haz visto a Jamsie- pooh?

- No, déjanos en paz. ¿No ves que estamos estudiando?

En ese momento Kat bajaba de la habitación, comiendo una rana de chocolate, Adriel estaba cómodamente en un sillón leyendo una revista: Cosmo Bruja, mientras que James estaba sentado en la alfombra junto con un equipo de mantenimiento de escobas y una Estrella Fugaz a su lado, Sirius venía entrando con una misteriosa bolsa negra en las manos, iba a saludar cuando vio a Lils con cara de pocos amigos, llegó en el momento justo.

Sirius miró a James enfrente de la chimenea después de que Gellar preguntará por él, se llevó una mano a la frente murmurando un "Válgame"

- "Pocas luces"- pensaron todos

- No hable con la pulga sino con el perro- contestó Gellar, Lily estaba muy enfadada

- ¡15 puntos menos!

Todos en la sala miraron aterrados a Lily. ¡15 puntos menos por Gellar!

- ¿Po- por qué?- dijo Gellar

- Primero: le faltaste a un superior, segundo: por hacer preguntas sumamente idiotas... "Jamesie- pooh" Está ahí- señaló hacia la alfombra- y tercero: porque lo digo yo.

Vale, las dos primeras razones eran válidas pero la última nada que ver, estaban de acuerdo con la quita de puntos pero ¿No podían quitarle 5 en vez de 15?

- Ahora si no te vas, quitare otros 15 puntos- amenazó Lily

- De acuerdo Evans, esto lo sabrá McGonagall

- Como quieras- dijo indiferente.

La chica salió hecha una furia, Lily seguía rumiando la estupidez de la joven, los demás volvieron a sus actividades. Kat se sentó en la mesa junto con Remus y Lily, Sirius se acostó en un sillón próximo al de Adriel ahogando un bostezo.

- Lily, ¿ puedes dejar eso ya?- Adriel la llamo seria- me estas poniendo de mal humor.

Volvió a su revista, paso unos hojas sin darle mucha importancia hasta que un título llamo su atención.

- Deberían ver esto- dijo

- ¿Qué?- preguntó James interesado. Adriel les mostró la revista en las páginas centrales se leía:

_"Un mago tenebroso se levanta"_

- Un mago tenebroso- leyó James- ¿Un nuevo grupo de rock?

- No- contestó Adriel

_"Se desconoce la verdadera  identidad de este mago, se hace llamar Lord Voldemort, lo único que se conoce es su objetivo y fin: crear una raza pura de magos, no importando los métodos para alcanzar su objetivo. Lamentablemente para la comunidad mágica este brujo empieza a cobrar fuerza, ya que se presume que tiene seguidores en todos los sectores mágicos, es imposible que aún existan personas que crean en la pureza de sangre. El Ministerio de Magia está sumamente preocupado por este acontecimiento y por la tendencia de este grupo a acabar con los magos que provienen de familia muggle..."_

Kat se tapó la boca con una mano, los chicos estaban muy serios, Lily no podía creer lo que escuchaba

- No es gracioso, Adriel- dijo Remus por fin

- Lo sé, me gustaría que fuera una broma, sin embargo esto es realmente cierto, mi padre ya me había comentado algo hace unos meses pero como todos, pensamos que sólo sería temporal.

- No debemos preocuparnos- hablo Sirius- estamos en Howgarts... con Dumbledore... el mejor mago de la época

- Además- siguió James- es brujo y sus seguidores serán detenidos lo más pronto posible... un loco no puede andar suelto por mucho tiempo.

Lily no había pronunciado palabra, aún estaba procesando la información que se le había dado hacia unos momentos.

- Voy a visitar a Hagrid- dijo evadiendo el tema.

- ¡Te acompañamos!- dijeron a coro los cinco.

*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Acababan de salir de la clase de Transformaciones, se dirigían al Gran Comedor caminaban por un amplio pasillo. Ninguna hablaba hasta que:

- Mi conejo tenía pétalos por orejas- se quejó Adriel, sentándose en el lugar de siempre

- Por lo menos el tuyo no tenía por nariz un ramillete de hojas- Kat se sentó junto a ella

- Dejen de quejarse, mañana lo haremos de nuevo y nos saldrá perfecto- Lily se sentó enfrente de las chicas.

Adriel se servía una buena porción de pure de papas, mientras que Kat trataba de llegar a la ensalada, su plato ya era un rascacielos para ese momento, Lily comía una chuleta de cerdo cuando una lechuza entró al comedor y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Kat. Está miro el sobre y lo cogió:

- ¿De quién es?- adriel hablaba con la boca llena

- De mi madre- dijo bajito, las otras dos chicas se pusieron pálidos- ¿Ahora qué fue?- preguntó molesta Kat abriendo el sobre.

- ¡Mis calcetines!- Lily y Adriel se miraron si comprender- ¡Ja!, ¿Mudarnos?... ¡Ni en sueños!

- "¿Mudarse?"- pensó Lupin al pasar junto a ellas

Remus Lupin se sentó viendo hacia las chicas, Lily y Adriel no hablaban, Kat tampoco pero sostenía una carta. La última se paro sin más de la mesa y les dijo:

- Me voy a la habitación- avanzó unos pasos- ¡Coman!¡No me sigan!- las dos jóvenes ya estaban levantándose cuando se volvieron a sentar ante tal orden

- ¡Bah!- murmuró Remus- no te importa- pinchó una patata con el tenedor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bajo por las escaleras de los chicos, comprobó que nadie lo viera subir por la de chicas, con pasos sigilosos se sitúo enfrente de una puerta que tenía un letrero dorado inscrito: "Sexto curso". Abrió lentamente la puerta con cuidado, no quería que lo descubrieran.

- Mudarse- susurró- no puede obligarme- comenzó a sollozar- ¡Soy una tonta!. Una estúpida que no sirve para nada, yo tengo la culpa...  ¡Cuántas veces me lo dijo!- las lágrimas caían una tras otra por su cara- estúpida, buena para nada, tonta...- hizo una pausa, las lágrimas le impedían continuar- hasta... Remus... se ha dado cuenta que soy una imbécil. ¡Tu hermana es mejor que tú!¡No llegarás lejos con esa actitud!- en ocasiones hacia pausas, las lágrimas le impedían continuar-Soy una idiota llegue a creer que ellos me amaban, jamás estaré por encima de ella... nunca debí haber nacido... nunca- trató de limpiarse las lágrimas bruscamente- Lily y Adriel no pueden verte así. ¡Ja!¡Eres una tonta por llorar Kat!- se giro bruscamente encontrándose con unos ojos dorados- ¿¿Desde cuándo demonios estas aquí Lupin??- trato de no sonar nerviosa... falló.

- No hace mucho, ¿Está Lily?- Remus trato de que no sé diera cuenta que había escuchado la mayor parte, adopto su mejor semblante serio y voz molesta

- A menos de que sea invisible- Kat estaba molesta al verlo ahí, quizás escuchando algo que no debía- entonces sí está- Lupin hizo una mueca

- Como sea, vendré luego- blandió el libro que traía en la mano derecha y dio media vuelta sobre su eje, dio un paso, dos y se detuvo

- ¿Si?- estaba impaciente porque se fuera. Remus dio media vuelta de nuevo

- Si necesitas... - su tono era dulce, suave y comprensivo- un amigo... aquí estoy... ya sabes en donde encontrarme Kat- un brillo extraño tenía su mirada.

Kat proceso esa información por unos segundos, parpadeo y si en efecto: Remus Lupin estaba delante de ella. No se atrevió a contestar, el Merodeador se dispuso a salir.

- Gracias... - murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que él escuchara. Remus en contestación le dedico una bella sonrisa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El Gran Comedor había cambiado de decoración, una leve escarcha de nieve caía del techo. La atmósfera navideña estaba presente en Howgarts. Las vacaciones se aproximaban.

Tres chicos se apuntaron para quedarse en Howgarts en la época navideña, tres chicas gryffindor siguieron su ejemplo. Los de la casa del león eran 8 alumnos que se quedarían, junto con 3 Hufflepuffs, los Ravenclaw y Slytherin se iban. ¡Gran cantidad!

*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*

- ¡Haremos intercambio!¡Yupi!- Kat estaba feliz, aunque no quiso revelar la razón por la que se quedaba

- ¿Creen que debemos hacerles participes a los chicos?

- Naaaaaaah- Adriel movía la cabeza de un lado a lado, miro a sus amigas- de acuerdo- dijo de mala gana- me han contagiado el espíritu navideño.

Lily y Kat estaban dispuestas a matarla si se negaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Yo seré el regalo- se señalo a si mismo con ambas manos y una expresión pícara en el rostro- ninguna chica rechazaría semejante regalo

- Cierra tu gran bocaza- Adriel lo miraba enojada-yo conozco a tres chicas que devolverían el regalo sólo de verlo.

- Yo no lo devolvería- dijeron Kat y Lily al mismo tiempo. Sirius le sacó la lengua a Adriel.

- ¿Cómo nos intercambiaremos?- James fue más práctico

- Con esto- Remus les mostró unos papelitos y una taza, hecho los papelitos a la taza- cada papel tiene un nombre, ya saben la mecánica- todos asintieron.

Uno a uno fue tomando su papel.

" Remus Julius Lupin: paradero desconocido hasta el momento, se teme que haya sido asesinado"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la nostálgica autora:**

Ahhhh!. Lo siento, por la escena del principio, bueno, eso no lo siento, pero tengo que darle un tratamiento a esa parejita, por cierto ya estoy por la hoja 59 de la historia y sinceramente creo que me estoy decantando por la pareja Remus- Kat, aunque estoy nivelando la situación con todas las parejas porque ya me hice consciente de todo lo que estoy escribiendo buaaaah!, No es cierto, disculpen mis cambios de ánimo, por cierto, muchísimo más adelante vamos a tener una escena para cortarse las venas con una hoja de lechuga, influyó mi estado de ánimo u_u

En cosas mucho más amables y agradables agradezco reviews: ** rosemary black, siria atlante, rinoa, rhyth-renington, victoria guerra, kmila.**

 Las notas al final seguirán apareciendo a lo largo de  la historia, forman parte de la historia en algún momento, es decir el futuro, son cosas que aún no han pasado pero seguramente pasarán, a menos de que me agarre un momento de locura, aunque no creo eso posible, xq alteraría toda la secuencia.

Avances para el prox. Chap:

Viene la época navideña, los chicos tienen a la persona a la que van a regalarle, un momento por demás emotivo entre todos, intercambio de regalos en la habitación de chicas con muy poca ropa, una piñata voladora y más mucho más, sintonícenos cada tres días- ahm! Yo creo que cada dos días es más adecuado- o en su defecto cada semana.  **Tiempo de la ternura.**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana.          **Me acabo de afiliar a la página de Arwen ^^U. 

Por cierto, YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	9. Tiempo de la Ternura

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo IX Tiempo de la ternura._

- ¿Nadie se repitió?- preguntó Lily, el grupo negó- no vale decir quien te ha tocado, ¿Vale?

- Vale.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los 11 alumnos que quedaron en Howgarts, aceptaron gustosos ha decorar el Gran Comedor y los corredores principales. Estaban ayudando al pequeño profesor Flytwick a adornar el árbol principal.

- ¡Wingardium Leviosa!-Lily movía  su varita en círculos enrollando en el pino una cadena de oro con diversos motivos navideños.

Sirius estaba flotando, en las manos tenía un moño hermoso que trataba de colocar en una pared, Remus trataba de encontrar el inicio de una cadena de nieve, James estaba encantando unas bellotas, Adriel encantaba un listón para que cambiará de color cada 4 segundos, Kat sostenía a Sirius con su varita para que este no se diera de bruces.

Terminaron justo para la comida, las chicas gryffindor hablaban animadamente de las fiestas, no se dieron cuenta de que los Merodeadores se escabullían del comedor.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Uh!¡Que frío!- James se frotaba las manos

- Un poco más- Black dirigía quien sabe que cosa- a la izquierda, un poquitín a la derecha, dije un poquitín

- ¿Quieres decidirte?- Remus lo regaño mientras que con su varita sostenía un objeto en el aire

- ¡Ahí!¡Perfecto!- Sirius se sentía orgulloso

Comenzó a sacudirse la nieve de los hombros y de la capa, Remus se sacudía la nieve del cabello.

- Apuesto a que les gustará- James limpiaba sus anteojos

- ¿Qué nos gustará?- Kat entraba por el retrato, sus amigas la seguían- ¡WOW!

- ¡Un árbol de navidad!- Lily se dirigió al árbol que estaba en medio de la sala

- Sólo falta adornarlo- Remus sonreía igual que James y Sirius

- ¿Qué esperamos?- Adriel preguntó

- ¡Accio caja!- 

Una gran caja apareció en la sala, anteriormente se encontraba en la habitación de ellos

- ¡Wingardium... !

- Tengo una idea- todos miraron a Lily- decoremos el árbol sin magia, como lo hacen los muggles

A Adriel le pareció divertido, además de que en navidades pasadas así lo había hecho con su familia, aceptó, a Remus también le pareció divertido, además de innovador, los que no estaban muy convencidos de tamaña acción eran Kat, James y Sirius.

- ¿Se puede hacer eso?- preguntó Kat

- Que tal si nos rompemos una pierna- dijo James

- Es imposible, es un monstruo este árbol- Sirius miraba horrorizado el árbol

Después de mucho aceptaron a regañadientes.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remus estaba en el suelo acomodando un poco de musgo alrededor del pino y decidiendo en donde pondría la casita de madera. Kat se sentó junto a él y comenzó a acomodar el musgo, Remus se sorprendió por ese gesto, poco después sonrió siguiendo acomodando el musgo.

Lily estaba hecha un lío con una cadena de oro, alguien se acerco a ayudarla. Lily sonrió al ver que James era quien la ayudaba. James sostenía la cadena mientras Lily la ponía alrededor del árbol.

Los únicos que parecían tener problemas eran Adriel y Sirius, ya que Adriel ponía un adorno en x lugar, Sirius lo quitaba y lo ponía en otro. Adriel estaba a punto de lanzarle una maldición cuando Sirius sonrió y puso el último adorno en donde la joven lo había hecho, indicándole que no sentía deseos de pelear.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Sólo falta la estrella- dijo James mirando la punta desnuda del pino, cogió una bellota y murmuró un hechizo, la bellota se transformo en una hermosa estrella de cinco picos.

- Ponla tú Adriel- dijo Kat, asegurándose de que las cajas estaban hechas añicos.

- Pero no alcanzó

- Que Siri- kun te cargue- añadió Amatiello

- ¿YO?

- No veo otro Siri- Kun por aquí- Lily secundó a su amiga cuando entendió el propósito de está

- Además fueron los únicos que pelearon al principio del arreglo- Remus se unió a las chicas.

James sólo observaba con un gesto indiferente en el rostro.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡No me vayas a tirar!- dijo Adriel señalándolo con un dedo

- Lo haría pero me matarían si lo hago

Sirius se aproximo a la joven, poniéndose detrás de ella, puso sus manos en la cadera de ella delicadamente, temiendo el contacto. Los dos se estremecieron.

- Bájame, ya esta- pidió

- Ok, la bajo lentamente

Ella toco el piso, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, Sirius aún no la soltaba, escucharon aplausos y Sirius se separo de ella rápidamente.

- Luxes!- rayitos de diferente colores pasaron rozando las caras de Sirius y de Adriel

- ¡Hey!- reclamaron

- Faltaban las luces- Lily sonrió

Pequeñas luces como luciérnagas titilaban alegremente en el árbol navideño. Colores: dorado, plata, rojo, verde a estas se le añadieron el azul y el blanco.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Dentro de unos días será Navidad- Adriel caminaba hacia atrás viendo a las chicas

- ¿Ya compraron su regalo?- Kat comía una manzana de caramelo

- Lo pedí por catálogo lechuza, se supone que llega hoy. ¿Ustedes?

- Le pedí a papá que lo comprará, seguro llega hoy o mañana- la joven de cabello negro le arrebato la manzana Kat- suficiente caramelo por hoy- le dio una mordida a la manzana

- Yo ya lo tengo, Nalu nuestra elfa me hizo el favor de comprarlo- Kat le arrebató la manzana a Adriel

- ¿Quién les tocó?- Lily las veía curiosa cuando vio pasar una bola de nieve enfrente de ella

La "pequeña" bola de nieve le dio de lleno a Adriel, Kat y Lily la miraron, después en dirección de la bola. Detrás de un montón de nieve se encontraban tres jóvenes riendo, especialmente uno de cabello lacio negro.

- ¡Black!- rugió Adriel lanzando una bola de nieve, teniendo un sorprendente tino dándole en toda la cara a Sirius, que paro de reír cuando sintió la nieve en la cara. Todos rieron

- ¡Ataquen!- James lanzó un grito

Las jóvenes se refugiaron en lo primero que vieron: detrás de una estatua. Lily hacia bolas de nieve y las lanzaba con bastante tino, Kat intentaba hacer bolas de nieve, pero se moría de la risa, al parecer ella era la única que se había dado cuenta de con quien estaban jugando, Adriel tenía una puntería perfecta, no por nada era cazadora en el equipo de Quidditch, su blanco principal: Sirius.

LA batalla tomó otro giro cuando los chicos comenzaron a corretearlas por todos los jardines, después de unos minutos la batalla tomo otros tintes: los bandos se desintegraron y todos estaban contra todos, terminaron riendo llenos de nieve en el blanco suelo, con las caras totalmente rojas por el frío.

- Mañana patinaremos- Remus les dijo- están invitadas... 11 am- los jóvenes no esperaron respuesta, se levantaron y se fueron.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*

Adriel miraba el techo de su habitación, los 6 estaban conscientes de que en estas vacaciones los lazos amistoso e inclusive se atrevía a decir que los amorosos se estaban afianzando. Ninguno de los seis había peleado desde el día que adornaron el árbol navideño

- ¡Levántense!¡Es Navidad!- Kat estaba sentada en su cama rodeada de regalos

Se incorporó rápidamente y abrió las cortinas, al igual que Kat tenía muchos regalos, Lily abrió las cortinas poco después. Las tres se lanzaron unas miradas traviesas, saltaron de sus respectivas camas.

- ¡¡Feliz Navidad!!- estaban unidad en un abrazo tipo muégano.

Terminaron de desenvolver sus regalos, cuando alguien toco la puerta, antes de que abrieran la boca, se abrió la puerta.

- ¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!!- tres chicos entraron a tropel en la habitación, totalmente despeinados y en pijama, cada uno cargaba tres paquetes.

Veamos el panorama:

1er chico: James Potter; pijama de seda azul, dobleces blancos y una snitch grabada en la parte superior del lado izquierdo, de sus cuello colgaba un collar, hecho de una especie de lazo, cabello revuelto a más no poder, pantuflas de bambi.

2º chico: Sirius Black; pijama de seda, color negro con dobleces azul marino, no tenía ningún dibujo, sólo un pequeño e insignificante detalle en la parte trasera del pantalón: una especie de cola de perro, los primeros tres botones estaban desabrochados, su cabello impecablemente lacio estaba alborotado, sus pantuflas eran normales.

3er chico: Remus Lupin, pijama de seda con corte oriental, grabada con lunas por todos lados, sus pantuflas eran de lobos, el cabello castaño claro (clarísimo) estaba revuelto sin orden alguno, la pijama dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados brazos.

1ª chica: Lily Evans; camisón blanco de algodón, corte clásico, por encima de las rodillas, tenía el pero rojo totalmente revuelto, estaba descalza.

2ª chica: Adriel Benoitte; camisón azul marino sin mangas por debajo de las rodillas, de seda, su cabello recogido en una trenza de la cual ya escapaban varios mechones, sin pantuflas.

3ª chica: Kat Amatiello; conjunto de playera de tirantes y bermuda (parecido a un pescador) , la playera era lila y el pantaloncillo de color rosa, una dona sujetaba su cabello sin muchos resultados, no tenía pantuflas.

Contrario a lo que los Merodeadores esperaban como maldiciones, objetos voladores, toda especie de cosas que les abrieran la cabeza y perjudiciales para su salud física, las jóvenes sonrieron, un momento, para eso no estaban preparados!!.

- ¡¡Feliz navidad!!- contestaron.

*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*

James esta sentado junto con Adriel en la cama de está, Kat y Sirius estaban enfrente de ellos, Lily y Remus les hacían compañía en el suelo.

- Toma- Sirius le alargo un paquete a Adriel. Lo miro extrañada, lo tomó y después busco un paquete y se le extendió.

- Gracias- dijeron los dos

- Toma- está vez Sirius se lo dio a Lily, quien le dio otro.

La misma operación se llevó a cabo con los seis , los jóvenes salieron de la habitación con tres paquetes cada uno, sin embargo con diferente contenido, agregándole una gran sonrisa.

" Sirius se estaba secando el cuerpo cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a una Adriel en paños menores. -Sé que me deseas..."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la ya animada autora:**

Moshi!!!, como verán ya estoy de mejor humor y ánimo, gracias a ustedes que me los dieron, y pues por eso les hice un pequeño regalo en la nota del final. ^____^.

Con respecto a lo de la orden Siriusana, sirisiana o como prefieran llamarla- aún no me pongo de acuerdo en ese tópico- es muy fácil, vean el perfil de Arwen o de Nury- lo siento no tengo la dirección de la page a la mano u_u- después vayan a la Orden Siriusana y hay les dan paso por paso para agregarse a la congregación, es muy fácil ya somos entre 70 y 80 personas!!!!, tienen que tener una cuenta de hotmail o de passport, eso también es fácil y les van dando las instrucciones paso a paso, espero que se unan!!!!. Y si yo también sufro de siriusitis aguda ^_____^

Gracias por sus reviews a: **kmila, osaky asil black, siria atlante, rhyth-renington, myung black (** muchas Black no??? ¬_¬UU)

Avances para el prox. Chap: viene la piñata voladora, el intercambio de regalos, lo que se regalaron, entre otras cosas ^_^UU


	10. Regalos y sonrisas

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo X                     Regalos y sonrisas._

Cenaron en el Gran Comedor con los otros chicos y algunos profesores. El banquete no tenía mucho de especial pero a fin de cuentas era un banquete. Dumbledore amenizó con sombreros sorpresa que fueron muy bien recibidos por parte de James y Sirius, además contaba chistes, y los dos amigos se unieron a él, contando chistes, Remus sólo reía con las ocurrencias de esos dos, igual que los demás.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Regresaban a la Torre los 8 chicos gryffindor, cuando Sirius y James desaparecieron. Al cabo de media hora los jóvenes ingresaban a la torre con comida y demás chucherías.

Llamaron a las chicas y a la pareja de gryffindors de 1er curso. Remus bajo cargando una especie de piñata en forma de snitch.

- ¿Rompemos la piñata?- preguntó Sirius divertidos señalando a la piñata.

En efecto era una piñata.

- Nos pareció divertido- dijo Remus a modo de explicación- se nos ocurrió cuando adornamos el árbol, me parece que es una tradición.... ¡mexicana!

- ¡Los niños primero!- exclamó Kat

Mientras James murmuraba un encantamiento para hacer flotar la piñata sin tener que dirigirla con la varita, Sirius transformaba un vaso en un palo de madera.

Se divirtieron y rieron como locos, lograron romper la piñata en la segunda vuelta y como niños pequeños se abalanzaron cuando está se rompió, quedaron cubiertos por harina pero tenían en sus manos unas barras de chocolate y otros dulces. (N.A: notan mi obsesión x los chocolates?).

- Para finalizar la noche... - anunció James- ¡Las magníficas bengalas del Dr. Filibuster!

Sirius sacó por lo menos una docena de una bolsa negra que Adriel reconoció como la bolsa de esa tarde con Gellar.

La niña y el niño de primero se despidieron alrededor de las 2  de la madrugada, cuando una voz los llamo:

- ¡Nick!¿Por qué no duermes con nosotros?- le preguntó Sirius

El niño lo miro entre sorprendido y agradecido, asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

- Iré por mi pijama

- Te alcanzaremos en un momento- le dijo Black- ¡Acuéstate en la cama que quieras!.

Adriel había sido la única en escuchar y ver esa escena, le pareció tan tierno y amable de su parte, miró a la niña que ya subía las escaleras lentamente.

- ¡Ally!- se acerco a la niña rápidamente- ¿Te gustaría dormir con nosotras?- la niña sintió-¡Hecho!

La niña desapareció por las escaleras con la misma respuesta que el niño: el pijama.

Sirius la miraba y estaba a punto de abrir la boca.

- No digas nada... es Navidad- Adriel se volvió a Sirius- vamos, tenemos que intercambiar los regalos- el joven la siguió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Lily

Remus se levantó del círculo que habían formado sentados en la alfombra enfrente de la chimenea.

- Espero te guste, Kat- la joven se levanto, le dio las gracias y un abrazo

- No te sientes- Remus se quedo en su sitio- ¡Feliz Navidad Remus!- lo volvió a abrazar.

Por lo menos le podía robar una abrazo, una caricia ese día, sí, con una excusa tonta y quizás para él no significaría nada pero para ella significaba mucho ese momento.

Lily se levanto de su lugar dirigiéndose a un joven con gafas, se paró delante de él sonriendo.

- Con cariño, James- le extendió un paquete dorado con un moño rojo.

James se levantó, sonriendo tomó el paquete. Algo había cambiado esa Navidad, Lily le había dicho de nuevo James, eso era todo. Esperaba que todo volviera  a ser normal como cuando estaban en 4º. En verdad lo deseo...

- Con el mismo cariño- James le dio un paquete ilusión, miles de estrellas titilaban en el papel.

Se dieron un abrazo y se sentaron. Para ese momento Adriel y Sirius ya sabían quien le ida a dar regalo. Ninguno de los dos se movió de su sitio, sólo se miraban a los ojos. Él rompió la mirada y se levantó, Adriel vacilante lo hizo también, caminaron hacia el centro del círculo  parecía que querían estar en un terreno neutral.

- ¿Amigos?- preguntó tímidamente Black

La joven Benoitte apretó el regalo contra su pecho y sintió que unas lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, su única reacción fue abrazar a Sirius, murmurando un débil:

- Amigos- Sirius sorprendido aceptó el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron Sirius le dio una bolsa de regalo con una gran moño metálico en el centro, Adriel le extendió una caja plateada con un moño dorado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Buenos días!

Al parecer los gryffindor despertaron de muy buen humor ese día, bajaron a desayunar si a eso se le llamaba desayuno, muy tarde.

Sirius traía puesto un sweter blanco con cuello de tortuga, pantalón negro, en su muñeca izquierda un elegante y fino reloj de la línea Link ( $ 1 750 dólares para más información consultar a gente que tiene baaaaastante dinero y se puede dar un lujo de ese tipo, no como yo que soy pobre u_u, regresemos a la historia)

- Gracias por el sweter y el reloj, Benoitte

- ¿Te gustaron?

- ¡Claro!, si no, no los traería puestos- Black le guiño un ojos y ella simplemente se concentró en su plato de cereal- ¿Te gustó el mío?

- ¡Por supuesto!

El regalo de Sirius consistió en una capa negra de Dolce & Witch- según Kat de un precio exorbitante- y una fina pulsera de plata de estrellas y lunas.

En ese momento entró Remus seguido por James, el primero traía una bufanda roja tejida a mano combinada con un sweter blanco con franjas rojas en el pecho, a Kat se le iluminaron los ojos. James traía puesto un sweter negro liso, se sentó frente a Lily.

- No debiste comprarme eso- Lily le sonrió

- Por mi falta de cortesía- dijo

Lily le había regalado una túnica original de la selección inglesa y una snitch de colección, James le decía a todo el que deseará oírlo que sólo se habían tirado 10 snitch de ese tipo.

- Entonces yo debo comprarte otra cosa- la chica negó

- No, esto es suficiente

Una pulsera y una cadena con un sol de un extraño y hermoso material fue el regalo de James, junto con un mini- universo contenido en una bola de fino cristal.

Kat y Remus sonreían.

- ¿Cómo supiste que... ?- no terminó Kat

- Me dijo Lily

Remus le había regalado su perfume favorito: "Athelas", una fragancia exquisita para el olfato de cualquiera, junto con un pequeño frasquito que contenía una bailarina, cuando está bailaba se producía un ambiente alrededor del frasquito mágico- ironía al fin y al cabo.

Kat no había dormido por lo menos en una semana muy bien haciendo la bufanda que le regalo a Remus, este lo sabía por una buena fuente y por eso apreciaba el presente como todo el dinero del mundo, aparte le había dado un libro: "La gente de Selkie: focas de Shetland".

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los dorados ojos de Remus Lupin, un joven que cargaba con una tristeza infinita, sólo aligerada por amigos fieles miraba el blanco horizonte. No pudo evitar un suspiró.

Estaba mal lo que sentía, él lo sabía, él era el único que comprendía que no podía albergar un sentimiento semejante, no porque se sintiera incapaz de hacerlo, sino porque no podía permitirse una debilidad, no de ese tamaño. ¡Jamás!

Sonrió tristemente...

No sé dio cuenta de cómo sucedió. ¡Él!¡Él que siempre se burlaba por lo bajo  de que sus amigos estuvieran tan ciegos!

- Ninfómana de chocolate- murmuró.

Dio un brinco bajándose de la ventana, metió las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, comenzó a silbar.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta bruscamente, entraba Sirius de un pésimo humor, James le seguía un poco menos enojado, atrás de ello se encontraba Nick tratando de disimular una sonrisa. Los Merodeadores adoptaron a Nick lo que restaba de vacaciones navideñas, por orden y sugerencia de Sirius. Las chicas habían hecho lo mismo con Ally... 

- ¿Qué sucede? Remus miraba divertido y curioso a sus amigos.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Sirius mientras se dejaba caer en una cama.

- ¿El qué?- dijo Remus.

- ¡Las chicas!- James se dejo caer en una silla cercana.

- ¿Pueden explicarme?

- Je, je, je, je, les jugaron una broma- Nick fue el que se compadeció del licántropo

- ¿Una broma?- estaba incrédulo

- Sí, y debo admitir que una buena- James gruñó.

- Je, je, cuando entraron al Gran Comedor empezaron a levitar, la prefecta y su amiga les lanzaron un encantamiento por accidente- Sirius hizo con las manos unas comillas en la palabra: accidente- cuando los bajaron les dieron un dulce disculpándose- explicó el pequeño.

- ¿Sólo eso?- Remus no sé imaginaba a James y Sirius levitando en medio del comedor.

- El dulce tuvo efectos desagradables- Sirius seguía tendido en su cama- ¿En dónde lo habrán conseguido?.

- En Zonko, lo más seguro- dijo Remus

- ¡Ese no es el punto!- exclamó Potter- quedamos en ridículo frente a los profesores y los Hufflepuff.

- Pudo ser peor- Remus evitaba sonreír

- ¡¡Pero... pero somos los Merodeadores!!

- Prongs- llamó Sirius clamadamente- ya nos vengaremos- se levanto de un salto- ¿Verdad Moony?

- ¿Eh?

- Nos ayudarás a vengarnos- Sirius tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica, James se le había unido con la misma sonrisa. Remus suspiró resignado.

Una batalla sin cuartel se daría inicio... ¿?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Los alumnos regresaron a Hogwarts la primera semana de Enero. El trío de amigos no tuvo compasión por los Slytherins en ese tiempo, no había semana en la que por lo menos tres slytherins pararan en la enfermería, a causa de alguna broma.

- Detención con McGonagall- Sirius caminaba con desgana por un corredor de la planta baja que daba a un patio con una fuente en medio- no comprendo... - suspiró, mientras se llevaba a la boca una paleta.

- ¿Qué?- Remus cargaba un grueso libro de Pociones

- Le hacemos un favor a la humanidad, deshaciéndonos de esas serpientes- dijo solemnemente Black.

- Opino que debimos agregar un poco más de tinta de pulpo- sonrió James- así no hubiéramos fallado- los dos chicos sonrieron.

- ¿cuántas detenciones levamos?

- Según mis cálculos llevamos 82, una más una menos- dijo Lupin sentándose en una banca de piedra.

- ¡Aún no llegamos a las 100!- james parecía maquinar algo

- Tenemos tiempo... - se quitó las gafas

- Si que lo tenemos- Moony tenía un brillo extraño en los ojos- ¿Listos para otro par de detenciones?

- ¡Cuenta conmigo Moony!- Sirius paso su brazo por la espalda del joven

- ¡Qué planeas?- James hizo la mismo que su amigo.

- Les diré...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Casi me dan lástima- Potter entraba a la Sala Común

- Haz dicho: casi.- los tres prorrumpieron en sonoras carcajadas.

Los alumnos que estaban en la torre temblaron, algo planeaban esos tres y quien quiera que fuera el receptor de la broma le deseaban suerte, mucha suerte, mejor dicho; sus condolencias. Sospechaban que una broma grande se venía encima, al ver a los chicos estallar en risas, labios curvados maliciosamente y un brillo peligroso en los ojos, en verdad, le deseaban suerte aunque fuera un Slytherin.

- Están demasiado contentos- cuchicheo Adriel.

- Me dan miedo, ¿Creen que McGonagall los perdono?

- No lo creo Kat. Escuche que no irán a Hogsmeade- dijo Lily limpiando su insignia de prefecto- Remus no debería hacer eso...

- ¡Oh vamos mujer!- le dijo Adriel- ¿Y la diversión?

- ¡Sería muy aburrido sin ellos!- corroboró Kat- además tú aún siendo prefecta les juegas bromas.

- ¡Ya entendí!- reclamó- por cierto, eso me preocupa, no han tomado represalias

- Que ni las tomen- Adriel y Kat dijeron

- Puedo vivir sin su atención- ironizó Adriel

- Ya somos dos

- Tres- agregó Lily

Pronto terminaría Enero para dar comienzo con el mes más temido y amado del año; Febrero. Se supone que es el mes del amor y la amistad y para algunos era el mes del ridículo y la burla e indecisión.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Han estado muy quietos, ¿No lo creen?

- Algo traman- Kat los miraba por encima del hombro de Adriel

- Yo no lo averiguare- dijo Lily

- ¡¡Lily!!- las dos chicas la recriminaron.

- Deben estar pensando en otra de sus bromas, ya nos enteraremos- les estaba mintiendo.

El 27 de Enero sería luna llena, por lo menos comprendía el estado de uno de ellos: Remus estaba débil y cansado, las ojeras aparecieron en su rostro sin piedad, ni siquiera prestaba mucha atención a las clases, parecía que su único deseo era dormir. Los otros dos se comportaban de manera extraña, a eso se lo atribuyó a sus detenciones para el fin de semana como hacia 8 días, aunque esos dos estaban planeando su próxima salida nocturna.

"El sonido del cristal rompiéndose invadió el silencia.- Esto es una pesadilla, ellos están bien... están bien. James corrió con todas sus fuerzas."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas animadas y poco convencionales de la autora:**

Koniichawa!!!. De acuerdo pues ya está este lindísimo chap., cómo ven lo de piñata voladora?, Adriel y Sirius hicieron las pases, veamos que ocurre después, bueno también Lily y James dejaron las hostilidades y pues Remus y Kat van por muy buen camino. A qué Siri- kun es un bombón?? .  Y prometo por el osito Bimbo hacer más cosas extrañas e inesperadas. Por cierto, se abre la convocatoria para que me den sus ideas, sugerencias, opiniones y demasíes para la Universidad de estos 7 chicos (aunque no lo crean la rata asquerosa está contemplada para la universidad o algún destino patético ^^), espero recibir millones de ideas, y pues si quieren puedo incluir a alguien del club de fans- obsesionadas por Sirius, James y Remus,  en la Universidad ustedes nada más apúntense.

Avances para el prox.  Chap.: Kat comparte una noche con Remus, Lily tiene un nada agradable sueño, pelea de mujeres por un hombre, adivinen quiénes?? ^_^, dos pláticas entre amigos, una visita a la enfermería y un poco de la broma que planeó Lupin.

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana.          **Me acabo de afiliar a la página de Arwen ^^U. 

Por cierto, YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	11. Celos y Pesadillas

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo XI                    Celos y pesadillas_

La noche del 26, Remus no conciliaba el sueño de ninguna forma, cada ruido por más mínimo que fuera lo despertaba. Se levantó procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus amigos. Bajo lentamente las escaleras con un bulto en sus brazos, se sentó en la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

Afuera estaba lloviendo fuertemente.

Dejo caer su tesoro a la alfombra: chocolates, ranas de chocolate, pasteles en forma de caldero, pepas Berti Botts, chicle, varitas de regaliz, entre otros dulces conformaban el bulto de Remus.

Cogió un chocolate de Honeydukes, le quito la envoltura y comenzó a comérselo. Un ruido a sus espaldas le llamó la atención, volteó y se asomo discretamente: en medio de la sala estaba Kat con un curioso bulto también, se dirigió la chica hacia la chimenea y se quedo parada viendo al licántropo.

- ¡Hola ninfómana de chocolate!- saludo Remus jovial- ¿chocolate?- le extendió una barra

Kat frunció el entrecejo, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando se dio cuenta del aspecto del joven, lo observó de pies a cabeza y después a su alrededor

- ¡Hola candy!- Remus la miro sin comprender- ¿Puedo?- señalo la alfombra, el chico asintió

La joven se sentó junto a él y dejo caer su bulto. ¡Vay!, una cantidad de dulces de más o menos las proporciones del tesoro de Remus estaban esparcidas a su alrededor.

- Tenía hambre y no quería despertar a las chicas, por eso baje- explicó- te ves mal (NA: te vendo un perro ¬¬U)

- No he dormido mucho y está noche estoy condenado a no dormir como siempre.

- Puedo hacerte compañía- dijo Kat levemente sonrojada- si tú quieres

- No te daré de mis chocolates- los dos comenzaron a comer los dulces.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lily estaba asustada, no comprendía el por qué de su estancia en aquel lugar, el Bosque Prohibido no era precisamente un lugar de recreo y diversión. Se sentía observada por miles de ojos, ya había tratado de salir del bosque pero siempre regresaba al mismo sitio.

Buscaba con la mirada un camino oculto o algo que la ayudará a salir de ese horrible lugar. De pronto, en la oscuridad vio un par de ojos amarillos, se estremeció.

Su temor aumento cuando la luna dejo ver al dueño de esos ojos: una gran serpiente.

Sus instintos le gritaban que corriera, que corriera y se alejará, otra parte de su ser la obligaba a quedarse, su mirada se conectó con la de la serpiente.

- Únete a mí- una voz ronca y áspera salió de ninguna parte- juntos seremos dioses...

- No- afirmó, temblaba de miedo

- Seremos grandes... mi pequeña Lily... primero mataremos a todos los que se interpongan a nuestro poder... como los Potter.

- ¡¡NO!!

Quería despertar si ese era un sueño, no le agradaba nada escuchar esa voz, tener a una serpiente enroscada en su cuerpo. ¿Enroscada?. La serpiente comenzó a apretar sus anillos... Le faltaba el aire... tenia que gritar.

- ¡¡Déjame!!- despertó bruscamente- ¡¡Ahh!- tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, delante de ella estaba Adriel muy asustada

- Tuviste una pesadilla- susurró Adriel muy suavemente- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?- su voz temblaba, Adriel la abrazó fuertemente sobandole la espalda

- ya paso- repetía una y otra vez- fue un mal sueño

- Fue tan real- sollozó Lily.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se escucharon pasos en la escalera y puertas abrirse, voces soñolientas preguntando qué sucedía?. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una Kat con indicios de chocolate alrededor de la boca

- ¡Adriel!,¡Lily!- se acercó a paso rápido a ellas

- Lily tuvo una pesadillas

Kat se unió al abrazo después de asegurarse de que ambas estaban bien. Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Ellas están bien, Lily tuvo un mal sueño- Remus la miraba esperando que continuara- Adriel está tranquilizándola...

- Bien- Remus se volvió- ¡Todos a sus habitaciones!- en ese momento chicos de 1º hasta 7º ya se asomaban por las escaleras de las chicas- ¡Todo está en orden!¡A dormir!- el joven Lupin ejercía su poder de prefecto con habilidad- ¡En tres minutos quien no este en sus habitación será sancionado!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Durante el desayuno ninguno hablaba, hasta que llegaron los chicos.

- ¡Lils!- Sirius se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo- ¿Estas bien?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿pudiste dormir?, ¿quieres ir con Madame Pomfrey?- Lily lo miró, negando y asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Sólo fue una pesadilla, no tienen por qué preocuparse- miraba a Adriel, Sirius y Kat acusadoramente.

- Yo no estoy muy segura- susurró Adriel

- Lo que importa es que Lily se siente bien- dijo James, quien no había abierto la boca desde que despertó, después de enterarse del mal sueño de Lily y de que Remus les contará.

- Además...- Lily hizo una pausa, miró a Kat- ¿Qué hacías en la madrugada comiendo chocolate?, no estabas en la habitación...

- Moony tampoco estaba- Sirius sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Los involucrados se pusieron de un interesante rojo.

- No podía dormir- balbuceó Remus.

- Yo tenía hambre- tartamudeo Kat

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii, claaaaaaaaaaroooo- un tono irónico en la voz de Potter-- les creemos.

Las risas estallaron en la mesa Gryffindor, olvidando por el momento la pesadilla de la pelirrojo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Han visto a Lupin?- preguntó una castaña.

- Nop- dijo Adriel, quien metía unos pergaminos con dificultad a su abultada mochila

Lily consultaba su horario, les tocaba pociones con Slytherin, hizo una mueca de asco.

- Que extraño, no fue a desayunar, ni a comer y no yha estado en clases- reflexionó Kat

Evans frunció el entrecejo ante aquellas palabras

- ¿Te interesa Remus?- preguntó ligeramente molesta.

Adriel alzo la cabeza y observó a las dos chicas. Kat hizo una mueca indefinida.

- ¿Qué? ¿¿Si me interesa??- Fue demasiado brusca

La joven de cabello negro como el ébano se preparo para lo peor. ¡¡Estaba en medio de dos mujeres enamoradas del mismo hombre!! Y no cualquier hombre sino Remus J. Lupin

- me gustaría saber- respondió Lily en el mismo tono

- ¡¡Legaremos tarde!!- exclamó Adriel rompiendo la tensión del momento- no quiero una 3ª Guerra Mundial- susurró por la bajo, tomó su mochila y jaló a sus amigas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kat caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las pasillos, pensando en la pequeña discusión que tuvo con Lily, sin darse cuenta de que había llegado a la enfermería.

Se paró cuando vio a James y Sirius salir de está con expresión defraudada. Espero a que los dos jóvenes se hubieran alejado lo suficiente para dirigirse a la enfermería.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Lily- llamo Adriel

- Mande

- ¿Podemos hablar?

Estaban a solas en la habitación, quien sabe a donde se había metido Kat, con eso de su extraña fascinación por la comida...

- Claro- se sentó en la cama de Adriel- ¿Qué sucede?

- Eso quisiera saber- estaba muy seria- sé que sólo soy tu amiga y tal vez digas que no me interesa pero si lo hago... - hizo una pausa apartando los deberes de Transformaciones- hace dos años yo- se señalo a sí misma- me quede en que te gustaba James, ahora no estoy muy segura...

- No entiendo

- Sí entiendes- un leve tono de impaciencia impregnaba su voz- sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero...

- No se de que hablas

- ¡Ya!- exclamó Adriel impacientándose- ¡Vamos Lily!... ¡¡¡Habló de Remus Julius Lupin!!!

- No sucede nada- contestó con expresión neutro

- ¿Por qué te es tan difícil admitirlo?

Ella era incapaz de contestarle algo coherente

- Porque - comenzó Lily sin mirar a la cara a Adriel- porque no ´se que siento por él...

Adriel suspiró, tomó las manos de Lily entre las suyas y dijo:

- ¿Por James?- Lily se sonrojo hasta las raíces

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Kat entró a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey debía estar en su despacho, miró hacia donde estaban las camas, todas estaban desocupadas, excepto una. Las cortinas impedían ver quién estaba ahí.

Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido para averiguar de quien se trataba.

- ¿Madame Promfrey?- una voz extrañamente familiar

La joven pus una mano en las cortinas para descorrerlas.

- ¡Hola Lily!- abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la visita que no era precisamente Lily

Kat Amatiello se llevó una mano a la boca, al ver el estado de Remus.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Firma Lucy Lawless- James dejaba una pluma en el escritorio

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja,ja- Sirius leía la carta por encima del hombro de su amigo- ¡Muy buena!

- ¿Ya tienes la tuya?

- ¿Por quién me tomas?- sacó de un cajón una carta- toma, dedicada a ese pelo grasiento y bofó de parte de la linda Irene Shleby

- las siguientes las escribe Moony- James tomó la carta- ¿Puedes creerlo?, esos dos van a estar más que emocionados

- ¡Ni lo digas!

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- salieron de la habitación con rumbo a la lechucería.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- No lo sé- contestó Lily al fin- no tengo claros mis sentimientos

- Eso temía, Lily debes estar consciente de que si no aclaras lo que sientes puedes perjudicar a mucha gente

- Lo sé- murmuró cabizbaja

- Sin embargo, sea cual sea tú decisión, yo estaré contigo

- Gracias 

- Soy tu amiga.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Kat, qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué... qué te paso?- preguntó preocupada.

Remus tenía moretones por todo el cuerpo sin contar los arñazos que tenía también, el labio inferior estaba roto, tenía unas ojeras enormes y estaba mucho más delgado. Remus intentó cubrirse los brazos.

- Nada- la miro- te hice una pregunta- su tono era duro, frío.

- Me dolía la cabeza- mintió- pensé que Madame  estaría aquí- Remus no estaba convencido

- ¡Niña!- la voz de la enfermera- ¡Deja descansar al muchacho!- tiró de ella hasta el hall.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Listo!- James taba una carta a una lechuza

- vamos Prongs, quiero ver su cara en la cena

- Oye Padfoot

- ¿Sip?

- ¿A cuántas haz rechazado?- Black lo miró.

- Hasta ahora van 15- dijo sin mucha importancia

- ¿Por qué?

- Espero algo mejor- contestó

James alzó una ceja.

- ¿A Benoitte o Amatiello?- Padfoot lo miró sin comprender a donde iba esa charla

- Benoitte- a James se le fue el corazón al suelo- te pedirá como pareja- dijo de forma fría- eso es lo que quieres ¿no?- James no contesto- Haz rechazado entre 15 y 20 chicas

- Es un absurdo ese baile. No puedo sacarme de encima a todas esas mujeres- suspiró

- Calma Prongs- dijo Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- agradece que 1º, 2º y 3º no están invitados.

Ninguno de los tres podía enojarse o tan siquiera ponerse celosos entre ellos. Si se llegaban a enojar, la pelea, y el disgusto apenas duraba unos minutos. Entre Sirius y James apenas unos segundos, se querían como hermanos, antes del amor por una chica estaba su amistad. Ninguno pensaba pelear por ello.

La amistad que existía entre esos cuatro era primero ante todo, estaba grabada con  oro, lágrimas y sangre. Algo irrompible...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius se sentó junto a Adriel, quien no opuso resistencia. Sólo inclino la cabeza a la derecha con una mirada curiosa, Sirius le sonrió.

- Hoy ganaremos por lo menos 30 puntos

Adriel asintió con la cabeza y colocó toda su atención en el pizarrón. Estaba tentada a invitarlo al baile... tenía que hacerlo...

"- Que la gracia que me ha sido otorgada, te proteja, Harry Potter. La mujer cerró los ojos depositándole un beso en la frete. - ¡Adriel!- la llamaron."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la absurda autora:**

Holi! Holi!. Pues este es el chap XI y yo digo que ya es mucho para mí, nunca paso del III!!!!!!!!!, xDDD!. En fin, cómo ven este chap??, A mi me encanto Lily- Kat, Sirius- James peleando muy sutilmente, no iba a poner que se aventaban hasta los vasos verdad??? Eso le corresponde sólo a Sirius- Adriel ^^U. Y con lo de la noche de Kat- Remus qué pensaban??. Pervertidas!!.  Por cierto, aquí develo una notica con el sueño de Lily, para más información ver chap VI

Por cierto, se abre la convocatoria para que me den sus ideas, sugerencias, opiniones y demasíes para la Universidad de estos 7 chicos (aunque no lo crean la rata asquerosa está contemplada para la universidad o algún destino patético ^^), espero recibir millones de ideas, y pues si quieren puedo incluir a alguien del club de fans- obsesionadas por Sirius, James y Remus,  en la Universidad ustedes nada más apúntense.

Contestando reviews:

**Siria atlante: ** genial!! Otra miembro de la orden y seguimos creciendo!!!. Que bien q te gustó las descripciones "pijamiles" , puse mucha imaginación ^^!. Con respecto a las notas, pues ya devele una, ahora faltan las otras 11. Para nuestra real desgracia Peter aparecerá pero x petición unánime y x mi no va a tener grandes diálagos o mucha participación, aunque si influirá en el desenlace.

**Mavy**: gracias por tu review.

**Victoria Guerra: ** te dire que las noticas van a seguir cardiacas, y un adelanto a tod@s pienso incluir un poco de lemon en la Uni o quizás antes.

**Osaky Asil Black: ** pues tu mami y tu papi (mío también pero en otro sentido) van a seguir peleando muajajajajaj ¬¬

**Rinoa: ** pues el chap 10 tiene todo con pelos y señales ^^! Sobre quien y que se regalaron, espero no haberlos defraudado, y pues Sirius/ Adriel  un adelanto, esos dos van a tener una declaración nada cursi. Un regalín!

**Nury: ** perdono que no me hayas dejado review - he leído todas tus historias y no he dejado review pero lo hare, lo prometo x el osito Bimbo. Y SIPI soy una más de la orden!!!! VIVA SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!! , lo amó, lo idolatro, es mi obsesión, y todo, **^_______^**, así que te comprendo perfectamente. Te mando un besote. Muaaa!!

**Elsa:** que bien que te guste el fic, pero no creo terminarlo tan pronto como tu quieres, sin embargo tengo ya todo un cuaderno y sigo en marcha!! ^^

Avances para el prox. Chap:

Pues ya tenemos otro baile y este es el del 14 de febrero, y sólo las chicas pueden invitar, la culminación de la broma planeada por Moony, unos cuantos besos, unas cuantas copas, y quizás más...

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana.          **Me acabo de afiliar a la página de Arwen ^^U. 

Por cierto, YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	12. Kiss

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo XII             Kiss_

Potter y Lupin reían por lo bajo tratando de "expandir" la mente en la clase de Adivinación. Lily fruncía el seño molesta ante sus cartas, debía haber pedido Aritmancia. Estaban viendo el tarot español y el turco que para ser sinceros no le veían gran diferencia. 

- "Pérdida de tiempo"- pensó mientras enfocaba su vista en el ejemplar de adivinación.

Su compañera Haley estaba por demás diferente a ella. Quien consultaba sin parar las cartas, su libro y escribía frenéticamente sobre un pergamino. Lástima que Kat estuviera indispuesta para esa clase, aunque cualquiera lo haría.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lo iba a hacer, ya había juntado el valor suficiente, abrió la boca pero alguien se le adelantó.

- Sirius, ¿Quisieras ir conmigo al baile?

Una Ravenclaw de quien sabe Dios qué nombre, sólo en su casa la conocían y eso lo dudaba. Adriel bufó, torció la boca en señal de disgusto, tomo su mochila y salió hecha un tornado del salón de Aritmancia.

- ¡Estúpido baile de chicas!- gruño

¿A quién le debía la idea?. ¡¡Ah, síi!!. A una Hufflepuff del séptimo curso y toda su corte.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Er… Remus

- ¿Qué tal, Lily?- Remus se acerco a ella- debí tomar Aritmancia- comentó, Lily asintió.

- Pienso igual que tú

- ¿Para qué soy bueno?. Aparte de extender la mente- Remus sonrió burlonamente.

- Quería pedirte que fueras mi pareja para el baile de chicas- terminó bajito.

- Claro, a las ocho en el retrato de Da Vinci. ¿Te parece?

- Perfecto

- Nos vemos- se acerco a James, Lily sacó todo el aire que había contenido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Irás con Lily, ¿verdad?

- Sí, me lo pidió hace un instante

- Genial- algo se rompía en el fondo de James- ¿por qué no la rechazaste, igual que a las otras?- Remsie se encogió de hombros

- Que sé yo, es mi amiga

- ¡¡James!!- el chico giró al ver a Adriel acercarse esbozo una sonrisa- hola Remus.

- Hola- contestó- bueno, yo me voy, tengo que ir a ver un asunto- le guiñó un ojo a James

- ¿Qué tal adivinación?

- Hoy no predijo mi muerte- dijo James sin interés.

- Esteeee… ¿puedo pedirte algo?- Prongs asintió- ¿quieres ser mi pareja para el baile?

Sirius venía corriendo por el pasillo, su cabello ondeaba con el aire que producía su carrera, al ver a james con Adriel sintió una extraña sensación.

- "¿Celos?"- pensó el joven, sacudió la cabeza- "¡Jamás!"

- Al fin te encuentro- respiró profundo- Remus ya tienen lo que mandamos a pedir- lo jaló

- ¡Será un placer!- gritó James antes de desaparecer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Trataba de concentrase en su ensayo sobre los hongos alucinógenos, sin tener éxito. Lanzó una mirada a un sillón, en el se encontraba Remus leyendo: "LA gente de Selkie: criaturas de Shetland" por tercera ocasión, una niña de 4º curso se acercó tímidamente a donde el muchacho.

- Joven Lupin- alzó la vista del libro- ¿Quisiera ser mi pareja?- la niña estaba roja a más no poder.

- Lo siento- contestó lo más amablemente posible- ya tengo pareja

- ¡Oh!, disculpe- entrelazó las manos y roja cual amapola se retiró avergonzada y defraudada

Un sentimiento de derrota se apoderó de Kat 

- "Grandísima idiota"- pensó

- ¿Me vas a pasar ese ensayo?, ¿verdad Kat – chan?

- No lo haré, Sirius- contestó de malas pulgas

- ¡Vale!, pero no me pegues- la observó- no me digas que… ¡¡aún no tienes pareja!!- Kat no contestó- yo estoy disponible- Sirius se miraba las uñas de la mano derecha con aire de galán.

- Entonces serás mi pareja- se levantó- ¡¡No toques ese ensayo!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Salieron a hurtadillas, ya impecablemente arreglados para la gran noche. James sacó su varita y dijo unas palabras, los otros dos lo siguieron por la puerta que apareció de la nada.

- ¡Lumos!- Sirius sostenía un pedazo de pergamino- Juro solamente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

- ¿Dónde están?- preguntó Remus

- Los chicos quieren ser puntuales- James veía el mapa sobre el hombro de Padfoot. Dos motitas con el rótulo de Snape y Malfoy se movían por un pasillo rumbo a un salón.

- ¡Veámonos!¡¡Comienza la diversión!!- dijeron los tres al unísono, comenzando a caminar por el pasadizo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- No entiendo por qué Irene y Lucy quieren vernos en esa sala.

- Mujeres- un rubio platinado caminaba aprisa- ni siquiera valen la pena…

Severus alzó una ceja, si alguien le hubiera contado que Lucius Malfoy se había puesto a dar saltitos de alegría cuando recibió la carta de la Ravenclaw, seguro y le diría que estaba loco, pero él lo vio y eso era algo que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Entraron a la sala, parecía abandonada desde hacia mucho tiempo y sin señales de vida, de pronto algo voló encima de sus cabezas.

Gritos… un golpe sordo… dos bultos en el suelo.

- Eso fue muy fácil- Padfoot salió de quien sabe donde

- ¿Quién gritó?. ¿Snape o Malfoy?- Moony se acercó a los bultos con un brillo en los ojos peligroso

- Snape

- Malfoy

- Ambos- los jóvenes sonrieron sádicamente- ¡Listo!... tu turno Padfoot.

- Se pone esto aquí y luego esto. ¡Ya!¡Prongs!

- Bonitos boxers- James murmuró un encantamiento

Los tres chicos se pusieron detrás de sus víctimas, Remus gritó un contrahechizo.

-¡Enervate!

Salieron inmediatamente, dejando a dos slytherins amordazados en ropa interior frente a un televisor, en el cual comenzaron a aparecer imágenes coloridas de un programa infantil.

-¡¡Piedad!!- gritaron los slytherins después de dos minutos viendo la televisión.

Aún faltaban dos horas y media de Telettubbies, Barney y Power Rangers, versión Turbo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lily regreso a su mesa, se extraño al ver a un Sirius sentado, cruzado de brazos, mirando seriamente la pista de baile. En una mano tenía una copa con un líquido rojo y espuma. Miró a Lily, e hizo ademán de que se sentará junto a él.

- ¿Y Remus?

- Una horda de fans enardecida está con él- dijo de malas- ¿Y Kat?

- En algún lugar de la pista- hizo un gesto indiferente con la mano- ¿Tai Mai?

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quieres?- le señalo la copa.

La ojiverde asintió, después de todo Sirius parecía estar en sus cinco sentidos sin un gramo de alcohol. El joven le sirvió en otra copa y se la dio. Lily lo tomo y en efecto era suave.

- "Nada de que preocuparse"- pensó Lily, mientras sorbía otro poco de la bebida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bajo la mirada avergonzado, a un paso de él, se encontraba Adriel, con los ojos muy abiertos e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Estaban sólo ellos dos en esa parte del jardín…

James Potter se sentó en la jardinera más cercana, llevándose las manos a la cabeza murmurando un suave:

- Lo siento

Adriel se acercó, se sentó junto a él y le  puso una mano en el hombro, el joven levantó la cabeza sin atreverse a verla a los ojos. Adriel hizo que la mirará suavemente. Sonrió ampliamente.

- Lo siento Adriel- dijo- me deje llevar- hundió el rostro de nuevo en sus manos.

- No te preocupes- aún la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, la voz muy suave- soy tu amiga hasta la muerte

- ¿Es una promesa?- la chica asintió.

Sin saber como explicarlo la besó en un impulso, sin embargo se sintió aliviado al comprobar que su relación era y sería fraternal por siempre. Ella era su amiga, más que eso: su hermana.

- ¿No me odias?

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, no puedo odiarte ni en mil años.

Los dos se quedaron callados un par de minutos. Adriel se levantó y le extendió una mano a James.

- Vamos- James tomó su mano- Jamsie- pool- agregó irónica.

James hizo una mueca de desagrado.

- Ja, te vengaste, ¿No?- la joven sonrió- ni me la recuerdes.

- No lo hago.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Ups! Estoy perdida- soltó una risita ¿tonta?

- ¡Lily!

- ¡Remsito!, estaba perdida y… y…

- "¿Remsito?"- pensó Lupin- "Oh-oh"

- Ya no recuerdo, je, je, je, je

- Vamos Lily- parecía que se estaba haciendo costumbre- te llevaré a la torre

- Yo no quiero ir- hizo un puchero cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

- Anda- se acercó a ella, se hincó para levantarla. 

Algo cálido se poso en sus labios por apenas dos segundos. Lily lo había besado…

Remus suspiró profundamente, tomó dedicadamente a Lily optando por seguirle la corriente en todo lo que está decía. Después tendrían una plática larga sobre el alcohol, las adicciones y … el beso.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Lily comenzó a reír como loca, señalando a un punto del hall.

- ¡Bonitos boxers!- identificó la voz como la de James

- ¡Lindos corazones, Malfoy!- esa era la voz de Sirius.

A unos pasos de ellos se encontraba un corillo riéndose a carcajada limpia de dos avergonzados y rojos slytherins en ropa interior, incapaces de reaccionar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Fue todo un espectáculo- decía Kat sentada en un cojín en el suelo.

- Por cortesía de los Merodeadores- Adriel miraba de reojo a Lily- Snape cantando. 2te quiero yo y tú a mí… "

- Eso de ver a Malfoy diciendo: "¡Power Rangers!", ¡fue único!

- Hola- saludaron dos chicos, el terceros se frotaba la sien

- Hola- contestaron

- ¿Qué le pasa a ese?- Kat señaló a un Sirius desparramado en un sillón.

- Demasiado Tai-Mai- James sonrió burlón.

- Yo no vuelvo a tomar algo que tenga un mililitro de alcohol- Lily se tomaba la cabeza entre las manos

- ¿Podemos hablar?- Remus la miraba un tanto serio

- claro- se levanto y salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor

- ¡Yo me voy a la cama!- exclamó Sirius

- ¿Jugamos snap o ajedrez?- James miró a las jóvenes.

- ¡Snap!- gritaron las dos

Después de una hora los tres estaban sentados con un poco de tizne en la cara. Alguien entro pro el retrato.

- ¡¡Jamsie- pooh!!

- ¡Oh no!- Adriel y Kat giraron los ojos.

Gillian Gellar se apoderó de un brazo de James y miró despectivamente a las chicas, en especial a Adriel.

- No puedo creer que hayas ido con… con eso, al baile- barrió con la mirada a Adriel- no vale la pena, Jamsie- pool.

Adriel y Kat estaban a punto de contestar.

- ¿Tú si?- James la aparto bruscamente- no mereces ser una griffindor- sus ojos eran fríos- con su permiso.

Dejo a una pasmada y apuntó del coma a Gillian Gellar. Benoitte y Amatiello la miraron y comenzaron a reír con extrema burla.

- Con tu permiso- desaparecieron de la sala.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Voy a la biblioteca, ¿Me acompañas?

- No, ve tú Adriel- Kat la despedía- buscaré a Lily, quizás ya terminó con Remus- Adriel hizo una mueca.

Eso del doble sentido no le gustaba nada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- "Nota mental: hablar con Kat"- buscaba en unos estantes libros de pociones. 

En una mesa se encontraba Remus demasiado tranquilo.

- ¿Qué hay, Remus?- Adriel se sentó sin pedir permiso.

- Nada interesante, ¡qué buscas?- miró el lomo de los libros.

- Una poción- comenzó a buscar en un libro gordo- y unos datos- señalo el libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- ¿Cuáles?- preguntó interesándose- quizás puedo ayudar.

Adriel levantó la mirada.

- Hombres lobo- dijo sin más.

Remus palideció ligeramente.

_"- Voy a tener un hijo… es tuyo. Remus se puso blanco como hoja de papel bond. - ¿Un hijo?- preguntó incrédulo"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora que actualiza cada año:**

Moshi- moshi!!!!!. Pues ya actualice, pensaba subir dos capítulos en un solo día pero estoy a segundos de que empieza mi novela (Amor Real… ^^) y pues acabo de transcribir este chap, así que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero prometo otro chap para este fin de semana.

Espero no estar defraudando a alguien en este fic, como espero llenar las expectativas de todas, ok. Muchas gracias por los reviews y también por las ideas. Sigo esperando ideas para la universidad, como también para el último año de Howgarts de estos chicos porque sinceramente sigo con bloqueo mental. ^^UUUU. Nos vemos en el prox. Chap!!!! ^____^

**Agradezco reviews: ligia_potter, rhyth_renington, siria atlante, gwen lupin, victoria guerra, nury, silence.**

Avances apara el prox. Chap: Pues Lily sigue con sus pensamientos enredosos, Adriel y Sirius se quedan solos en la Torre de Gryffindor, teniendo una escena muy conmovedora- según yo- Kat se tiene que ir a ver a su familia, James está angustiado por Voldemort, y un sueño de Lils.


	13. Disculpa

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo XIII                       Disculpa_

 Caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, esa charla con Remus le sirvió para algo: enredarse más con sus sentimientos.

- ¿Cómo saber si lo amo?

Remus le hablo sobre el alcohol y los efectos devastadores que traía consigo, no sólo física sino moralmente, los daños devastadores que pudiera ocasionar una adicción de ese tipo en su vida, el problema con las adicciones de toda categoría. Se extraño ante esa plática tan peculiar, sin embargo le agradeció y le aseguro que jamás volvería a pasar algo similar.

Se veía tan preocupado por ella y eso hizo que se prendiera una lucecita de esperanza y se sentía mal porque esa lucecita competía con otra: la de Potter.

Extrañamente Lupin le había preguntado qué recordaba y que se lo contará todo con puntos y comas, ella le dijo lo de la bebida y lo de Malfoy y Snape, más nada, no recordaba nada interesante en ese transcurso de tiempo, decía la verdad.

Remus pareció aliviado y satisfecho con esa respuesta.

- Hola Lils- un Sirius de muy mal semblante se acercaba a ella

- Hola Sirius- la cabeza le daba vueltas

- ¿Te sientes igual que yo?- Lily asintió- voy  las cocinas, quiero por lo menos sales

- Te acompaño, no me caerían mal… por cierto Sirius, jamás vuelvas a darme licor- Sirius la miro y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡¡Jamás, mi pequeña Lily!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se encontraba sola en la Torre de Gryffindor o por lo menos ella lo pensaba. Estaba enfrente de la chimenea con recortes de revistas y periódicos mágicos y muggles, en sus manos sostenía el Profeta de hace 3 días.

Ese fin de semana no fue a Hogsmeade con la excusa de tener deberes atrasados y ordenar apuntes, a parte de que no quería ver a Siri- kun. Lily y Kat parecían haber trabado una tregua con respecto a Remus y eso la tranquilizaba un poco, por lo menos no tendría que estar cuidando de esas dos, peleando con Black, tratando de mantener la calma entre Remus y Kat, controlar a Lily en sus arranques de ira con James, en fin, el caso es que estaba sola en la torre. Sin embargo alguien pensó de lo misma forma que ella.

Le inquietaban las noticias, cada vez se hacían constantes cada semana, en cada periódico. No le agradaba en definitiva está situación, además estaba esa pesadilla recurrente de Lily, aunque ella no se las quería contar, no era necesario, tenía el presentimiento de que era algo serio y relacionado con está situación.

- Toda la torre para mí-  por el retrato apareció muy contento Sirius con pastelillos y jugo de calabaza en las manos.- Benoitte…

- Black… ya me iba- recogía rápidamente los recortes aunque no tan rápido como ella hubiera querido

Sirius tenía entre sus manos un recorte reciente, lo leía rápidamente.

- ¿Es verdad?- Adriel asintió- gente enferma.

Adriel se sentó en un sofá próximo, dudaba en decirlo, pero necesitaba comentar la situación con alguien, aunque hubiera preferido que ese alguien no fuera Sirius; su peor pesadilla.

- Han matado a muggles- Sirius la miró sin creérselo- va tras los magos de sangre impura

- No sucederá nada- el tono de Sirius era comprensivo y suave- no tienes por qué preocuparte, eres hija de uno de los magos más poderosos de toda la comunidad mágica- Adriel no contestó- no es eso lo que te preocupa, ¿Qué es?- desde cuándo Sirius Black conocía tan bien a Adriel Benoitte?

- Lily… Lily ha tenido pesadillas y me preocupa- suspiró- ella no proviene de una familia mágica… me entiendes, sus padres son muggles…

- Nuestra Lils, estará bien- Sirius se sentó en un brazo del sillón en donde estaba Adriel- mientras estemos con ella y cuente con amigos fieles- Adriel sintió deseos de llorar.

- ¿crees que deba comentarle?

- No – dijo tajantemente- no hasta que sepamos un poco más de esto, no quiero preocuparla, y no sólo a ella a James y a Remus también… ¿puedo?- señalo el fólder con las noticias

- Sí- ya no podía contenerse.

Empezó a sollozar quedamente, Sirius la miraba indeciso, dividido entre su orgullo y ternura, titubeo antes de rodearla entre sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarla, nunca fue bueno para esto de hacer sentir mejor a las personas, por lo general esa parte la realizaba Remus y en alguna ocasión James, pero el procuraba mantenerse alejado de situaciones como esa.

- Todo estará bien- murmuró, un suave aroma a brisa y canela, no sabía como definirlo llegó a su nariz.

Poco después, los dos estaban sentados en un sillón, Adriel había dejado de llorar. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- Gracias…- dijo bajito.

- Soy uno de tus amigos

Lo miró como si fuera un extraterrestre, dos segundos después con tristeza. Sirius se removió incómodo en su lugar al ver la actitud de la chica.

- Te debo una disculpa- dijo sin mirarla, su orgullo y altivez estaban siendo arrojados por la borda.

- ¿Eh?

- Te ofendí y comprendo que me abofetearás… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…- hizo una pausa- no quise decirte eso, no puedo compararte con un slytherin, vales mil veces más que todos los gryffindor.

- Gracias- miró a Sirius- eso ya paso y te debo una disculpa también… discúlpame por pegarte…

- Aceptada- curvo los labios hacia arriba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Estaré bien- Kat se despedía tristemente de sus amigos- en una semana regreso…

MgGonagall hacia un par de días la mando a llamar, manteniendo una plática con ella, e informándole que sus padres necesitaban que fuera urgentemente, la causa era que su hermana estaba en Inglaterra y sólo se quedaría unos días, y la joven quería ver a su hermana pequeña. A Kat no le gustaba nada la idea de ir a casa y encontrarse con su "querida" hermana, aparte  dudaba de que esa fuera la verdadera razón.

Subió al carruaje como si fuera a ir a su propio funeral. El carruaje comenzó a andar. Kat movía la mano frenéticamente.

-¡¡¡Adiós!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Remus suspiró por quinta ocasión en el día.

- ¡¡Huuyy!!, ¿Y ese suspiró?- Sirius lo abrazaba.

- Kat…- James y Sirius sonrieron socarronamente- estuvo muy rara desde febrero.

- ¡Amigo!. Sólo te diste cuenta de que es mujer- James se acomodaba la capa.

Los 3 jóvenes rieron alegremente ante el comentario, caminaban con rumbo a su nueva broma.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

No era tonto, aunque Adriel y Padfoot se negaban a darle información, él sabía que algo torcido crecía en el universo.

Sus padres: Michael Potter y Nicole Potter le tenían informado de la grave situación que sacudió el mundo mágico, por cortesía de esa tal Voldemort.

Sus padres pertenecían a un grupo especial de aurores: los aurores alfa, un grupo de élite. Trabajaban para el Ministerio de magia y para un organismo privado llamado lo Orden del Fénix, no sabía quien financiaba ese organismo pero si que era uno de los mejores, ya que actuaba cuando el Ministerio era incapaz de hacerlo, no porque no tuviera la capacidad sino porque no convenía a intereses de terceros.

Ellos le habían informado de los asesinatos de muggles y de magos a manos de seguidores del dichoso Señor Oscuro, llamados mortífagos. Estaba al corriente de todo eso, porque era su deber estarlo, como heredero de Gryffindor tenía que saber que pasaba a su alrededor, dentro y fuera de Howgarts, además una creciente preocupación lo invadía; sus padres lo tenía inquieto. Las últimas semanas las cartas fueron breves y comentaban que la situación empeoraba con cada día que pasaba.

Todas las noches rezaba a quien tuviera que rezar… a ese ser Todopoderoso para que sus padres siguieran con vida, para que sus seres queridos estuvieran bien en todos los sentidos.

- Pornos- Sirius se sentó en la cama de James- ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada Padfoot- contestó

- A mí no me engañas, quizás puedas hacerlo con Moony o con Peter fácilmente pero no conmigo- James sonrió, el joven tenía razón.

Se contaban todo, sus penas, preocupaciones, aventuras, alegrías, TODO. Podía confiar n él aunque este lo llevará a un precipicio o al centro de una jauría de lobos, mientras él le dijera que todo estaba bien, él le creería sin dudarlo. Podía confiarle su vida y saber que no lo defraudaría jamás.

- Me preocupa Voldemort- soltó sin más- me preocupa nuestra familia.

- A mi también- Black lo miró- me preocupan nuestros padres.

Ellos dos eran hermanos, quizás de sangre y de apellido no, pero de mente, alma y corazón lo eran.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡No me pueden obligar!- exclamó furiosa Kat

- Eres menor de edad- le dijo su madre- Mizza ya aceptó ser una de nosotros, ¿Por qué no puedes ser como ella? ¡Aparte de ser un reverendo estorbo para la familia!

- ¡¡Yo no soy Mizza!!, ¡¡Jamás te pedí que me trajeras al mundo o ¿si?!!

- No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho- su madre la miró fríamente- en Noviembre será la iniciación- su voz era distante- será mejor que vengas por las buenas- cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Kat se dejo caer, lágrimas rodaban por su mejillas, tenía los puños apretados y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

- No lo haré- dijo con la voz apagada- no lo haré….

Despreciaba a su familia… despreciaba su apellido… despreciaba ser quien era…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa noche no había luna, en el dormitorio de 6º curso dos jóvenes dormían tranquilamente o una de ellas lo hacía.

Se encontraba de nuevo en el Bosque Prohibido, está vez era diferente no estaba sola con aquella serpiente, estaba en medio de un círculo compuesto por sujetos encapuchados.

- Lily… mi pequeña Lily- la voz áspera y fría- mi pequeña slytherin. únete a mí….

Lily retrocedió un paso, dos… ante la mano que le extendía aquel sujeto con la serpiente.

- ¿De qué forma debo persuadirte?

De las sombras salió un joven con gafas, sostenido por dos sujetos encapuchados, los ojos azules se clavaron en los verdes de ella, parecían reprocharle, la culpaban de algo.

- Avada Kedabra- pronunció fríamente.

La chica vio un resplandor verde…

El cuerpo sin vida de James Potter ya hacía a sus pies, lo miraba con horror, no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo…

- Únete a mí- ordeno la voz.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

Estaba empapada en sudor, temblaba de pies a cabeza. Su amiga Adriel estaba junto a ella con semblante preocupado.

- Lily…- no contestó. Se lanzó sobre los brazos de la chica llorando.

- Fue tan real…- balbuceo, Adriel le acariciaba el cabello- demasiado real…

"-¿Sabes que un suspiro es un  beso no dado?. Una mano se posó en su mejilla izquierda, el dedo pulgar y el índice acariciaban su mejilla en círculos. – ¡¿Qué demonios?!- pensó Lily."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora con galletas:**

Holaaaaaaaaa!!!. Pues el 13º chap, llega, atando unos cuantos cabos sueltos que he dejado a lo largo de las chaps, con razón o sin ella ¬¬UU. En este chap, podemos ver a una Lily confundida, por este lado a un Sirius y una Adriel con una plática y finalmente las disculpas por parte de ambos (chap I), acaso creían que volvería con Remus y Adriel en la biblioteca???, pues no!!!!Agradezco que sigan mis delirios de escritora de todo corazón, creo que es el fic que más satisfacciones me ha dado ( he comentado que mi comp. Me borró todos mis archivos y en ellos iban unos fics que aún no publicaba???, parece q tengo comp. Nueva pero extraño mis archivos!!!! ;_; ). Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sigan así que si no ya no publico nada!!!!!!!!! ^^U

Por cierto, no me caerían mal unas cuantas ideas para el fic, últimamente se me está secando el cerebro!! ¬¬U

Avances para el prox. Chap:

Un pequeño sueño de James, finalmente se consolida una pareja, adivinen cual!!!. Pistas: se llevan mal, uno duerme, el otro come,  fin de las pistas!!!!. Un partido de Quidditch, alguien es un idiota – nada nuevo ¬¬- Nueva Orleáns y Big Easy.


	14. Romance Sonámbulo

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo XIV                       Romance Sonámbulo_

El joven de cabello rebelde se movía inquieto en la cama.

La luna llena brillaba con intensidad sobre el Bosque Prohibido, caminó unos cuantos pasos cuando encontró una escena que le heló la sangre. Lily Evans estaba arrodillada frente a un sujeto encapuchado, la joven tenía la mirada en el suelo, el encapuchado le apuntó con su varita un brazo, un rayo verde  oscuro salió de la punta de la varita para estrellarse contra el brazo de Evans.

- Ahora eres mía…

- ¡¡¡NO!!!. ¡¡Ella no!!- gritó James corriendo hacia ellos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¡Prongs!

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con dos rostros difuminados parecían ser Moony y Padfoot.

- ¡Prongs!- llamó de nuevo Padfoot preocupado.

- Estoy bien- dijo al fin- sólo… cene demasiado…

No distinguió los semblantes preocupados de sus amigos ni las miradas que intercambiaron, estaba buscando sus lentes.

- Estoy bien… - alguien lo abrazó.

Remus se sentó junto a ellos, contemplando la escena. Sirius abrazaba a James como si fuera su padre. En verdad, ellos formaban parte de su familia… Se unió al abrazo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Gryyfindor vs. Slytherin era el último partido del curso escolar, como siempre una atmósfera cargada de tensión se apoderó de Hogwarts. El equipo de Gryffindor era custodiado a sol y sombra por toda la torre – quienes se habían ofrecido voluntariamente, algo similar a lo que le paso a Harry- sin embargo a quien más atosigaban era a James: el buscador del equipo.

- ¡Esto es insoportable!- se quejo Potter

- Estoy contigo- dijo Sirius un tanto molesto pero a la vez divertido.

- Me uno al grupo de pesimista y quejitas.

Adriel vestía la túnica escarlata del equipo de Quidditch para los entrenamientos, los guantes los traía en una mano como quien no quiere la cosa. Los chicos la miraron de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca?- preguntó Sirius

- tenemos entrenamiento de último minuto- dijo haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Black- Word nos quiere en 15 minutos en el campo…  será mejor que se apresuren.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Veía como los cazadores aventaban la quaffle en dirección a los aros. Le venía dando vueltas a todo este rollo: Kat estaba taciturna y cero alegre como de costumbre, Sirius y Adriel parecían compartir un secreto, Lily por momentos se ponía seria y parecía estar en otro mundo y finalmente James con esos sueños. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Sus ojos dorados siguieron la jugada del equipo escarlata. Tenía que ganar Gryffindor.

No se quedo todo el entrenamiento, tenía que hacer una broma aun Ravenclaw que lo había hecho quedar mal en Runas Antiguas- admitámoslo el chico tiene su orgullo, además es un Merodeador ¿no?- 

Caminaba tranquilamente por un pasillo cuando se encontró con Kat.

Está estaba hecha un ovillo junto a una puerta, murmuraba cosas ininteligibles y su mirada estaba perdida.

-¡Kat!- se acercó a ella- ¿estas bien?

Kat no parecía reaccionar, Remus siguió su mirada y se encontró con una esfera plateada que flotaba en medio del pasillo, comprendió a qué se debía el estado de la joven.

- ¡Ridículos!- dijo, se volvió a Kat- ya pasó… sólo era un boggart…- miro a su alrededor, y se encontró con un armario semiabierto.

La abrazó con fuerza, la chica reacciono ante el contacto, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y buscaban a aquel ser con su mirada, le dio tanto miedo.

- ¿Re- Remus?- balbuceó insegura

- Ven, iremos a la enfermería- rebuscó en sus bolsillos- toma- le extendió un pedazo de chocolate, y se metió un pedazo más pequeño en la boca.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- una voz resonó en el pasillo que atravesaba

Se pusieron de pie, blancos como un fantasma. Kat vio el armario semiabierto, jaló a Remus por la túnica entrando al armario en el momento justo de que Filch pasaba a revisar.

Kat volteo un balde de agua a tientas y se sentó en él, no era muy grande el espacio pero cabían perfectamente.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- No tengo ganas de explicarle a Filch mi estado compulsivo ni mucho menos nuestra estancia en el pasillo que va a Pociones, ¿Tú si?- Remus negó

Kat dejo de escuchar los pasos, se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

- Esta atascada- dijo- ¡No podremos salir!

- Mejor- su voz era suave, profunda. Kat lo miró con incredulidad o por lo menos miro lo que ella creía ser Remus.

- ¿Mejor?¿Para quién?¿Para ti o para mí?

- Para mí- la joven se estremeció: ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

- Ahora puedes explicarme qué te sucede

- No tengo por qué hacerlo- contestó a la defensiva- el que me hayas encontrado y salvado no te da derecho a…

- ¿No me tienes confianza?- no podían verse las caras, todo estaba oscuro

- No ganó nada teniéndotela.

Remus se sorprendió, la joven pasaba de un humor a otro demasiado rápido, imposible de seguirle el ritmo, pero eso sonaba a reto.

- ¡Lumos!- murmuró- ¿tus padres?

- ¿Qué?- la joven evitaba los ojos dorados

- Alguna vez te dije que soy tu amigo.

- No necesitó de ti ahora- Kat fue brusca- nunca lo he hecho, no veo el por qué de tu repentino interés, ¿Acaso valgo algo?

Un silencio largo invadió el armario

- Lo siento-  murmuró Kat agachando la mirada- soy una tonta…

- ¡¡No digas eso!!- Remus la tomo por los hombros aún con la varita en la mano- nunca pienses eso… nunca.

- A nadie le importo- bajo la cabeza evitando llorar.

- A mí me importas- abrió los ojos sorprendida- a mí me importas… mucho- su voz era suave y dulce, un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas-Mírame Kat- la chica obedeció- eres… especial… para mí.

El apuesto rostro de Remus se fue acercando a su car, Kat no opuso resistencia ante el inminente contacto, cerró los ojos, esperando el contacto que tanto había deseado. Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso.

Por fin, pudo probar ese delicioso sabor a chocolate de sus labios, Remus saboreaba el sabor a fresa de Kat Amatiello. Los dos querían saciar su sed, comenzaron a exigir más de ese beso. La varita de Remus cayó al piso del armario, extinguiéndose toda luz.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso!!- gritaba Remus por medio de un megáfono mágico, siendo apoyado por las tres casas menos la de la serpiente.

Adriel se sostenía por puro milagro en sus escoba, se agarraba el estómago y respiraba con dificultad. John Blaise; cazador de Slyhterin le había mandado una quaffle directo al estómago, cual jugador de americano, disculpándose jalándole la cabeza porque confundió la quaffle con Adriel.

Sirius cobró venganza en lugar de Adriel, le arrebató el bate a un golpeador de su equipo y lanzó una bludger directo a la cara de Blaise- ya no iba a poder presumir si linda cara- el arbitro no noto nada porque enseguida le extendió el bate al golpeador, remato brillantemente mandándole la quaffle al estómago tal como había hecho con Adriel… John Blaise estaba fuera del equipo por lo menos en ese juego.

James miraba todo desde las alturas sonriendo ante la jugada de Padfoot, dio una vuelta al campo tratando de encontrar la pequeña snitch.

-¡Benoitte le lanza la quaffle a Black!¡Black hace una finta!¡ Bell la tiene!¡ Black anota!¡¡Tomen esa!!.

El buscador de Gryffindor se lanzo en picada, justo en un segundo Potter blandía un objeto dorado. Seis manchas escarlatas se abalanzaron sobre él, vitoreando y aplaudiendo. La Sala Común de Gryffindor tendría fiesta hasta mañana.

- ¡¡GANAAAAA GRYFFINDOR!!

Aplausos, vítores de jubilo, gritos, banderas ondeando declaraban el triunfo de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin, la profesora MgGonagall lloraba de felicidad, el director Dumbledore esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción, la profesora Bloom aplaudía sin mucho entusiasmo.

La copa de Quidditch ese año sería para la casa del león… El trofeo apareció en las manos de Dumbledore… 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ningún Gryffindor se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, seguramente toda la Torre celebraba en grande su triunfo sobre la casa de la serpiente, esto iba para los anales y por supuesto que ningún Gryffindor iba a dejar de recordarles a los slytherins por un buen rato su victoria.

Dos personitas no compartían el triunfo de su equipo, estaban muy ocupados en un armario. Él salió primero, asegurándose de que nadie los veía, le extendió la mano a la otra persona. Ella dio un brinquito cayendo en brazos de él.

Remus le robo un beso. Estaban felices... nadie sabía de esa relación por el momento. Remus había querido arreglar unas cuantas cosas antes  y Kat había estado de acuerdo, también tenía que arreglar un asunto.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Pensé que Lily y Remus dijeron: "¡A dormir!"- Adriel se sentó junto a él.

- ¿Eso dijeron?- sonrió ampliamente- no los escuche

- Nunca escuchas nada

Sirius hizo un movimiento con la cabeza apartando el cabello de un lado dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello. Adriel lo miró e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Claro que escucho- volteo a verla- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No te cansas?- su tono de voz era frío- ¿Quién es el sabor de la semana?¡Déjame adivinar!... ¡Stefan!... ¿no?... ¡Samantha!... ¿Tampoco?... ¡Paula! O quizás Dona o Giselle o Rachel o Phoebe, tal vez Linda…

- ¿A qué vine eso?- dijo disgustado

- Quizás sean dos: Rachel y Stefan.

- Benoitte no estoy para tus juegos

- Ni yo Black- se levanto y se fue.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se quitaba la túnica escarlata con cuidado de no despertar a sus amigas. Estaba furiosa, molesta con Black. Cuando se descubrió el cuello ella pudo notar un gran moretón, estaba segura que eso no lo había provocado ninguna quaffle o bludger.

- So idiota- murmuró

No había visto a Sirius en plan amoroso- fajoso con alguna chica desde diciembre, aunque si lo había visto tontear con varias pero ya no era como antes.

- "¿Quién es más idiota? ¿Él por ser un idiota o tú por enamorarte de un idiota?"- pensó antes de quedarse dormida.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aventó los guantes al piso de mal humor, sin importarle el ruido que hacia. La había hecho enojar y ni siquiera sabía el motivo. ¿Qué más le daba si estaba con Stefan o con Dona o cualquier otra?. A ella no le interesaba o ¿Si?. Después de todo sólo se trataban cordialmente para que los otros nos los amordazaran y mandarán a dormir sin cenar. Hubiera deseado que le explicará su actitud.

- ¿Padfoot?- la voz soñolienta de Moony

- Duerme Moony- ordenó

- ¿Padfoot? ¿Moony?- ese era James

- Duerman- volvió a decir.

- Demasiado tarde

Remus se sentó en su cama frotándose los ojos, estaba en boxers color gris Oxford y una playera sin mangas blanca pegada.

- ¿Qué pasa?- James descorrió las cortinas de su cama.

Se encontraba en boxers (pegados) negros y camiseta roja, sus músculos se dejaban ver con esa camiseta. El Quidditch daba resultado… buscó sus lentes en la mesita de a lado.

- Les dije que se durmieran- detectaron un matiz de enojo y mal humor en su voz

- Vuelvo a repetir, ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada que no se pueda arreglar- se tumbo en su cama boca arriba con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca- Duerman…

A diferencia de los dos chicos, Sirius sólo se encontraba en boxers negros dejando al descubierto su bien formado y delgado tronco.

- Imposible el calor es insoportable- dijo Remus

- ¡Agh!- si sigue así voy a acabar derritiéndome- dijo Prongs 

- Iremos a Nueva Orleáns- dijo Sirius de pronto

- ¿EH?

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Nueva Orleáns con el calor?- dijo Moony mientras se apartaba el cabello de los ojos

- Big Easy- un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

James de pronto comprendió lo que su amigo quería decir, sonrió maliciosamente. Lo habían planeado el verano pasado; Sirius y él cuando vieron un programa muggle.

- ¿Puedes explicarme?, lamentó mi ignorancia- pidió Remus

- Fiestas- dijo Sirius

- Libertad- dijo James

- Mujeres- dijo Sirius

- Lujuria- dijo James

- ¡¡Playboy!- dijeron los dos

No le gustó mucho la idea y menos si Kat se llegaba a enterar. Sin embargo esos dos juntos eran buenos para los coco- wash, si de por sí solos lo eran, juntos no podían fallar. Cuando se dio cuenta ya había firmado un contrato para ir.

- ¡Nueva Orleáns! ¡Aquí vamos!- dijeron al unísono.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaban desayunando cuando sin querer escucharon a Lily decir.

- ¡Iremos a Nueva Orleáns!

La reacción de los tres chicos fue está: Sirius escupió el jugo de naranja, Remus se mordió la lengua y James se atragantó con la tostada.

- ¿Qué les pasa?- preguntó Kat

- Nada- contestó Sirius limpiándose la boca.

- ¿A dónde irán de vacaciones?- Lily veía curiosa a un atragantado James

- Eh… pues… a … Nueva Orleáns… - Remus no pudo mentir ante la mirada inquisidora de Kat. Trato de ayudar a James a no morir con un pedazo de tostada atravesado en su garganta.

- ¿Big Easy?- preguntó Adriel con los ojos entreabiertos, cerrando un grueso libro de pociones

Ninguno de los tres contestó, sólo se miraban entre sí.

- ¡Lo imaginaba!- dijo Adriel- trío de pervertidos.

- ¡¡Oye!!- protestaron Remus y James

- En dado caso ustedes también lo son- dijo Sirius sin inmutarse

- El león cree que todos son de su condición- dijo Adriel mordazmente

- No lo creo… lo son- se podían ver los rayitos lanzados por esos dos con la mirada.

- No discutan- Lily tenía mala impresión de cómo acabaría esa pelea, de hecho todos la tenían.

- Aún no nace quien tenga una vida más mundana que la tuya

- ¿Mundana?. Te queda bien el papel de moja

Adriel crispo los puños conteniendo mil emociones, tomo el libro de Pociones que había dejado a un lado, se levantó de la mesa.

- Buen provecho- se marchó.

- ¡Bah!- el chico hizo un ademán con la mano y continuo desayunando, aunque se le había amargado el desayuno.

- Entonces- James se atrevió a hablar- irán al Big Easy

- No exactamente- Kat miraba acusadoramente a Sirius- iremos aun pueblito cercano. Hací que no tienen de que preocuparse- esta vez miro a Remus

- Son libres de hacer lo que quieran- dijo Lily

- ¿Por qué no vamos juntos?

Sirius, Kat, Lily y James lo miraron como si no lo conocieran…

"- Miente- dijo- dime que me amas… Abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendida. - ¡¡Miente!!- su voz sonaba ansiosa… desesperada. – No puedo…- contestó"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la floja autora:**

Ya esta aquí!!!. 14º chap up!!!. Jejejeje, pues ya subí este chap, aunque lo iba a ser más largo ya me dolía la espalda y el cuello haci que desistí de mi intentó de alargar el chap, pero espero les haya gustado, qué pasará??, irán todos al Big Easy?, Adriel se convertirá en monja?, Sirius se irá al infierno?. Todo esto se revelará en los próximos chaps!!! Muajajaja ¬_¬. xDDD, tienen derecho e golpearme cuando todo parece estar bien con Sirius y Adriel llegó yo y lo hecho todo a perder. Qué alguien me golpeé!!!!

Ahhhhh!- Lian lanzó un mega suspiro- me fascinó este chap, por fin Remus y Kat se unen en eterno amor ¬¬. No me pueden negar que salió muy kawaii la escenita **** ^____^ ****. Dejen comentarios!!!!

Comentarios: bueno, pues lo del Big Easy realmente lo saque de un programa muggle- no recuerdo el nombre- y según lo poco que entendí es que Playboy- sí, sí, sí, la revista del conejito- hace una mega fiesta cada año en Nueva Orleáns, en donde están presentes las playmates y todo eso, junto con miles de mortales de ambos sexos, en esos días que dura la fiesta me parece que se hace un concurso de collares, es decir se entregan unos cuantos cientos de collares y cada persona tiene que conseguir unos cuantos miles para ganar- o algo parecido- pero eso no es fácil ya que tiene mucho que ver con los desnudos, etc, lo demás se los dejo a la imaginación ¬¬ y el pudor no existe en su vocabulario. 

Otro comentario: lo del grandísimo idiota es verídico, un amigo una vez me lo dijo cuando yo babeaba por un tipo ¬¬ #, momentos ingratos!!! Que jamás quiero volver a recordar!!!. _+

**Dejad reviews!!!! Muchos reviews y si de paso ponen lo que creen que vaya a pasar lo tomare en cuenta muajajajajaja. Aunque ya tengo el desenlace de esto no importa siempre puedo modificar el prox. Chap.**

Avances para el prox. Chap: una notica se revela, un secreto también se revela, James quiere matar a Remus, Lily quiere con Remus, se termina el curso escolar, van a Nueva Orleáns, y quizás unas cuantas duchas y más si me lo permite mi cuello ^^UUUU xDDDD

**Contestando Reviews:**

**Gwen**** Lupin:  Hola** Gwen!!!!!!! Pues te diré, yo no sé porq la única borracha del grupo es Lily – la niña tiene afición a las bebidas ^^UU- aunque Sirius le hace la competencia jejejeje, ya no la emborrachare más, los próximos serán James y Remus y estos terminan enredados debajo de las sábanas – uh!! De dónde vino eso???? *-*- con un dolor de cabeza muajajajaja. Lo mismo digo, es demasiado, a mi me dejo traumada Barney y mi primita – 7 años actualmente- y cada vez que veo Power Rangers me da vértigo, los teletubbies, bueno, los ODIO!!!. Existe gente estúpida como Gillian xq aún no se toman las medidas para acribillarlos!!- no tengo nada contra la gente estúpida, aclaro- Pues mi bloqueo a mejorado, me dejo escribir una parte del epílogo, si ya sé a penas voy a mitad del 6º curso pero estoy loca y YO ya tengo el FINAL de esta historia ^____^

**Rhyth****- Renington: no sabes como sufro al escribir tu nick ;_;, en fin, que emoción!!!! Tú te emocionas yo me emociono, todos nos emocionamos ¡!!!. Gracias por seguir leyendo mis delirios y esto va a estar mejor – yo siempre digo esto¬¬- cuando veas que decae el asunto jalame las orejas!!!!. Yo siempre me porto mal y me la paso super, pero aún no encuentro a mi Siri- kun buaaa!!!!!  ;_;**

**Ligia Potter:  Hola niña!!!, siento no contestar uno por uno los reviews pero me da un poquitín de flojeritas a veces, pero te aseguro que leo cada uno, además la otra vez estaba a punto de empezar mi choronovela favorita (Amor Real) y esa no me la pierdo por nada en el mundo ¬¬!. Lo de la Uni, esteeeeee creo que voy a tardar un poco pero si tendremos Uni. YUPI!!!!****  Se agradecen tus ideas******

**Syria**** Atlante: pues creo que le atinaste a la parejita ^_^ y por eso te llevas a casa un Remus Lupin versión super deformed!!!!!!!!!!!!. Bua!!!! Yo estoy en las mismas que tú, x cierto magnifíco fic de Snoopy (Snape), aunque sinceramente lo odio- debe estar traumado el chico ¬¬ UU. Siguire´como hasta ahora sólo x mi Siri- kun n_____n**

**Cleo**** Dumbledore:  eh**?, pues tú si puedes despertarte a esa hora, yo nop ^^, gracias por despertarte tan temprano e interrumpir tus 10 sagradas horas de sueño para leer mi fic, en verdad estoy halagada *^_^*. Si estoy de acuerdo contigo en que los padres de Kat son unos %&·"&. Seguire escribiendo pero dudo que actualice tan rápido ya que el prox, 18 entro a la Uni, pero intentare subir los chaps cada semana o x lo menos 2 antes de desaparecer por un buen rato ^^UU. Lo siento pero son gajes del oficio, quqiero ser poderosa y millonaria ustedes no??.

**Miina**** Diggory (antes Rinoa):  ups!, presiento que más de una me va a querer matar por el destino de estos chicos – no creo, no creo ^^U- a mi tb me fascina la parejita Adriel- Sirius, debo admitir que es mi favorita, en este momento ya ando por el final del 6º ccurso en mi cuadernito, así que tenemos fic para rato ^^. Y una cosa: No te perdono que no me dejes review ¬¬UU, lo que pasa es que me siento tan feliz cuando leo sus reviews que hasta los releo y releo – tachenme de loca xq lo estoy. Una cosa: quien dijo que son los padres de James???**

**Lucía:  jejejejeje, lo que pasa es que soy una floja para transcribir, pero intentare hacer un chap más largo, aunque si he de serte sincera, lo recompenso actualizando cada dos días o no??. Intentare hacer uno más largo lo prometo por el osito bimbo y Siri- kun, Acaso este no fue largoooo???**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana             **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	15. Sé que me deseas

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo: Serie**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.**

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

_Capítulo XV                     Sé que me deseas…_

- Podemos irnos el mismo día… en Nueva Orleans nos separaremos- explicó Remus al ver unas caras poco amigables- nadie interferirá en los planes de nadie… aunque sería divertido- agregó

- No es mala idea- está vez Sirius, Kat y James la veían alucinados- como dijo Remus nos separaremos al llegar a Nueva Orleáns.

- De acuerdo- dijo James, no muy convencido

Sirius y Kat no tenían de otra, aunque siempre tenían a Adriel para discutir la decisión, sin embargo Sirius dudaba que lo hiciera es más estaba convencido de que Adriel iba a hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para echarle a perder el verano y no estaba tan equivocado.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaban estudiando para Transformaciones, era raro ver a la Torre de Gryffindor tan tranquila… Casi todos los alumnos estudiaban para los finales, todo el mundo estaba histérico pero los alumnos de º los superaban con creces por su próximos TIMOS.

El joven Black leía una revista con una curiosa portada:"Moda para hombres", sin preocuparse por estudiar, James había optado por repasar Pociones una materia que se le dificultaba, Remus si estaba estudiando Transformación junto con las chicas, Kat sólo jugaba transformando y transformando cualquier objeto.

- La última vez mi conejo seguía con pétalos por orejas- se quejó Adriel

La queja llamó la atención de Potter, quien observó como tomaba la varita sin muchas ganas, se levantó y se dirigió a Adriel.

- Se toma de está forma la varita y …- James la tenía muy cerca, tomándola de la mano detrás de ella.

Sirius aparto la vista de la revista, observando la escena, Lily hizo una mueva indefinida ante el contacto, Remus y Kat no sé dieron cuenta porque estaban jugueteando con las manos debajo de la mesa.

- ¡Eh, Prongs!.... la monja te dirá que te sobrepasas- ironizó Sirius

James la soltó enseguida y Adriel bajo la cabeza, los dos estaban rojos.

- Puede hacerlo…

Cinco miradas perplejas se dirigieron hacia Adriel…

- Es MI amigo y sólo quiere ayudarme- agrego

Sirius no respondió, bufó algo y regreso a la revista. Remus sonrió…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- De nuevo te peleaste con Adriel, ¿Verdad?- comía unas grageas

- ¿Se nota?

Salió del baño envuelto en una toalla azul, semidesnudo con otra se secaba el pelo efusivamente.

- No mucho- Remus estaba siendo irónico- cuando se pelean ella te abofetea

- Ja, gracioso

- Es una buena forma de callarte

- ¿De parte de quién estas?- dijo Black en tono ofendido

- De Adriel- dijo sin más- igual que James

- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!, pero lo de Prongs es diferente- Sirius se sentó en la cama

- ¿Diferente?

- ¿No lo notas?... me sorprendes, James está coladito por Benoitte para tu información.

- ¿Eso te molesta?

¡Por Dios!, ¿Con quién creía Sirius que hablaba?, ¿Con el osito panda o con Barney?. Remus evitó un suspiró.

- ¿Eh?- la preguntó lo pilló por sorpresa.

- Eso te molesta- está vez afirmó

- ¡NO!- gritó Sirius

- Como sea- aventó el empaque de grageas al escritorio- creo que Prongs está confundido un poco, igual que Lily.

- ¿Lils?, ¿Qué pasa con ella?- ya había recuperado el control

- Me besó- Sirius lo miraba sin creerse una sola palabra- estaba ebria

- ¡Ahhh!- se alivio- pensé que le pintabas el cuerno a Kat- dijo sin darse cuenta como si fuera obvio

- ¿Có-có- cómo…?- Remus se puso rojo.

- ¿Cómo lo sé?- preguntó divertido ante la reacción de Remus- fue un accidente, esta buscando a Prongs y se me ocurrió mirar en el Mapa, por cierto ¿Qué hacían en un armario?... ¡¡Pícaro Moony!!- el aludido no respondió, su rostro pasaba por una interesante gama de rojos.

Sirius sonreía maliciosamente, olvidándose por un momento de Benoitte.

James giró bruscamente, bajó enojado los escalones hacia la Sala Común.

-"Lo besó"- pensaba James- "¡Besó a Moony!"

Necesitaba aclarar lo que sentía en ese momento: deseaba reclamarle a Lily, romperle la cara a Moony y darle un puñetazo a Padfoot por no contarle lo de Kat y Remus.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡James!- Adriel se acercó, iban por una escalera movediza

- Hola Adriel- contestó lúgubre

- ¿Sucede algo?- James no la engañaba

- Nada, ¡iremos hoy a la biblioteca'- cambio de tema rápidamente.

- Sí, necesitó 3 libros de la sección prohibida- dijo la joven cayendo en la distracción de James.

- Haz estado trabajando muy duro desde el inicio de clases

- Quiero tenerla lo antes posible además todo te lo debo ati

- ¿A mí?

- ¿Sí!, tú aceptaste ayudarme con tu capa y habilidad para Merodear me ha sido posible indagar en libros no permitidos y no sólo eso… me haz ayudado mucho en transformaciones, sin tus clases intensivas creo que reprobaría- terminó con una sonrisa

- Es un placer serte útil- James se tranquilizó.

- ¿A las 12?

- A las 12, te espero junto al retrato

- De acuerdo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Pronto será luna llena

- Sí-miró el cielo estrellado

- Quiero acompañarte…

- No puedes- contestó tajantemente- puedo hacerte daño

- Te despediré en el sauce- suplicó- por favor Remus…

Estaban en la Torre de Astronomía para los dos era su lugar favorito desde que ella descubrió su secreto. Pasaban horas platicando de todo y nada. Remus podía atreverse a pensar que Lily era un libro abierto para él y esa era la verdad.

- Mi respuesta es no- su voz no admitía reclamos

- Está bien- Lily bajo la cabeza decepcionada

Regreso a la torre sólo, Lily le había dicho que quería estar un poco más, se ofreció a acompañarla pero ella se negó rotundamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba tumbado en su cama boca abajo, con la mirada pérdida , apoyaba su cabeza en sus brazos, oyó como uno de sus amigos entraba a la habitación, pocos minutos después oyó como dos personas mantenían una conversación en voz baja.

Se levantó lentamente teniendo cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido, para su real desgracia sus amigos: Remus y Sirius poseían sentidos muy agudos, sin embargo lo consiguió con éxito: salió de la habitación a hurtadillas, debajo del brazo llevaba una capa, encontró a Adriel enfrente del agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó sin evitar una sonrisa traviesa, la joven asintió.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se despedían en el andén 9 ¾ quedaron de encontrarse dos semanas después en casa de James. Afortunadamente los seis habían salido estupendamente en sus exámenes finales aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de sus relaciones personales.

Adriel y Sirius seguían sin hablarse y cuando lo hacían todo Hogwarts temía que se iniciará una 3ª Guerra Mundial; Remus y Kat seguían escondiéndose en armarios, aulas vacías, pasadizos secretos, todo lugar que los escondiera de la vista. La relación entre Lily y James seguía estancada, era cierto que habían cesado las hostilidades pero James no dejaba entrar a Lily a su círculo, al más cercano de su corazón, ella pensaba que en ese círculo sólo se encontraban Sirius, Remus y Peter pero en ese año Adriel ingresó en la lista de afortunados, eso le dolía, ella alguna vez había estado en ese círculo. Mientras tanto James estaba un poco resentido con Remus, aunque sabía perfectamente que él no tenía culpa alguna, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante la idea del beso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Nueva Orleáns!, ¡Aquí vamos!- gritó Sirius.

Los seis jóvenes hicieron milagros para poder tocar el traslador, que era una diminuta pluma, con todo el equipaje que traían. De un momento a otro  comenzaron a viajar.

Sirius fue el primero en caer, antes de recuperarse alguien le cayó encima, está persona no se había movido cuando alguien más cayó. Otra persona no muy lejos cayó pesadamente, cerca Potter cayó boca arriba, una persona cayó sobre él.

- ¡Ah!- se escuchó un grito de dolor- ¡Mi espalda!

Sirius ya hacia boca abajo besando el suelo apasionadamente para su desgracia, encima de él se encontraba una aturdida Adriel que no lograba ubicar si tenía aún la cabeza en su lugar, encima de ella sentado; Remus Lupin se sobaba la frente. Se levantaron rápidamente al oír a Sirius quejarse dolorosamente.

- Creo que me rompí la espalda- se quejaba Sirius aún en el suelo

Adriel le tendió la mano con un poco de mala gana aunque sentía el golpe de Sirius como si ella misma se lo hubiera dado, Remus fue a ayudar a una Kat que emitía pequeños gemidos de dolor. Ya estaban levantados los cuatro cuando vieron la posición de Potter y Evans: ella estaba sobre él a punto de besarlo, él la tenía sujeta por la cintura. Ambos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas.

Black carraspeó, odiaba interrumpir un momento tan romántico pero algo más importante lo inquietaba que ver si James besaba a Lily o no

- Lamentó interrumpir el momento tan emotivo pero esto- señaló el horizonte- no es Nueva Orleáns- todos miraron, Lily y James desde el piso aún.

Sirius tenía razón, se encontraban en quien sabe que pueblo que daba al mar.

- ¿Piensan pasar todo el día en esa posición?- preguntó Kat burlonamente

Los jóvenes se levantaron lo más rápido posible, a James se le salía el corazón y a Lily le temblaba el cuerpo.

- Debemos preguntar dónde estamos- Remus cogió su mochila y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por los demás

- ¿Quién compró los boletos?- preguntó una enfadada Lily

Se hizo el silencio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Genial!.¡Pasaremos dos semanas de locura!- se quejó Sirius desde una silla

- No te quejes- James se mecía en una mecedora (NA: lógico?? ¬¬)- no es tan malo

- Prongs tiene razón- Remus estaba acostado en una hamaca- a mí me gusta… El próximo año iremos a Nueva Orleáns.

- ¡Agh!.¡Ustedes me desesperan!- se levantó y entró a la posada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Habían equivocado el traslador por tal motivo ahora se encontraban en un pueblo costero de Inglaterra, un pequeño pueblo rico en tradiciones y costumbres, con una población de 1 800 habitantes, pequeñas atracciones, sus habitantes parecían ser gente pacífica y con un gusto especial por los extranjeros, en fin, un pueblito muy pintoresco. 

Se tuvieron que hospedar en la única posada del pueblo y para colmo de Sirius sólo habían conseguido una habitación con una cama kingsize y una matrimonial. ¡Una habitación!. El posadero presumió que la posada estaba llena a causa de las vacaciones pues muchas personas encontraban relajante el pequeño pueblito, otros eran familiares que estaban de visita.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se sentó en la cama, quitándose los zapatos, estaba sólo en la habitación puesto que sus amigos estaban disfrutando del fresco de la noche y las chicas habían salido a comprar la cena.  Se le arruinaron todos los planes en menos de cuatro segundos, no iba a ir al Big Easy, ni mucho menos a tener noches salvajes con mujeres salvajes, y su única "recompensa" por llamarla  de algún modo, cosa que dudaba que fuera recompensa, era estar en una misma habitación con tres chicas: Lily: una hermana, Kat: su mejor amiga y Adriel: una joven que lo golpearía a la menor provocación.

Sacudió la cabeza, se desvestía lentamente tenía intenciones de ducharse, se quitó el pantalón y empezó a desabrocharse los botones de la camisa, tomó una toalla y se dispuso a relajarse…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Adriel entró a la habitación, Lily y Kat se quedaron platicando con Remus y James, Sirius desapareció.

Vio en la cama la ropa de Sirius y supuso que se había cambiado he ido a explorar el pueblo. Decidió darse un baño antes del regreso de los demás, tomó una toalla y sus cosas y la depósito en la cama.

Ya en ropa interior se dirigió al baño.

Abrió la puerta y ahogó un grito. Se puso roja totalmente desde los pies hasta la raíz del cabello.

Sirius se estaba secando el cuerpo cuando se abrió bruscamente la puerta dejando ver a una Adriel en paños menores que lo veía asombrada (NA: yo pondría un poco más, no solo asombrada sino alucinada, ustedes imagen el shock al ver a Sirius desnudo recién acabado de bañar???, *¬* vale, vale ya me calló)

No sabía como le hizo pero a los dos segundos se encontraba cubierto por una toalla.

- Sé que me deseas- dijo burlonamente Black- pero no es necesario hacer estas cosas… ya salgo en un segundo a atenderte, sé que puedes esperar- terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

- Lo siento-  había dejado caer sus cosas, salió corriendo del baño.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ninguno de los dos decía palabra, cosa que extraño a los chicos. Adriel ni siquiera intentó restregarle lo de Nueva Orleáns y Sirius ni siquiera prestó atención cuando a la joven se le quemó un omelette.

Sonrieron cansadamente, ya tenían más de una hora discutiendo como dormirían. Lily se negaba rotundamente a compartir la cama con James, Kat discutía con Sirius acerca de lo posibilidad de que durmiera con ellas. Remus y Adriel se dejaron caer en el sillón. Remus levantó la cabeza, en su rostro se podía leer lo cansado que se sentía en ese momento.

-¡¡Basta!!- gritó exasperado- estoy hastiado de su comportamiento tan infantil- dijo recuperando la calma.

Las parejas callaron inmediatamente y bajaron el rostro avergonzados por su comportamiento.

- James y Sirius dormirán en la cama matrimonial, Lily, Kat y Adriel en la Kingsize- dijo Remus seriamente, con un tono de voz que no admitía reclamos- Yo-  se señalo así mismo- dormiré en el sillón. ¡Fin de la discusión y a dormir!

- ¡Uh!- lanzó Sirius antes de pasar al lado del sillón en donde se encontraba Lupin.

"- Te propongo un trato- Malfoy la tomo de la barbilla obligándola a verlo.- ¿Cuál?... – Únete….- fue su única palabra"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora con la garganta cerrada:**

Bueno acabo de subir este chap, porque tuve problemas informáticos, si usan Windows de Sistema Operativo les recomiendo que bajen las vacunas y los parches xq está circulando en internet, no es necesario abrir algún correo este virus te ataca en cualquier página web, un virus llamado w32. Blaster. Worm, y ataque a las PC que no actualizan sus antivirus- aunque estos están actualizados también lo hace- ataque principalmente a las PCs del hogar, así que antes de que les sucede como a mí- a pesar de que tengo el Norton u_u- bajen los programas para protegerse, este virus hace que se reinicie la computadora inesperadamente cuando estas en internet y sólo te deja entrar a la red por 3 o 5 minutos y te saca y reinicia, es un virus del tipo gusano y afecta la velocidad de tu Pc, además de que crea un archivo de secuencia. Actualícense!!!.

Por otra parte y pasando a cosas más interesantes, pues los niños no fueron al Big Easy pero están juntos en un pueblito muy lindo, lamento haber ilusionado vanamente u_u. Pues he revelado una notica – han escuchado a la mercadotecnia?- más especificaciones: chap XI. Tiempo de la ternura.

Lanzo un desafió- creo que he visto demasiado Yu- Gi Oh!- quiénes creen que son los protagonistas de la frase del chap XIV???. A quiénes me digan y acierten les mandare el chap XVI antes de ser publicado y dos noticas en lugar de una

Avances para el prox. Chap:

Adriel conoce a alguien, Remus es el único que ve lo que otros no, Lily se entera de la relación Kat-Remus, una visita al Callejón Diagon y más.

Contestando reviews:

**Lady Padme Naberrie: muajajajaja!! Después de este fic conquistare al mundo!!! Ejem!! Ejem!, lo siento, frase equivocada n_n. Gracias, mil gracias, y que bien que ya te hice adicta al fic jejejejeje, espero no estar decepcionando. Saludos!**

**Miina**** Diggory:  pues ya ves me compadecí de sus salud mental!, y fuiste la primera en dejarme review de este chap, muchas gracias, por cierto me dare una vuelta por tu fic próximamente. Sirius y Adriel no pueden estar pacíficamente ni un segundo, ya ves ya se volvieron a pelear pero sino lo hacen quién más lo hará??Remus y Kat ya están juntos, y Lily que hará??. James lo golpeará?**

**Syria****:  esteeee, tú también me vas a matar?. Recuerda que te regale un Remus super deformed ( haz de cuenta que es un Remus versión niño muy gracioso es su formato como un peluche), ya ves yo disfruto de las relaciones masoquistas u_u pues se fueron juntos pero no terminaron en N.O. Espero leer el 3 chap sobre los magníficos y nada despreciables Merodeadores y que Lupin haga acto de presencia!!**

**Gwen**** Lupin: **hola!!!!, pues ya complacía a la mayoría con una parejita, y creo firmemente que ustedes me van a matar al final, pero es que si junto a todos de un trancazo ya no tengo historia!!. Que bien que me quedo bien!, valga la redundancia. Uh! Tú ya quieres que desaparezca del mapa!!!!, jejeje. Pues queda todavía un buen trozo, pero esoty pensando en dividir la historia en dos fics, eso está en duda por el momento. Por cierto ya leí el 2º chap de tu historia y déjame decirte que eso se está poniendo intrigante, Snape con un hijo?!!, o xD!!!

**Lady Padme: creo que más de una me va a querer matar por no meter el Big Easy pero comprendan los niños bueno, son niños!!. No quiero pervertirlos tan pronto, si de por sí ya presentan tendencias ^^!. Aunque voy a recompensar con momentos muy lindos y cursis, xDDD si yo no soy cursi _. **

**VanesaRiddley****:  un momentito, eres pariente de Voldy???, ok, pues te dire que viene un momento kawaii entre esos dos. Comparto tu obsesión por los Merodeadores y cia, aunque Harry y cia también son buenos elementos pero para contar una historia de Harry ya tenemos**

**Rhyth****-Renington:  pues yo sigo equivocándome al escribir tu nick, pero esa es otra historia, pues como ves no mande a estos chicos a Nueva Orleáns, lo que pasa es que no quise pervertirlos a ustedes ni a ellos, aclaro, aún están muy chicos para esa clase de cosas, pero quien sabe a lo mejor los mando en la Universidad con todo y chicas muajajajaja.**

**Mavy****: **Niña te me perdiste!!, que bien, sé que soy genial y modesta- por algo Sirius es mi personaje favorito ^^UUUUUUU

**Yadhwiga****: una preguntita qué significa tu nick?, y yo escribo y escribo si tú dejas review, tras review ^_^U**

**Pau****: ** muchas gracias de corazón!!!!. Que bien que te animaste a leer mi fic, por qué hasta ahora? ¬¬. Bueh, lo importante es que te convencí con mi idea, en verdad gracias por tus comentarios,  Y pues ya tienen en sus manos el chap 15. Besitos Muaaa!


	16. Descubrimientos

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo: Serie**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.**

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

_Capítulo XVI                    Descubrimientos_

Estaban en la playa jugando voleyball, aunque Sirius se había rehusado a quemarse, alegando que Adriel no estaba y si él jugaba los equipos quedarían disparejos… pronto cambiaría de idea.

- Mis sandalias- las tomó y salió corriendo rumbo a la playa…

Choco con alguien, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

- ¡Auuuh!¡Eso de dolió!

- Lo siento, es que tengo prisa…

La joven levantó la vista, encontrándose con un chico de 20 años, de piel bronceada, ojos miel y de cabello castaño oscuro… bastante apuesto…

- No importa- se irguió, descubriendo que el chico era igual de alto que Black (N.A: Siri- kun es un poco más alto ^^!)

- Patrick Doggett- le extendió la mano

- Adriel Benoitte- dijo la muchacha- mucho gusto

- El gusto es mío- sonrió conquistadoramente

El joven pareció recordar algo de suma importancia, hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Tengo que irme, pero estoy en esta posada, prometo buscarte- dijo y sin más se marcho

Adriel sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, era su imaginación, pero ese chico le había coqueteado abiertamente y sin reparo alguno

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llegó corriendo, trató de obtener un poco de aire.

- ¡Juego!- exclamó al ver a los chicos jugar voleyball

Aventó su toalla y sandalias en donde estaban las cosas y en donde se encontraba Sirius. Este al ver llegar a la chica miró el cielo, suspiró largamente y se levantó de la silla

- Juego- dijo, incorporándose al lado en donde estaban Kat y Lily.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Mañana iniciarán las fiestas y pasado mañana estará la feria en todo su apogeo- informó Adriel

- ¿Quién te dijo?. ¿El posadero?- preguntó Lily

- No… fue un chico

- ¿Un chico?- se interesó Kat, quien comía un pedazo de piña junto a Remus

No fue la única interesada en el misterioso chico.

- Lo conocí hoy, cuando iba hacia la playa… mmmmmhh… creo que se llama Patrick…

- ¡Lo quiero conocer!- exclamó Kat, después de escuchar toda la historia de cómo conoció al chico.

Remus frunció el entrecejo y suspiró mirando hacia el cielo, Kat no hizo el mínimo caso.

- Saldré con él mañana por la noche…

- ¿Podemos ir?- dijo Lily- después de todo, yo también tengo curiosidad por conocerlo.

- Supongo que sí- dijo Adriel, bastante aliviada de que sus amigas se hubieran ofrecido de "guardaespaldas", sino ella tenía que pedirles que la acompañarán.

James miró enojado a Lily, después a Kat y a Adriel… Se escucho un golpe sordo: Sirius había cerrado de golpe una especie de directorio.

- No me parece que se emocionen y salgan con alguien a quien apenas conocen- Sirius salió de la estancia dando un portazo.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros y salieron de la habitación platicando de un programa muggle que salía todas las noches.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Padfoot?

Remus sonreía como si hubiera ganado la patente de exclusividad de la saga de Harry Potter.

- Nada grave- sonrió misteriosamente

- Tengo la sensación de que sabes algo que YO no sé- dijo James alzando ligeramente una ceja

- Cualquiera que tenga ojos lo ve, querido Prongs

- Claro, cualquiera que tenga ojos Moony- dijo irónico

Remus lo miró a los ojos y sintió que algo iba mal entre ellos…

Prongs suspiró… Moony no le diría nada, ya lo averiguaría después, en ese momento algo lo ocupaba más: tuvo de nuevo ese sueño en donde Lily estaba arrodillada frente a un encapuchado. Sin duda el tipo ese era Voldemort.

Temía que esa fuera una premonición, después de todo los sueños/ pesadillas de los hechiceros tendían a ser reales, especialmente en los herederos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius se encontraba de mal humor por quién sabe Dios que motivo y cada segundo decía que quería volver a Londres, conoció al tal Patrick al día siguiente que Adriel y no le hizo la mínima gracia, afortunadamente no era el único en el que había causado esa impresión, cuando se encontraban en su presencia, Sirius parecía especialmente complacido metiéndose con Adriel, y por alguna extraña razón del destino, parecía que Adriel se lo agradecía, ya que le seguía el juego a la mínima provocación. Adriel evitaba al tal Patrick por todos los medios posibles, el chico era peor que Sirius con su aire de conquistador (N.A: miren que eso es difícil ¬¬), sabelotodo, insufrible, payaso, "todas las chicas me aman", soy perfecto, el rey del mundo, y arrodíllense todos que su majestad va a pasar ( N.A: ese tipo debe ser de la familia de los Malfoy ^_^U)  en fin, un tipo de los que varios tipos de chica huían, incluida ella. Por otra parte Remus y Kat encontraban cada vez más difícil contenerse y no lanzarse a los brazos del otro, James y Lily le seguían el juego a Sirius y Adriel, para Lily resultó divertido ver como Adriel ponía pies en polvorosa ante la presencia de Patrick, sin embargo al poco tiempo a ella ya no le pareció divertido cuando Patrick enfocó su mirada hacia ella, algo similar le paso a James (N.A: el chavo no le estaba tirando los canes a él, que quede claro, es decir a James le paso lo mismo que a Siri- kun 

¬_¬)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa tarde se encontraban afuera de la posada en unos columpios, platicando sobre el amigo de Adriel.

- Es muy apuesto, aunque es un poco fastidioso pero a mi me cae bien (N.A: ha está chica todo el mundo le cae bien ¬¬U), no me ha hecho lo que a Adriel y a Lily

- Eso se debe a que yo lo he amenazado- murmuró Remus por lo bajo

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Quieres callar?- dijo Remus con tono celoso- a ese tipo ya lo tengo entre ceja y ceja

- ¿Celoso?

- ¿Tengo por qué estarlo?- se bajo del columpio dirigiéndose hacia la joven

- Mmmmmmh, pues no sé- contestó jugando Kat

- Eso me dolió- se fue acercando al rostro de la chica.

Se fundieron en un beso dulce…

Lily miraba con ojos vidrioso la escena. No podía creerlo, no quería creer lo que sus ojos veían… Remus no podía estar besando a Kat, a su amiga….

- ¡Sí!. ¡Sí puede, Lily!- murmuró

Dio la media vuelta caminando despacio, sin intención de ser descubierta.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo por el pueblito… La imagen de aquel beso se le repetía una y otra vez como si fuera una cinta de video con la misma escena miles de veces. No sabía bien a bien como definir lo que sentía. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado Remus parecía tan contento al igual que Kat, por el otro estaban sus sentimientos. 

Sus sentimientos… algo se quebró esa tarde.

- Comprendo- llegó al zócalo del pueblo, se sentó en una banca, contemplando el ir y venir de la gente, con el dorso de la mano se limpió las lágrimas- no voy a llorar.

Lo había costado comprenderlo pero lo hizo: comprendió que si Remus era feliz, ella lo sería y no se mentía a si misma, no era una excusa tonta… en verdad estaba contenta de que ambos: Kat y Remus fueran parejas… mejor elección no habían hecho…

Limpió el resto de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano enérgicamente, sintió como un gran peso desaparecía y en su corazón las nubes se disipaban.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se sentó en la orilla de la playa, observando el ir y venir de las olas, el movimiento era hipnótico. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para regresar a la posada. Además si Kat y Remus estaban hay no le veía mucho objetivo a su regreso, necesitaba reflexionar abiertamente sobre un tema: James Potter.

Sonrió cansadamente

Alguien se sentó a su lado sin pronunciar palabra.

- James- susurró

- Hola- dijo- bonito paisaje

- Bonito y tranquilo

- Me alegra estar aquí- miró a Lily- con ustedes

- Igual a mí

- ¿Te gustaría ver el atardecer?

- ¿Contigo?

- Puedo ir por los demás, si quieres

- No- bajo la vista- contigo… solamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba acostada en una hamaca meciéndose, escuchaba el canto de los grillos, la noche era hermosa. Una especie de pájaro exótico dejo caer un ejemplar del Profeta. En la portada se leía:"Familias mágicas amenazadas", comenzó a leer.

- ¡Por Dios!- se llevó una mano a la boca- prácticamente todas las familias que le pueden hacer frente…

Sirius venía del jardín, contento porque había realizado una conquista. Exactamente la chica que había conquistado había sido una chiquilla que estaba a punto de caer en las garras del  tal Patrick, pero él como buen caballero llegó para salvar a la damisela en peligro y con una maestría impecable delante de las narices de Patrick le bajo la cita y a la chica. De buena gana se hubiera reído en su cara por su triunfo, de hecho lo hizo cuando se fue la chica. 

Vio a Adriel blanca como el papel y con un periódico entre las manos. Desde que se enojaron y después del incidente del baño se olvido un poco del asunto de Voldemort, temió lo peor, casi corrió a donde Adriel. Le quitó el periódico

- ¡Maldición!- apretó los dientes con fuerza

- Supongo que es hora de hablar

- Supones bien

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Debemos tener cuidad- dijo James- por favor, sean precavidos- asintieron

- Nos veremos en el Callejón Diagon dentro de un mes- Sirius miró detenidamente a cada uno- Lils cuídate mucho- la abrazó cariñosamente

- Tú también… no hagas travesuras- miró a James- no se metan en problemas- ambos chicos asintieron.

Todos se despidieron con tristeza en el rostro y cierta incertidumbre. Por Remus fueron sus padres igual que los de Kat. Adriel y Lily tomarían otro traslador, los padres de Adriel estaban en España mientras que los de Lily estaban en Bulgaria. Sirius y James pasarían el resto del verano en Francia, después de todo vivían juntos desde que tenían memoria.

En lo que cabía Sirius estaba tranquilo; Adriel no estaría en Inglaterra y Lily tampoco, lo que le preocupaba era Kat y Remus, después de todo ellos si estarían en Inglaterra. James se sentía igual que su amigo.

Black tomó su mochila comenzando a caminar, James estaba indeciso.

- ¡¡Lily!!- la pelirroja volteó- ¡Cuídate!

- ¡Tú también!- la joven se perdió entre la multitud.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Faltaban cuatro días para volver a reunirse en el Callejón Diagon. Lily y James conservaban contacto por medio de lechuzas.

La tensión se acrecentó día con día, ya que Voldemort y sus seguidores empezaban a matar a familias mágicas (desde el anciano de la casa hasta el recién nacido) que se le oponían.

Los Potter trataban de llevar una vida normal, sin embargo existía el temor de que en cualquier momento alguien terminará con sus vidas. El matrimonio Potter figura en más de una lista negra de los mortífagos junto a los Prewette y los McKinnons.

En pocos días se realizaría el encantamiento Fidelio para ocultarse… Eso sería la diferencia: el tiempo…

_"No pudo contener una sonrisa de felicidad… era su hogar… Esstaba por fin en donde pertenecía… junto a ellos. – Estoy en mi hogar…"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la psicopata autora:**

Logré sobrevivir a la primera semana de clases!!!!!!! ^_____________^. Estoy feliz por eso, y xq ccreo que no me tocaron profes tan maletas, aunque me arrepiento de habr metido Conta con ese tipo taaaaan, en fin, en algún otro momento contare mis traumas. No actualice como acostumbro porque entre a la Universidad y se me hizo imposible, desde ahora se hará una actualización por semana o si me lo permite la school dos por semana.

Cómo vieron el descubrimiento de Lils?, quería que gritará como loca y maldijera hasta el perro, pero no va con la personalidad ni con la trama ese arranque de ira n_n. Pues ya acabe con el 5º curso de estos chicos, y esto pensando en cortar el fic en está parte para dar inició a l a continuación del fic, es que es muy pesado ver chorrocientos chaps en un solo fic cuando alguien tiene intención de leerlo o no?? ¬¬. Bueno pero eso queda a votación de ustedes.

Agradeciendo reviews:

**Daya**: ahhh!! *­_*. Soy igual que tú!, no suelo dejar review, muy rara vez lo hago, más por tiempo y pueees  a veces por flojeraaaa. Te gusta!!!! Estoy feliz a varias le gusta el fic!!!. Kikos Daya 

**Layla**** Kyoyama:  pueeees**, este, lo pensaré detenidamente muajajajajajaja n_n. Gracias x tu review, valen oro!!!

**Miina**** Diggory:  gracias** por tu review y pues si todos son lindos y responsables, pero Sirius se quedo sin sus mujeres salvajes, jajaja, ya conocerá a alguna ¬¬UUU. Gracias por tu preocupación, no se me estropero nada pero que coraje lo del virus o no???

**Yadhwiga****: **gracias por el breviario cultural, y conste que ya aceptaste!!

**Syria****: **miles de gracias por dejar reviews, siento la tardanza lo q pasa es que ya estoy en la escuela. Por cierto me da coraje entrar a tu fic y ver que ya actualizaste, chica!!! Me ganas para dejarte review. Estoy de acuerdo contigo yo también me deje cortada con lo de Big Easy. Igualmente ánimos!!!! Para tu fic!!!!!

**Pau****:  pues eres la amante de Sirius yo soy la de James, Remus y Sirius y mira que no les importa compartir ¡! *¬* n_n. Yo simplemente soy genial no crees???, y modessta debo decir jajajaja. Pues no te complací pero ya esta en línea el chap**

**Cleo**** Dumbledore:** hola!!!! Gracias por dejar review y pueees abra arrebatos de celos eso te lo aseguro.

**Lady Padme Naberrie:  cómoooo que amante de los Merodeadores??!!!, en dónde me inscribo?!!!!. Pues ya complací a todas las admiradoras de Remus y Kat con esa escenita y pondré más muajajajaja. En el lugar de Adriel yo me le hubiera lanzado y vio…. Ups!!! Eso no- mente enferma ¡!!. Lo de Sirius en la ducha, puees yo creo que habrá más de eso *¬*. Gracias por tus porras y comentarios, en verdad miles de gracias. Cuídate y te mando kikos**

**Ilse**** Black: ** te me perdiste vilmente!!!!!, está bien te perdonó, sólo xq dejaste review, pues yo también espero lo mismo que tú para el final de la historia ¬¬UUUUU. Nos leemos luego

**Victoria Guerra:  pues si, me desmayaría pero primero me le lanzaría y me lo comería jejejejeje ****^_^**** A mi también me encanta el niño y el fic.**

**Agradezco reviews por Transparencias Fugadas ^_____________^**

Avances para el prox. Chap:

La reunión, James visita a Lily en casa, vuelven a Hogwarts, esa su aparición la rata asquerosa &%$··/, consuelo para alguien, entrenamientos de Quidditch.

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana             **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	17. Verano Oscuro

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo: Serie**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.**

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti                             

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

_Capítulo XVII                   Verano Oscuro_

_"No estés tan triste… todos tenemos que morir"_

_A. Einstein_

Una chica de largo pelo azabache esperaba tranquilamente en la heladería, comía un helado de chocolate con chispas de la alegría.

- Hola

- Llegas temprano- la joven le indico un lugar

- ¿Nadie más?

- No, aún faltan 15 minutos, gusto en verte…

- El gusto es mío, ¿Qué tal tu estancia en España?

- Deberías ver Marsella, Remus

- Iremos en las próximas vacaciones.

- ¿Quién ira a España?

- ¡Hola Kat!- el joven se levanto y la abrazo efusivamente. Adriel frunció el cejo ante el contacto extrañada.

- Hola Remus- dijo sin mucha emoción en la voz

- ¡Remus!, ¡Kat!, ¡Adriel!- una pelirroja los saludaba a lo lejos moviendo efusivamente la mano derecha 

- Sólo faltan James y Sirius.

- Aquí estamos- dijo un jovial Sirius

- ¿Helado?- Adriel señaló su helado

El dueño de la heladería se sentó un su mesa a conversar con ellos de todo un poco.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Quitáte Black!- Adriel empujo a Sirius- llevas más de 5 minutos parado frente al espejo- reprocho Adriel

- No quiero decepcionar a mis admiradoras- dejo ver sus dientes blancos

- ¡Bah!, dirás a las cegatonas- Black frunció el ceño y se dio media vuelta con una túnica en la mano.

- Esa te combina muy bien Lily- Kat le arreglaba a Lily una túnica verde botella.

- ¿Tú crees?

Remus y James estaban discutiendo muy cerca de ellas el color de un sweter que a juicio de Sirius y las chicas era un bodrio pero esos dos parecían haberse enamorado del sweter. 

Finalizaron sus compras y se acercaron a donde la cajera. Está era joven y de buen aspecto, Sirius le guiño un ojo en ademán coqueto, mientras que Adriel salía con un paquete del tamaño del mundo en sus manos sin prestar importancia al gesto de Sirius, James y Lily venían atrás de Adriel, discutiendo el color del sweter, Lily le había hecho la observación de que con ese sweter Snape lo metería en la categoría de payaso y que nadie saldría a defenderlo. Entre tanto Kat y Remus conversaban o por lo menos Remus lo hacia ante una Kat que extrañamente estaba muy callada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El sol comenzaba a esconderse en el horizonte mezclando el blanco y el azul con un rojo poco común, ligeras nubes amenazaban con lluvia. 

Lo jóvenes se despedían, cada uno con cientos de artículos que pasaban desde pergaminos hasta túnicas de gala.

Esa tarde Sirius iría a casa de Remus por cierto material para bromas y al parecer se quedaría el fin de semana, James iría después. James regresaba a su casa sólo por medio de un traslador.

Caminaba lentamente por la privada, pensaba en los buenos momentos que pasaba con su familia y amigos, algo que no podía comprarse con nada del mundo, sólo que estos momentos se veían opacados por la constante amenaza de un loco obsesionado por una raza pura: de élite que deseaba acabar con su familia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose invadió el silencio sepulcral de la privada…

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas repitiendo una y otra vez frenéticamente:

- Esto es una pesadilla, ellos están bien.. están bien.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bajo las escaleras rumbo a la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un refrigerio. Por fortuna sus padres y hermana no se encontraban. Motivo: el pretendiente de Petunia quería quedar más que bien con sus suegros, a petición de Petunia Lily no los acompaño, cosa que Lily no objeto en absoluto.

Llamaron a la puerta débilmente.

Afuera estaba lloviendo a cántaros, relámpagos y truenos se escuchaban sin cesar.  El agua corría por las ventanas como si se tratará de un río. El viento soplaba fuertemente moviendo los árboles de un lado a otro sin compasión.

Ella pensó que era pronto para el regreso de su familia, tomó su varita sólo por precaución, aunque sabía que no podía hacer magia, se acercó a la puerta. Observó por la mirilla pero no se veía a nadie. Ligeros gemidos se escucharon. 

Lily abrió la puerta, el frío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La mujer lo miraba petrificada y con un miedo inmenso en los ojos.

-¡¿James?!- dijo insegura aunque sabía perfectamente que el que estaba en su portal era James Potter.

Él no escuchó nada… La lluvia caía con fuerza.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se desvaneció en brazos de una asustada Lily Evans. Como pudo la chica lo recostó en un sofá.

Su estado era deplorable, estaba cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, sudor y sangre; las ropas las traía rasgadas y en mal estado. Cuando llegó su mirada estaba pérdida con lágrimas en los ojos, los lentes estaban rotos.

Corrió al piso superior por mantas, cubrió al chico con ellas y se dirigió a la cocina a prepara algún remedio. Se sentó junto a él, limpiando suavemente con agua tibi y una esponja su rostro.

- James…- Lily lo miraba preocupada, sus manos temblaban- James, todo está bien…

El joven entreabrió sus ojos azules, una figura opaca estaba delante de él. Lo llamaba, su voz le pertenecía a un ángel.

- Lily… - pronunció débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Aproximadamente era la media noche, Lily seguía al pendiente de James. Abrió los ojos y logró enfocar a una Lily que remojaba una esponja. Se sentó en el sofá con dificultad, cuando Lily volteó le regalo una sonrisa débil y triste.

- ¡James!- Lily lo veía angustiada- ¿Qué paso?

- Voldemort- quería ser fuerte como siempre lo había sido- mató a mis padres.

La única reacción que tuvo Lily fue abrazar a James, este sin más comenzó a sollozar permitiendo que todo el dolor que guardaba saliera con cada lágrima derramada.

- No me sueltes- dijo James con dolor- nunca… nunca Lily

- Nunca James, nunca- Lily también lloraba junto con él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El agua caliente recorría su cuerpo, inundándolo de cierta especie de reconformación. Tenía cerrados los ojos dejando que el agua cayera sobre su rostro, no quería salir de la ducha. 

Ya no se sentía capaz…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Toma, te hará bien- le dijo Lily dándole con una cuchara un poco de sopa.

James aceptó el alimento que le ofrecía la joven. Al terminar la sopa la joven se levantó, dispuesta a dejarlo descansar pero una mano la retuvo en la habitación.

- No te vayas- pidió

Lily lo abrazó de nuevo, James se tendió en la cama lentamente, atrayendo junto con él a Lily. El sueño y el dolor se apoderó de él, sumiéndolo en un profundo sueño.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Estúpidos insectos!- bramó un hombre

- Mi Señor, lo sentimos- dijo con miedo un hombre encapuchado

- Ella vendrá porque es una Slytherin- contestó el Señor Tenebroso- ella vendrá a mí…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La joven abrazaba a James, miraba hacia la pared. No podía describir lo que sentía sin razón alguna.

Sentía el sufrimiento de James, su dolos, su coraje, su tristeza, su impotencia; sentía todo lo que el joven podía sentir. Quería quitarle ese dolor, quería decirle que todo había sido un mal sueño, una cruel pesadilla… pero no podía…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- No puedo quedarme

- Por favor James

- Lily…

- No me dejes…- le dijo abrazándolo- estaría muy preocupada sin saber tu paradero

James le correspondió el abrazo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El atardecer hacia presencia indicando la agonía del día, el viento soplaba alegremente provocando la danza de hojas y ramitas que caían de los árboles.

- Algún día Voldemort… algún día.

James Potter se volvía a la casa de los Evans. Lily lo salvó, la joven a la que acudió después de ver a su padres sin vida. Aquella joven que le dio fuerzas, que le brindo todo el cariño y comprensión posible.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Esa noche se escucho un grito desgarrador en la casa Evans. Petunia puso el grito en el cielo después de enterarse de que ese joven tan apuesto era hechicero igual que su hermana y que se quedaría con ellos por lo que restaba de verano.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Michael y Nicole Potter… muertos- la profesora apretaba los labios- Dumbledore…

- James esta bien, Minerva

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Buscaba un compartimiento desocupado, seguramente ese año parte de su tiempo lo compartirían con esa tres chicas, que alguna vez cayeran en la categoría de odiosos- insoportables.

_"Liliane Alexandra Potter: perteneciente al grupo de élite de aurores alfa, murió asesinada a manos de Voldemort, trataba de proteger a su hijo: Harry J. Potter"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de una melancólica autora:**

Pensarán que esto es costumbre???, pues no!, Pero tengo unas inmensas ganas de cortarme las venas con una hoja de lechuga, estoy pasando por una etapa fuerte en mi vida y sinceramente no tenía ganas de subir absolutamente nada pero lo pense mejor y después de todo sirve que me distraigo y no le estoy dando vueltas a este asunto. Espero que el chap, no les haya defraudado.

Estoy considerando la idea de cortar el fic en esta parte para empezar la segunda etapa en un archivo nuevo, si decido que se termine la primera etapa en este chap, el fic que sería la continuación se llamará: **"La suave esperanza"**. Nota aclaratoria: esto todavía no es un hecho.

Mil gracias por sus reviews:

**Pau****: ** hola Pau!!!, gracias por leer mis fics de CCS (un review no me caería mal) y por tus sugerencias, yo espero que les guste la forma en la que voy a juntar a lass dos parejitas restantes. Kikos!

**Siria Atlante:  si, ya la empece para mi real desgracia!!! Uu_u, va estar pesado este semestre pero confio en sacarlo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo nuestra pelirroja tiene un corazón de oro, esperemos que siga asi. Pues la rata aparecerá pero no le hagan mucho caso, soy del club antiratas- malolientes. Sigue con tu fic!!!!!!!!! Mil kikos!!!**

**Layla**** Kyoyama: ** a mi me encantan todas las escenas,!! Y pues si, tengo que estar pendiente de ustedes xq ustedes me inspiran para seguir escribiendo y publicando!! Il gracias!. P.D: come frutas y verduras

** Faty de Black:  otra Black!!!!, pero yo soy la original que quede claro!!!- se ve a unos millones de chicas que le lanzan tomates y lechugas a Lian- Pues terminado lo que se dice terminado pues no, tengo el fin, final de la historia pero me falta el desarrollo de la Universidad y después de, pero ya tengo el final escrito- me doy a entender?? Y esta es mi primera historia de HP, no he publicado nada similar de HP**

**Klaudi^Wri****:** pues yo tampoco sé xq no has leido la obra maestra de esta psicopata autora, pero lo bueno es q recapacitaste a tiempo jejeje ^^¡. Pues es q Sirius tiene la culpa de todo lo q le pasa a Adriel. Me dare una vuelta por tu fic próximamente ^_^

**Kmila****: ** te dejas ver!!!!, pues ya junte a estos dos y Lily se dio de bruces contra la realidad poshita!. Gracias x tu review

**Hermionita****: ** no sé xq pero eres de las fanáticas de H/Hr????. Tengo esa impresión ^^UUGracias por tu recomendación, y que bueno que te tengo así: @_@ con la historia, muajajaja, soy adicta a las relaciones masoquistas ¬¬, por eso no tengo novio ¬¬UIUUU

**Gwen**** Lupin:  ups**!!! Lo siento es que la rata esa encaja en todo esto, pero no te preocupes tiene poca participación. Pronto no deseperes pronto se unirán en eterno amor muajajajaja. El título bah!"!!, yo lo quería cambiar xq nada q ver pero nadie me dio ideas u_u

**Fleur****: **que bien!!! Tenemos otro miembro!!!!. Pues si ya era hora de que Lils se diera cuenta de su destino estrellado ^^

**Nariko****-chan:** bueno, pues tu hermana no es la única que necesita un psicologo, en dónde me apunto para la asociación pro- Snuffles???. Y el gruffindor sigue vivo xq sino a la multiasesina- psicopata- maldita (se le quiere), le caería medio mundo encima y tendría que cuidarse de loc@s como nosostros. ^_^. Por cierto, se agradece tu review (no me dijiste nada del fic u_u)

**Rhyth****-Renington:pos** aunque vayas de prisa se agradece el review y mujer no te me pierdas que se extraña tu portate mal!!!

**Cleo**** Dumbledore:  pueees**, yo lo intentó pero mi cuello y espalda no me dajan seguir. En verdad te gusto?? *^_^*, que feliz soy!!!

Promoción en fanfiction. Net:

Primero les recomiendo que pasen a leer:

· Transparecias Fugadas- de mi autoría

· Nax- de mi autoría, es un Sirius/ Adriel (la parejita ya sé que no existe y????)

· What is it about you- de Edward, que es un Sirius/ harry – fascinante esta visión torcida de la relación

· Bandits- de Edward, un S/J/R/H/Hr/R, más los que se dejen, muy buena trama.

· Crime of inocence- de Edward también, es S/J/H. con la participación de Myrtle.

· Un amor sin edad- de Nury, una pareja que poco vemos en los fics: S/Hr

· Lágrimas de sangre- de Siria Atlante, este es para fanáticas de Snape o por lo menos para quien no lo odia ^^U

· Fábula ancestral- de Clavel, un J/L

· Y por último todos los míos.

Posteriormente seguiré con la publicidad ^_^UUUU

Pueden unirse a la orden de Sirius Black en la comunidad de Arwen y Nury: **PoTtEr**** & CiA,  que se ubica en los grupos de msn.**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana             **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	18. Problema

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo: Serie**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.**

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti                             

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

_Capítulo XVIII                 Problema_

Se dejo caer junto a la ventana, observaba el ir y venir de los alumnos, padres despidiendo a sus hijos, algunos otros desubicados y sin idea de qué hacer. Sonrió al ver a Sirius discutiendo con una Adriel de pelo rojo fuego.

- Remus- la joven sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando llegó al compartimiento- ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Moony!- Sirius lo abrazo efusivamente

- ¿Sucedió algo?, ¿Y James?- preguntó Remus

- Él está bien- contestó Sirius serio- lo estamos superando- tenía una sonrisa triste en los labios- viene con Lily.

Un joven bajito de estatura, un poco pasado de peso, ojos café oscuro y cabellera del mismo color, entró al compartimiento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡¡Moony!!, ¡¡Padfoot!!- corrió a abrazarlos

Adriel miraba desde su asiento junto a la ventana. Había hecho que Sirius volviera a su color original su cabello.

- Benoitte- la joven hizo un gesto con la cabeza, volviendo su mirada a la ventana, contemplando a dos jóvenes, una cargaba una mochila de aspecto pesado.

James cargaba una mochila con diferentes refrigerios, la madre de Lily insistió en que se los llevarán.

- A veces mamá exagera un poco- Lily iba junto a él.

- Es por nuestro bien- contestó

Desde el día de la muerte de los padres de James, este no había pronunciado palabra del acontecimiento, Lily trataba de no incomodarlo de alguna forma igual que a Sirius.

Parecía que James lo estaba asimilando poco a poco con su ayuda y con la de sus padres, sin contar la de Sirius. Este último demostró una fortaleza tal que en ningún momento se le vio llorando o triste, parecía que anteponía su dolor al de James, todo por su amigo… La mamá de Lily lo adoptó como un hijo más y haci  lo hizo sentirse, el señor Evans lo trataba con cordialidad y lo invitaba a participar en toda actividad por más mínima que fuera.

- ¡Por fin los encontramos!- James entraba al compartimiento seguido por Lily

La chica les hacia señas de que se comportarán normal.

- ¡Hola Jamsie- pool!- dijo Adriel y lo abrazó- me alegra que estés bien, James

- ¡PRONGS!- tres jóvenes se tiraron sobre él.

- Moony… Padfoot… Wormtail… no puedo… respirar…- dijo morado por la falta de aire.

- Lo sentimos- se disculpo Remus soltándolo

Peter también se alejó, dejando que el joven respirara.

- Yo no- dijo molesto Sirius- todavía de que te extrañamos

- Perooo, veníamos juntos- dijo James con una gota en la cabeza.

- Lo siento…- Black comenzó a reír.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

La joven Amatiello no apareció en el compartimiento en todo el viaje, algo que extraño a Remus. El viaje término sin mayores percances, excepto que Meter se atragantó con una rana de chocolate, escupiendo el pedazo justo en el ojo de Sirius, quien quiso matarlo, pero James y Remus se lo impidieron (N.A: irónico, no??)

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Cuando se dirigieron a los carruajes Remus, buscó a Kat con la mirada. La joven subía a un carruaje en compañía de dos slytherins…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Después de la selección y de la cena, los prefectos conducían a las casas a sus respectivos espacios.

- Ya viste que Black está más guapo que el año pasado- decía una chica de 6º curso a su amiga

- Sí, pero Potter y Lupin no se quedan atrás- dijo una tercera.

- Sin embargo Lupin ya tiene novia- contestó una lúgubre.

- Cómprense lentes- dijo Adriel pasando a su lado, Lily rió por lo bajo.

Mientras que Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto, James también rió ante el comentario de Adriel, Remus los regaño con la mirada pues la nueva generación había prestado atención al chismerio.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Subió las escaleras rápidamente sin siquiera cruzar palabra con alguien. Remus la miro ceñudo ante ese comportamiento

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Dos semanas pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Kat se mantenía lo más posiblemente alejada de todos, es especial de Remus.

- ¿Qué sucede con Kat?

- Yo que voy a saber Prongs- James levantó una ceja

- Que no vas a saber… espero que no se hayan peleado por un chocolate

- ¿Quiénes?- Sirius lo miraba curioso con una pluma en la mano

- No te hagas tonto que sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando

- ¡Kat y Remus!- contestó

- ¡Vaya!, ¡No eres tonto!- ironizó James

- ¡Cállate Prongs!, tú no te quedas atrás- los dos rieron pero Sirius paro de pronto.

- James- dijo serio- estoy contigo hermano.

Se acercó al joven y lo atrajo hacia él, abrazándolo, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, permanecieron así por unos segundos. James estaba sorprendido por el gesto de su amigo.

- Gracias… Sirius- susurró James contra el pecho del hombre

- Prométeme- Sirius tomó la cara de James entre sus manos- que no irás por Voldemort…

- No puedo- dijo bajito evitando la mirada de su amigo- tú no me lo pidas…

- James…

- ¿Estas conmigo?

- Siempre… siempre hermano- se volvieron a abrazar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Adriel estaba rodeada de pergaminos y libros, escribía como loca en un pergamino. Sonrió triunfalmente blandiendo el pergamino

-¡La tengo!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Las chicas se percataron del cambio tan brusco de Kat, cada vez que intentaban acercarse ella se aljaba violentamente, y no sólo con ellas sino también con Remus. Ese noviazgo secreto supuestamente era del dominio de todo Hogwarts. Adriel y Lily intentarían que Kat les confiará como siempre lo que le sucedía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

- ¡Kat!- caminó apresuradamente hacia ella- ¿Podemos hablar?

- No- dijo cortante- lo siento Remus.

El licántropo la cogió por el brazo  hizo que girara hasta verlo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!

Estaba desesperado, furioso, nunca se había comportado de esa manera tan brusca con nadie, quizá con Wormtail.

- ¡No lo hagas más difícil!

- ¿Hacer más difícil?. ¿Qué?- gritó exasperado

- Nada- bajo la cabeza- nada…

- Kat- su tono de voz volvió a ser suave- explícame

- Nada- dijo bajito- soy una absoluta inútil

- No digas eso, Kat

- Remus… yo… te… amo- el joven abrió los ojos sorprendido- no pude evitarlo… no distinguí entre el juego y la realidad

- ¿Juego?

- Acepte ser el sabor del mes- no lo veía a los ojos

- Kat… - Remus hizo que lo mirará, sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los de ella- yo también..- se acercó poco a poco a sus labios- te amo.

Lucius Malfoy veía a la pareja desde lejos, Lucius dejo escapar una sonrisa perversa, tenía a Kat en sus manos, otra más para las filas de su futuro señor.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

A pesar de que se solucionó el problema con Remus, Kat seguía alejada y taciturna. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, varias veces Adriel y Lily se habían acercado sin éxito alguno.

Estaban cenando los siete, cuando llegó una lechuza dirigida a Kat, está su puso pálida, tomó la carta y se retiro del comedor sin mediar palabra.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Lanzo la carta al suelo con fuerza.

Odiaba el mundo… se odiaba a sí misma…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Caminaba con desgana, estaba cubierta por lodo, su túnica goteaba y ella tenía frío en los huesos, lo único que deseaba era darse un buen baño que la reconfortará.

Ese año tenían nuevo capitán, en un principio todos pensaron que iba a ser más fácil que con Wood pero el preciado capitán resultó igual o peor que Wood. Su nombre: James Potter, maniático- psicópata del Quidditch

- Lo voy a matar- dijo Adriel con pereza, mientras llegaba al Retrato de la Dama Gorda que cotilleaba con una vieja bruja de la torre de Aritmancia.

Fue la única que retuvo después de los entrenamientos alegando que estaba distraída, de esa forma se vio forzada a hacer un entrenamiento con James de supervisor.

Escogieron a James porque era muy bueno en el Quidditch y le encantaba, además  era una buena forma de distraerlo.

Suponía que nadie estaría en la Sala Común a esa hora, ya que era la cena, ya se escaparía a las cocinas después de bañarse.

Siguió refunfuñando…

- James Potter juro que…- se quedo pasmada…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

- Adriel te matará

- Estaba distraída- comía una pieza de pollo

- De todas formas te matará- dijo Lily, viendo el súper plato e James- eres un glotón

- Aún así me quieres…

La pelirroja se congelo ante esas palabras, James trataba de no atragantarse ante tamaña declaración involuntaria, Remus entornó los ojos junto con una sonrisa, Kat y Peter no prestaban atención, Kat miraba la mesa de Slytherin mientras que Peter  comía a más no poder.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

- ¿Cómo ves a James?

- Mejor- contestó Remus- ¿Te preocupa?- Lily bajo la cabeza.

- Sí- contestó

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que es mi amigo- dijo insegura

- ¿Sólo por eso?- Remus clavo sus ojos dorados en los verdes de ella

- Sí, creo que sí- dijo tímida

- Aún no…- dijo Remus, le entregó un libro a Madame Pince

- ¿Eh?

- Nada Lily, nada- dijo sin darle importancia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Sentía que era incapaz de dar un paso.

Ante ella se encontraba Sirius besuqueándose con una tipa de 5º curso en un sillón y besuqueándose era decente para lo que estaban haciendo.

Adriel crispo los puños sintiéndose desgraciada y con impotencia y frustración. ¿Acaso Sirius lo hacia a propósito?

- Búsquense un hotel- dijo claro y alto

El joven de ojos azules se separo bruscamente de la niña, tenía cara de terror y pánico al ver a Adriel frente a él con la misma mirada de tristeza pero algo cambia tenía cierto matiz de indiferencia… de enojo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Quedo con Remus en la entrada principal a las 9:30 p.m. darían un paseo por los jardines. Estaba pensando en esa maldita carta de sus padres.

- ¿Cómo haz estado querida Amatiello?- una voz fría.

Volteó enseguida para encontrase con dos fríos ojos grises y semblante altivo.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- ¿No te han enseñado modales?

- Sólo con quien los merece- dijo prepotente. De la misma manera en la que el rubio le hablaba.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

- ¡Maldición!- pateó el cesto de basura- ¡Maldición!

Estaba convencido de que todo lo hacia mal, una y otra vez con esa chica. Cuando creía que todo estaba bien entre ellos ¡Zaz!, él cometía alguna imprudencia con alguna chica.

- Chica – murmuró siempre se enfada cuando me ve con una chica

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota?¡No!. No lo era, se dio cuenta desde la Navidad, simplemente no quiso creerlo, simplemente se negaba a ser el causante del corazón roto de Adriel y si aún no lo estaba no quería ser el causante de ello, por culpa de su estúpida egolatría.

- No quiero verla sufrir- dijo- no estoy seguro- susurró tristemente.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

- no vemos luego, Lily- la chica asintió.

Vio como Remus se alejaba a pasos rápidos, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, Remus iría con Kat. Ella iría a la Torre de Astronomía.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Estaba abrazada a una almohada, sollozaba débilmente, ya no quería llorar, no valía la pena derramar una sola lágrima por él.

Tocaron un par de veces la puerta, no contestó, fuera quien fuera quería que se largará, se acurrucó a un más en la cama aferrándose a la almohada.

Escucho como se abría la puerta y como la cerraban, unos pasos se escuchaban cerca de su cama, alguien se sentó a los pies de ella.

- Vete- dijo sin siquiera ver a la persona.

"Me traicionó… jugó conmigo y me siento tan estúpido…La habitación quedo hecha un desastre"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

**Notas de la todavía melancólica y enojada autora:**

Pues ya termine este chap, iba incluir un poquito más pero ya no quise porque sino ya no tengo historia ¬¬UU. Aún sigo en mi estado depresivo- consciente pero muchas gracias por todos los ánimos que me dan, en verdad me sirve leer y ver que ustedes se preocupan por está demente ^^¡. Dudó salir de esta etapa pronto pero confió en que haci será. Siempre he dicho que las cosas pasan por algo, todo tiene una causa y un efecto…

Espero que les haya gustado el chap, y sino pues con la pena porque no pienso cambiar nada, muajajajaja, por qué siguen leyendo esto???

Supongo que ya muchas se olieron por donde va el asunto de Kat o no???

Avances para el prox. Chap:

Adriel sigue aferrada a su almohada pero algo la hace que cambie de parecer o ¿Alguien?. Lily reflexiona sobre lo que sintió el día en que James llegó a su casa, se devela una nota, Remus y Lily tienen una plática nada productiva.

Contestando reviews:

**Cleo**** Dumbledore:  muchas gracias por tus ánimos!**

**Leo Potter:  prometo no dejarte en velo hasta que llegue el 6º libro.**

**Layla**** Kyoyama:  pues mucho L/J para las fanáticas de está parejita – yo soy una de ellas ^^, que bien que les gusto a todas. No te preocupes por los Horrores de ortografía, todos los tenemos.**

**Nury****: mil gracias por tu apoyo, nosotras debemos estar unidas con respecto a Siri- kun, por cierto deberíamos fundar esa asociación. Cambiando de tema cuándo subes otro chap de tu fic S/H, me encanta!!!**

**Hermionita**: ** uh!! Que lástima!!, a mí si me gusta el H/Hr, en cambio el R/Hr no mucho. Puse mucho L/J para que no me pegarán ustedes. Gracias por tu review y ánimos, valen oro!!**

**Rhyth****-Renigton: mil gracias x tu review, y yo se que me quedo genial el chap!! – modestia, modestia ¬¬UUU**

**Siria Atlante:  pues realmente estaba tentada a liar a esos dos en ese chap de una forma carnal meramente – mi mente pervertida y cochambrosa sale a la luz- gracias por tu ánimos. Y en verdad es un honor para mi tener reviews de todos ustedes, espera que seguiré con la publicidad ^^**

**Yadhwiga**: ** he lo aquí!!**

**Pau****: te he dejado colgada!!!. Eso me hace feliz pues pocos autores dejan interesados a sus lectores en la trama o incluso los sumergen en ella- desde mi muy humilde punto de vista- Gracias porque te preocupas por mi ;_;. Deje un poco encubierto lo de James y Voldemort pero ya veremos que pasa más adelante. Tu S/A todavía se esta cocinando espero sacarlo para el chap XIX o XX.**

**Clau****: no creo hacer libros, pero házmela buena para Contaduría y que tengas lengua de profeta!!, haces que me ponga rojita, mil gracias **^^****

**Ale: seguiré echándole ganas si ustedes me siguen apoyando. Gracias******

**Fleur****: opino que esa rata no debería pero fue para la desgracia de ellos. U_u. Te gusto??. Soy feliz!!!!**

Pues ya contestó los doce maravillosos reviews y por cierto ya sobrepasamos los 100 REVIEWS,  y digo sobrepasamos porque ustedes la han hecho posible. Se los agradezco de corazón ^____^

Propaganda en ff.net:

- Transparencias Fugadas- léanlo!!!. Es un Sirius/ Adriel. Dejen r/r

- Nax- un L/S. Dejen r/r

- Bandits de Edward- me gusta ese enredo de parejas y las escenitas flash

- Crime of inocence de Edward- una relación torcida  por las circunstancias entre J/S/H. Es una de mis favoritas.

- Un amor sin edad de Nury- me tiene comiendo me las uñas con esas escenas que dejan a la imaginación.

- Lágrimas de Sangre de Siria Atlante- una perspectiva de Snape que no conocíamos.

- Fábula Ancestral de Clavel- pues Lily es un tipo de Bella pero James no es la Bestia que quede claro

- Unsender de Edward- un S/H a través de cartas

- La Maldición del perla negra – no recuerdo autor pero es graciosa ver a Sirius y cia como piratas.

- The boy who loved Lily de Myrtle- Lily esta entre dos amores Remus y James pero ella odia a James y él la quiere peroo su orgullo es fuerte

- Gotas de primavera de Klaudi- James tenía una novia: Lara, ella muere y Lily lo ama con todas las fuerzas de su corazón

- Ella camina en belleza- no recuerdo de quien es pero es una hitoria entre Legotas/Arwen de LOTR

- Adiós a la inocencia- no recuerdo pero es un Tomoyo-Eriol bastante simpático en un mundo alterno de CCS.

Por lo pronto es todo, luego ya vere que incluir más. Por cierto hoy vi el final de X-1999 de CLAMP y buaaaaahhhh!!! Mi querido Kamui-kun!!!!!!!!!!. Si pudiera ser Nikona o otra de esas chavas yo hubiera dibujado otro final tanto para X como para CCS u_u

Hasta la vista babies!!

Pueden unirse a la orden de Sirius Black en la comunidad de Arwen y Nury: **PoTtEr**** & CiA,  que se ubica en los grupos de msn.**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana             **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	19. Un impulso

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo XIX                       Un Impulso_

**Sirius Orión Black**

**Apodo:**

Padfoot

**Cumpleaños:**

27 de Junio

**Tipo de sangre:**

O

**Materia favorita:**

Transformaciones

**Materia que no le gusta:**

No hay

**Le gusta:**

Burlarse de los slytherins, estar con sus amigos y hacer bromas

**No le gusta:**

Ver llorar a una chica, que no lo miren a los ojos cuando habla, que no sean sinceros.

**Color favorito:**

Negro y azul

**Flor favorita:**

Sakura

**Comida favorita:**

Comida italiana

**Comida que no le gusta:**

Paté

**Especialidad en cocina:**

No sabe cocinar

**Lo que más desea en este momento:**

Quitarle la tristeza a su mejor amigo, descubrir la razón del enojo de Adriel, patearle el trasero a Snape

**Pasatiempo:**

Jugarle bromas a quien se deje, merodear con sus amigos por Howgarts, molestar a cierta chica

Todo estaba infinitamente claro, como la noche que estaba en todo su esplendor, la luna menguada rodeada por miles de estrellas tan nítidas que se sentía capaz de tocarlas con la mano.

Ya no sentía esa confusión de meses atrás, su corazón desde hacia tiempo ya había tomado una decisión. Lo de Remus fue un simple espejismo, se deslumbro ante ese ser de la luna, sólo eso…

Se dio cuenta cuando James la consoló de una forma indirecta en la playa, ese día no se sintió morir, al contrario se sintió plena, feliz, dichosa, al lado del joven Potter. 

Cuando James se encontró enfrente de ella totalmente sucio con sangre y desaliñado, sintió que la vida se le escapaba como arena entre las manos… pero ella estuvo ahí, ella estuvo con él… ella sintió su pena.

Todo estaba más que claro, era evidente lo que sentía y ya no podía negarlo más.

- Te amo, James- le dijo al cielo y a las estrellas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba fastidiada si contestaba una vez más a Malfoy terminaría lanzándole una maldición.

- No creo que te hayas dignado a hablarme sólo para molestar ¿o si?

- Tienes razón mi querida Kat- dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras- he escuchado algo muy interesante

- ¿Y?. ¿Se supone que tengo que escucharlo?

- Kat, Kat, Kat- dijo monótonamente, posando una mano en la mejilla de la chica- siempre tan brusca- Kat le lanzó una mirada desafiante- ¿Recuerdas Noviembre?. ¿Voldemort?

La joven se puso pálida, por qué Malfoy le preguntaba eso. ¿Qué pretendía?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- He dicho que te vayas- volvió a decir

- Quisiera saber el por qué de tus lágrimas.

Levantó la cabeza, miró hacia los pies de la cama encontrándose con unos ojos azul aguamarina detrás de unas gafas.

- Nada James- dijo

- ¡Ja!, supongo que ahora yo salgo muy campante de aquí tragándome tu excelente excusa- dijo James

Adriel se incorporó sentándose junto a él.

- ¿Puedes abrazarme?

James no dudo ni un segundo y le paso un brazo por los hombros, llevó su mano derecha hasta la mejilla de la joven, limpiando las lágrimas. Se separo de él, hasta verlo a los ojos.

 La joven lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y en un impulso lo jaló hacia ella.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Sólo te propongo un trato- Malfoy la tomo por la barbilla obligándola a verlo, se acercó peligrosamente a su cara.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó intentando estar calmada

- Únete…- fue su única palabra.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Unió sus labios con los de James, quien no sabía como responder.

Al separarse, ella lo miro y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

- Te pareces tanto… y no eres él- bajo la vista- lo siento James

- ¿A quién me parezco?- preguntó tranquilo

No hizo falta ninguna explicación, él comprendió que ella estaba abatida porque dudaba que fuera confundida.

Ese beso no significaba nada para ellos: sólo un impulso. Lo que necesitaba ella era alguien que la escuchará, no alguien que le reclamará.

- Sirius- dijo Adriel bajito- James, amo a Sirius- James no contestó, espero a que ella siguiera- ¿Sabes?. Es lo peor que me pudo pasar

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó suavemente

- Porque no se da cuenta de lo que siento.

James se quedo en silencio, meditando la respuesta que le daría a su amiga.

- Sirius es algo especial- dijo al fin- siempre nos antepone a él, pasando olímpicamente de largo lo que siente, sin embargo es un buen chico… un poco distraído con respecto a sus sentimientos, yo sé que se dará cuenta- la miró a los ojos- sólo dale tiempo

- Pero…

- ¡Shhht!. Sé dará cuenta, además cualquiera se sentiría halagado al poseer tu cariño, sólo un tonto lo rechazaría.

- Espero que Black no sea un tonto- dijo ella un poco más animada.

- No lo es, eso te lo aseguro- James dejo de abrazarla- ahora ya no llores… te ves fea- hizo una mueca graciosa, Adriel sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano- será mejor que me vaya, te veo mañana- se inclino hacia Adriel dándole un beso en la frente

- Que descanses- el joven ya se alejaba- ¡James!- volteo a verla- gracias.

- De nada

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

La tercera semana de Octubre dio inicio, Sirius, James y Adriel pasaban muy poco tiempo en la Sala Común, ya que  Jamesie- pooh resultó un tirano obsesionado con el Quidditch, por otra parte Remus y Kat dejaron de esconderse, antes de eso Lily y Remus mantuvieron una plática.

- Quería que fueras la primera en saberlo

- No soy la primera- dijo- pero se agradece que me tengas la suficiente confianza para decirme formalmente acerca de Kat y tú- añadió con una sonrisa

- ¿No estas enojada?- preguntó tímido

- ¿Enojada?, no lo estoy- hizo una pausa- creo que es genial, Remus- le sonrió y sin poder evitarlo lo abrazo- prométeme que siempre me tendrás confianza

- Lo prometo Lily.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Llevaba dos libros sobre encantamientos, caminaba tranquilamente por un corredor que tenía un gran ventanal, estaba desierto el corredor, suponía que se debía al hecho de que mañana saldrían a Hogsmeade.

- Es tu destino- una voz silbante

Lily volteo asustada buscando a la persona dueña de la voz, sin éxito

- No huyas de tu destino… Liliane

- ¡¿Quién está hay?!- preguntó alarmada, viendo a un lado y luego al otro

- Es tu destino- la voz fría y áspera se disperso en el aire

Apretó fuertemente los libros contra su pecho, caminó rápidamente, tenía miedo, llegó temblando a la habitación…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sobrevolaba el campo de Quidditch, tratando de encontrar la pequeña snitch, en los aros se encontraban los tres cazadores practicando penales junto al portero, los bateadores volaban persiguiendo a las bludgers.

- Ella será grande…

James se paro en seco, vio a sus compañeros, quienes estaban imperturbables, al parecer ellos no escucharon nada.

- No estorbes- la voz era grave- es su destino… y no entras en él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El primero de Noviembre no fueron al baile de Halloween, ninguno de los siete, ya que Sirius y Adriel se encontraban en la enfermería, Remus iría a la casa de los gritos, James y Peter lo acompañarían, mientras que Kat se fue a su casa con un permiso especial, Lily finalmente iría a hacerles una visita a los convalecientes. 

Adriel tenía rotas tres costillas, junto con el brazo derecho, Sirius tenía dislocado el hombro izquierdo y rota la pierna derecha. Madame Pomfrey insistió en que guardarán reposo durante 24 horas por lo menos, sus lesiones se debían al primer partido: Gryffindor versus Slytherin.

Blaise, capitán de Slytherin decidió tomar venganza sin importar si ganaban o perdían.

_"La vida se le escapaba poco a poco, miró hacia la puerta entreabierta. No quería lastimarlo, jamás se perdonaría, pero era mejor terminar con esa farsa…"_

**Notas de la autora:**

 Este chap, es un poco más corto que lo de costumbre pero tengo mucha tarea y balances que cuadrar si es que quiero pasar Conta, en fin, pero a cambio de lo corto agregue una cosa nueva a la historia, espero les agrade este pequeño regalo.

Para las que me quieran matar por no poner a Sirius a los pies de la cama de Adriel, se aceptan sus amenazas dejando un review, y si me quieren volver a matar por el beso, también pueden hacerlo, sus sugerencias de una muerte dolorosa serán bien recibidas ¬¬UU

Esta vez no voy a lanzar ningún desafio pero si una pregunta: ¿A qué causa obedece que Adriel y James se escapen constantemente y solos?. A los que siguen la historia creo que ya saben a que me refiero o ¿No?

Agradezco reviews a:

** JaviSESSHOMARU, Pau, Lady Padme, Julili, Gwenie Lupin, Siria Atlante**

Fueron muy pocos ;_; 

Próximo chap: 

La visita en la enfermería, Adriel en Pociones, el proyecto del trimestre para los chicos de 7º de todas las casa y una escena muy linda.

Propaganda en ff.net:

- Transparencias Fugadas- léanlo!!!. Es un Sirius/ Adriel. Dejen r/r

- Nax- un L/S. Dejen r/r

- Bandits de Edward- mucho slash, se ve a una pareja poco común en los fics: J/R y una posible pareja H/S

- Crime of inocence de Edward- una relación torcida  por las circunstancias entre J/S/H. Es una de mis favoritas.

- Un amor sin edad de Nury- my buena, es acerca de S/Hr

- Lágrimas de Sangre de Siria Atlante- la razón del odio de S/Sn, una chica???

- Fábula Ancestral de Clavel- la Bella y la Bestia, pero James no es la bestia o si?

- Piratas de Clavel- pues yo quede traumada con La maldición del Perla Negra y creo que no fui la única. Pareja: H/Hr

Si quieren que ponga más de mi propaganda de sus historias, por favor háganmelo saber- Nota: he leído algunas historias por ejemplo la de Klaudi e Ilse pero como aún no las acabo no las he puesto en este apartado ^^UUU

Pueden unirse a la orden de Sirius Black en la comunidad de Arwen y Nury: **PoTtEr**** & CiA,  que se ubica en los grupos de msn.**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana             **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	20. Proyecto doble B

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo XX             Proyecto doble B_

- Hola Adriel, hola Sirius- Lily traía consigo un gran paquete- les traje un poco de comida

- ¡Hola Lils!- dijo animadamente Black- es bueno ver una cara amiga- Adriel frunció el ceño

Hacia casi un mes que ellos dos no sse hablaban. Adriel le rehuía constantemente yy Sirius no se sentía capaz de entablar una charla con ella. Los demás se habían cansado de sus constantes peleas y reconciliaciones, de ese modo supusieron que esta sería igual. James en algunas ocasones los miraba alternativamente con el ceño fruncido, después suspiraba y bufaba irritado por la situación.

Se sentó enfrente de ellos haciendo una mueca graciosa

- ¿No les parece que deben hablar ustedes dos?

- No tengo porque hacerlo- dijo testarudamente Adriel

- Me ofendes- ironizo Sirius- no sé de que puedo hablar con ella…

- ¡Son caso perdido!- exclamó Lily

- Lo somos, ¿Por qué no fuiste al baile?

- No es lo mismo sin ustedes- dijo Lily- tomen- les alargo una cja de grageas

- Gracias- los dos tomaron la caja, Sirius se quedo con ella, ya que Adriel retiro las manos ràpidamente

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Dos semanas después, Lily estaba sentada junto con Remus repasando apuntes y chismeando las noticiass de último momento.

- MgGonagall nos dira esta semana acerca del proyecyo final.

- Crees que sea difícil, dicen que el año pasado los de séptimo se encargaron del aseo de cada casa, durante un trimestre- Remus puso cara de horror

- Con que no sea al estilo muggle…- miro hacia su pergamino- Dumbledore pone el proyecto, supongo que nos tenfdrá consideración

- No veo por qué

- Porque somos los favoritos- le guiño un ojo

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Entro corriendo a la Sala Común, subió las escaleras y cerró la puerta por dentro, se dirgió al baño, quitándose la túnica y  el sweter, ssubiose la manga de la blusa del brazo derecho

- No debía- se miraba al espejo- no debí- gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- Kat, hicciste lo correcto… ¡Lo hiciste!

Se dejo caer al piso, abrazandose a si misma con desesperación, sin dejar de repetir: "Hciste lo correcto"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

James y Sirius entraban a la Sala Común riendo a carcajada limpia, James movía las manos frenéticamente y Sirius hacia gestos graciosos

- ¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto curiosa Lily

- De Blaise y los golpeadores de Slytherin

- ¡HEY!¡Yo quería participar!- Moony puso cara de fastidio- ¿No podían avisarme?

- Lo hicimos- levantó las manos James-  o por lo menos lo intentamos

- Estabas ocupado con Kat- dijo Sirius burlonamente

- De acuerdo los perdoner esta vez- Moony bajo la vista con cierto rubor en las mejillas

- No te conviene no hacerlo- escuchó decir a Sirius

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- James comenzó a reír

- ¿Y Meter?- preguntó Lily al no ver al cuarto merodeador

- ¡Ah!, Padfoot se eonojo con él y le dijo que… -James trato de no reír

- "Comprate un bosque y pierdete"- Sirius se paso una mano por el pelo

- Y el buen Peter lo tomo en serio, debe estar en la habitación contando su dinero.

Lily no podía creer lo que le decían. Moony se preguntaba el por qué de que Peter  fuera uno de ellos, en fin, logró colarse a su grupo y era un buen amigo, despistado pero bueno.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

De un caldero salía un espero vapor, al lado se encontraba una mesa llena de botellas con líquidos de diferentes colores, papelitos, morteros con finos polvos, recipientes con pelos de unicornio, fibras de corazón de dragón, entre otras cosas.

Adriel tenía la túnica desgarrada y la cara cubierta de hollín, en ese momento pesaba cuidadosamente unas hojas de athelas, según ella el ingrediente más difícil de conseguir.

La profesora Nya Bloom, le había dado permiso para ocupar el aula de pocciones y hacer su experimento. La profesora Bllom, era líder de la casa de la serpiente, de no más de 35 años, de buen aspecto, agradable a los sentidos, energica e inclusive varios alumnos de Howgarts le tenían miedo, pues no era bueno provocarla,  sin embargo era muy diferente a sus alumnos… en muchos aspectos.

Las hojas de athelas serían el último ingrediente a añadir a la poción, disminuyó la flama y murmurando un encantamiento transporto su preciosa carga a los baños de chicas del segundo piso.

- Espero que Myrtle no este- dijo dejando el caldero encima de un retrete- las hojitas- buscó en su túnica desgarrrada- Aquí- lass hecho- bien, mañana vendre a verte- cerró la puerta del retrete, encontrandose con la cara de Myrtle, la llorona- hola Myrtle- murmuró

- Hola- la fantasma la vio de pies a cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?¡Vienes a burlarte de mí!

No, no, no- negó Adriel moviendo las manos frenéticamente

¡Se que soy fea!¡Nadie tiene derecho de hacerme sentir mal!- gritó el espectro

¿Myrtle?- la fantasma la vio- me parece que Sirius y James están en las regaderas.

Myrtle, salió del baño a toda velocidad, Adriel suspiró andando.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Los hemos reunida aquí con motivo del proyecto para sépitomos años- decía MgGonagall a los séptimos de las cuatro casa, a un lado de ella se encontraban la profesora Sprout, el profesor Flytwick y la profesora Bloom- como todos saben cada año se asigna un proyecto para formar lazos entres las mismas casas, en está ocasión el director Dumbledore tiene preparado un tema interesante: la paternidad responsable- la gran mayoría que estaba en el comedor se puso pálida y empezo a murmurar.

- ¡Bien!- Sirius exclamó entusiasmado- ¡A hacer bebés!- James comenzó a reír, pues en cierta forma compartía la idea de su amigo. Adriel le dio un golpe bastante fuerte en las costillas a Ssirus, disculpándose diciendo que había sido un accidente.

- Las parejas cuidarán de un bebé durante un trimestre- la profesora Sprout tomo un muñeco- este muñeco será su responsabilidad, tiene un encantamiento que lo hará comportarse como un bebé de carne y hueso.

- Además, cada muñeco nos dirá cómo han sido como padres, el preoyecto cuenta con un 30 % de su calificación e influirá en los EXTASIS- más murmullos

- Ahora bien el preofesor Flytwick hará las parejas de Hufflepuff- Nya Bloom daba las indicaciones- la profesora Sprout: Ravenclaw, la profesora MgGonagall: Slytherin y yo: Gryffindor- miro severamente a los alumnos- las parejas que se forme están fuera de discusión.

La selección comenzó, muchos alumnos ponían cara de asco o de gran pesar al ver a su pareja asignada, algunos intentaron persuadir al pequeño profesor de Encantamientos o bien a la profesora de Herbología, los de Slytherin y Gryffindor se estaban haciendo a la idea de no abrir la boca ni siquiera para reclamar.

- Pasaremos la lista, al ser nombrados nos dirán el nombre de su pareja al igual que el de su bebé- Minerva los miraba a todos- tienen cinco minutos para decidir el nombre…

- Amatiello Kat- dijo Flitwick

- ¡Aquí!- levantó la mano- Remus Lupin y se llamará Josh

- Benoitte Adriel…

- Black Sirius- miro al aludido, dando un ligero suspiro- su nombre es Arwen- no le hacia ninguna gracia tener que convivir con Sirius más de lo necesario.

- Evans Liliane…

- Potter James- James sonrió orgulloso- su nombre es Faramir

- Gellar Gillian…

- Mortensen Viggo- dijo mirando a James- se llama James- Lily hizo cara de ascco y James miró al techo encantado con una expresión de fastidio

- Pettigrew Peter 

- ¡Yo!- le levanto torpemente- Richardson Amelie, le pondremos Emely

- Kay- Flint Cheiron…

- Thomas Sean- miró a Remus anhelante- su nombre: Mary.

Los profesores les entregaron unos paquetes a cada pareja.

Lily sostenía en brazos con gran habilidad a su muñeco, ¡Bebé!, James husmeaba la pañalera que les habían entregado, Sirius caragaba la pañalera y obserbaba divertido a una Adriel que trataba de imitar a Lily para cargar al bebé, por otra parte Kat revisaba el programa de actividades a realizar en el trimestre, mientras que un Remus de aspecto muy tierno, cargaba al bebé.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Toda la Torre de Gryffindor estaba histérica, las parejas de séptimo apenas esstaban acostumbrandose a su nueva responsabilidad, con respecto a Lily y Remus, los que ponían el orden en aquella casa, es decir, los prefectos, era mejor que nadie los importunará; ya que esa noche esstaban especialmente sensibles y nadie quería pasar limpiando la Torre de Astronomía a la una de la madrugada.

_"- Te extrañe- finalizó, tomandola por el mentón obligándola a girar la cara, la beso dulce pero firmemtente. Cayeron al piso, iban a continuar con el beso cuando algo les llamo la atención"_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la impuntual autora:**

 Ehhh!- Lian sale detrás de su escritorio mirando atemorizada a todas las lectoras del fic- Disculpen la tardanza!!!!, yya sé que ahora si no me he medido, lo que sucede es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, ya empezamos los examenes y en realidad en este momento yo debería estar estudiando para un examen importantisimo- el profe loco, se le ocurrió hacerlo en sábado a las siete de la mañana _- pero yya ven me di un tiempecito para publicar este chap, además de que quería publicar otro fic, cuando subira este y pues ya lo hice, pasen por favor a darse una vuelta al otro fic de mi autoría: ** Asesino Inglés**, que es de HP.

Dejen comentarios, ideas, sugerencias, Sirius Black, Kamui- kun y demás cosas que le agraden a la autora.

No respondo reviews pero agradezco: ** gwenie****-lupin- ya me pasare x tu fic-, julili, Fleur, HiYoNo, Pau!, Achapela- gracias, es muy lindo lo que dices-, layla kyoyama, Sislence- messiah, Melianay.**

Pueden unirse a la orden de Sirius Black en la comunidad de Arwen y Nury: **PoTtEr**** & CiA,  que se ubica en los grupos de msn.**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana             **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto


	21. Arwen, Faramir y Josh

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

**Tipo**: Serie

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.**

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

****

****

_Capítulo XXI                       Arwen, Faramir y Josh_

- Biberón

- Toma

- Agua

- Aquí está

- Fórmula

- Ten

- ¡Listo!- Adriel le tendió a Sirius un biberón- te toca- el joven lo tomó un poco de malas

- Parece reloj- cogió al bebé entre sus brazos y se sentó en un sillón cercano, Adriel le siguió

- Tú eras igual- acomodo al bebé entre los brazos de su ahora padre- necesitan comer cada 3 horas, porque supongo que son muy pequeños- terminó con una gran sonrisa

Black la miró un tanto sorprendido, estaban hablando como hacia tiempo no lo hacían, estaban sin necesidad de gritarse o peleando por cualquier cosas, aunque debían admitirlo, siempre se llevaban bien cuando entablaban treguas, además de que formaban un excelente equipo. Adriel cayó también en la cuenta de que estaban hablando civilizadamente, como pocas veces lo hacían.

Sirius también sonrió, le agradaba estar de ese modo con Adriel, quizá era la única chica que le interesaba en todos los aspectos.

- "¡Maldita vanidad!"- pensó Sirius, al ver a la chica sonreír ampliamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la habitación de los chicos, Remus veía con cierta mueca de asco hacia la cama en donde se encontraba su bebé, en una mano sostenía un pañal

- Querida Kat- llamó con voz melosa- te toca cambiarlo…

- Hazlo Remus- dijo la joven acercándose a él- por favor- le dio un abrazo por la espalda

- ¡Ah nooo!, no Kat, esto te toca a ti- le puso el pañal en las manos- se una buena madre- le paso las toallitas húmedas.

Kat tomó el pañal y las toallitas húmedas, se acercó a la cama, vio a su bebé y suspiró profundamente. Remus se encontraba del otro lado de la habitación, sentado en la cama de James, con una sonrisa entre burlona y divertida, esperando que su novia comenzará el trabajo.

- Júrame que no tendremos hijos tan pronto- Remus la miro sorprendido ante ese comentario.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Puede dormir una noche en mi habitación y otra en la tuya… hacer turnos sería lo más adecuado

- No sé James- Lily cargaba a su bebé

Junto a ellos paso una enfada Gillian, seguida de cerca por Viggo.

- ¡Gellar, vuelve acá!¡Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo!- decía bastante molesto Viggo

- ¡No lo haré!- se volteó a ver al chico- ¡Me duele la cabeza de tanto que llora!

- ¡Es un bebé!- exclamó Viggo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba para esa chica, de pronto el bulto que estaba en brazos de Viggo comenzó a llorar

- ¡No!

- Está bien- dijo, respirando profundamente- no lo hagas y le diré a MgGonagall- el joven puso una sonrisa maliciosa- quizás también a Bloom, apuesto a que le encantará saberlo

Gellar Gillian se puso pálida, se había dado cuenta de que Lily la observaba burlona y James igual.  Aparte de que la mención de MgGonagall y Bloom juntas la hicieron estremecerse.

El bebé, lloró con más fuerza.

- De acuerdo- tomó al bebé y se alejo

- ¡Que cruz!- dijo Mortensen. Lily y James estuvieron de acuerdo.

- ¿Quién se quedará con él hoy?- James se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Lily

- Sería más fácil si durmiéramos juntos- dijo James inocentemente. Lily se tiño de rojo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Era común ver parejas cargando bebés por los corredores de Howgarts, como también empezaba a ser común ver a parejas que no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro. ¿Ejemplos?: Lily y James, Adriel y Sirius, Gillian y Viggo- este último pertenecía al club de los cotizados de Howgarts.

- ¿Qué le daremos de comer?

- Papilla- contestó Adriel distraída, tratando de licuar el último ingrediente- papilla de pollo con espinaca, calabaza y zanahoria- Sirius puso cara de asco

- ¿Le gustará?

- Tiene que aprender a comer de todo- Black hizo una mueca de asco, pensando que a él también le habían hecho sufrir del mismo modo, cuando bebé.

- Como digas mamá- le guiñó un ojo, Adriel bajo la cabeza ruborizada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En efecto, esos seis realmente parecían pareja: Remus y Kat le tomaron el gusto a la paternidad, elaboraban sus reportes juntos y lo cuidaban de igual manera, aunque a veces Kat trataba de librarse del cambio de pañales- Remus aún no le agarraba el gusto por el cambio de pañales-. Lily y James verdaderamente se desvivían por su bebé Faramir, a todos lados iban juntos, cargando con ¾ partes de cosas para bebé- pasando por biberones hasta peluches, mordedoras, y andadera (cosa que veo inútil, porque el bebé tenía a lo mucho 5 meses), convivían muchísimo más tiempo de lo normal, ambos lo agradecían en silencio. Con respecto a Adriel y Sirius era surreal, verlos juntos, extraño ver a dos personas tan independientes e incompatibles- todo Howgarts lo decía, menos los griffindors que decían que tenían mucho en común-, se esmeraban en cuidar y procurar a alguien que ni siquiera era real, se esmeraban por construir una "Familia" feliz y cálida, realmente era extraño ver a esos dos sin gritarse y aventarse más de una cosa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Hola Kat- la voz arrastraba las palabras

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?

- Siempre impaciente- dijo moviendo el dedo índice de un lado a otro- en sí nada, sólo venía a avisarte que en diciembre tenemos que irnos a casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Nuestro Señor quiere vernos- Kat se puso pálida, asintió débilmente- no faltes, querida.

Remus se acercaba por el pasillo a Kat, cargaba un bulto entre sus manos, llegó hasta ella, Malfoy ya había desaparecido

- ¿Qué quería?- Remus veía hacia el pasillo por donde Malfoy desapareció con el ceño fruncido

- Nada, sólo molestar- abrazo con cuidado a Lupin, quien le correspondió

- Josh, te extraño- la puso el bulto en los brazos a Kat

- ¿En serio?- Kat sonrió meciendo al bebé.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba descalza sobre la hierba, sentía el fresco de está en los pies, se encontraba en un lugar en el que nunca había estado, sin embargo creía conocerlo, era un bosque hermoso.

El bosque estaba lleno de árboles de altas copas, las hojas doradas y plateadas caían de las altas copas de los árboles, en el aire se escuchaba una melodía de paz y armonía desconocida.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta, porque estaba aparentemente sola.

De la nada, aparecieron seres de aspecto humano, eran hermosos, una pareja paseaba cerca de ella conversando en susurros, a lo lejos, en una pequeña colima, pequeños niños correteaban.

Eran seres de magnífica hermosura, gente con una belleza suprema, inundados con una sabiduría y tristeza infinitas, la luz de las estrellas habitaban en sus ojos.

No pudo contener una sonrisa de felicidad… era su hogar… Estaba por fin en donde pertenecía… junto a ellos.

La pareja que paseaba delante de ella susurraba suavemente palabras en un idioma desconocido,. El largo cabello negro de la mujer ondeaba al viento, el cabello de un indefinido rubio del hombre, jugaba con los rayos del sol. Estaba en su hogar, Adriel sonrió plenamente.

- Estoy en mi hogar- murmuró

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Tú eres la diferencia- una voz dulce y suave.

Se encontraba en un jardín, lleno de rosas blancas y rojas, el jardín era extenso, la noche caía sobre su cabeza dejando ver la luna llena y millones de estrellas bailando alrededor de la luna.

Sirius buscó con la mirada a algún ser vivo, él era el único en aquel lugar

- El pasado, el presente y el futuro- dijo la voz- muerte… dolor… amor… dulzura… tristeza… el destino esta decidido.

Sirius vio a Adriel llorar, chispas y destellos de colores, una mirada llena de tristeza, unos ojos esmeralda, finalmente un pétalo blanco que caía hasta posarse en sus pies, dejándolo en la oscuridad.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Se apartó bruscamente de una joven que lo miraba atónita

- Sirius…- él miró a la joven- si hice algo malo…

Cortó las palabras de la muchacha con un movimiento

- ¡Demonios!- dio la vuelta caminando enojado consigo mismo, ni siquiera sabía como llegó a los brazos de aquella mujer. No se molesto en reconfortar o aliviar a la joven que dejaba confundida.

Estaba confuso con respecto a ese extraño sueño.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Entonces te quedarás para las fiestas- afirmaba

- Sí, no quiero ver a mi hermana este año, ni a su novio

- Ni el que sigue, ni el otro, ni el otro- James sonrió- te comprendo- se llevo una mano a la frente en actitud dramática

- ¡James!- regañó Lily

- Sólo digo la verdad Lily- le paso un brazo por los hombros—me enseñarás ese dichoso encantamiento que no me sale, ¿Cuál era?¡Stunner!* ¿verdad?

Lily no respondió estaba completamente roja por el contacto con James, cada día era más difícil controlar lo que sentía. La constante convivencia con él, por FAramir la agradecía como un regalo, además desde las vacaciones ya no soñaba con ese hombre, aunque si escuchaba su voz. Todo estaba perfecto, sólo faltaba que James la mirará de otro modo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Ese día los alumnos de séptimo de las diferentes casas salían de sus clases un poco desanimados, no todos pero la mayoría, habían entregado a sus bebés a causa de las vacaciones decembrinas, cuando regresaran los bebés se les serían devueltos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de una atareada y vuelta loca autora:**

 Vean mi cara: @_@. Estoy a punto de explotar!!!!. Buenoo, aún tienen autora para rato, he tenido peores épocas, Puess a mi me gustó este chap- a mí todos me gustan- pero explote creo yo un poquito el lado paternal de estos seis chicos. Además se develó una notica más, ahora faltan otras mil- ocho mil notas más u_uUUU. Para el próximo chap:  ¿Qué sucederá?¿James y Lily dormirán juntos?¿Se consolidara una pareja con este proyecto?¿Sirius se atreverá a comer la papilla?¿Qué demonios quiere Voldemort?¿Por qué Adriel soñó eso?¿Remus le cambiará una vez el pañal a Josh?¿Por qué Sirius soñó despierto?¿Qué pasará en estas vacaciones?¿James planea algo contra Adriel y Sirius?

Disculpen por la horrorgrafía del chap XX, es que llevaba prisa y ya no pude corregir los errores de dedo ^_^UUU. Lo siento xDDD!

 Mi papito lindo regreso de su viaje!!!! ^__________^

* S**tunner - Stupefy ( STOO-puh-fye)**"Stunner" - Opuesto a Ennervate / "stupefacio" atónito.Deja al objetivo del hechizo inconsciente. Usado por los magos del ministerio para frenar a los invocadores de la marca tenebrosa. También usado por los guardianes de dragones para manejar a estas bestias. 

Les pido un favor a mis queridos lectores- yo sé que me quieren muchooo ¬¬. Por favor pasen a leer otro fic de mi autoría, apenas esta en el segundo chap, y es de Hp, supongo que esta en la categoría de Merodeadores, los personajes principales son James, Sirius y Remus. Se llama **Asesino Inglés.**

 Contestando Reviews:- cosa que no he hecho x falta de tiempo ¬¬UUU

**javiSESSHOMARU****: ** pues ya te agregue a mi msn, pero creo que no tienes el programa de pláticas, puedes añadirme y contactarme cuando quieras. Espero tu e-mail!! ^^

**o^****kata^o: ** ya lo subí!!!. Jejeje, se que soy mala pero que sé le puede hacer??. Esa es mi naturaleza muajajajaja. Pues ya pronto veremos acción con L/J y S/A, ya es hora de que abrán los ojos!!!. Por qué Kat???, pues, tiene una familia de magos malditos- tipo familia de Sirius ¬¬UUU. Pero no la odies ella no tiene culpa!!!

**Fleur: creo que no les va tan mal, pero si quieren hago que les vaya mal, tengo una experiencia con mi primita que bueno… en fin, si quieren los hago sufrir, muajajajaja. Siempre tengo un espacio para ustedes^__^**

**Rhyth-Renington:  milagro verte!!!!. Bueno, leerte, gracias por tu review, entiendo que estes ocupada pero espero sigas leyendo este fic, y te siga a gustando. Que todo te salga bien!!! ^^¡**

**Gwenie-Lupin:  primera y única que preguntó x Adriel y su poción!!!. Pues Myrtle si es medio fresca pero yo haría lo mismo si tuviera oportunidad o no??. Qué hacia Adriel en el baño con una pócima??. Alguna sugerencia??, Miren que esa escena y otras no son de a gratis. Lo que me recuerda, Alguien sabe qué onda con esas desapariciones nocturnas y diurnas de Adriel y James?**

**Achapela:  mil gracias x tus reviews!!!. Por cierto ya leí tu historia pero no he podido dejar review, intentare hacerlo hoy. Adriel es muy parecida a mí, aunque Kat y Lily tienen también de mi cosecha. En lo personal si la historia esta bien construida y tiene fundamento no importa si es corta- aunque a veces quieres más, estoy de acuerdo.**


	22. Cita Fallida

****

Married

Autora: Lian_dana

****

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

****

Dedicatoria: para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

****

E-Mail: lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

****

Married

__

Capítulo XXII Una cita fallida

Adriel caminaba por un pasillo, tenía una cita con aquel joven amigo, de aquel que era su amigo, es decir, con Sirius. I ella misma sabía por qué había conseguido una cita con Sirius, ni mucho menos sabía por qué había aceptado. Aunque de una cosa estaba segura, el culpable de todo eso, respondía a un nombre: James Potter, ayudado en la confabulación por Remus Lupin. 

Estiró la falda que llevaba puesta, le parecía insoportable aquella falda, hubiera preferido un pantalón, peros sus buenas amigas Kay y Lily insistieron en que se vería mejor con una falda. Alguien le explicaría todo este lío.

Entro al aula, viendo que no había llegado nadie, se sentó junto al escritorio, esperaría 10 minutos, no más.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"¿Por qué a mí?"- se preguntó mentalmente Sirius Black, mientras una joven de slytherin se le colgaba del cuello. 

"Debes dejar de coquetear, Sirius, algún día eso te traerá problemas". Sabias palabras, dichas por Moony, pero como siempre no le hizo caso. Tenía que ser precisamente hoy cuando la estúpida slytherin tenía que interceptarlo y no dejarlo ir. 

Tengo que irme... ehhh- no sabía su nombre ¡No puede esperar? No- dijo tajantemente- no puede 

La joven, hizo una mueca de disgusto profundo, se pego más al cuerpo de Sirius, levantó la cabeza y lo beso. Sirius trató de separarse. ¿Qué se creía aquella chica?

Giró sobre su eje, dispuesta a marcharse sin que aquellos la vieran, camino y doblo en un pasillo, se dirigió a una pared en donde estaba un cuadro, deslizo el dedo por donde estaba aquel vestido rojo, y se abrió una puerta. 

Tenía que haber sabido que Sirius haría algo similar. Suspiro pesadamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Entro a la habitación, derecho a su cama, se sentó y cerró los ojos.

¿Y bien? ¿Y bien?- contestó. James y Remus lo veían con interés y suspicacia. 

Comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa negra, se quitó los zapatos.

No llego- dijo cerrando los ojos- supongo que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer- se levantó para ir al baño. Los dos jóvenes se vieron intrigados Entonces... ¿Por qué llegaste tarde?- se atrevió a preguntar Prongs Porque me quede dormido- cerró la puerta del baño. 

Remus veía con cara de ¿Qué? A James, que tenía una muy similar a la de él. No entendían nada, Lily y Kat les aseguraron haber mandado a Adriel a la cita con todo y 15 minutos de anticipación.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Estaba trepado en un árbol, viendo hacia el lago que estaba a punto de congelarse. Se había escapado de la slytherin que le arruino su cita con Adriel y de un club de 5°. Estaba halagado de que lo quisieran pero eso era una cosa y otra era que quisieran tener un pedazo de él como recuerdo. 

Deberías aclarar las cosas con él 

Lily y Adriel caminaban cerca del árbol, Kat debía estar empacando para ir con sus padres.

No, ya tome una decisión- Adriel se limpió una lágrima- Black es el chico más egoísta, ególatra, arrogante... con complejo de Dios que he conocido en mi vida... Ya no más Si tú lo dices 

Sirius hizo una mueca

"Gracias por la ayuda Lils"- pensó Se siente como top model en pasarela- Adriel estaba convencida- no puedo más. Ya no con alguien como él. 

Eso fue todo lo que escuchó, sintió como le ardían los ojos, miraba al par de amigas que se alejaban ajenas a él.

Bajo del árbol enseguida, se sacudió la túnica, se llevó una mano a los ojos y después la paso por el cabello lacio. 

Levantó la cara, la arrogancia y elegancia volvieron a su persona. Esbozó una sonrisa indefinida.

Soy Sirius Black- dijo, hecho a andar hacia el castillo con la cabeza en alto... orgulloso 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Le ayudaba a hacer su maleta a Kat, está iba y venía de un lado a otro nerviosa, volteando hacia la puerta cada tres segundos.

¿Quieres calmarte?- Remus se sentó en la cama- no pasará nada si alguien entra- sonrió misteriosamente No es eso- se sentó junto a él ¿Entonces? No quiero ir a casa- dijo débilmente Entonces no vayas- la tomo por la cintura- quédate conmigo- sus ojos dorados se clavaron en los de ella, respiró el suave aroma a chocolate. Lo haré- dijo acercándose al rostro de Lupin- "Todo lo hago por ti"- pensó- " ¿Qué efecto tienes en mi Remus? 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lo dices para convencerte- Lily la miraba seriamente- tú sabes mejor que yo que mientes Vana wilwarin- dijo Adriel- no miento 

Entraron a la Sal, James estaba en un rincón leyendo "Historia del Quiddtich", levantó la vista del libro y les regalo una sonrisa.

¿De qué hablan?- preguntó de lo terca y testaruda que es- señaló a Adriel, quien se cruzo de brazos Me recuerda a alguien- James parecía pensativo- debe ser alguien cercano a mí, ¿Quién será?. ¡Ya recuerdo! ¡¡Sirius!!- James sonrió igual que Lily ¿Y dónde está?- buscó en la sala, Prongs se encogió de hombros Ni idea, si gustas buscarlo- saco de la bolsa de su chaqueta un pergamino- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- le entregó el pergamino a Adriel sin siquiera mirarlo- dile de mi parte que a las 8 nos reuniremos para despedir a Snape y Malfoy No lo buscaré ¡Anda!- Lily y James la empujaron hacia el retrato ¡Sayonara! __

"- Creo que debe saber algo señorita Amatiello- Dumbledore se acercó al ave fénix- todos tenemos secretos... y eso incluye a sus amigos"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

****

Notas de la autora:

Aparece en escena una autora que esta chiquita porque teme ser regañada por todos los seguidores del fic, ya que no ha actualizado en 1 mes. Antes que nada quiero ofrecer una disculpa porque no he actualizado y porque este chap, es muy cortito, pero hechenle la culpa a mi computadora que ya paso a mejor vida y que ahora tengo que andar en un cyber café y la hora no es muy barata que digamos. U_u

Creí conveniente subir este chap, aunque sea corto y para que sepan que aún existo, prometo que para la otra vengo al cyber y subo otro chap de Married, otro de Asesino Inglés y otro de Nax (Nury me pidió continuación y tengo que complacerla)


	23. Disculpa de la autora

Hola a todos:

Bueno, heme aquí, lamentó que esto no sea un chap más de la historia, pero creo que tengo el deber de comunicarles que hasta dentro de una semana subire otro chap o si me lo permite el reparador de compus lo subire este fin de semena, yo espero sea el fin de semana.

Tengo en lista varios fics:, para que vean que no he estado de floja:

La continuación de Nax desde el punto de vista de Adriel. La continuación de Asesino Inglés, sabremos que le paso a Black, y quien fue su salavador. Otro fic de corte slash, Sirius /James, pero visto desde la prspectiva de una joven enamorada de Sirius, digamos que tengo que pulirlo no quiero lastimar ni ofender a nadie, puesto que la chica no va a ver con muy buenos ojos la relación. Y finalmente Married, que seguirá el curso de la historia y como estoy en deuda con ustedes, les doy un pequeño adelanto, finalmente una pareja se cristalizara y si, será esa que todo el mundo quiere que se cristalice por fin!!!. Deben dejar muchos reviews ehhh!, x q sino me vere obligado en cortar esa escena muajajajaja, no es cierto, si todo va bien antes del lunes ya esta en circulación el **chap XXIII. Mel Arat (Amor Real) **

Una disculpa por el chap XXII, lop que sucede es que no vi como quedo, y realmente existen partes que no se entienden, lo siento U_u fue culpa de esta porquería de computadora (la del café)

****


	24. Mel Arat

Married  
  
Autora: Lian_dana Tipo: Serie Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amatiello son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade. Dedicatoria: para todo el que lea esto. Para ti E-Mail: lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx  
  
Married  
  
Capítulo XXIV Mel Arat Amor Real  
  
Adriel Isil Benoitte  
  
Apodo: Ninguno, a menos que sea: "Niña malcriada que me golpeó", según Sirius. Cumpleaños: 21 de Julio Tipo de sangre: A Materia favorita: Aritmancia y DCOA Materia que no le gusta: No hay Le gusta: Burlarse de los Merodeadores, en especial de Black, estar con sus amigas, jugar Quidditch, tocar el violín. No le gusta: Ver sufrir a sus amigos, que Sirius babee por cada falda, las mentiras. Color favorito: Negro y azul Flor favorita: Tomoyo Comida favorita: Comida china Comida que no le gusta: Hígado Especialidad en cocina: Chocolate Lo que más desea en este momento: La atención y otra cosa de Sirius Black, prepararse para la Universidad, ver a cierta persona especial. Pasatiempo: Leer, tocar el violín, pasar tiempo con sus amigas, molestar al grupo de fans de los Merodeadores.  
  
Los mataré- murmuró la chica de cabellera negra, caminaba por un pasillo del tercer piso- Veamos, según esto...- observaba el mapa- al final del pasillo a la derecha- vio el pasillo que se extendía delante de ella- pero si no hay ningún corredor al final- caminó hacia la pared- está cosa está mal- miró de nuevo el mapa y posteriormente la pared, el mapa de nuevo.  
  
En efecto, el mapa marcaba que Sirius estaba en una habitación al final de un corredor oculto a la vista, la motita de Sirius se movía de un lugar a otro dentro de la habitación rápidamente, como si estuviera bailando o corriendo. En la motita de ella apareció un pequeño letrero que decía (Aqua) y parecía que la motita tocaba la pared. Adriel buscó en su túnica su varita, se acercó a la pared.  
  
Aqua- dijo tocando la pared con la varita  
  
Inmediatamente los ladrillos desaparecieron dejando una cortina de agua. Adriel entró y miró de nuevo el mapa. La cortina de agua desapareció dejando de nuevo a los ladrillos  
  
Entornó los ojos para tratar de ver algo en la oscuridad del pasadizo  
  
¡Lumos!- susurró  
  
Continuo caminando hasta llegar a una puerta de roble, según el mapa: Sirius se encontraba dentro de aquella habitación, abrió la puerta lentamente temiendo encontrar algo desagradable.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lily y James subían las escaleras, Lily le daría un libro de Encantamientos a James para que estudiará la teoría del dichoso encantamiento que se le dificultaba, abrieron la puerta de golpe.  
  
Un par de ojos se ensancharon enormemente.  
  
En la cama de Kat junto a unas maletas se encontraban en una apasionante sesión de besos Kat y Remus, falta decir que la túnica de Kat había pasado a mejor sitio, mientras que Remus tenía por lo menos 3 botones desabrochados de su camisa.  
  
¡¡EJEM!!- carraspeó sonoramente James, visiblemente incómodo  
  
Lily bajo la mirada al suelo, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Kat y Remus se incorporaron como resorte balbuceando explicaciones sin llegar a ser entendidos, estaban rojos cual tomate maduro, terminaron por guardar silencio.  
  
Nosotros sólo veníamos por un libro- dijo James evitando mirar a Kat - ¿Verdad Lily?  
  
Silencio...  
  
¿Lily?- llamó James ¿¿Es verdad!!- Lily corrió hacia el escritorio tomó un libro y a James por el brazo- ¿Ya nos vamos!  
  
Salieron como habían llegado, Kat y Remus se miraron a los ojos, después a la puerta y de nuevo a los ojos, empezaron a reír nerviosamente.  
  
¿Crees que deba restarles puntos a esos dos?- Remus sonrió divertido y Kat lo miró alucinada.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendida. Se lamentó no haber llevado una video cámara.  
  
En el centro de la habitación, sobre una mesa se encontraba Sirius: bailando y cantando sensualmente, la camisa desabrochada dejando ver su pecho y estómago bien formado. Le hubiera gustado seguir observando pero habían dos detalles que la incomodaron:  
  
Distinguió varias botellas de cerveza de mantequilla e hidromiel. Por lo menos 10 chicas alrededor de Black, gritando: "¡¡¡Mucha ropa!!!"  
  
¡Que demonios!- Adriel miraba atónita la escena  
  
El joven cantante y bailarín se despojo finalmente de su camisa, puso las manos en el pantalón, mientras cantaba a todo pulmón con las mejillas sonrojadas.  
  
I'm too sexy for my robes, too sexy for my love, I'm too sexy, sexy, sexy  
  
Cogió la túnica de Sirius dirigiéndose decidida hacia la mesa, empujando a quien se le pusiera enfrente. La cara la tenía roja como vil amapola.  
  
¡Bien chicas!¡El espectáculo ha terminado! ¡NOOOOOO!- se escucho generalizado ¡Benoitte no puedes hacer esto! ¡Oh sí!¡Sí puedo!- esbozo una sonrisa maléfica para su fortuna sólo estaban chicas de 5° curso- ¿Qué les parece si empezamos con un maleficio de tentáculs?  
  
Las jóvenes accedieron ante tamaña oferta, Adriel sonrió triunfal cuando la última chica salía de la habitación. Volteó a ver a Sirius quien no se había percatado de nada y seguía con su sensual baile.  
  
I'm too sexy for my robes, too sexy for my love, I'm too sexy, sexy, sexy Es hora de bajar- suspiró sin poder evitar mirara detenidamente al joven- sé que eres sexy- susurró poniéndole la túnica- Vamos "Siri- pooh"  
  
El joven no opuso resistencia, se dejo llevar por la suave mano que lo sostenía y ella tuvo que acudir a todo su aplomo para no hecharsele encima y besarlo como posesa.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
McGonagall, esta en su despacho- consultó el mapa- ¡Excelente! ¡Camino libre!- jaló al muchacho ¡Vamos Black!- Adriel estaba desesperada  
  
El joven ebrio se había sentado en unas escaleras negándose a continuar sino ele daban una paleta de caramelo...  
  
Prometo que te la daré si me acompañas No quiero- hizo un puchero Pero...  
  
En un movimiento brusco Sirius se levantó quedando enfrente de Adriel. Bajo la cabeza mirándola con esos ojos azul profundo, estaban a un paso uno del otro.  
  
Sirius cerraba el espacio, bajo la cabeza lentamente y...  
  
Se separó bruscamente del muchacho, levantó la mano en señal de golpearlo pero algo la detuvo... por la mejilla de Black rodaba una lágrima.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lily sonrió, después de todo James Potter no era un caso perdido, alrededor de 3 horas le costo hacer que James dominará el hechizo. Sonrió totalmente satisfecha  
  
No eres tan cabeza hueca Prongs- Remus estaba sentado en un sillón cercano Nunca lo he sido- Prongs lo miro con malicia- ¿Y Kat?  
  
El joven de ojos dorados se sonrojo y giró la cabeza a un costado  
  
Desempacando- murmuró  
  
En ese momento se abrió el retrato dejando pasar a Adriel con un Sirius que no sabía ni su nombre. James se acercó rápidamente a ayudar a la joven, Moony le siguió.  
  
¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Lily  
  
Adriel se encogió de hombros  
  
Fui a buscarlo, cuando lo encontré estaba haciendo streaptase totalmente ebrio Padfoot- murmuró James preocupado, ya lo llevaban escaleras arriba, Lily y Adriel los siguieron.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Estiro los brazos perezosamente, se froto los ojos con vigor y se incorporó de un salto.  
  
¡Buenos días!- exclamó moviendo frenéticamente a una joven que dormía abrazando una almohada Déjame dormir Kat- Adriel se volteo con todo y almohada ¡¡USH!! Son un par de flojas- miro hacia la cama de Lily, que se había tapado la cabeza con las sabanas  
  
Bajo a la Sala Común, encontrándose con un Remus que parecía haber tenido una mala noche  
  
¡ Buenos días!- Kat le robo un beso Muy buenos días- Remus la tomo por la cintura sin evitar ahogar un bostezo ¿No dormiste bien? Sirius no nos dejo y en este instante se queja de dolor y náuseas  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
No seas tan quejica- regaño James- no debiste beber de ese modo ¿Quieres bajar la voz?- se llevó una mano a la cabeza- juró que me va a estallar ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?- levanto la mirada viendo a su amigo enfrente de él- supongo que por el alcohol ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Tengo que tener un motivo en especial? Te conozco Por nada importante.. lo solucionaré Padfoot... ¿Asunto de faldas?- Sirius asintió- buena suerte- dijo echando a andar hacia la puerta- conozco a alguien que moriría por ti- dijo antes de salir dejando a un confundido Black  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Caminaba rumbo al campo de Quidditch, el dolor de cabeza había aminorado notablemente, se sentía sumamente estúpido. Montó en una escoba dejando a las bludgers libres, cogió un bate, comenzó a pegarle a las bludgers.  
  
Descubrió en sexto año que era una forma eficaz de descargar su ira, y frustración, de hecho se sentía mejor emocionalmente cuando lo hacia. Le pegó con gran fuerza a una bludger...  
  
- ¡¡Bendita Benoitte!!- dijo mandando a una bludger al otro lado del campo.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
La luna menguante bañaba con suaves rayos a los árboles y al lago. Junto a él se encontraba una joven de largo cabello azabache, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar una melancólica melodía.  
  
Regresaba de su sesión intensiva de traumatología, una corriente de aire frío lo envolvió, pronto comenzaría a nevar, faltaban dos semanas ara Navidad, metió las manos a los bolsillos de la túnica. Escuchó a la lejos una melodía, sin evitar la curiosidad dejo que su oído lo guiará hacia el lugar de donde provenía la música.  
  
Abrió los ojos al verla, estaba junto al lago dejando que la suave luz de la luna la bañará, que el viento jugará con su cabello y túnica, Sus mejillas presentaban un suave rosa y sus labios estaban rojos como carmesí... tenía los ojos cerrados... Parecía un ángel.  
  
La música cesó, ella lentamente se despego del violín y abrió los ojos, viendo a Sirius a unos pasos de ella, que la contemplaba sin hacer algún movimiento  
  
Su cabello negro caía sobre sus hombres, él estaba ahí, parado frente a ella, bañado por la luna resaltando su piel blanca, sus finas facciones. Porte y elegancia, inteligencia y orgullo, belleza y vanidad... todo fusionado...  
  
Él la observo se veía tan abstracta... lejana  
  
Benoitte- dijo suave, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ella Me voy... ¡No!, quédate... por favor No tengo por qué Sólo una pregunta- la joven lo miro a los ojos Hazla ¿Me amas?  
  
El viento sopló fuertemente, el cabello de Sirius y el de Adriel accedieron a jugar con él  
  
No- contestó sin sentimientos en la voz  
  
Black caminó hacia ella  
  
Mientes No lo hago- dio media vuelta cogiendo el violín que estaba en el pasto, dispuesta a marcharse  
  
Una mano se poso en su brazo haciéndola girar para quedar frente a él... de nuevo. La presión en su brazo era fuerte, una punzada de dolor.  
  
Mírame a los ojos- ordenó con una voz tranquila pero con una nota de acero.  
  
Ella obedeció clavando sus ojos dorados en los azul profundo del hombre.  
  
Miente- dijo- dime que me amas...  
  
Adriel abrió los ojos visiblemente sorprendida, no sabía que contestar, quizás Sirius sólo jugaba con ella para comprobar que él era todo un galán, un ser al que nadie se podía resistir... Él no podía ser tan cruel...  
  
¡¡Miente!!- su voz sonaba ansiosa... desesperada No puedo- bajo la mirada, la punzada se hizo más fuerte.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos, ninguno de los dos se había movido, un silencio pesado se hizo presente. Una ráfaga de viento se deslizo entre los dos.  
  
Me duele- se llevo la mano libre al pecho- te amo tanto que duele- susurró casi inaudible  
  
Él la miro desvanecerse, caer cual hoja al viento, ella reunía varias estaciones en su ser: primavera, verano, otoño, invierno, cambiando de una manera sorprendente de una a otra. Llevó su mano hacia la cara de ella, depósito una caricia suave en su mejilla pálida por el frío.  
  
Déjame compartir tu dolor- se acerco a ella lentamente  
  
Con lentitud cubrió el espacio entre ellos. Los dos se estremecieron y en silencio se unieron...  
  
El lago era el único testigo y la luna inspiradora de ellos.  
  
Eran tan diferentes e iguales. Ella no podía decir que eran como la luz y la oscuridad, al contrario... ellos eran todo... luz y sombras, negro y blanco, alegría y tristezas... siempre al mismo tiempo... siempre uno...  
  
Personalidades arrogantes...  
  
Alegorías increíbles...  
  
Sueños de cristal...  
  
Mi querida Adriel- murmuró él en su oído, mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de ella. Te extrañe- dijo ella entre lágrimas  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Agradezco los miles y millones de reviews que me han dejado, dandome cuenta de que se han agregado a este fic unas personitas, me da gusto que les guste este fic y en especial que me sigan aguantando por todo este tiempo.  
  
Lamento no poder subir otro chap, pero lo intentare antes de que termine el año. Por cierto ya los complací, es lo menos que podía hacer ante mi retraso. Otra cosa, les quiero decir Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo!!!. Espero se la pasan super chido en estas fiestas y coman y beban por mí!!!!  
  
Agradezco reviews a:  
  
Mar, Annita69 Lupin-Black, Gwenie Lupin, Pau!, Clau, Lamister, Eva Vidal, Mononoke, Kmila, Silence-messiah, Silence Syringen 


	25. Amable y Silencioso

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

**_Capítulo  XXV           Amable y Silencioso._**

****

**_Liliane_****_ A. Evans_   
  
**Apodo:** **

Lils/ Lily

**Cumpleaños: **

4 de Abril

**Tipo de sangre: **

AB

**Materia favorita: **

Encantamientos y Herbología

**Materia que no le gusta: **

No hay

**Le gusta: **

Burlarse de los Merodeadores, estar con sus amigas, estudiar todo lo referente a Encantamientos, ir al cine, jugar

**No le gusta:**

Que James firme autógrafos, sacar bajas notas, el novio de su hermana, las trenzas, ver tristes a sus amigos.

**Color favorito:**

Verde

**Flor favorita:**

 Yukiwarisou

**Comida favorita:**

Helado

**Comida que no le gusta: **

Pimiento

**Especialidad en cocina:**

Pastel de fresas

**Lo que más desea en este momento: **

Conocer Francia, ingresar a la Universidad Merlín- CLAMP, sentirse menos miserable con respecto a cierto Potter.

**Pasatiempo: **

Leer, encantar cosas, jugarle bromas al club de admiradoras, coleccionar plumas. 

*

Lily resopló por segunda vez en lo que iba de la mañana.

- Me están preocupando- susurro Lily

- No sé de que te preoupas Lils- Lily lo miró extrañada.

- ¿Lils?

- Así te dice Sirius o ¿No?- la chica asintió

- James…

- ¿Si?- sonrió

- ¿Puedo llamarte Jamsie- pool?- le sacó la lengua divertida

- ¡Ya verás Liliane Evans!

James hecho a correr detrás de Lily, la joven sólo reía tratando de no ser alcanzada, un flash los deslumbró.

- ¿Qué…?- preguntaron Lily y James sacados de foco

- Es para mi colección- Kat les guiñó el ojo, sostenía una cámara fotográfica

- ¡Para!- los cuatro jóvenes voltearon- ¡Me haces cosquillas!

Tirados en la nieve, revolcándose y riendo como locos se encontraban: Adriel y Sirius, el último haciéndole cosquillas a la chica.

- ¿Es mi imaginación?- Kat se frotaba los ojos, la cámara había pasado al olvido.

- No lo es- Remus le sostuvó las manos para que dejará de fortarse los ojos.

- ¡Esos dos!- resopló Lily

- Creo que estamos atrasados  de noticias- James sonreía complacido.

Ya hacia una semana que Sirius y Adriel dejaron las hostilidades por completo, aunque nadie sabía quién se había rendido y hondeado la bandera blanca de la paz. Y para ser sinceros, dudaban qu sólo hubieran dejado las hostilidades en el olvido. Los cuatro chicos estaban impacientes para que esos dos dijeran algo. ¡Querían enterarse con lujo de detalles!. Les había costado trabajo y varias veces sentimientos de desesperación por esos dos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡Eres un crío!

- No lo soy

- ¡Sí lo eres!, además eres narcisista y ególatra…

- ¿A qué soy un estuche de monerías?- la cogió por la cintura atrayendola a él.

- ¿Y modesto?- preguntó irónica, él asintió con cara de niño inocente

Se estaban acercando cuando escucharon un ronroneo en el pasillo que atravesaba. ¡Vaya que Filch tenía un tino para estas situaciones!. Sirius miró a todos lados encontrando un armario semiabierto de pociones, la jaló hacia él.

Pegaron el oído a la puerta del armario evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, escucharon el maullido a unos pasos del armario. Sirius estaba acuclillado con las manos y el oído junto a la puerta, Adriel estaba parada en la misma posición que Sirius.

- Veamos- esa era la voz de Filch, el conserje- ¿Qué es esto?- recogió del suelo un objeto- un pergamino viejo…-dudo que sólo sea eso…¿Usted que cree señora Morris?- la gata ronroneo.

Sirius se puso blanco como el papel, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no traía el mapa en el cinturón que siempre cargaba con él, empezó a buscar desesperado en los bolsillo de su túnica y pantalón.

- ¡Maldición!- susurró por lo bajo

La horrible gata maulló acercándose al armario, Filch se dirigió hacia él. Adriel sacó su varita y susurró.

- Homora- movió la varita en torno al picaporte del armario.

Se oyó un golpe seco afuera y después de nada

- ¡¡¡PEEVES!!!- gritó Filch

El pequeño y nada agradable Poltergeist había dejado caer una bomba de agua por "accidente" en la cabeza de Filch. La señora Morris salió disparada hacia donde Peeves, seguida por Filch, los jóvenes en el armario exhalaron todo el aire contenido.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí- Adriel miró a Sirius quien estaba horrorizado ante la idea de haber perdido el mapa, asintió débilmente pero antes de dejarla salir la tomó por el brazo y dijo:

- Esto me recuerda algo- con tono pensativo

- ¿Los millones de veces que haz metido a diversas chicas a un armario?- Sirius alzó una ceja

- No… yo no soy de esos- miró al techo del armario- yo las meto a la Torre de Gryffindor.- Adriel le dio un golpecito en el brazo- pero ya no.

Se acercaron de nuevo, la joven cerró los ojos esperando el contacto que no sucedió porque Sirius se incorporó al último segundo.

- ¡Ya recuerdo!

- ¿EH?

- ¡Moony es!

- ¿EH?

- Ya te contaré…- abrió la puerta lentamente y asomo la cabeza- salgamos de este antro.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- "¿Por qué diablos estoy aquí?"- se preguntó Lily

- Resiste Lily- dijo James.

Los dos jóvenes estaban en la intemperie, agarrados con uñas y si fuera posibles con dientes, el cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro

- "¡Ah! ¡Ya recordé!"- pensó Lily

- Bien, es hora de irnos- murmuró James.

Comenzó a balancearse violentamente, de pronto se soltó y por alguna extraña razón cayó dentro de una habitación. Alcanzó a Lily y la introdujo a la habitación. La joven tenía el cabello revuelto y la túnica llena de polvo igual que James.

- Gracias- se trató de peinar- recuérdame matarlos

- Te lo recordaré, ¿Quieres que detenga a Sirius mientras lo matas lenta y dolorosamente?

- Lo agradecería.

Echaron a andar hacia la puerta de la habitación, cuando Lily tropezó con algo y cayó pesadamente al suelo, James corrió hacia ella.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Lily levantó la cabeza con trabajo tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miró a James e hizo cara de hacer un puchero.

- ¡Noooo!- exclamó, James le cubrió la boca enseguida

- ¡Shht!, nos pueden escuchar, déjame ver

La joven se agarraba con fuerza el tobillo izquierdo

- Está inflamado, dudo que puedas caminar- James le había quitado el zapato

Lily aguantaba el dolor, se había metido el puño a la boca.

- ¡Genial!, primero perdemos el mapa, después cuelgo por más de cinco minutos de una ventana y finalmente me tuerzo el tobillo, ¡Falta que Malfoy nos vea!- se quejó la joven.

- Tranquila- james se levanto y le dio la espalda, se agachó hasta la altura de la joven y puso las manos atrás entrelazadas- Sube, te cargaré hasta tu habitación.

La perfecta lo miro entre incrédula y agradecida

- Puedo caminar- dijo testaruda

- No seas necia- James seguía en la misma posición- ¡Sube! O me enojaré contigo- la joven no contestó- lo digo en serio

Finalmente los brazos de Lils rodearon el cuello de James.

- Gracias- dijo bajito y con rubor en las mejillas

- No me las des- James tenía una tímida sonrisa en la cara

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Encontraron el mapa?

- Fue imposible, Filch y la gata esa estuvieron todo el tiempo en el despacho- Remus frunció el cejo frustrado

- MgGonagall no lo tiene… eso quiere decir que Filch se lo dio a Dumbledore o lo tiene él- Sirius se dejó caer en el sillón más cercano

- ¿Cómo les habrá ido a Prongs y Lily?

- Mal- por el retrato entraba James cargando a la joven

- ¿Qué paso?- Adriel ayudo a Lily a sentarse.

James comenzó a relatarles lo sucedido, incluyendo su fantástica experiencia colgando de un ventanal.

En seguida Kat bajo hecha un desastre total.

- ¡Al fin!- miró a la pareja acusadoramente- ¡Faramir no ha dejado de llorar!- señaló a James y a Lily- ¡Y Arwen no la ha hecho mejor!- dijo al ver unas sonrisas de soslayo de Sirius y Adriel- ¡Dios, voy a desmayarme!

- No debimos dejarla sola- murmuró Remus

- No lo hicimos ¿Y Meter?- preguntó Lily

- ¡Ah!¡Esa rata me las pagara!, cuando lo vea le diré un par de cosas- Kat estrujaba con fuerza una hoja de papel.

- No te preocupes, lo haremos nosotros- dijo Prongs

- ¿Recuperaron el mapa?- los cinco negaron

Un grito de terror se escucho en las escaleras de varones, Meter había tratado de bajar las escaleras con poco éxito.

- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no sólo educó a mi bebé?- Black se levantó y fue a ayudar a Peter a ponerse de pie

- ¡El mapa!- exclamó el Merodeador

- No es necesario- dijo Prongs serio- nos sabemos los pasadizos de memoria, sólo tendremos que ser m{as precavidos- guiñó el ojo y saco la lengua

- Es cierto, además ni Filch  o Dumbledore pueden usarlo- Padfoot apoyo a su amigo

- En fin- dijo Moony- seremos más precavidos

- ¡Pero!- Meter parecía ser el único en desacuerdo

- No te preocupes Pet, cuidaremos de ti- James paso un brazo por los hombros del chico- ya memorizarás las pasadizos y habitaciones

- Algún día- murmuró Padfoot.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Una joven salía de la biblioteca con una montaña de libros en los brazos, apenas si podía con el peso, con dificultad veía por donde caminaba

- Soy tu destino- escucho de ninguna parte.

Un sentimiento de miedo se apodero de ella.

- Mi pequeña Slytherin…

Apretó el paso.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Extrañare a Arwen- el joven le cambiaba la ropa a su nena.

- Y yo- se acercó por detrás y lo abrazó por la cintura.- cuando tenga un hijo le llamaré Arwen

- Te gusta mucho ese nombre, ¿Verdad?- la joven asintió.

- Me recuerda algo, no sé…

- Arwen Black- dijo con orgullo- no suena mal

- ¿Y quién dijo que será una Black?- Adriel se separó de él y tomo al bebé en brazos.

- No será un Potter ni un Lupin… de eso estoy seguro- dijo arrogante, se acercó a la joven- cuando tengas un hijo quiero que sea un Black- su semblante era serio, algo inusual en él.

- ¿De verdad?- la joven lo miraba a los ojos sin poderselo creer

Sirius Black piso sus manos en los hombros de ella, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar al supuesto bebé.

- No quiero que seas el sabor de la semana o del mes- se acercó a la cara de la joven, podía sentir el aliento de ella- no lo quiero- la besó dulce y suavemente, degustando el sabor a vainilla, finalmente mezclando la menta y la vainilla en un solo sabor… un sabor agridulce.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Y Lily?- preguntó

- En la habitación- contestó Kat- está estudiando como loca para los ÉXTASIS

- ¿No jugará con nosotros?- preguntó está vez Remus

- Está obsesionada por sacar buenas notas- Adriel tomo el brazo de Sirius.

- ¡Vámonoooos!- exclamó Sirius- ya vendrá a jugar después

Los demás lo siguieron, James no muy convencido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lily miraba por la ventana con tristeza a un grupo jugar con globos de agua, deseó estar con ellos, se recargó en la ventana y se dejo caer poco a poco hasta el piso. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

Fue una verdadera tonta al pensar que James Potter podía verla como algo más que una amiga… El gran y magnífico James; el Merodeador, el líder, el capitán de Quidditch, el apuesto, el sincero, el buen educado, el burlón, el simpático, el arrogante, el altivo Potter pudiese fijarse en ella: una simple muggle que el único mérito que tenía era ser bruja y buena en los estudios.

Una fina lágrima recorrió su mejilla, después de ella le siguieron varias, se sentía tan fuera de lugar por primera vez desde hacia tanto tiempo que sentía que había encontrado su hogar, que pertenecía a la comunidad mágica… ahora ya no se sentía tan segura. ¿Qué era ella?¡Ah sí!. Una sangre sucia que no merecía el privilegio de estar en Hogwarts como decía Malfoy, ¡Pero ella tenía ese privilegio!, además se atrevió a poner los ojos en un mago de tradición. Su único error era amar a James Potter.

Abrazó sus piernas hundiendo la cara en ellas, tratando de controlar las lágrimas y de encerrar esa tristeza, dolor y melancolía.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto, la vio acuclillada debajo de la ventana, tan indefensa, desprotegida y frágil. Se acercó lentamente. La mujer lo miró.

- James- susurró

- Hola, vine a verte

- ¿A verme?

- Me preguntaba por qué una chica tan linda como tú no quisiera pasar un rato con nosotros o por lo menos salir a tomar el aire.

Se tenía que hacer a la idea de que nunca sería algo más, sino su linda amiga, su compañera y ya.

- Tengo que estudiar- dijo a penas audible

- ¿Acaso no hay un chico que quisiera pasar unas horas contigo?- preguntó con tono suave

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¡Joder!. Ni siquiera tenía una mínima esperanza con él.

- Si los hay, pero yo no quiero

- Me alegra- dijo viendo hacia el suelo

Se había sentado junto a ella, con una pierna cruzada y la otra extendida, su espalda descansaba en la pared, jugaba con un galleon.

- No me gustaría verte con algún chico- dijo con la mirada pérdida.

- ¿Po-por qué?- preguntó con brillo en los ojos.

Quizás él la quería y los dos eran cobardes para decirlo.

Los rayos rojos del sol entraban por la ventana, iluminando y a la vez dejando en penumbras, pronto el sol se escondería en el horizonte dándole paso a la noche. Una escena digna de fotografiarse, la luz jugaba con los colores igual que la oscuridad, combinándolos perfectamente.

El joven se encogió de hombros, dejando de jugar con el galleon, se quitó los lentos y los depósitos en su regazo.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto?- la joven asintió- la chica que me gusta…

Bien, el corazón lo tenía roto, no tenía por qué decirle que Adriel: su mejor amiga le gustaba, no necesitaba oírlo de los labios de él. ¿Cómo podía competir contra ella?. No es que se sintiera menos, pero Adriel en poco tiempo logró lo que ella en cuatro años y sabía que James la quería mucho.

- No me hace caso- dijo viendo la moneda entre sus manos- creo que no le agrado, a veces creo que le soy desagradable y que sólo me soporta por educación, pero otras veces es diferente…

- Eres agradable

- Quisiera que ella pensará lo mismo realmente.

En definitiva Adriel le había ganado sin proponérselo siquiera, sólo esperaba que aquel amor no destrozará su amistad.

Lily suspiró derrotada.

James la miró, por primera vez desde que iniciaron la conversación, clavando sus ojos aguamarina en los verdes esmeralda.

- ¿Sabes que un suspiro es un beso no dado?- dijo James suave y dulce

Lily trato de romper la mirada, pero estaba hipnotiada por aquellos ojos azules, por esas facciones, eso era demasiado para ella.

Una mano se poso en su mejilla izquierda, el dedo pulgar y el índice acariciaban su mejilla en círculos.

- ¿¡Qué demonios?!- eso era lo que pasaba por la mente de Lily.

En definitiva ese contacto era demasiado para ella y la frase de James no la tranquilizaba.

Se percato del aliento cálido del joven, la cara de James estaba a unos centímetro de la de ella, abrió los ojos grandemente. James cerró la distancia entre sus labios, Lily no lo había rechazado. Se perdió en el calor de los labios de James, cualquier pensamiento lógico se esfumó de su cabeza. La besó suavemente con devoción y miedo a que se rompiera en sus brazos. El pánico lo invadió sin más, quizás en cualquier momento lo rechazaría y él se sentiría tan tonto, pero el rechazo nunca llegó.

El beso tierno e prolongó cuando ella comenzó a responder con la misma devoción y con el mismo cariño.

Se separaron lentamente, sin deseos de hacerlo realmente. Lily se llevó una mano a la boca, acariciando sus labios, aún podía saborear el sabor a caramelo de los labios de James.

- ¿Quién es la chica?- susurró Lily con las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo inusual en sus ojos.

- Liliane Evans; la prefecta de Gryffindor- James esbozó una gran sonrisa.

- Un suspiro- dijo Lily, antes de abrazar al joven Potter.

**_"- Prongsy, el baño esta libre- dijo mordazmente Sirius – Es pelirroja- dijo y Remus asintió. James salió de su trance.- ¿Qué insinuan…?- preguntó con cierto tono en la voz"_**

****

**Notas de la feliz n___n  autora:**

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!! Para que vean que no soy mala en absoluto les subí este chap, tan lindo, a mi sinceramente me fascino junto con el pasado. Esto es un regalín, por su paciencia y por haberme aguantado hasta el momento y espero me sigan aguantando más tiempo. Coman y beban al doble por mí!!!!!. Recuerden nada con medida, todo con exceso n_nU

En el chap anterior de Married, al final esta una frase, pero no salió como yo esperaba, la frase es esta:

_"- Mi querida Adriel- murmuró él en su oído, mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de ella. - Te extrañe- dijo ella entre lágrimas. Sirius veía la escena con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido"_

Bueh, pues eso es todo por hoy.

Agradezco reviews ( mi tesssoro, mi precioso):

**Eva Vidal: Ya seguí!!. Qué te pareció?. Muy romántico??, nada?, con qué escena te quedas? S/A o J/L**

**Jasirius****: oye!!, esperaba un review más largo, pero te perdono por ser Año Nuevo.**

**Arwen****-Lupin: adicta a LOTR y Fics???, eres de las mías!!!!. Trataré de escribir más sobre Remus, pero no prometo nada, de hecho las caps que vienen tienen una dosis especial de Remus, pero creo que varias me van a matar. Dejad review que yo lo agradeceré!!**

**_Kari_****_-Radcliffe: _gracias por tus felicitaciones, últimamente la inspiración no ronda por mi casa pero se hace lo que se puede. Yo quiero un Sirius haciendo streaptase!!!!!! Hare que se pelee más seguido con Adriel para gritar: Mucha ropa!!!!**

**Annita69 Black-Lupin:  chica quieres todos para ti??. Que bien que te gusto!!!!! N____N a que soy genial????. Mira, Remsie y Kat van demasiado rápido, tenemos que hacer algo con ellos no crees?**

**Silence****-messsiah: muajajaja!!, es que soy mala como la carne de cerdo, muajajaja. Pueees, todo tiene una razón de ser en el fic, si te fijas en la ficha de Adriel dice: "Ver a una persona especial" y precisamente esa persona no es Sirius.**

**Mariag**** Malfoy:  gracias, gracias, gracias!!!. Oye te tardaste en leerlo, pero lo has leído al fin y al cabo, que bien que te gusto. Pues el yaoi no me molesta en absoluto, de hecho tengo una favorita pero es un James/ Sirius y se tiene que tener tolerancia y en gustos se rompen géneros, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Y Adriel y Kat son mis creaciones maestras, muajaja!!**

**Elsa:  pues si el final es una notica, y gracias por meterme en  tus favoritos, muchísimas gracias!!!**

**Rhyth****-Renington: te había perdido!, pensé que Voldy te había raptado!, por fin complaci a la mayoría y esos dos sse dejaron de andar por las ramas (*:*)-à carita feliz de la autora.Nos vemos Sailor Moon**

**Asil**** Black: jejeje, pues si te quiero pero no pude subir el chap para Navidad y tu cumple, sin embargo: Feliz rana-verde eres tú, Feliz rana-verde eres tú!!!!!. Este chap, te lo dedico a ti y al Año Nuevo n_n**

**Pau****!: lo siento u_u, yo realmente opino que Enrique Iglesias canta pésimo y que canta cuando le aprietan el estómago, pero me fascina la letra de Miente o como se llame. Mujer, a ti no te complazco con nada, espero que con este chap, lo haga ya que es más largo que otros o por lo menos esos creo O_o. Este chap, es regalo de Año Nuevo y yo espero muchos reviews que a mi no me regalaron nada en Navidad, ni me regalaran en Año Nuevo u_u**

**Fleur****: me fascinó el chap, y que bien que a ti también te gusto, muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo, nos vemos el año que entra.**

**Syringen****:  he vuelto!! No estaba muerta!!! Esa era mi computadora pero ya salió de terapia intensiva!. Espero verte por el msn.**


	26. Cristal

**Married**

**Autora: Lian_dana**

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para ti 

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

**_Capítulo  XXVI          Cristal_**

Dulce soñar y dulce congojarme, 

cuando estaba soñando que soñaba

dulce gozar con lo que me engañaba

si un poco más durará el engañarme.

Dulce no estar en mí, que figurarme

Podía cuando bien yo deseaba;

Dulce placer, aunque me importunaba

Que alguna vez llegará a despertarme.

Dulce soñar y dulce congojarme

Cuando estaba soñando que soñaba,

Dulce gozar con lo que me engañaba

Si un poco más durará el engañarme.

¡Oh sueño, cuánto más leve y sabroso

me fueras, si vivieras tan pesado

que asentarás en mí con más reposo!

Durmiendo en fin, fui bienaventurado, 

y es justo en la mentira ser dichoso

quien siempre en la verdad fue desdichado.

**Juan Boscón **

Adriel se acerco a zancadas hacia un rincón de la Sala Común señalaba con el dedo índice a alguien.

- ¡Tú!- exclamó- ¡Tú!

El joven se puso de pie mirándola con reserva.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó confundido

- ¡Sí!, ¡Tú!- llego hasta donde el chico y apuntó a su pecho- Potter quiero hablar contigo- dio media vuelta comenzado a caminar.

Se quedo estático viendo a la joven caminar hacia la escalera de chicos.

- ¡Ahora!- gritó, James casi corrió hacia la escalera. Esa reunión le olía mal: primera razón; la joven se veía bastante seria, segunda razón: lo llamó Potter y tercera razón: habitación de chicos.

Entro detrás de Adriel, quien enseguida tomo lugar en medio de Sirius y Remus en una cama, Kat se encontraba al lado de Remus. Los ccuatro con semblante serio y largo. Se llevó una mano a la nuca, no recordaba haber hecho algo malo para enfadar de esa forma a sus amigos.

- Queremos hablar contigo Potter—James palideció al escuchar a Sirius.

Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero alguien fue más rápido que él.

- ¡Homora!

El joven de gafas miró con miedo a Remus que tenía en sus manos una varita, después a los otros tres.

- Hemos hablado- Adriel señalo vagamente a los otros- y llegamos a una conclusión

- ¿Sobre qué?- se atrevió a preguntar James

- Lily- contestó Kat a punto de ablandarse con el joven.

- ¿Lily?, pero si ella y yo…- un movimiento de Sirius hizo que se callará

- Esucha- el joven Black se levantí y se acercó a él- haces sufrir a Lils y yo seré el primero en golpearte, Prongs- lo decía bastante serio

- Te las verás con los cuatro- sentenció Remus.

- No tienen de que preocuparse, cuidaré a Lily con mi vida si es necesario… la amo demasiado como para haccerla sufrir- dijo James con un tono sincero.

- Se tardaron, ¿No ccrees Jamesie?- Adriel creía en sus palabras. James se sonrojo suavemente.

- ¡Alohomora!- Lily entro a la habitación en tropel- ¡Chicos, dejen a James en paz!... ustedes también tienen cola que les pisen

James pareció recibir una iluminación, se acercó a Lily y con gesto decidido dijo:

- ¡¡Black, Lupin!!- los otros lo miraron sorprendidos- si algo les pasa a esas dos- les dijo- se las verán con un muy enfadado Potter…

- y una Evans- sentenció Lily, de acuerdo con su novio.

Kat camino al centro de la habitación, indicándoles que la siguierán.

- Eso es un hecho- les dio un abrazo tamaño familiar, los chicos correspondieron.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El 14 de febrero inundaba los corredores de Hogwarts, chiquillas con las mejillas sonrojadas entregando cartas a chicos sorprendidos y apenados.

Black gruño ligeramente por centésima vez al toparse con una niña que le entregaba una carta, por supuesto declarándole su amor, Prongs y Moony tenían el mismo problema.

- Esto es agobiante- se dejo caer a un lado de Adriel

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó inocentemente

- Llevó hasta el momento ciento nueve cartas de amor… ni una tuya- comento volviéndose para verla.- ¿Me puedes explicar eso?- señaló los regalos y cartas que tenía la chica.

- ¿Me puedes explicar eso?- la joven señalo las cartas de Sirius, el cual sonrió visiblemente divertido por la jugarreta de su novia.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?- preguntó acercándose a la joven- tengo pensado un paseo por el lago…

Entro hecho un vendaval, furioso subió las escaleras. Se escuchó un portazo y  sonidos amortiguados.

Sirius se levantó y miró ala chica, quien le indicó que fuera. Antes de llegar a la escalera de varones; Kat hizo su aparición, llorando cual magdalena. Algo iba mal, la joven se adelantó hacia las escaleras de chicas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¡La odio!- exclamó tirando todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio- ¡La odio!

- Tranquilo… Moony- James lo veía desde un rincón cercano a la puerta.

Pocas veces había visto de esa forma a su amigo, él siempre estaba tranquilo y era paciente, sabía de sobra que contaba con un carácter fuerte pero dócil. Lo sorprendió cuando entró en la habitación de forma inesperada azotando la puerta para posteriormente golpear con furia la pared.

- ¿Moony?- Sirius asomó la cabeza, con cierta precaución.

Se encontró con los ojos aguamarina de James, estos le daban a entender que su amigo se estaba desquitandose con todo y que su humor era de los mil demonios. (**N.A****:  estos chicos si que saben comunicarse ¨¨ UU)**

Sin embargo, ya estaban ellos dos para controlarlo, como lo hacían los días de noche llena. La misión sería más fácil de cumplir. 

El joven de cabello lacio entro definitivamente a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- ¡La odio!, ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?!- exclamó Remus, dejándose caer pesadamente delante del escritorio- ¡TE ODIO KAT!-gritó con fuerza, dejando que todo sentimiento saliera de su pecho- ¡TE ODIO!

Los dos jóvenes se acercaron cautelosamente al iracundo licántropo. James poso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de Remus.

- Soy un tonto- murmuró- dejando escapar una sonrisa lastimosa

- Moony… - dijo Sirius bajito- ¿Qué paso?

- Soy un imbécil, por amarla de está manera- hizo una pausa- la odio por amarla… por hacer que la amará de esta… forma.

Ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevió a decir palabra. Claramente Remus hablaba de Kat, pero no entendían la razón de la cólera de su amigo.

- Me traicionó… jugó conmigo.. pudo escoger a cualquiera y escogió entre todos a Malfoy- parecía que Lupin leyó la mente de sus amigos- y me siento tan estúpido…

Los jóvenes quedaron impactados ante la revelación, era una imagen burda… a Remus le habían visto la cara…

- Malfoy- balbuceo Sirius

La habitación quedo hecha un desastre, pergaminos, plumas, tinteros, ropa de cama entre otras cosas se encontraban en el suelo, en medio de la habitación, un chico arrodillado  junto a él; dos jóvenes que lo observaban preocupados, lo abrazaron  protectora mente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En un rincón se encontraba una chica, hecha un ovillo balanceandose ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Se aferraba el brazo derecho con fuerza.

- Hola Kat- saludo suavemente Adriel, se sentó a su lado- ¿Estas bien?- la chica negó- ¿Quieres hablar?

- No pude explicarle…- dijo al fin- debe creer que soy la persona más detestable del mundo…

- ¿Remus?- se aventuró Adriel a preguntar

- ¿Soy detestable?- la joven de ojos dorados negó con la cabeza- para Remus debo serlo- dijo con tristeza.

- ¿Qué paso?

- Malinterpretó una situación ccon… Malfoy- la joven comenzó a sollozar

- Tranquila Kat- la abrazo- Remus lo comprenderá, sólo espera que se tranquilice para hablar con él. Te aseguró que todo va a estar bien.

- ¿Estas segura?

- Lo estoy… lo estoy Kat.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bajo a la Sala Común poco animada, su velada romántica había quedado en el olvido. Bufó de mal humor hundiéndose en el sillón. ¿Cómo era posible?. El primer San Valentín de ellos quedaría en el olvido, suponía que todos los planes tanto de James como de Lily cancelarían sus planes. De nuevo bufó…

- Bonito San Valentín- dijo Lily dejándose caer a un lado- aunque la pobre Kat lo está pasando peor.- la joven no respondió.

- ¿Ya se durmió?- Lily afirmó ccon la cabeza

- ¿Cuál es su versión?- James se sentó junto a Lily, quien frunció el entrecejo un poco enojada por la pregunta de su novio.

- ¿Cuál es la de él?- Sirius se sentó en el brazo del sillón junto a Adriel, pasandole un brazo por la espalda, la chica dio un ligero respingo, aún el contacto con aquel joven provocaba reacciones en cadena.

- Malfoy besó a Kat- dijo Sirius- al parecer no era la primera vez. Remus no quería admitirlo

- Pues que siga sin hacerlo- contestó Adriel

- ¿Por qué?- James se acomodo junto a Lily

- Porque no fue un beso dado gratuitamente, Malfoy la está molestando desde Noviembre parece que ha desarrollado una fijación por Kat.

- La mejor manera de que Kat fuera infeliz, fue esa y para cerrar con broche de oro, Remus los ve.

- ¿Qué mejor manera de vengarse de Remus?

Bien, estaban sacando conclusiones, visto desde ese punto tenía coherencia el asunto del beso robado; sólo que algo no cuadraba: ¿Por qué Kat jamás ccomento el hostigamiento de Malfoy?

Unas sonrisas malévolas y de complicidad se asomaron en el rostro de los cuatro jóvenes.

- ¡¡Pagará por arruinar el San Valentín de Moony!!

- ¡¡Y el nuestro!!

Sirius y James soltaron una carcajada perversa, Adriel y Lily hicieron lo mismo…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lily salió con James rumbo a las cocinas, dejando solos a la pareja Black, la Sala Común empezaba a tener movimiento. Adriel se disculpo un momento con Sirius, bajando a los tres minutos con una pequeña bolsa de celofan. Sirius la tomo de la mano y salieron de la Sala, él la condujo a la Torre de Astronomía.

- Buenoooo- dijo Adriel un poco cohibida, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos- sé que este no es el mejor momento pero… te quería dar esto- le extendió el pequeño paquete de celofan- no es gran cosa…

- ¡¡Chocolate!!- exclamó Sirius tomando la bolsita que Adriel le ofrecía-  ¿esta hecho a mano?, esto es mejor que 109 cartas de amor, 80 muñecos de felpa y 200 alabanzas hacia mi persona- la joven lo miró indecisa, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¡hey!. ¿Eso es todo?

Black se acercó insinuante a Adriel, quien sonrió tímidamente y dirigió su vista al suelo. 

- Yo… esteee… también tengo algo que darte- Padfoot busco en su túnica, sacando una pequeña caja de color dorado- yo no sé cocinar, así que esto es lo más que puedo hacer- avergonzado un poco.

- Gracias- Adriel tomo la cajita.

Sirius se acercó a ella, la tomo por la cintura acercándola a él, tomo por la barbilla a Adriel buscando sus ojos dorados, y sin decir más, acercó sus labios a los de ella, quien acepto el beso

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lily caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a los cocinas, un poco taciturna.

- ¿Sucede algo?- James la paro tomándola por el brazo.

- No, nada- dijo Lily- sólo pensaba

- ¿En qué?. ¿¿En este San Valentín??- Potter la miró ciertamente intrigado- no creas que lo olvide, es mi primer San Valentín…- hizo una pausa dudando en continuar--  en el que realmente estoy enamorado…- Lily se tiño de rojo al instante de oír aquellas palabras.

- Yo también- murmuró Lily.

- Mira, espero te guste- James le puso una cajita en la mano.

- Tú regalo esta en la cocina, James- Lily lo tomó de la mano y lo guió a las cocinas.

Un hermoso pastel de fresas esperaba a ser comido por James Potter.

**_"- Clark Saint Claire, Laurie Lawrence y Ray Tsukino- dijo lily con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Adriel miraba embobada por donde habían desparecido y Kat suspiraba"_**

****

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora:**

 Buaaaah!!!!. Me gusto el cap, pero se me hizo muy triste lo de Remus y Kat, este mundo es tan injusto!!!!! Buaaaah!!- Lo siento, es que creo que ustedes me van a matar, pero no importa, yo seguiré escribiendo desde la tumba y iré a jalarle los pies a ustedes muajajajajaja.

Qué pasará con Remus y Kat?, qué le regalo Sirius a Adriel??, James guardará un pedazo de pastel para mí???, el odioso de Malfoy por qué besó a Kat????

Gracias por los reviews y contestando:

**Pau****!:  esteeep, pues supongo que seguirán juntos hasta la muerte por lo menos J/ L. jejejejeje. Gracias por tu review y GRACIAS DE NUEVO.**

**Asil**** Black:  esteep, ya conteste un review tuyo o fue mi imaginación???, de todas formas lo hago de nuevo con mucho gusto n___ n QUIÉn JUEGA CON ESTO DE LAS PAREJAS???!!! YOP ES LA RESPUESTA!"!!! o_o, y él que abraza a Adriel no es Sirius, es otra personita, qué relación tendrá con ella???, por qué tan cariñosos??? Muajajajajaja **

**Arwen**** Lupin: deberías anexarme a tus favoritos! n______n, creo que tiendo a ser muy cursi y romantica cuando escribo, y en la vida real no lo soy jejej, pero y qué?? Me hace feliz que ustedes esten contentas con el fic!!**

**Mariag**** Malfoy: pariente de Malfoy??? Uhm! Ok, no problem, jiji, Las notitas del final son cosas que pasarán, a qué soy mala?, algunas ya pasaron, otras aún no, pero pronto pasarán, por ejemplo hoy se develo una notita n__n**

**Julili****:  uh!, ganas de matarme? Uh-uh! Creo que ya estoy muerta verdad Juli?. Regalo de Reyes atrasado, viva yo!!! **

**Lamister****:  si!!, fiesta Nacional!!! Por fin las junte, vaya que soy lenta u_u. Si he visto el maga de CCS, de hecho soy fan y de ese lugar saque la idea para los profiles de estos chicos.**

**Fleur****: ja, debes pensar que estoy más loca de lo que aparento!! Jajaja. Ya esta aquí este chap taaan lindo!! **

**Asil**** Black: hija mía!!!!. Puedo adoptarte???, o acaso yo soy la madre??? – Lian Black no suena mal jijijiji *o*Pues las frases del final que cierran los caps, son cosas del futuro que van a pasar en este fic, por cierto algunas frases ya han sido reveladas a lo largo de la historia otras todavía nop. **

**Eva Vidal: jajajajaja, gracias por pasarte por este fic, y te recomiendo que te pasees por mis otros fics. Pura propaganda jijijiji**

**Rhyth****-Renington: yo también quiero ser Adriel!!!!, un momento!! Puedo serlo!!! Muajajajaja, muéranse de envidia jajajaja. Gracias por darme tu apoyo. Nos vemos dentro de unos días Sailor Moon, reportándose Sailor… estep… Sailor… Sailor Neptuno????, es que te quedaste con la mejor sailor- lo digo x Darien y Seiya. **

**Lily E of Potter: gracias por leer este fic a pesar de que fue Navidad, pues los roces los tendremos, muajajaja, tendremos muchos de esos y mi mente pervertida se proyectará  igual que la tuya muajajajaja **

**Annita69 lupin_Black: pues el gran James Potter si que es tímido, pero sólo con las personas a las q realmente ama o no??, Kat y Remus pues se pusieron cariñosos y mira lo q sucedió, niños malos!, jajaja. Yo también tengo que tomar un curso de informática, soy un pelmazo en algunas cosas. Jijijiji Gracias por tenerme en tus historias favoritas!!. Mil gracias**

Gracias por sus lindos reviews y alentadores *n___________n*

Vamos por los 200 reviews!!!!!, ayudemonos a llegar a los 200 reviews!!! Sí!!!!!

Propaganda en ff.net:

- Transparencias Fugadas- léanlo!!!. Es un Sirius/ Adriel. Dejen r/r

-          Lluvia, un fic mío de Remus y Hermione

- Nax- un L/S. Dejen r/r, lo he actualizado con otro cap, del por qué de la situación de los personajes

-      Un camino- un Ray/Mariah de BeyBlade, pues es mío pero no creo que les guste mucho, lo q sucede es q me traume con esta parejita

- Bandits de Edward- me gusta ese enredo de parejas y las escenitas flash, lastima que no haya actualizado u-u

- Crime of inocence de Edward- una relación torcida por las circunstancias entre J/S/Harry. Es una de mis favoritas. Colaboración de MyrtleD

- Un amor sin edad de Nury- me tiene comiendo me las uñas con esas escenas que dejan a la imaginación.

- Lágrimas de Sangre de Siria Atlante- una perspectiva de Snape que no conocíamos, lástima que ella ya se perdió, la rapto Voldy!!!!

- Fábula Ancestral de Clavel- pues Lily es un tipo de Bella pero James no es la Bestia que quede claro, ya acabo la historia pero es muy recomendable

- Unsender de Edward- un S/H a través de cartas

- La Maldición del perla negra – no recuerdo autor pero es graciosa ver a Sirius y cia como piratas.

- The boy who loved Lily de MyrtleD- Lily esta entre dos amores Remus y James pero ella odia a James y él la quiere peroo su orgullo es fuerte, la acaba de actualizar

- Gotas de primavera de Klaudi- James tenía una novia: Lara, ella muere y Lily lo ama con todas las fuerzas de su corazón

- Ella camina en belleza- no recuerdo de quien es pero es una historia entre Legolas/Arwen de LOTR, una pareja que a mi parecer es una de las mejores inventadas n_n

- Adiós a la inocencia- no recuerdo pero es un Tomoyo-Eriol bastante simpático en un mundo alterno de CCS.

Pueden unirse a la orden de Sirius Black en la comunidad de Arwen y Nury: **PoTtEr**** & CiA, que se ubica en los grupos de msn.**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	27. Broma

**Married**

**Autora: **Lian_dana

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria: **para todo el que lea esto. Para Rhyth- Renington, Pau!, Siringen 

**E-Mail:** umi_dana@hotmail.com

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

**_Capítulo  XXVI I        Broma_**

Las dos semanas siguientes no fueron miel sobre hojuelas ni mucho menos placenteras para ninguno de ellos, excepto para Pëter, quien ajeno a lo sucedido estaba feliz y radiante porque una chica de 5° de Slytherin le había declarado su amor. Actualmente él le había pedido que ffuera su novia y ella gustosa acepto.

La situación entre Remus y Kat no mejoró, por el contrario Malfoy se había encargado de empeorarla; buscandola en cada momento libre, Kat no rehuía de la presencia de Malfoy por razones obvias, al principio Remus no ocultaba su molestia pero después de unos días disimulaba bastante bien. Los otros merodeadores con sus respectivas parejas parecían ajenos de la realidad, se les veía cuchicheando en la Sala Común, en una actitud sospechosa.

Al principio Remus huía ante la presencia de Kat, cosa que disgustaba a los chicos, ambos lados trataban de ser neutrales pero a veces era imposible, cuando Remus se iba abruptamente, no tardaba mucho en que Kat también lo hacia con lágrimas en los ojos.

*.*.*

Suspiró cansada, entrando al baño del segundo piso, fua hacia un compartimiento y entro. Buscó entre su túnica un frasco mediano de cristal, tomó la cuchara y comenzó a llenar el frasco con paciencia. Salió de los baños agradeciendo que Myrtle estaba ocupada lamentando su suerte como de costumbre.

Faltaban dos días para luna llena.

*.*.*

Para desgracia de los Slytherins, Lucius Mafoy formaba parte de ellos y un grupo de Gryffindors tenía eso muy presente. Dos cabecillas de Gryffindor se escabulleron en la noche hasta llegar a donde se encontraban las calderas que abastecían de calor a las casa (incluyendo agua caliente), protegidos por la capa invisible de unos de ellos.

- James no me pises- dijo Sirius bajito

- Camina más rápido- James intentó no pisar a su amigo de nuevo

- ¡Llegamos!- exclamó Sirius, quitándose la capa

- Bien, es hora de que nuestra venganza comience- una risa malévola inundo el espacio.

Padfoot, se acercó a la caldera de Slytherin y James a las tuberías de Slytherin, murmuraron un hechizo y la caldera se apago, las tuberías se congelaron. Sonrieron satisfechos y de nuevo se pusieron la capa invisible de Potter.

Prongs volteó y apuntó su varita a las tuberías: el agua estaba contaminada con ciertas alimañas.

*.*.*

Lily y Adriel sonrieron sospechosamente, no sabían nada del plan de los Merodeadores puesto que no habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo en la broma hacia Malfoy, pero si se habían puesto de acuerdo en que cada uno le hiciera una broma por su parte.

- ¿Bromeas?- dijo Adriel con cara de asco- ¡Me niego a convertirme en Narcisa Black!¡Hazlo tú!

- Adriel tú sabes mejor que nadie como se comporta un Black- dijo Lily suplicante

- ¡Ah no!. Sirius es muy distinto a Narcisa, además tendré que acercármele a menos de medio metro a Malfoy y pensar que pueda tocarme. ¡Me da escalofrío!- dijo escandalizada.

- Adriel, si no lo hacemos, los chicos se burlaran y Kat y Remus quedaran sin venganza, al igual que nuestro San Valentín

- Como tú te llevas bien con Snape…- Adriel miró la poción delante de ellas- de acuerdo, pero promete que harás el cambio en menos de 10 minutos

- Prometido

- Y que no le dirás a Sirius o a James, será nuestro secreto como entramos a la boca de la serpiente

- Prometido

- ¡Entonces vayamos por Narcisa de Malfoy!- dijo de manera decidida Benoitte

- ¡Adelante!

*.*.*

Amordazada en un armario se encontraba Narcisa inconsciente, se abrió el armario y depositaron junto a ella a Margot Shade, una slytherin con pretensiones hacia Severus Snape. Se cerró de nuevo el armario dejando a las jóvenes en la oscuridad. Cuando preguntarán por sus raptores no tendrían ni la más mínima idea.

Lily veía con cierta repulsión el vaso de cristal frente a ella, sacó de su túnica un fino cabella color rubio, extrañará su melena roja, aunque fuera por unas horas. La joven de ojos dorados se tapo la nariz y bebió de un sorbo el contenido del vaso.

Segundos después, en el baño se encontraban Narcisa y Margot, luciendo un poco diferentes en actitud.

*.*.*

- Estas seguro que no será peligroso- dijo James

- Malfoy, se ha pasado de la raya- contestó Sirius- que crea ver al Grim le servirá de escarmiento.

*.*.*

Dieron las cinco de la tarde, todo estaba en calma, menos una casa: Slytherin. 

Las mujeres corrían de un lado a otro gritando que desaparecieran esas cosas horripilantes que salían de las regaderas y los grifos, algunas intentaban acabar con los insectos, otras trataban de recuperar sus capas. Los hombres estaban histéricos, sus habitaciones habían sido remodeladas con un tono rosa y demás cosas moninas, la habitación de 7° sufrían el más grande cambio, algunos intentaban ayudar a las chicas de la casa, y otros intentaban ayudar a las jóvenes con las capas.

Malfoy tenía la mejilla izquierda roja y con una estampada mano (los 5 dedos se podían ver en la mejilla y cara), uno de sus ojos presentaba una bonita tonalidad morada. Narcisa estaba de mal humor ese día, fue lo que pensó Malfoy, pues al intentar acercar y acariciar y besar a Narcisa, está le había propinado tremenda cachetada y golpe en el ojo, la joven después de eso salió detrás de Margot, que él supiera Margot y Narcisa se odiaban a muerte.

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?!- una voz imponente se escucho en la casa.

Los slytherins se congelaron y miraron a Bloom, que parecía muy enojada como nunca se le había visto.

- Sr. Malfoy, vaya a la enfermería y digale a Poppy que la necesito aquí- ordenó Bloom, viendo a algunas slytherins que lloraban y otros slytherins que estaban totalmente fuera de si.

*.*.*

Dieron las 6 de la tarde y la enfermería estaba abarrotada de slytherins, la enfermera corría de un lado a otro.

Malfoy lloraba desconsolado, junto a él se encontraba la Jefa de Slytherin tratando de calmarlo. Al dirigirse hacia la enfermería, Lucius Malfoy había tenido un encuentro cercano con el Grim con todo y neblina y sonidos espectrales.

*.*.*

Contrario a lo vivido en Slytherin, a las 6:30 pm, la casa de Gryffindor estaba llena de algarabía, James y Sirius habían organizado una pequeña fiesta al enterarse de que Slytherin estaba en estado cata-tónico. James había traído cervezas de mantequilla, Sirius asalto las cocinas, Lily hacia encantamientos que divertían a los gryffindors, Adriel repartía chocolates sacados de quien sabe donde. 

*.*.*

Cerro los ojos dejando que la brisa pegará de lleno en su rostro. Se dejo caer en el pasto, abrió loss ojos, y fijo su mirada dorada en el lago, suspiró con melancolía.

- ¡Hola extraño!- la persona le dio una palmadita en el hombro

Giro su rostro extrañado para ver quien le hablaba, la joven se sentó junto a él, sin importarle que no la hubieran invitado.

Los suaves rayos del sol caín sobre la copa del árbol, en donde la pareja se protegía, no tardaría en anochecer.

- ¿Pensando?- preguntó, mezando su cabello negro, mientras envolvía sus piernas en sus brazos

- Algo parecido- contestó.

- ¡Ahh!- dijo ella, poso su cabeza en las piernas y lo miró con aire casado mezclado con curiosidad.

- ¿Y tú?- preguntó observándola detenidamente llamándole la atención su actitud.

- ¿Yo?, pues en nada, paseaba por aquí cuando te ví- hizo una pausa- a decir verdad, pensaba en los licántropos- en sus ojos apareció un brillo de agudeza.

Remus cambio de color repentinamente, no era la primera vez que ella tocaba ese tema precisamente con él, desvió la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados, iguales a los de él.

- ¿Qué piensas de ellos?- preguntó ligeramente temeroso ante la respuesta- ¿Qué son unos monstruos?

Una ligera risa se escuchó, Remus la miro confundido, Adriel dejo de reír y lo miro seriamente.

- ¿Bromeas?. Pienso que existen personas que son unos verdaderos monstruos sin necesidad de cargar alguna maldición o enfermedad. Los licántropos son los menos culpables de lo que les sucede, se cree erróneamente que son unos… - pareció buscar la palabra- monstruos- sonrió finalmente

Lupin la observaba con detenimiento, calibrando cada palabra de la mujer.

- Por ejemplo, tú, eres un angel- agregó.

El muchacho estiro sus ojos dorados con expresión de sorpresa y cierta ira, el labio inferior le temblaba.

- ¿Cómo lo sé?- Benoitte hizo un ademán de indiferencia- no soy tonta Remus, todo menos eso…

- ¿Desde cuándo?

- Poco más de un año- miro al cielo- lily lo sabe- no preguntó, afirmó- ¿Kat, lo sabe?

Remus negó con la cabeza y un velo de melancolía se apoderó de sus facciones.

- Quizás soy una entrometida y no me importa- continuo Adriel- pero so yo fuera tú le diría a Kat mi secreto y la perdonaría, si ella se llega a enterar por alguien más se sentiría profundamente herida- Remus abrió la boca- ella no es cualquier chica Remus o ¿Si?

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, Remus veía sus zapatos negros con interés.

- Toma- dijo de repente Adriel, tendiéndole una botellita de cristal.

- ¿Esto es?- preguntó confundido tomando la botellita

- Digamos que es una pocima en experimentación y quiero que seas mi conejillo de indias- miro de nuevo el cielo- y tal vez una posible cura para los efectos de la licantropía.

El joven Moony observaba la botelita con cierta reserva y con un brillo de esperanza.

- En teoría debe mantener tu personalidad y mente, cuando te transformes- hizo una pausa- lamentó que no admita azúcar- sonrió ampliamente

- Jame y tú- murmuró, comprendiendo las continuas ausencias de esos dos.

- James es un buen amigo- se levantó sacudiéndose el pantalón

- Muchas gracias- el rostro de Remus se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante y sincera.

- Aún no me las des- dijo- esperemos que funcione- le dio una palmada de nuevo- ¡Vayamos a comer Remusín!

Remus frunció el ceño ante el apodo.

- ¿Remusín?

- Jamesín y Siriusín no se quejan- contestó Benoitte notablemente divertida- ¿Tú , por qué si?

Moony comenzó a reír de buena manera, se levantó y guardo con cuidado la botellita en la túnica.

- ¿Vamos?- le extendió el brazo a la joven

- ¡Vamos!- exclamo contenta

**_"- No voy a llorar- se dijo a sí mismo- por Adriel, por James, por Lily, por Harry, por todos, no voy a llorar… Se escurrió al suelo."_**

****

*.*.*

**Notas de la autora**

Vimos en acción a todos estos chicos, Remus y Kat se metieron a la congeladora, esperemos que salgan pronto y derritan el hielo!!! Sí!!!!!. Por fin, ya sabemos porque James y Adriel desaparecían, no le ponían el cuerno a Siri- kun n_nU. Como ven a Adriel convertida en narcisa y a Lily en Margot, pretendiente de Snape!, Agh!!, sólo de imaginarme esa escena entre Sn/L, me da ñañaras.

Vamos por los 200!!!. Dejen review que si no me tardare más de la cuenta en subir el sig, cap, x cierto esto no es una amenaza n_nUUUUUU

Contestando reviews:

**Vanesa C: **más vale tarde que nunca no?. n____n espero te guste el fic después del cap.1.  Pues comemos pastel el mismo día, además de que nos cantan: rana verde eres tú, rana verde eres tú!!!

**Pau!: ** tarde??, nahh!, eso dejalo para mí, soy una loca sin remedio y decidi echar a perder el San Valentín, pero acaso no valió la pena??, ver a los Merodeadores en acción y las chicas también!!! Si!!! Prisión a los Malfoy!!!!. Para saciar tu duda he puesto una nota final del final. Pues ccuando quieras Pauly hacemos un pastel, a mí me salen bien los de chocolate n_nU

**Syringen: ** mal, mala, mala T-T me abandonas!!. He aquí el chap 27

**Annita69 Lupin-Black: **muchas de esas preguntas se desvelaran después, aunque sabemos que Kat no puede cambiar a nuestro Moony por un cara alargada Malfoy, sé que soy mala pero no tanto. Espero recibir otro review tuyo, igual de largo, me hacen mucha ilusión!!! Dejadme tu correo y yo te agregare a mis contactos.

**Rhyth-Renington: **pasala mal!!!!!!!!!, come y beba con exceso, ya sabes nada sin medida. Sé que ssoy muy buena escribiendo fics ¡, estep se nota que soy modesta? Jajaja. 2 de feb??, qué sucede ese día??? Jejeje. Te manda un kiss y un regalín Sailor… Neptuno???!!, es que las otras no me gustan nada, nada, jijiji, lástima que Neptuno batee del otro lado.

**Herms Malfoy: ** Yupi!!!!!!, a que esta genial, este producto de mi mente desquiciada! Y como tú lo pediste va otro cap de esta historia. Gracias x tu review

**Mariag Malfoy: ** no defiendes al Malfoy?, que rao, en fin, los chicos le dieron su merecida!!!. Lo de Kat, ya es un hecho pero no dira nada hasta dentro de un par de caps, y Remus tiene un secreto también. Muchos kikos!

**Rosemary Black: ** nop, no me molessta, me halaga que hagas eso, a parte es una idea universal, doy mi consentimiento y suerte con tu fic!!

**Fleur: **me dejarás doble review??, jaja, esto es un chantaje y hacer trampa. n.n. Cada cuando te conectas?

**Lily E. Potter: **o_O xDDD!, he firmado mi sentencia de muerte!!! AGH!!!!!! Ya estoy trabajando en el Epílogo, de eso no tengas la menor duda. Con cariño para ti: yopi

**Eva Vidal: **conste, luego no te quejes de mi propaganda eh??, leed y dejadme review

Propaganda en ff.net:

- Transparencias Fugadas- léanlo!!!. Es un Sirius/ Adriel. Dejen r/r

-          Lluvia, un fic mío de Remus y Hermione. Mi primer fic de esta pareja fuera de lo común.

- Nax- un L/S. Dejen r/r, lo he actualizado con otro cap, del por qué de la situación de los personajes. Sniff, sniff, nadie me ha dejado review T_T

-             Egipto- un L/J y demás parejas. El antiguo Egipto es el escenario, James es sacerdote, Sirius príncipe, Remus plebeyo, y bailarinas y cortesanas y demás. Dejen review! Y sus opiniones!

-      Un camino- un Ray/Mariah de BeyBlade, pues es mío pero no creo que les guste mucho, lo q sucede es q me traume con esta parejita

- Bandits de Edward- me gusta ese enredo de parejas y las escenitas slash, lastima que no haya actualizado u_u. Quizás ya se olvido del fic!

- Crime of inocence de Edward- una relación torcida por las circunstancias entre J/S/Harry y demás Merodeadores. Es una de mis favoritas. Colaboración de MyrtleD/ Hakkai

- Un amor sin edad de Nury- ya no sé si lo ha seguido pero es bueno por la parejita S/Hr.

- Lágrimas de Sangre de Siria Atlante- una perspectiva de Snape que no conocíamos, lástima que ella ya se perdió, la rapto Voldy!!!!

- Fábula Ancestral de Clavel- pues Lily es un tipo de Bella pero James no es la Bestia que quede claro, ya acabo la historia pero es muy recomendable

- Unsender de Edward- un S/H a través de cartas

- De oportunidades perdidas de Kandra- excelente fic acerca de un Harry que es criado por Voldy

- The boy who loved Lily de MyrtleD- Lily esta entre dos amores Remus y James pero ella odia a James y él la quiere peroo su orgullo es fuerte, la acaba de actualizar

- Gotas de primavera de Klaudi- James tenía una novia: Lara, ella muere y Lily lo ama con todas las fuerzas de su corazón

- Ella camina en belleza- no recuerdo de quien es pero es una historia entre Legolas/Arwen de LOTR, una pareja que a mi parecer es una de las mejores inventadas n_n

- Adiós a la inocencia- no recuerdo pero es un Tomoyo-Eriol bastante simpático en un mundo alterno de CCS.

Pueden unirse a la orden de Sirius Black en la comunidad de Arwen y Nury: **PoTtEr**** & CiA, que se ubica en los grupos de msn.**

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	28. Secretos

**Married**

**Autora: **Lian_dana

**Tipo:** Serie

**Disclaimer****:** Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**   Dedicatoria: **para ustedes que me han aguantado bastante. n_ñUU 

**   E-Mail:** umi_dana@hotmail.com

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

**_Capítulo  XXVIII             Secretos_**

_"La audacia lleva a los hombres al cielo o al infierno"        Colofón._

Caminaba rumbo al despacho de la profesora Bloom, quería darle las gracias por prestarle el aula de Pociones en repetidas ocasiones a ella y a James, sin hacer preguntas inquisitivas y acorraladotas. Miraba el piso pensando en el regalo que le daría a la profesora, James había sugerido una especie de pluma encantada que manchaba al que la usará, definitivamente ese no era un buen regalo. Sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban sorpresivamente, imposibilitándole moverse. Se congeló, no sabía quien era la persona que la sujetaba y estaba en los territorios Slytherins.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- el aliento cálido del hombre choco contra la piel de su cuello, haciéndola estremecer- Te extrañe- finalizó.

Tomándola por el mentón obligándola a girar la cara. La besó dulce pero firmemente.

- Sirius- murmuró al separarse, el joven cortó sus palabras, está vez haciendo que girara por completo, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo a él con cierta fuerza, comenzaron un nuevo beso muy lejos de la ternura. Adriel se separo ligeramente de los labios de él.

- Estamos en el pasillo- dijo algo divertida

- ¿Y?- preguntó él, ocupado en besarle las mejillas, llegó a sus labios de nuevo, la llevó hacia la pared, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo y la fría pared que servía de apoyo. La besaba con intensidad y ella correspondía de la misma forma. 

Sirius buscó la perilla de la puerta más cercana, giró la perilla y se introdujo con Adriel al aula sin siquiera interrumpir el beso, dieron un par de pasos cuando perdieron el suelo y cayeron al piso uno sobre el otro, iban a seguir besándose cuando algo llamó su atención: un par de zapatos de hombre y mujer, miraron hacia arriba indecisos.

Se encontraron con Jamesie- potts y Lily- flower. El joven sostenía a Lily por la cintura, parecía que estaban haciendo lo mismo que la pareja que se encontraba en el suelo. Los últimos se incorporaron rápidamente, Adriel siendo ayudada por Sirius, quedaron de pie frente a la otra pareja.

- Hola- saludó Black inocentemente.

Prongs lo miraba de mala manera y Lily hacia lo propio con Adriel, parecían haber interrumpido en el mejor momento.

- No sabíamos que ya estaba ocupada esta mazmorra- Sirius parecía realmente divertido, pues ante el comentario sus amigos se tiñeron de rojo- no sé preocupen, nosotros ya nos íbamos, continúen en lo suyo- con esto tomo a Adriel del brazo y la condujo hacia la puerta.

El joven de lentes se encogió de hombros, mientras que Lily suspiraba mirando al techo de la mazmorra con aire derrotado.

*

Kat se encontraba en el aula de Encantamientos, trepada en la ventana. Encantamientos tenía una preciosa vista, la ventana del aula daba a un jardín con una fuente que representaba un Pegaso, desde ese ángulo se podía observar los pilares y arcos de piedra, hermosamente tallados.

En sus piernas descansaba una libreta de dibujo a un lado se hallaban pequeños lápices y tizas.

En la  hoja de la libreta se podía observar el mismo paisaje por la ventana a diferencia de que todo estaba en blanco y negro, con diferentes matices de grises.

Miraba ausente por la ventana, viendo como aparecían dos niños de primero de Slytherin, arrugó la frente.

- Slytherin- murmuró con odio.

- Acepte ser el sabor del mes- escuchó una voz, volteó sorprendida encontrándose con Remus recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué?- logró preguntar

- ¿Qué sabor fui?- lamentablemente para Kar, Remus no hablaba con resentimiento, ni siquiera con rabia- ¿Chocolate?... Supongo que Malfoy es de vainilla- finalizo con cierta amargura.

- Remus…

- Olvídalo Amatiello

El corazón paro de latir, el joven de cabellos claros dejo de recargarse en el marco de la puerta, vio por última vez a la joven y se giro.

- ¡Remus!- exclamo ella dolida

Lupin la escucho pero no volvió sobre sus pasos, se sentía herido…

Estaba dispuesto a hacer las paces con Kat, seguir como si no pasará nada, la estaba buscando cuando vio a Malfoy salir del aula de Encantamientos con superioridad y cierta satisfacción. No le importo en el momento, se dirigió al aula, encontrándose con Kar adentro y mirando soñadoramente l ventana. La amaba tanto…

Una gota, otra gota…

Las lágrimas manchaban el hermoso dibujo.

- ¡ESTÚPIDA!- gritó agarrándose la cabeza con fuerza y comenzando a sollozar incontroladamente.

*

- Un mes y nos vamos de Hogwarts- Adriel suspiró profundamente, veía el ir y venir de los estudiantes de distintas casas, levantó la vista; en las escaleras del segundo piso, cuatro jóvenes reían alegremente.- Seguro hicieron alguna broma- murmuro, mientras seguía con la vista a esos cuatro.

Lily sonrió al encontrar a su amiga, traía consigo una considerable pila de libros.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó al acercarse

- Serás aurora, ¿Verdad Lily?- preguntó ida

La joven pelirroja asintió

- Tú también ¿no?- Adriel asintió, rebuscó en su túnica y saco un folleto, extendiéndoselo a Lily

- Dentro de dos semanas será el examen- dijo- mi padre desea que estudie en Francia.

Lily examinaba el folleto, al escuchar "Francia" miró a Adriel sorprendida.

- Academia Desirium- sonrió tristemente- eras la primera a quien se lo digo, Sirius no sabe nada…

- ¡Pero!

- ¡Lils!- se escucho a unos pasos detrás de ella.

Sirius las llamaba, Potter se acercó rápido y tomó los libros de la chica llevaba. Adriel le suplico con la mirada, Lily se metió rápidamente el folleto a la túnica, escondiéndolo de la vista.

*

- Nosotros ya decidimos- Black paso un brazo por los hombros de Prongs y luego por los de Moony- ¡Universidad Merlín, Oxford!- anuncio con voz alegre- a puesto que ustedes tienen en mente la misma

Lily asintió, estuvo estudiando las universidades y esa en efecto era la mejor de todas. Además era tan segura como Hogwarts, en tiempos oscuros eran pocos los colegios que seguían impartiendo educación, aunque Desirium no estaba tan mal, volteo hacia donde Adriel, ella sonreía tristemente, CASI nadie lo noto.

*

Había tomado una decisión, se levantó temblando, salió de la habitación, con paso decidido. Sería difícil encontrar el despacho de Dumbledore más no imposible.

- Profesora MgGonagall necesito hablar con el director- dijo con voz baja.

*

- Buenas tardes señorita Amatiello- la chica miraba el piso

- Profesor Dumbledore… -comenzó tartamudeando

- Veo que algo le aflige- Kat rompió en sollozos apagados

- Yo… Yo soy…- el profesor se acercó a la joven.

- Tranquila- dijo

- ¡No puedo!- exclamó. Dumbledore la miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules detrás de las gafas de media luna- ¡Soy un mortífago!- terminó en un susurro

El director de Hogwarts: Albus Dumbledore no pareció inmutado, se limito a seguir mirándola.

- ¿Y?- escucho Kat- yo soy un viejo chiflado… -Kat levantó la vista, viendo con cierto temor e incredulidad- mi pequeña niña- la abrazo de forma paternal- No te preocupes.

Dumbledore le extendió un pequeño pañuelo.

- Ya no llores- le dijo dulcemente- nadie es perfecto…

- Mis amigos… -comenzó débilmente

- Creo que debe saber algo, señorita Amatiello- Dumbledore se acercó al ave fénix, dejándola de abrazar- todos tenemos secretos… y eso incluye a sus amigos- la vio con una chispa en los ojos de saber algo que nadie sabía.

Kat aguantaba las lágrimas, repentinamente se sintió mejor al escuchar el suave y armonioso canto del fénix, alguien sabía su secreto y no la rechazaba por ser lo que era.

El director le tendió un pequeño dulce.

- Le gustará- Kat lo tomo- se de su afición por las golosinas- guiño un ojo- buenas noches, querida niña.

- Buenas noches, profesor- Kat se inclino ligeramente.

Kat estaba a punto de salir cuando la voz del director se escucho de nuevo.

- ¡Ah!. El joven Sirius es un Black- dijo inocentemente.

*

Aquella tarde mayo era sofocante, un calor pesado se apoderaba del aula de Historia de la Magia, haciendo que los estudiantes estuvieran somnolientos. El profesor Binns decía una letanía sobre una lección pasada que según él no había quedado entendida.

Estaba recargada sobre su mano, viendo hacia el campo de Quidditch por la ventana, su mirada se perdía en el césped verde, recordando momentos felices. No quería ir a Francia, no quería alejarse de él.

Alguien toco la puerta interrumpiendo al profesor, MgGonagall entro al aula.

- Me permite a la señorita Evans y al señor Lupin

- Adelante- los jóvenes se levantaron, siguieron a la profesora su despacho.

*

- ¿Para qué los quería MgGonagall?- preguntó Sirius durante la comida.

- Tenemos una junta- dijo Lily sentada junto a James- todos los prefectos de las casas.

- ¿Por?- Pettigrew se zampaba una costilla de cerdo. 

- Si comes de esa forma "Susy" dejará de quererte Wormtail- dijo James en tono burlón.

- No sabemos- Remus se encogió de hombros, soltando una ligera risa.

- ¡Adriel!—Kat corría prácticamente hacia ellos- ¡Adriel!- blandía una revista en las manos

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó la joven

- Ven- la tomó de la mano alejándola de la mesa, Remus frunció el ceño en señal de disgusto.

- Mira- Kat lucía excitada, le mostró la portada de la revista

- ¡Oh!- exclamó- ¿Es verdad?¿Dónde conseguiste la revista?¿Será él?

- Primero, creo que es verdad; segundo, una chica de 2° la tenía; y tercero, se parece bastante, a menos que sea su hermano gemelo, cosa que dudo mucho. ¿No te ha escrito?- Adriel negó

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sirius saliendo de la nada atrás de las chicas

- Nada que te importe Siri- kun- dijo Kat, metiéndose la revista al bolsillo- tengo que ir a la biblioteca, nos vemos luego- se alejo de la pareja

- ¿Y esa que le pasa?- pregunto Sirius abrazando a Adriel de forma un tanto posesiva

- No lo sé- murmuró.

*

Lily estaba sentada frente al escritorio, rodeada de pergaminos y libros, suspiro cansada, apoyo los brazos en el escritorio, recargándose y cerrando los ojos. Kat se encontraba acostada en la cama con la mirada perdida, Adriel no había llegado después de la última clase. 

- Lily… - llamó Kat desde la cama sin levantarse, en respuesta recibió un bufido, se incorporo viendo hacia el escritorio- ¿Podemos hablar?

- Claro Kat- la joven abrió los ojos- siempre he estado dispuesta.

- Gracias Lily- la chico dudo unos segundos- sobre Malfoy y Remus… no sé como empezar, supongo que por el principio.

Benoitte entraba a la habitación en ese momento, observo a sus amigas con suspicacia.

- ¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Kat de nuevo a la recién llegada, Adriel miró a Lily

- Malfoy y Remus- dijo la pelirroja, la joven asintió acomodándose enseguida en una silla.

*

- Mis padres decidieron por mí- dijo Kat aguantando las lágrimas, Lily la escuchaba con atención y tristeza, Adriel la veía sorprendida y triste- sin embargo fui yo quien sello el trato- añadió- y todo por él…

La ojiverde se levanto del escritorio dirigiéndose a la chica castaña, se sentó frente a ella, sus ojos verdes brillaban. Le extendió los brazos, Kat la abrazo.

Adriel miraba desde la silla tratando de procesar toda la información recibida en esas dos horas, en especial una parte: mortífago, Malfoy, Remus, señores Lupin.

Las abrazo, las tres jóvenes comenzaron a llorar suavemente.

*

- Deberían hacer las paces- dijo James

- ¡Sí, sí, sí!¡Ya sabemos!- Sirius lo miró seriamente- pero es insoportable verlos de esa forma- hizo una pausa- ¡Por Dios!¡Mueren el uno por el otro!

- Malfoy- dijo Remus lúgubre

- ¡Al diablo Malfoy!- gritaron Prongs y Padfoot al unísono.

- Si la dejas… - dijo Padfoot

- ÉL gana- finalizó Prongs

El joven Lupin no contesto, se incorporó en la cama y alargó el brazo, saco una botellita de su cajón, contemplándola por varios segundos.

- ¿Eso es…?- James se acercó con brillo en los ojos

- Una poción- contestó, volviéndola a meter en el cajón, iba a abrir la boca cuando:

- ¡Una poción!- Sirius parecía alterado- ¡Una poción!¡Cielo Santo!¡¿Qué hice para merecerlo?!- salió de la habitación dando un portazo

- ¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Moony, James se encogió de hombros

- Está en sus días

James Potter salía del baño con el cabello húmedo

- ¡Que calor!

- Ni me digas… James- Moony miró a su amigo- mmmmh, Adriel me dio algo- saco de nuevo la poción- muchas gracias amigo- una ligera risa de Potter

- No me des las gracias, tratamos desde el año pasado- hizo una pausa llevándose una mano a la barbilla- esperemos que funcione…

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Poción matalobos- James sonrió- esperemos que tenga el efecto de su nombre.

- Snivellus moriría por esto- dijo Lupin contento

- Jajajaja, soy todo un genio…

*

**Notas de la autora:**

Ok, todo mundo tranquilo, ya empezaron los misterios, otros se empiezan a revelar, normal en mí u_u. Siento que este fic tiene vida propia muy a mi pesar jajaja. Pues ya estamos a punto de acabar con Hogwarts  y yo lamento informar que también estamos a unos pasos de empezar el único año universitario de esos 6 chicos- 7 si contamos a Peter- vida post- colegial y el final, así que calculó que serán unos 5-7 caps. Más el epílogo.

Contestando reviews y agradeciendo:

**Pau****!:** ah! U.U, sabes?, estoy en mi etapa maníaco- depresiva. Y lo peor es q no sé xq, Pter tiene por novia a una serpiente suficiente castigo no??. Me gusta como va el fic y qué le habrá dado Sirius a Adriel??, adivina!. Pista: tú hijo será un Black, no un Potter o Lupin. Gracias me he vuelto adicta a los fics, y ustedes tienen la culpa!!!!! Cada cuando te conectas mujer?

**Vanesa_ Salazar: **sé que el fic es genial!!. Lástima que la autora no lo sea u-u, es q últimamente me han dado con palo, anyway, ya me sentiré mejor u.u. Lamentó informarte e informarles todos que tengo x lo menos para llegar al chap 50, y que eso sería apenas la universidad u_u x.x. Poshita de mí!!!!!!!!

**Syringen****:** MALA!!!, mira que eres más comunicativa aquí que en el msn n.ñ. Anyway, y sip es la poción y para que luego no digan que Adriel es la sabelotodo del grupo, le ayudó James Potter en la realización de la pócima, él ayudaba con información y demás cosas, conseguía ingredientes prohibidos, etc. Así q x ahí va a haber un gracias de parte de Remus

**Fleur****: **la codicia me domina!!!!!. Voldy?, aceptas nuevos reclutas??. O_o Gracias x tu review y vamos x más!!!!!! Si, esa parte estuvo tierna, y lo curioso es q he dejado un poco de lado a J/L, creo que debo aplicarme con la parejita o no? n_ñ

**Lutich**** Bleckins: **si!, es un platillo!! Y si no existieran las mary-sue, muchos fics de buena calidad tampoco existirían. Surprise! n_____n

**Melianay****:** por supuesto que no me molestaría!!!! Lo que sucede es q corte la frase antes de terminarla y cuando leí el chap, subido había cambiado todo el propósito de la frase. Ahora: Adriel es abrazada por otro tipo y Sirius que esta presente frunce el ceño ante esa expresión de afecto taaaan efusiva, ya que Adriel corresponde el abrazo con igual emoción.  Por cierto recibí tu e- mail y mira que no te tienes que disculpar, quizás abra un bar con todo y table para los Merodeadores!!!!

**Lamister****: **es tu imaginación, sin embargo puedo introducir a otro niño tipo Remus, y no me dejaste review! ;_;. Pero este vale x dos!. Pues mira a Lily, como Margot, digamos que ella no hizo nada con él. Porque estuvo muy ocupada con el cambio de habitaciones noñ

**Mariag**** Malfoy: **lo mismo digo de tus reviews y eso me parece precioso y yo jamás pensé hacer un fic TAN LARGO, que ya hasta quiero desaparecer este año y saltarme a la Universidad a punto de ser graduado!!!! No. Te. Cortes. Las . venas. Mujer. Que. Si. no. ya. no. escribirás. reviews.- muajajajaja es lo q me preocupa, que mala soy!!! Y seguiré escribiendo hasta el final de mis días en ff.net!!. Si te gustan los sly te recomiendo leas mi otro fic Asesino Inglés

**Arwen**** Black: **te diré, Snivellus no me cae tan mal, sólo cuando se pasa de listo con Harry y Sirius- que es… siempre. Con respecto a lo de Kat, pues la niña tiene un conflicto, por ej, cuando Adriel la encontró hecha un ovillo y le preguntó si era detestable, un conflicto bastante serio, pobre chica u_u

Propaganda en ff.net:

- Transparencias Fugadas- léanlo!!!. Es un Sirius/ Adriel.  Remus casado con la mujer que ama a Black??Dejen r/r

-          Lluvia, un fic mío de Remus y Hermione. Mi primer fic de esta pareja fuera de lo común.

- Nax- un L/S. Dejen r/r, 

-             Egipto- un L/J y demás parejas. El antiguo Egipto es el escenario, James es sacerdote, Sirius príncipe, Remus plebeyo, Lily bailarina, esclavas y cortesanas y demás. Dejen review! Y sus opiniones!

-                       Asesino Inglés de yopi- Sirius es un asesino a sueldo, James y Remus son sus compañeros de trabajo, Snape y Malfoy son la justicia?

- Bandits de Edward- SLASH, Sirius/James/Remus//Lucius/Harry/Ron/Draco/ Hermione 

- Crime of innocence de Edward- SLASH relación J/S/H y uno que otro Merodeador

- Un amor sin edad de Nury- S/Hr, una pareja algo escasa por estos lares

- Lágrimas de Sangre de Siria Atlante- una perspectiva de Snape que no conocíamos, lástima que ella ya se perdió, la rapto Voldy!!!!

- MAGICAL GINGER FLAME de Clavel- Lily es una ladrona, James un policía??, Sirius un nerd?? Léanlo!

- Unsender de Edward- un S/H a través de cartas SLASH

- De oportunidades perdidas de Kandra- excelente fic acerca de un Harry que es criado por Voldy, 100% recomendado

- The boy who loved Lily de MyrtleD- Lily esta entre dos amores Remus y James pero ella odia a James y él la quiere peroo su orgullo es fuerte, lo acaba de actualizar

- De qué están hechos los sueños de Syringen- dosis altas de los Merodeadores n__n

-    Respuestas de Dikana- excelente fic, perspectivas nuevas.

-    Fidelius de Kousei Mydell- Universo Alternativo, y si J y L no hubieran muerto??

- Ella camina en belleza- no recuerdo de quien es pero es una historia entre Legolas/Arwen de LOTR, una pareja que a mi parecer es una de las mejores inventadas n_n

- Adiós a la inocencia- no recuerdo pero es un Tomoyo-Eriol bastante simpático en un mundo alterno de CCS.

Pueden unirse a la orden de Sirius Black en la comunidad de Arwen y Nury: **PoTtEr**** & CiA, ** que se ubica en los grupos de msn.

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	29. Gemini Elf

**Married**

**Autora: **Lian_dana

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria:**Rhyth- Renington, Mariag malfoy

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_**

**_Capítulo  XXIX           Gemini Elf._**

****

**_James William Potter_**  
  
**Apodo:**

Prongs

**Cumpleaños: **

21 de Junio

**Tipo de sangre: **

O negativa

**Materia favorita: **

Transformaciones y Pociones

**Materia que no le gusta: **

Adivinación

**Le gusta: **

Bromear a los slytherins y demás desdichados, jugar en el Bosque Prohibido, estar con los Merodeadores, su cabello, volar en escoba, burlarse de Snivellus y Malfoy, querer a Lily.

**No le gusta:**

Ver llorar a una mujer, pelearse con Sirius, ver sufrir a Moony, la cobardía de la gente, que se le rompan los lentes, ser asediado por las fans y actualmente: Adrien Benoitte

**Color favorito:**

Negro y Caf

**Flor favorita:**

 Alcatraz/ Keshi

**Comida favorita:**

Spaghetti

**Comida que no le gusta: **

Cebolla

**Especialidad en cocina:**

No sabe cocinar

**Lo que más desea en este momento: **

 El manga completo de X- 1999, ingresar a la Universidad junto a sus amigos, aclarar los sentimientos de Lily.

**Pasatiempo: **

Jugar Quidditch, volar en escoba a altas alturas, coleccionar snitchs, bromear, reír.

- ¿Irte a Francia?- Kar escuchaba alarmada- no puedes irte, ¿Sirius lo sabe?

- No- Adriel bajo la cabeza- aún no se lo digo

- Deberías hablar con tu padre, seguro entenderá- dijo Lily convencida de sus palabras.

- Papá no quiere a los Black- dijo Adriel con el ceño fruncido- de cierta manera comprendo su aversión a la familia Black, Regulus Black no causo muy buena impresión el verano pasado… - recordó  Benoitte cuando se lo encontraron en el Callejón Diagon.

- ¡Pero Sirius no es Regulus!- exclamaron las dos jóvenes

- Él vendrá- dijo acallándolas- eso ya lo saben…

- Sí, pero vendrá por su aniversario- dijo Lily en un suspiro

- No estoy muy segura- Adriel abrazo un conejo de peluche- todo debería ser más fácil

- ¡¡Padres!!- resopló Kat enojada.

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

- Nuevos tiempos se acercan- decía la profesora Trelawney con voz misteriosa- nuevos y oscuros tiempos…

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos los unos a los otros. James movía un dedo junto a su oído haciendo la seña de que estaba loca, Remus intentaba no carcajearse de la risa. Realmente Adivinación no era una de sus clases preferidas, James y Remus no lograban extender la mente a planos astrales o algo parecido y Lily y Kat no tenían mejor suerte que ellos, Sirius y Adriel no tomaban Adivinación sino Aritmancia, todo se había dado a causa de un ya famoso pleito Benoitte- Black, en el cual Adriel reto a Sirius a que jamás sería capaz de tener una clase como Aritmancia y él, orgulloso acepto el reto.

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

- ¡Díselo!- Lily empujaba a Kat- ¡Ahora!

- ¡NOOOO!- Kat se aferraba al marco de la puerta

- ¡Ahora!- empujo a Kat dentro de la habitación

La pelirroja tomo del brazo a James y lo saco de la habitación a rastras, el joven pronunciaba unas cuantas palabras moviendo la varita en dirección de un petrificado Moony, cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. 

- No importa- dijo Lupin- tomo la manilla de la puerta y la giro sin resultados- ¡Homora!- exclamó… nada

- ¿Qué sucede?- Kat se acerc

- No puedo abrirla- lo intento de nuevo- ¡Prongs!, ¡Lily!- gritó- ¡Abrán!

- ¡James!; ¡Lily!- grito Kat 

Se escucharon risas apagadas y después que alguien tosía.

- No abriremos si no hablan- era la voz de Lily

- Basta de niñerías- ese era James.

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

- Adrien… - murmuró Sirius viendo la revista que sostenía

- Será un buen anfitrión, señor Black- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisilla socarrona

- Supongo… - Sirius no se veía muy convencido.

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

- ¡Querida Benoitte- esa voz era inconfundible

- Gellar- contestó lúgubre, lamentando haber dejado a Lily en la biblioteca.

- Me entere que el joven Adrien vendrá a Hogwarts- hizo una pausa echando hacia atrás su pelo- creo que deberías presentármelo.

Adriel miro alucinada a la chica. Después bufo e imitándola se hecho el cabello hacia atrás.

- Te equivocas de persona- caminó pasando de largo de la joven Gillian Gellar.

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

- ¿Puedes perdonarme?- pidió la joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

Remus J. Lupin se encontraba sentado en un escritorio con ambas manos en la cabeza, mirando los papiros incrédulo y sin saber hacia que lado inclinarse.

- Kat… yo… - Remus no pudo soportar la presión del momento por más tiempo, se acerco a la joven.

La envolvió dulcemente en sus brazos, beso su frente, sus mejillas y finalmente los labios de la joven…

- Te amo- susurró Kat entre besos

- Te amo- contestó Remus, mientras la besaba con más pasión y amor.

La joven de cabello castaño enredo los brazos en el cuello de Lupin, sin darse cuenta, Remus la tendió delicadamente en la cama. Una danza de besos y caricias se hacían presentes entre murmurllos y suspiros…

Redención…

Amor…

Dulzura…

Perdón…

Confianza…

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

- Seré el anfitrión de Adrien- decía Sirius de mal humor, caminaban por un pasadizo que daba a las mazmorras

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó James, ajeno a los pensamientos de su amigo- si quieres dejamos la broma a Snivellus para otro día.

- No, sólo me molesta que Adriel no me haya dicho nada- contestó escuetamente

- Sólo se amable- James le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- no lo vayas a morder…

- ¡Ja!- Sirius alzo una ceja- quizás no tenga la vacuna contra la rabia

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

Llegaron a una mesa en donde se encontraban Lily y Adriel, con caras aburridas. Ellos venían celebrando su broma, que fue todo un éxito.

- ¿Y esa carita?- James abrazo a Lily

- ¿Aún no salen?- Sirius se sentó en un sofá frente a la mesa.

- No

- Puedo comprenderlo- James besó suavemente a Lily

- ¡Por Dios!. ¡No hagan eso en público!- exclamó Black, entre divertido y mosqueado.

- ¿Por qué?- escucharon los cuatro detrás de ellos.

- ¡Enhorabuena!- gritaron emocionados.

Remus bajaba radiante y con una sonrisa plena en el rostro tomado de la mano venía Kat con una sonrisa igual o más grande que la de su novio.

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

Se encontraban en el campo de Quidditch jugando un partido amistoso entre las Tres Casas, Remus jugaba en la posición de guardameta, Sirius y Adriel como cazadores junto con Sophie Cruise, de la casa de Ravenclaw, buscador: James Potter, bateadores Elijha Bantam (Hufflepuff) y Ferry Boot (Ravenclaw). El equipo contrario: Lily de cazadora- quien a regañadientes acepto jugar- junto a Tonks (Ravenclaw) y Peter Pettigrew, los bateadores: Susan March (Gryffindor), Raye Watanabe (Hufflepuff), guardameta: Bellatrix Lestrange (la única Slytherin) y como buscadora: Anthony Figgs (Ravenclaw).

Se encontraban a medio partido cuando la lechuza de Adriel voló hacia ella, Adriel desato la nota, la leyó rápidamente y descendió en picada, bajo de la escoba y corrió al castillo. Black le gritó y ella contestó:

- ¡Ha llegado!

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

La cena en el Gran Salón esa tarde fue relativamente tranquila, Albus Dumbledore se levantó y pidió la atención de los alumnos.

- Buenas noches, espero que les haya agradado la cena- paso su mirada por las cuatro mesas- mi anuncio no es un secreto, como algunos ya saben, concierne a cierta persona que debo decir es un orgullo de Hogwarts, en efecto, un Benoitte, famoso pianista y futuro auror: Adrien Benoitte de la Academia de Beauxbatons. Estoy seguro que han escuchado de él.

Los murmullos de excitación no se hicieron esperar, las chicas intercambiaban miradas soñadoras, el comedor se lleno de suspiros, la mayoría de los hombres mostraban actitudes enfadadas y también mostraba curiosidad. Si bien, todos notaron el lugar adicional en la mesa de profesores, y también notaron al joven que comía con ellos, pero casi nadie sabia quien era el invitado.

- Adrien Benoitte será nuestro honorable invitado para el banquete de celebración de Quidditch, en el que también se celebrará su cumpleaños, Adrien expreso su deseo de celebrar importante fecha con nosotros y gustosos aceptamos su propuesta. Todos están invitados, usen sus mejores trajes. 

- Adrien… - susurró Lily, James la escucho y entorno los ojos.

El grupo de los Merodeadores se levantaba de la mesa, platicando con voz animada.

- ¡Adriel!- el joven que Dumbledore había presentado minutos antes se dirigía al grupo con paso veloz.

Se acercó y abrazo efusivamente a la joven de cabello azabache, quien correspondió de la misma manera.

- Mi querida Adriel- murmuró él en su oído, mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de ella.

- Te extrañe- dijo ella entre lágrimas. 

Sirius veía la escena con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncido. 

EL joven que sostenía a Adriel en brazos, era alto, de aproximadamente 1.80 m., delgado, guapo, elegante, de finos modales y movimientos, facciones delicadas, cabello negro- azabache, igual que el de su hermana, su semblante serio e inteligente, lindo en verdad y a todo eso se le sumaba unos ojos amatista, diferentes a los de Adriel pero igual de extraños, a diferencia de los de la joven, que reflejaban paz y alegría, los de Adrien reflejaban sabiduría y tristeza.

Se parecían demasiado, de hecho estando juntos se formaba una visión fantástica, las dos personas unidas en un abrazo poseían una belleza sublime y delicada.

- Adrien Benoitte- susurró Sirius

Lily quien estaba al lado de Sirius, se puso pálida, apretó los labios y miraba con lejanía la escena.

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

- Creo que es porque Adrien va a regresar- escuchó decir a Kat

Levantó la cabeza interesado en aquella plática

- Sí, eso creo- Adriel lucía abstraída- tal vez sea por eso que Lily ha estado ausente. Su humor ha decaído…

- Igual que el tuyo- Kat le extendía un dibujo hecho especialmente para esa ocasión: Sirius corriendo detrás de Adrien intentando ahorcarlo.

- ¿Sobre qué?- Adriel miro el dibujo dejando escapar una sonrisita

- ¿Aún sentirá algo por él?- Adriel negó con la cabeza

- Tiene a Jamesín

Dio media vuelta, cerró la puerta lentamente estrelló su puño en la puerta con frustración. Orión lo observaba desde el escritorio, Remus estaba junto con Lily en alguna junta de prefectos.

- Maldición- murmuró James-Si Lily estaba enamorada de Adrien, eso explica su comportamiento…

- Prongs- Sirius lo llamaba- ¿Sucedió algo?

James negó con la cabeza.

- Es sólo Adrien- dijo

- ¡Vaya!. ¡Sólo Adrien!- últimamente Sirius se alteraba al escuchar aquel nombre- ¿Qué hizo el niño esta vez?

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

Dumbledore envió a Sirius para ver en que podía ayudar al huésped

- Chocolate con menta y almendras- dijo, dando la contraseña a una estatua de un mago antiguo.

 Black se detuvo indeciso ante la puerta de invitados.

La habitación de invitados ubicada en la Torre de Gryffindor en la parte más alta- cada casa tenía una habitación de invitados- era una de los más magníficos lugares de todo Hogwarts, desde su chimenea hasta los tapetes que decoraban la habitación junto con los finos muebles. Tocó dos veces.

- ¿Benoitte?

- Un momento- escucho pasos ligeros acercarse a la puerta- Señor Black- Adrien miró al joven a los ojos, invitándolo a pasar.

Sirius se sentó en un sillón de terciopelo rojo, observando los movimientos de su invitado, el joven apuntaba con su varita a una tetera.

- ¿Té?- le ofreció una tacita de té con su platillo- importado de China, té verde… - se sirvió té- es un placer conocerte.

- ¿En serio?

- Mi padre me ha hablado de ti- Sirius se ahogó con el té, intentando por todos los medios no escupirlo en la cara de Adrien.

- ¿Q- qué?

- Sin embargo mi hermana ha permanecido hermética… parece que es muy cariñosa contigo- Black se mantuvo en silencio observando el rostro del joven frente a él- ¿Me equivoco?

- Somos novios- soltó Sirius- desde hace cuatro meses

Adrien sonrió pacientemente ante la confesión del adolescente, acaso pensaba que él le iba a sacar los ojos por ser novio de su querida hermana, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad… o ¿si?.

- Eso no es problema- fijo la mirada en un espejo- quiero a Adriel y si te ha elegido que así sea Sirius Black…

Black no pudo evitar comparar a los hermanos, realmente los dos poseían una belleza sin comparación, sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al escuchar las palabras del hombre.

- Adriel, es lo más importante que tengo…

Por primera vez, Black se perdió en los ojos de aquel hombre, en los amatista, descubriendo una enorme tristeza, una punzada en el corazón, aquella tristeza ya la había visto: en los ojos dorados de Adriel. Las miradas eran iguales…

- La cuidare… con mi vida si es necesario

- Lo sé- contestó Adrien misteriosamente- buenas noches…

Sirius asintió comprendiendo que el invitado hacía dado por terminada la plática. Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose lentamente hacia las habitaciones de Gryffindor.

- Siempre he tenido el presentimiento de que un día de estos la voy a perder- Adrien sonrió tristemente- Buenas noches Sirius Black.

**_"Adriel Isil Black: auror alfa, asesinada en la residencia Black- Benoitte, se presume que fue a manos de un death eater."_**

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

**Notas de la autora:**

Un poco corto el capítulo, sin embargo no me quise quedar sin subir esto, xq tengo muy poco tiempo y quizás me desaparezca por unas semanas por cuestiones universitarias, además de que últimamente he tenido un bloqueo con respecto a este ff, así que si desean un capítulo nuevo – muajajajaja- espero sus reviews- soy mala muajajajaja. 

Mi musa salió de vacaciones con este ff, xq si son observadores mis otros fics marchan sobre ruedas u_u. Y hasta empece una mini- serie: Bad blood Afortunadamente ya estamos a unos pasos del final, me sentiría muy mal si estuviéramos a la mitad.

Agradeciendo Reviews- valioso tessssoro… :

*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*-*.*

**Rhyth****- Renington: ** buaaaaah!!, te das cuenta que eres la única que ha seguido el fic desde el principio hasta estas alturas????. Millones de gracias Rhyth prometo no defraudarte o quizás lo haga pero todo mundo ya ve hacia donde va el ff, por favor no me abandones!!!!!! De nuevo Millones de gracias!!!! *O*

**Syringen****: ** definitivamente esa escena me salió muy cute pero ni modo que Dumbledore gritara, aullará y pataleara- espera esa no era un mala idea n.nUUUU. Ya sabes Andy estoy para lo que sea!!

**Osaky**** Asil Black: **mira hija mía, yo ya uso lentillas y veo perfectamente bien con ellas, tu padre es el que ya necesita ir al oftalmólogo n.ñ  Mira que en este hubo más que una aula caliente, pero me dio flojera escribirlo imagina lo que paso en la habitación n___n

**Maxie****- chan: **mira que lo iba a poner más quisquilloso al Remus, pero es que es lindo con todo y esa actitud o no?. Y yo estoy a favor de la loca pasión tropical!!

**Fleur****: **a mí tb me dio coaraje cuando termine de escribirlo!!, según yo bien linda con la reconciliación y a la hora de la hora dije NOOO, aún no, jejeje, fue para hacerlas sufrir un poco n-n

**Herm25: **misterios por aqquí, misterios por allá, lo de Adriel ya se revelo y lo de Kat también, veremos que pasa con los demás misterios n.

**Mariag**** malfoy:  **petición aceptada, reconciliación y entre esos dos hubo más que besos apasionados, quien diría que nuestro tímido y lindo Moony fue el primero? Muajaja.

Besos y que la suerte los acompañe

**Lian****-dana: Miembro de la orden sirusiana (Black vive!!!).**


	30. Un Benoitte

**Married**

**Autora: **Lian_dana

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro U_U... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas, que me han aguantado tanto tiempo y también para las que leen la historia sin marcar su paso por aquí n.nuuu

**E-Mail:** lian_dana27@yahoo.com.mx

**************************************************************

**_Married_****_     Un Benoitte._**

**_Capítulo  XXX            _**

****

**_Remus Julius lupin_**  
  
**Apodo****:**

Moony

**Cumpleaños****: **

25 de Octubre

**Tipo de sangre: **

OR negativo

**Materia favorita: **

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

**Materia que no le gusta: **

Adivinación

**Le gusta: **

Jugar con sus amigos, las expediciones dentro o fuera de Hogwarts, las cosas dulces en especial los chocolates, pasar tiempo con sus amigas y con una persona muy especial: Kat. Estudiar DCAO

**No le gusta:**

Sacar una mala nota, un pésimo libro, los secretos

**Color favorito:**

Verde y caf

**Flor favorita:**

Orquídea

**Comida favorita:**

Chocolate- si eso es comida

**Comida que no le gusta: **

Chícharos

**Especialidad en cocina:**

Pastelillos de chocolate

**Lo que más desea en este momento: **

Una cura para su licantropía, ser feliz

**Pasatiempo: **

Leer, bromear, volar en escoba, practicar DCAO y comer dulces

- Mi pequeña pelirroja- abrazó a Lily efusivamente- me sorprende como has crecido.

Adrien le sonreía alegre y dulcemente a Lily, está no pudo evitar una sonrisa agradable y teñir sus mejillas de un suave rosa.

James era sujetado firmemente por Sirius y Remus para que no se lanzará a golpes contra Benoitte, las otras jóvenes se mantenían al margen de la situación.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

J. William Potter caminaba distraídamente por un corredor abierto con vista a un jardín, cuando descubrió una silueta recargada en un pilar, no tardo mucho en identificar al dueño de la silueta.

- Debes ser sin duda un Potter- el amatista lo miraba con interés singular- Matti me ha hablado de ti…

- No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo con sarcasmo

- Así que Lily es tu novia- Adrien volvió la vista al jardín

- ¿Te interesa?- preguntó bruscamente

- No…- fue la firme respuesta, James lo observo sorprendido- y s

- A ella le sigues gustando…

Una ligera risa se escuchó, la risa de Adrien Benoitte floto suavemente en el aire como el tranquilo murmullo del agua. James tamborileo los dedos de su mano izquierda contra un pilar próximo.

- Parece que necesitas graduación…- Adrien lo miró a los ojos- el amor es un ardiente olvido de todo y ella te ama…

Se acomodo la capa sobre los hombros con un movimiento rápido, le sonrió pacientemente a James que parecía seguir repitiendo sus palabras.

- Matti te manda saludos.

Potter miraba como se alejaba aquel sujeto en medio del corredor iluminado por los suaves rayos del atardecer, combinando los rojos y naranjas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Adriel corría de un lado a otra seguida de cerca por Lily y Kat, los elfos domésticos detrás de ellas.

- ¡Perfecto!- exclamaron las tres a un tiempo.

El salón que habían elegido- un salón con decoración típica inglesa del siglo XIX- estaba perfectamente decorado con algunos listones blancos y morados, globos, una mesa con todos los majares dispuestos para la ocasión y un desplegado elegante: formado con chispas rojas y doradas en el aire que decía: "Feliz cumpleaños".

Esa pequeña reunión sería un día antes de los últimos partidos de la temporada de Quidditch, los invitados estaban conformados por las cuatro casas, personas que eran agradables y desagradables para las chicas y los chicos, sin embargo no podían dejar de lado a algunas personas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Exhalo un suspiro profundo, se acomodo la camiseta blanca que tenía puesta y se paso una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Puedo pasar, hermano?

- ¡Adelante!¡Pasa!

Adriel abrió la puerta lentamente, asomando primero la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro; se sentía como cuando eran niños y ella después de robar galletas de la cocina iba a la habitación de él para compartir el botín.

El joven Benoitte salió del baño secándose las manos con una pequeña toalla.

- ¿Lista para la fiesta?- pregunt

- A decir verdad…- bajo la cabeza apenada al ver a su hermano vestido elegantemente.

- Entonces supongo que esto te gustará.

Adrien cogió de la mano a Adriel guiándola a un sillón frente a un espejo. Apunto con su varita hacia un armario, del armario salió un fino vestido dorado.

- Lindo vestido, ¿No?- dijo Adrien sonriéndole abiertamente- me gustaría que lo usarás.

- Adrien…

- De sobra sé que dirás que no debí comprarlo, pero ¿Acaso te doy regalos todos los días?- la joven se sonrojo  bajando la cabeza y negando con ella.

Un silencio cálido se hizo presente en la habitación, el joven de ojos amatista se levantó del sillón, se dirigió a una repisa cercana y toma de ella un papel, posteriormente se ubico de nuevo a un costado de su hermana.

- ¿Sabes?, Francia es un país hermoso… - la chica levantó la cabeza y la giro, mirando a su hermano con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Comprendo…- susurró ella

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Adrien entre divertido y ¿enojado?

- Papá te mando a convencerme, ¿cierto?- su hermano chasqueo la lengua.

- Pensaba que te gustaría quedarte en Inglaterra- Adrien le extendió el papel, en letras doradas se leía: "Universidad Clamp- Merlín"

- Un momento- murmuró confusa- ¿no viniste a convencerme?

Adrien suspiro, ¿acaso el novio de su hermana le estaba pegando esa manía de las hipótesis poco probables?. Que él recordará, su hermanita siempre escuchaba primero las razones, detalles y argumentos y después se aventuraba a hacer preguntas..

- ¿Jamás te has preguntado por qué no fui a Italia?- le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos. La chica asintió- Porque al igual que tú, buscaba mi destino y de antemano sabía que yendo a Italia no lo encontraría…

- ¿Lo encontraste?- el apuesto joven asintió con la cabeza.

- Encontré mi destino en Francia, y también encontré el amor… Busca donde debas buscar,  hermana.

Adriel sonrió y abrazo a su hermano, se aferro a su talle, tratando de contener las légrimas. Lo quería demasiado, y por él haría lo que fuera y viceversa. Adrien contesto el abrazo efusivo de su pequeña hermana.

- ¿Y mi padre?

- Él  entenderá, después de todo lo hizo conmigo- silencio- así que Clamp- Merlín… no me digas que es por aquel revoltoso que me ha robado tu corazón…- Adrien termino con una sonrisa burlona el comentario.

- ¡Adrien!- reclamo Benoitte con las mejillas rojas.

 *-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sirius se miraba en un espejo de cuerpo completo, se paso una mano por el cabello y después sonrió seductoramente. Potter estaba a un costado de la puerta apurando a sus compañeros.

- ¡Vamos!- dijo por centésima vez.

- No entiendo tu prisa- dijo Remus, pasando junto a él con un paquete entre manos, el regordete Peter le seguía de cerca.

- Es porque Adrien Benoitte es todo un playboy- dijo la rata con sorna

- ¡Bah!- recibió por respuesta de Prongs- ¡Sirius Black!

- Ya voy, ya voy- dijo monótonamente el amigo del aguamarina- ¿Playboy?, es apuesto pero nadie me llega- dijo con petulancia.

El joven que los apuraba cerro la puerta con un bufido. Cuando sus amigos se ponían insoportables o en contra de él, era imposible soportarlos. Aunque ni el mismo entendía por qué los apresuraba, al fin y al cabo que Adrien le dijo que no le interesaba Lily, además esas palabras de aquel joven le estaban rondando por la cabeza aún.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

El salón estaba atestado de chicos de las cuatro casas y por profesores, alumnos de sexto y séptimo curso habían tenido el honor de estar en la fiesta del auror Adrien Benoitte, entre los invitados se encontraban la siempre y querida Gillian Gellar, Viggo Mortensen, Narcisa Black, Severus Snape, Margot Shade, Lucius Malfoy, Susan March, Bellatrix Lestrange, Anthony Figgs, Xia Chang, Ivan finnigan, Oliver Wood, entre otros.

El festejado conversaba en el ala izquierda del salón con Albus Dumbledore y Hagrid, haciendo caso omiso de una fastidiosa chiquilla de cabello castaño oscuro, que insistía cada 5 minutos en que se llamaba Gillian Gellar y que er su más grande amor, ya le preguntaría después a su hermana o sus amigas por qué habían invitado a chiquilla tan fastidiosa.

Los Merodeadores se encontraban en medio del salón comiendo lo que parecía ser aritos de calamar, hablaban animadamente acerca de su próxima broma y a veces de su próxima excursión, Remus callaba cada que se tocaba lo de la excursión.

Por su parte, las chicas se mantenían ocupadas con la fiesta, Lily había sido la encargada de quitarle de encima a Gellar a Adrien, cosa que era un verdadero martirio y una misión imposible, mientras que Kat lidiaba con sus propios problemas como separarse lo más posible de cierto slytherin, Adriel se mantenía ocupada viendo que nada faltará..

La fiesta- reunión transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo, excepto al final de la velada, en la cual Remus y Kat salieron juntos del salón y por otra parte Sirius y Adriel.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Adriel

- Quisiera saberlo- dijo él serio, algo anormal en Padfoot y mucho más con su novia

- ¿Eh?

- Encontré esto… - Sirius sacaba de su túnica un folleto- Academia Desirium… ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- su voz sonaba resentida, triste.

- Sirius, yo… - Adriel miraba el folleto incrédula- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- Sin querer… ¿Recuerdas la túnica que te preste en la mañana?- la joven asintió, recordando que había depositado el folleto en ella y olvidado sacarlo.

- Planeaba hablar de eso antes de la llegada de mi hermano- dijo ella.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermano?

- Que no tendré que ir a Francia- dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa- no tendré que separarme de ti, Adrien me respalda en mi decisión de quedarme en Inglaterra y teniendo a Adrien de mi lado… - no termino la frase, ya que Sirius la había abrazado intempestivamente y posteriormente besado.

- Pensé que te estaba perdiendo- dijo en un suave murmullo.

- Jamás…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Dime algo Kat…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te enamorarías de un monstruo?- mientras decía esto, Remus jugueteaba con la pequeña botella en su túnica

- ¿Eh?, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- dijo Kat pasándole una mano por el rostro

- No sé, si alguien muy querido fuera… un vampiro, por ejemplo, ¿Lo seguirías queriendo?

- Claro, aunque sería un golpe muy duro…

- ¡Ah!- exclamó Lupin, dejando de juguetear con la botellita- vamos, tenemos que dormir…

Kat frunció el entrecejo extrañada ante la actitud de su novio, Remus se dirigió al pasillo ciertamente distante, hundido en sus pensamientos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 Ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, los Merodeadores seguían hablando animadamente de la excursión en dos días.

- Podemos ir al centro del bosque- dijo James entusiasmado- me gustaría ver de nuevo un pegaso.

- Sería genial- dijo Black- debemos llevar una cámara, quizás nos encontremos con un centauro

- A mí me da miedo el centro del bosque- dijo Peter temblando.

- No seas cobarde- dijo Padfoot- Moony no dejará que nos suceda algo, además cuentas con Prongs y por supuesto con el maravilloso Padfoot para protegerte.

- No cuenten conmigo- dijo Remus ya acostado en su cama. Tres miradas se posaron en él- no pienso participar en la excursión este mes

- Bueno, podemos quedarnos contigo- dijo Sirius abalanzándose a la cama de James- dormir toda la noche sería una magnifica idea

- No deseo su compañía- dijo Remus bruscamente, un silencio incómodo, Remus se removió en la cama- no en esta ocasión, por favor- pidió suavemente.

James y Sirius intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Peter resoplo sin darle importancia al asunto, se echo en su cama y comenzó a dormir a pierna suelta.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- Te toca hablar con él- murmuro James en el oído de Black

- ¿Yo?- dijo Sirius- ¿Yo por qué?- Potter lo miro de mala forma- sabes que soy muy malo para consolar, se te da mejor- mirada asesina. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, de acuerdo- se levanto de la mesa con rumbo a la salida del castillo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

- ¿Qué quieres que le diga?- conservaba la calma o por lo menos eso parecía- ¿Qué soy un monstruo?. ¿Un ser despiadado?. ¿Una bestia?. ¿un ser sanguinario?. ¿Abominable?... ¿Qué puedo matar sin compasión a alguien inocente?- su voz disminuyó apenas a un susurro- ¿Qué soy un licántropo?- amargura en su voz.

- Ella es inteligente

- Lo es… por eso se que me rechazará.

- Pensé que tú también lo eras- frialdad en el tono- me sorprendes Reus Julios Lupin, no puedo creer que estés decidiendo por alguien.

- No lo hago

- Sí lo haces, pero para tú información la que decidirá es ella no tú, si decide alejarse es que no valía la pena, como persona ni como nada, que la atención que pusiste en ella no era necesaría y que no era digna de ti; Moony, de nuestro Moony

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada!. No tienes derecho a decidir sobre ella y que quede claro. Eres una persona especial, moony, con o sin licantropía; eres un ser humano ante todo y tú no elegiste convertirte en lo que eres. Remus eres la última persona a la que debería pasarle esto, la última. Y tú no eres un asesino, una bestia o un monstruo… TÚ- lo señalo con un dedo- TÚ ERES MOONY, NUESTRO AMIGO, NUESTRO HERMANO Y PUNTO- no era costumbre verlo tan serio, enojado, ironico, cariñoso, preocupado en un mismo momento.

Remus bajo la cabeza avergonzado, miraba el pasto verde de los terrenos del castillo. Estaban junto al lago, miles de luciérnagas bailaban una misma canción. Las estrellas titilaban alegremente, el cielo estaba despejado sin rastro de alguna nube.

- Gracias Padfoot.

- De nada, compadre- el de cabello negro, le echo un brazo por los hombros- regresemos al castillo, muero de hambre.

- Glotón- murmur

- ¡Hey! No soy ningún glotón, tengo un metabolismo rápido, sólo eso

- ¡Claro!. ¡Metabolismo rápido!- comenzó a reír de buena gana.

Black acompaño su risa. La seriedad del momento se perdió, los dos amigos comenzaron a andar hacia el castillo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Notas de la autora paranoica: **

Bien, ustedes no están para saberlo ni yo para contarlo… n_nu Si bien no he tenido muchos problemas con la universidad, un pequeño asunto se salió de mis manos absorbiendo más tiempo de lo planeado y sin contar que mi pequeña y hermosa musa decidió irse de vacaciones sin mi autorización _. Aunque debo admitir que a la hora de comenzar a hacer un chap me daba mucho flojera y de sólo pensar en seguir con Married, Asesino inglés o Egipto mejor me ponía a leer otros fics o a navegar en internet, SË QUE NO TENGO PERDÖN!!!! T_T ;_; .

A pesar de todo, pues ya tenemos capítulo nuevo como regalo de semana santa, esperemos les agrade el capítulo y si no se aguantan muajajajajaja. Prometo tratar de no demorarme como esta vez n_nUUU con los siguientes capítulos puesto que ya estamos a un paso de acabar. Y debo agradecer enormemente el apoyo que me han estado brindando hasta este momento, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y debo decir que este es el fic que me ha dado la mayor satisfacción.

 Y por último debo comentar que me fascino la aceptación que recibió Adrien Benoitte, ustedes dejen sus datos y yo les comunicaré para cuando es la cita y en donde, muajajajaa, es que las peticiones deben llegarme a mi primero y después al lindo de Adrien- Sirius me mira con mala leche, James y Remus no se quedan atrás, se escucha como Sirius me deci: _"Soy el mejor!!!!"_ y nadie niega eso *_* *x*

Gracias y contesto reviews:

*Diana_Lily_Potter: la adicción a los fics!!! *_*, gracias por leerme.

*Kari radcliffe: *_* se que soy genial, pero no le digas a nadie, un momento!! Mejor dile a todo mundo *_*UUU. Gracias y no te desparezcas eh- Lian agarra una ramita

*Mariag Malfoy: por fin se me hizo conocerte!!!, creo que me lucí poniéndole Adrien al hermano de Adriel @_@. Lily?, es que a la mujer siempre le ha gustado Potter, pero no me puedes negar que cualquiera se enamoraría de Adrien o Remus en un intento de olvidar a cierto gryffindor

*Pau!: seeeh, deberías pero no lo hiciste pero lo hiciste ahora y eso es mejor que no lo hubieras hecho o no?. Tengo a mi disposición a ciertos asesinos por contrato muajajajaja. La cita con Adrien?, dame el día y la hora y con gusto negociaré tu cita con el chico Benoitte, el futuro de Adriel? Shalalalalalala

*Liliana_Potter: muchas gracias por dejarme un review, y gracias por leerme, creerme que es lo mejor que le pueden dar a una escritora tan egocéntrica como yo u_u. Lily quería con Adrien pero el chico siempre la vio como una hermanita, aunque debo admitir que por hay hubo caricias cariñosas, aclaro antes de los tiempos de James. Y Sirius se sentía intimidado porque conocía a una persona importante en la vida de Adriel y alguien que podía desfigurarlo. Si me agregas a tus autores favoritos te llegara una alerta de cuando suba un chap.

*Liza Black: okidoki, acepto tus disculpas y las ganas por arreglar este asunto. Me siento honrada de tu traducción sólo que me sentí un poco molesta por el echo de que no fue con aviso previo y te aseguro que te iba a dar mi autorización- si me lo piden yo misma puedo hacer un bono en agradecimiento- Y sabes? Me gustaría leer algún review de los franceses, sería algo lindo!. 

*Asil Black: jajajajaja, pequeña Asil ten cuidado, té de menta?, quiero uno!! *_*

* Rhyth- Renington: besos melosos!!!!!!!. Blink 182!, debo buscar mi cd de ellos. Reportándose Tomoyo de Hiragizawa

* Lady Padme Naberrie: claro que me acuerdo de ti!!!! Ups! Alguien me va a matar! cierto?. Pervertida? Quién dijo perversión?, *_*, sabes que quiero hacer algo lemon!!! Muajajajaja. Cita con Adrien!, a la orden!!! Sólo dadme hora y día, la agenda del joven esta muy apretada pero yo hare un espacio

*Fleur: jijijii, suelo ser muy cursi en mis fics aunque en la vida real no soy nada de eso jejejeje Resueltas cuestiones universitarias! Más no emocionales u_u, naaah esas también!!!!!! o_

*Lamister: lo crees? Entonces me demorare unos cuantos más jijijijiji

*Maxie-chan: u_u, mi creación maestra muere ;_;, debo hacer algo al respecto o_o. me gusta el fic de Egipto creo que es muy interesante la idea y la cultura.

*Silence- messiah: esteeeep, sin comentarios. Ja!, es q Adrien es un tío- bueno igual que Sirius.

* Eva Vidal: título, veamos- cara pensativa de Lian- pues es por los hermanos Benoitte, tenía pensado que fueran gemelos pero decidí que mejor Adrien sería el mayor pero de todas formas parecen una copia, tienen una belleza infinita y lo de géminis, pueees, adivina! Muajajajajaja

*Titou Moony:-p: jejejeje, gracias por leer aunque sea esto en español, gracias por tu interés en el fic n.n

 Una nota olvidada: Adrien tiene novia en Francia, su nombre: Matilde Potter- este personaje en cierta forma hace una referencia al fic de The  Boy who  loved Lily,  pero sino me equivoco se llama Matilda Potter así que los derechos de autor son de Rinoa y no intento plagiar en absoluto el personaje, sólo hacer un homenaje a tan fantástico fic.

**Miembro de la orden Siriusana **YO NO ESTOY DE LUTO, xq Siri- kun NO está muerto.


	31. Despedida

Married

**Autora: **Liandana

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas, que me han aguantado tanto tiempo y también para las que leen la historia sin marcar su paso por aquí n.nuuu

**E-Mail:** liandana27yahoo.com.mx

**_Married _**

**_Capítulo  XXXI_****_ Despedida_****__**

****

**_Kat Jean Amatiello_**

**Apodo:**

Ninfomanía de chocolate

**Cumpleaños: ******

11 de Abril

**Tipo de sangre: ******

B positivo

**Materia favorita: ******

Transformaciones

**Materia que no le gusta: ******

Encantamientos

**Le gusta: ******

Salir de compras, ir y jugar al quidditch, estudiar transformación, comer golosinas en especial chocolate.

**No le gusta:******

Los slytherins, la magia oscura.

**Color favorito:******

Rojo y blanco

**Flor favorita:******

Tsukimisou

**Comida favorita:******

Galletas de mantequilla

**Comida que no le gusta: ******

Espárragos

**Especialidad en cocina:**

Suflé de durazno

**Lo que más desea en este momento: ******

Ser feliz

**Pasatiempo: ******

Volar en escoba y comer dulces.

Adriel jugaba con sus pies sentada en la cama de Lily, mientras esta leía una revista: "Corazón de Bruja", Kat se peleaba con una valija.

- ¿Qué harán en vacaciones?- preguntó finalmente aburrida de jugar

- Pues... – Kat se sentó junto a ellas sacando un chocolate de quien sabe donde- nada.

- Estaré en casa aburrida como una ostra y aguantando a mi hermana y su novio- contesto Lily sin mucha emoción, puesto que Petunia no la tenia en muy buena estima- ¿Y tú?

- Como papá esta enojado conmigo por lo de Desirium iré a Francia- hizo una pausa- ¿Por qué no me acompañan?

- ¿HOE?- Kat sacaba otro chocolate

- Debes pasar más tiempo con nosotras y menos con Remus- Adriel le arrebató el chocolate- Adrien estará encantada...

- Pero... yo no tengo dinero- dijo Lily apenada

- ¿Y?

- Yo lo puedo pagar- Kat le guiñó el ojo

- O yo, seguro que a mi hermano no le molestar

- Es que...

- ¿Acaso prefieres que James lo haga?

- ¡No!

- ¡Decidido! Mañana Adrien recibirá una lechuza de mi parte informando nuestro viaje.

Adriel le lanzó su pijama a Kat, la cual atrapo y le lanzó un oso de felpa a Lily que estaba junto a la puerta, la puerta se abrió y el oso se estampo en la cara de Lupin.

- Eso dolió- Sirius paso junto a Remus haciendo una mueca.

- Necesitamos su ayuda- James se apoyo contra la pared contemplando la habitación llena de maletas

- ¿Ya hicieron el equipaje?- Peter asomo la cabeza detrás de Remus

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Lily, procurando sonar enojada.

- Ya lo dije: necesitamos su ayuda- respondió James

- ¿Para?- preguntó Kat con un brillo extraño en la mirada

- Es hora de marcar a esta generación con el sello de los Merodeadores- repuso Black tranquilamente.

- Me parece que ya hicieron eso desde que entraron- murmuró Adriel

- Nos costo trabajo convencer a Moony por su papel de puritano prefecto pero lo logramos... – hizo una pausa como si estuviera olvidando algo, cosa que aprovecho Remus

- Están seguros de que Dumbledore no se enojara- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Potter y a Black.

- ¿Dumbledore?- las jóvenes vieron preocupadas al grupo

- Que alguien me explique de nuevo, ¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo Lily bajo la capa invisible, frente a una gárgola que hacia de vigilante.

- Shhht- Sirius detrás de ella hizo un movimiento- calla Lils o nos descubrirán.

- Cállense los dos- dijo Prongs, sacando la cabeza murmuró- galleta de jengibre- la gárgola dejo al descubierto una puerta, junto a unas escaleras que subían y bajaban.

- ¡Puagh!- lanzó una mirada de asco a la Sala Común de Slytherin- vayamos por esas ratas y salgamos de aquí- Kat comenzó a caminar

- Espera Kat, debemos hacerlo con mucha precaución- Remus la tomo por el brazo- estamos en Slytherin, ¿Recuerdas?

Negó con la cabeza al hacerle cosquillas a la pera del retrato que rió y el cuadro la dejo pasar a las cocinas de Hogwarts.

- Pobres Ravenclaws y Huflepuffs- murmuró Adriel, al sacar una botellita de su túnica.

Las tres habían puestos varios "peros" cuando los Merodeadores mencionaron a las dos casas y en donde entraban ellas en el plan maestro.

- Espero salir viva de Hogwarts- suspiró Adriel, llamó a un elfo doméstico- ¡Pewwett!

Entraron al Gran Comedor detrás de un grupo de Gryffindors de primer año, los niños conversaban animadamente de lo que harían en vacaciones y sobre como deseaban alejarse del profesor de Pociones. James y Sirius sonrieron abiertamente al entrar al comedor.

Los pocos alumnos que habían bajado a desayunar habían olvidado el desayuno por completo, caras de sorpresa y varios ¡Oh!, se escuchaban. Una pantalla cubría la mesa de los profesores, en ella se veían a ciertos slytherins bailando al compás de varias canciones muggles, con tacones y maquillaje incluidos. Terminó la cinta y Padfoot seguido de cerca por el resto, se subió a la mesa- para ese momento el Gran Comedor estaba lleno- Padfoot comenzó a aplaudir, Prongs le hizo compañía en la mesa junto con Moony, James apunto su varita a la garganta de Sirius.

- Y los Merodeadores se despiden de Hogwarts presentando a los actores estrellas- Sirius hizo un movimiento dramático y empezó a aplaudir histéricamente a un rincón.

Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy  se encontraban en dicho rincón, siendo agobiados por las burlas y risas de las 4 casas.

- Y para finalizar con la función- dijo Prongs- ¡Que comience el banquete!

Al momento las mesas de las casas se llenaron de suculentos manjares y todo el comedor comenzó a aplaudir a los cuatro chicos de Gryffindor.

- Antes de irnos- comenzó Moony- les reservamos una sorpresa.

Atrás de los merodeadores, Albus Dumbledore sonreía de oreja a oreja, mientras que McGonagall veía a los chicos con el ceño fruncido.

Y de pronto el Gran Comedor se vio invadido por cientos de alumnos con caras rosas, verdes, amarillas y azules, igual que el cabello de todos ellos, los gryffindors reían a carcajadas, ninguno tenía señal de cambio de piel y cabello, pero ¡Oh sorpresa!, los gryffindors cambiaron a verde y los demás contrario a lo que se creía estallaron en risas.

Un ¡Plof! Se escuchó en el salón y el escritorio de Dumbledore apareció en medio del comedor y ¡más aplausos para los Merodeadores! Y los cuatro chicos vanagloriándose del éxito obtenido, cabe mencionar que Sirius hacia ademanes dramáticos y James jugos pirotécnicos con su varita, Moony sonreía y aplaudía contento, Pettigrew sonreía tímidamente ante el espectáculo.

Lily guardaba en un baúl un libro de Encantamientos con cierta nostalgia, junto a ella se encontraba Potter, que traía en las manos varios libros más.

- Me parece increíble- susurró Lily- mañana abandonaremos Hogwarts para siempre...

James la miro y después la abraza, hundiendo su cara en el cuello de ella.

- Increíble- dijo con no menos nostalgia que Lily.

Se separó lentamente de la joven, tomándola por la cara con amabas manos, Lily cerró los ojos sintiendo los suaves labios de James sobre los suyos. James inconscientemente busco la cama, cayeron pesadamente sobre ella sin romper el beso. Las manos del joven dejaron la cara de la pelirroja comenzando a vagar por la tela del uniforme.

- "Ella no es tú destino, ella me pertenece"- una voz lejana y fría taladro en la cabeza de James.

- "Seremos grandes juntos, querida Liliane"- Lily se revolvió incómoda debajo de James.

- "Una slytherin por necesidad"- la voz fría cesó dentro de las cabezas de la pareja.

James se detuvo bruscamente, apartándose de la joven que lo veía confusa. La respiración de ambos era agitada.

Se levanto de la cama, quedando de pie junto a ella, miro con nerviosismo a Lily sin poderse creer la situación. En un vano intento por calmar la situación, James sonrió de mala manera.

- Te amo- dijo besándola en la frente- buenas noches, y no te preocupes por nada, estaremos juntos.

Lily se incorporo pesadamente, asintiendo suavemente, paso una mano por su cabellera y suspiró. Agacho la cabeza totalmente roja por la sucedido y ciertamente confusa.

Cerró la puerta del dormitorio lentamente dejándose caer contra la misma. Suspiró, las mejillas estaban suavemente coloreadas. Su cerebro seguía reviviendo las imágenes de hace un momento, los sonidos y la voz tan fría de aquel ser.

Sirius se acercó sospechosamente, totalmente ajeno a la situación de su amigo, observó el rostro del joven, poco después bajo la mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios.

- Prongsy, el baño esta libre- dijo mordazmente.

Remus que hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a la situación, levantó la mirada, curioso ante el comentario de su amigo. Observó con detenimiento a James y finalmente dibujo la misma sonrisa que Sirius.

- Es pelirroja- dijo Sirius con sorna y Remus asintió divertido.

James salió de su trance para mirar alternativamente a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué insinúan?- preguntó con cierto tono en la voz.

- ¿Nosotros?- Sirius se apunto a sí mismo- ¿tú qué piensas?

- ¡¡¡¡NO es lo que PIENSAN!!- exclamó con la cara roja, Black y Lupin levantaron una ceja- ¡Lily y yo no hicimos nada!

Los dos guardaron silencio, mirándose el uno al otro.

- Seguro que no hicieron nada- dijo Sirius al fin- como sea- se tiro sobre la cama- no importa si no quieres platicarnos

Moony bajo la vista un tanto apenado recordando a Kat, James farfulló unas cuantas cosas, metiéndose al baño inmediatamente.

Ingresaron al Caldero Chorreante, quedándose parados junto a la barra, observando con interés la puerta por la cual ingresaban magos y brujas completamente empapados.  Algunos los saludaban con una inclinación de cabeza, otros se acercaban para estrecharles la mano, era difícil pasar desapercibidos perteneciendo al grupo de aurores élite del Ministerio de Magia. Sonrieron de oreja a oreja al ver un grupo de magos.

"Sirius Orión Black: lugarteniente del Dark Lord. Asesino de la familia Potter. Condena: cadena perpetua en Azkaban"

**Notas de la autora:**

Capítulo terminado y yo no tengo idea de cómo hacer para disculparme con ustedes, supongo que debo pedir 1 000 000 millones de veces perdón, por desaparecerme durante mmmh ¬¬UU más de 4 meses??, lo que sucede es que – y voy con las ¿excusas?- mi computadora contrajo ese dichoso virus que me hizo la vida imposible, luego mi teléfono por exceso de pago se fue de vacaciones y posteriormente mi computadora decidiendo que era un buen momento para irse de vacaciones, se fue. Sin contar que mi bella musa y mis ganas de escribir se largaron también, pensando que era una buena idea sumarse a las vacaciones de verano !!!

En el capítulo que viene notarán un ligero cambio en la historia y algunas cosas notaran que se quedaron volando en el aire al terminar el fic, pero he decidido que haré un esfuerzo para terminar esta historia en señal de agradecimiento a todos los que la siguen. Pues sinceramente pensaba seriamente en retirarme de escribir fanfictions, pero lo haré cuando finalice este fic. uu

**Atte. Lian- dana- Miembro de la orden siriusana.**


	32. Invasión de la realidad

Married

**Autora: **Liandana

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas, que me han aguantado tanto tiempo y también para las que leen la historia sin marcar su paso por aquí n.nuuu

**E-Mail:**

**_Married _**

**_Capítulo  XXXII_****_ Invasión de la realidad._****__**

****

****

****

**_"La alegría suele ser con frecuencia una máscara de la tristeza"            Emerson._**

****

_"Jamás imagine lo que sucedería con nuestras vidas, al encontrarme con ellos en el Caldero Chorreante mi corazón latió de alegría, cada uno de nosotros éramos ajenos a lo que el destino nos tenía preparado. Ese año nuestros caminos se separarían para jamás volver a unirse... sin embargo éramos felices por estar juntos"_

Sobre Londres caía una tormenta que desde hace mucho no se veía, obligando a las personas a refugiarse en cualquier rincón posible, en donde se protegieran de la lluvia.

Un joven sacudió la cabeza consiguiendo con eso varios reproches de las personas que lo acompañaban.

- ¡Prongs!- ese era Sirius Black, quien trataba en vano de secarse.

James sonrió burlonamente a su amigo, se dirigió a su prometida que estaba a unos cuantos pasos, y la saludo con un suave beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Pueden creerlo?- comenzó Adriel Benoitte, cuando se sentaron en una mesa alejada de las demás- Hace 2 años que salimos de Hogwarts y ahora...

- ¡¡Somos grandes!!- interrumpió Kat Amatiello, Remus sonrió al comentario de su novia, al igual que los demás.

Cualquiera que viera al grupo de jóvenes estaría convencido de que eran felices y sin preocupaciones, a pesar del levantamiento y poder del Dark Lord.

El joven auror James Potter, buscó por debajo de la mesa la mano de Lily, gentilmente entrelazaron los dedos. Actualmente James era un auror, unos de los mejores, junto con Sirius Black, trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia persiguiendo y atrapando sin tregua a los Death eaters... Entregaba el corazón en aquel trabajo, no sólo por sus padres, sino por proteger a lo que más quería en el mundo: Lily y sus amigos.

La muerte de los padres de James fue dura para él, sin embargo eso lo hizo madurar con una velocidad sorprendente, sin dejar a un lado su carácter jovial y alegre, el humor y carisma que lo hacían ser quien era... Hacia un año que planeaba la boda del siglo con su gran amor y ahora el grupo se reunía con la esperanza de un nuevo amanecer.

- ¿Y cómo vamos con la boda del siglo?- preguntó Padfoot, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, se escuchó una pequeña risa proveniente de Remus Lupin- ¿Qué?

- Nada, sólo recordé un insignificante pasaje de nuestra vida

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Adriel curiosa.

Joven de cabellos como la noche, ojos dorados fascinantes y belleza misteriosa; esa era Adriel Benoitte, auror de élite perteneciente al Ministerio. Después de dos años en la joven se había operado un cambio imperceptible a ojos de todos, menos a los de Sirius. Sucedió después de una caída de la escoba en la universidad, la repentina enfermedad que la aquejo después de eso y la visita de su hermano Adrien. La joven Benoitte permaneció más de 2 semanas en la enfermería en un estado de ausentismo, sólo se escuchaba su voz cuando su hermano se encontraba con ella...

Y la mirada dorada cambio, transformándose en una llena de sabiduría y tristeza, reflejando un atisbo de la alegría y esperanza de antaño...

- Padfoot prometió solemnemente jamás comprometerse- Sirius alzó una ceja y Adriel lo miró burlona

- ¿Te atrape?- pregunt

- Quizás- dijo con un velo rosa en las mejillas- querido Moony, sólo faltas t

- Soy un espíritu libre- Remus se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Para cuándo le dirás que sí, Kat?- Lily le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante.

Remus Julius Lupin; un hombre singular, con un secreto que empañaba su felicidad. Estudioso de las Artes Oscuras y su defensa, valioso compañero en la lucha contra Voldemort. Sus ojos dorados reflejaban una tristeza muy distinta a los de Adriel; hacia un año que sus padres habían fallecido a manos de criaturas oscuras, sobra decir que tipo de criaturas eran, él había sido incapaz de defenderlos.

Ahora lo único que le interesaba era el bienestar de Kat Amatiello, su luz al final de túnel... Remus aprendió a vivir con su licantropía pero aún le temía a sus transformaciones, no deseaba dañar a nadie...

- Pronto- contestó Kat, seriamente.

Vítores se escucharon en la mesa, Padfoot y Prongs celebraban con gusto la noticia y serpentinas y confites hicieron su aparición, cortesía de Moony.

- Trío de locos- murmuró Lily, con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios.

Liliane Evans, fuerte en carácter y determinación, con un futuro por delante. Amante de la paz y por ello protectora de esta. Pertenecía al mismo grupo de élite que James, era una aurora con la diferencia de que ella trabajaba en las sombras. Una bruja sin lugar a dudas excepcional y con poderes realmente intimidantes, a más de uno les quedo claro, el por qué del interés del Señor Oscuro por la pelirroja. Si bien, en las manos correctas o equivocadas, Lily era una herramienta valiosa; lo descubrieron aquella tarde de abril.

Apretó la mano de James entre la suya, su mayor anhelo era estar con James hasta la muerte, servirle de apoyo incondicional. Ella daría la vida por él y él la daría por ella.

- ¿Sabes, Prongs?. Tengo todo listo para tú despedida de soltero- Padfoot hizo una mueca graciosa y se meció el cabello- aunque aún no convenzo a Lily para que salga del pastel- puso cara de ofendido.

- ¡Hey! - se  escuchó.

Personalidad aballasadora, ágil y misteriosa, belleza incólume y atrevimiento. Sirius Orión Black hablaba por si sólo, apasionado en el trabajo y en la vida. Auror de élite por gusto y obligación, no dejaría a "Prongs- cabeza dura- Potter", ir al matadero sólo, ni mucho menos cuando él tenía ciertas cuentas que saldar con sus progenitores. Demostraría que no todos los Black eran una porquería con aires de pureza.

Fiel enamorado de Adriel había muerto una vez por ese amor y vivió de nuevo al ver el amor y calidez en los ojos de ella para él, después de aquel accidente...

Protegería a los que amaba aún a costa de su vida y si con ellos se iba su felicidad que así fuera.

- Sólo falta el pequeño Peter- Kat miro hacia la puerta del Caldero

- Desde hace 1 año que no se de él- dijo Moony

- Lo último que supe fue que iría a Bulgaria- comentó Lily pensativa.

- El pequeño Peter- Kat sonrió- muy tímido y testarudo, yo no sé como eras su ídolo- apuntó a Black.

- ¿Por qué soy GENIAL?- preguntó Sirius jovialmente.

Novia de Remus, Kat Amatiello era fiel representante de Gryffindor. El papel que desempeñaba requería fuertes dosis de valor: espía, llevaba una doble vida pero con gusto lo hacia. Salvadora de vidas y quitadora de ellas. Amatiello pertenecía a los death eaters y a la Orden del Fénix, arriesgaba y no le importaba.

En el día era una alegre chica preocupada por la comunidad mágica, novia por contrato de Lucius Malfoy y por la noche un death eater que saboteaba al Dark Lord... Todo por amor.

- ¡¡Peter!!- Lily se levantó y corrió a saludar al recién llegado

- Hola Lily- dijo con una alegría falsa.

Las parejas salieron poco a poco del Caldero Chorreante: Sirius y Adriel se despidieron de sus amigos partiendo hacia el Callej´´on Diagon. James dejaría a Lily en casa de sus padres, aunque eso significará ver a Petunia y Vernon, los siguientes eran Remus y Kat, quienes ofrecieron su casa a Peter, puesto que ninguno ocupaba dicha casa, sólo cuando se encontraban como los amantes que eran.

--

Sirius se tiro en la gran cama con los brazos abiertos clavando la mirada en el techo de la habitación, pintada de azul y detalles en madera, el techo totalmente blanco, del colgaba una lámpara con cientos de flores.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Adriel, tumbándose a su lado, sobre la colcha azul marino con adornos blancos y pequeñas flores azul celeste.

- Pensaba... – dijo Sirius en un suspiró- Godric Hollow no es un mal lugar para vivir...

- Junto a los Potter- Adriel lo abrazó- me gusta la idea... nuestros hijos pueden jugar con los de Lily- su voz denotaba atrevimiento.

- ¿Hijos?- Sirius la miró a los ojos.

- Claro, acaso piensas que no quiero tener un lindo niño de ojos dorados y cabello negro- azulado, ¿sabes?, me dio envidia pensar que Lily y James pronto encargarán.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, pasando de lado la mención de sus amigos.

- Tú me ayudarás- Adriel se incorporó sentándose a horcajadas sobre Sirius

- Será un placer.

Las manos de Sirius recorrieron la cintura de la joven, mientras ella comenzaba a besar su cuello.

- ¡¡CORRE, LILY!!¡¡CORRE!!- la voz de James.

- ¡¡JAMES!!- la voz aterrada de Lily

- ¡¡¡¡CORRE!!!

El poder palpitaba dentro de la casa, la magia se hacia tangible y el temor y pánico inundaba los sentidos. Una luz verde enceguecedora, luego oscuridad y silencio...

- ¡James!- se incorporó agitado y perlado de sudor.

Adriel aún recostada en la cama, se incorporó rápidamente, para después abrazarlo tiernamente por el torso desnudo, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de él.

- Fue una pesadilla- dijo suavemente

- Yo... yo los mate- murmuró asustado.

El cabello negro- azulado caía sobre su cara, ocultando unos ojos brillosos.

- Tranquilo Sirius, fue sólo un mal sueño... sólo eso- una mujer abrazaba a un hombre de aproximadamente 21 años de ojos azules, piel blanca, respiraba agitadamente.

Se separo lentamente de la mujer, aún agitado, hundió su rostro en el pecho de ella, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas

- Tú no has matado a nadie...

El hombre levantó la vista y apoyo la cabeza en la de Adriel.

- Eres mi piedra angular...

Las sombras se deslizaban sigilosamente en la oscuridad, pronto comenzaría el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales mortales.

- Apresúrate- ordeno una sombra con voz fría y arrastrando las palabras.

Lucius Malfoy, comandaba la misión y quería hacer participe a su prometida de ella: Kat. El pequeño pueblo cerca de Hogsmeade estaba totalmente en silencio, como esperando una señal para que el estruendo y la confusión  se adueñara de él.

Luces rojas, verdes... destellos fatales iluminaban la noche.

Aurores contra death eaters, medían su fuerza, amparados bajo la magia.

Kat temblaba a causa del frío, a sus pies se encontraban dos encapuchados, antaño death eaters.

- Vete Kat- escuchó que le decían a su espalda

- James...- balbuce

- ¡Ahora!

- Me he convertido en un asesino- murmuró asqueada.

- Igual que yo... – hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar palabras de confort- ve a casa, abraza a Remus- fue todo lo que dijo- ¡Ahora!

Kat hecho a correr del lado opuesto a donde se encontraba la mayoría de aurores, aún librando una batalla sin cuartel contra los sirvientes del Señor Oscuro.

**Notas de la autora:**

Uno de los capítulos últimos de esta serie, empiezan los cambios en el estilo del fic, y si ven que fue muy precipitado este cambio y algunos nudos no se aclaran, lo harán a su debido tiempo UUUUU.

Me parece que TODOS ustedes merecen que yo continué con el fic, y no importa si hago dos años publicándolo: YO lo ACABARË!!!!

Agradezco reviews:

- **Hecate Black: **gracias por tu review y creo que este está un poquito más largo, ya sabes mi costumbre de hacer todo tan corto jejeje.

- **Asil Black:** Hija mía!!!!!, cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Ups!, he hecho enojar a la pequeña- con que no se enteré su padre jejeje- Muchas gracias por decir eso y tu apoyo incondicional ;; , modestia aparte: Soy buena cuando me lo propongo!! Jajajaja. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.****

- **Mariag Malfoy:** jejeje, para que no te quedes con las dudas: los jóvenes se fueron a Francia, Adrien- el hermano de Adriel- muy sutilmente le hizo la vida de cuadritos a Sirius, ya sabes, y Matilda Potter se la hizo también con elegancia a Lily, pero ambos están contentos de que sus primos sean felices.

- **Car-o-line**: ya te dije que somos adictas a los fanfics y que por más que lo evitemos siempre volveremos!!!! Jajajajajaja. Muchas gracias por dejarte sucumbir a la droga y a mis chantajes.

- **Eliz**: niña!, MUCHAS gracias por considerarme de esa forma, a veces creo que no lo merezco, aún así MIL gracias. Y con respecto a seguir escribiendo, les hice una promesa y terminaré el fic, cueste lo que cueste si después decidó ya no escribir se los comunicaré, aunque creo que como tú dices volveré algún día.

- **Adla Lanai**: no te puedes quejar mucho eh?, he subido uno de Asesino Inglés, dos de Frase de éxtasis y finalmente otro de Married. Que te mejores pronto!! Y ánimo!!! Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte.

- **Nita Black**: promesa de sailor scout que lo acabo!!!. Gracias por tu review y por apoyar el fic más que nada.

- **Eva Vidal: **muchas me van a matar, a que sí uu. Jejejeje. Disculpa la demora, y creo que ahora la nebulosa se ha hecho más grande, es mi afición a complicar todo jejeje.****

- **Titou-Moony: ** Viva Remus y Kat!!! Y Viva Tú!!!. Gracias por dejar tu paso por aquí.mmmh necesitó clases de francés.****

- **Rhyth-Renington:** portate mal y pasala bien!!!. Y por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, qué haría sin ti, has resultado una de las más fieles a la causa!! Jajaja. Cuídate y me da gusto saber de ti y que aún no me has olvidado snif, snif, como tantas otras- saben a quien me refiero ¬¬UUUU****

**10 reviews!!!! Soy feliz nn**

**Vamos por los 300!!!!!!—ush! Es que mi ego se infla cada vez más como buena siriusana!!! Jajajaja.**

**Atte. Lian- dana- Miembro de la orden siriusana.**


	33. Los recuerdos del porvenir

Married

**Autora: **Liandana

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas, que me han aguantado tanto tiempo y también para las que leen la historia sin marcar su paso por aquí n.nuuu

**E-Mail:**

**_Married _**

**_Capítulo XXXIII_****_ ._****__**

****

****

"Aún recuerdo aquella tarde de abril, como si fuera ayer. Ese día nuestras vidas corrieron peligro, pero el cielo o el infierno nos cerraron las puertas, gracias a Lily Evans"

Caminaban por Godric Hollow, la pelirroja veía con curiosidad y asombro las casas que se extendían a los costados de la avenida. James Potter la observo con singular atención. Lily volteó a ver a su pareja.

- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó suavemente. James negó con la cabeza.

- Ya sé por qué me enamoré de ti- Lily levantó una ceja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la inocencia y la infancia... aún viven en ti, simuladas en un cuerpo de mujer y una mente ágil y madura- el joven de cabellos negros sonrió dulcemente, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Lily, la cual bajo la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente.

Fue una decisión sentimental plenamente, el que vivieran en Godric Hollow, como era de suponerse todos los involucrados en la lucha contra Voldemort y aliados de Dumbledore, sabían que James era el heredero de Gryffindor. Pero nadie, excepto el grupo conformado por ellos (Lily, Adriel, Remus, etc) y Dumbledore sabían del interés de Voldemort por Lily y los extraños lazos que la joven compartía con él.

El día que nació Liliane Evans: una profecía nacía y el único testigo de aquel acontecimiento fue Lord Voldemort. Torturaba sádicamente a un hombre de no más de 30 años. De pronto el hombre dejo de ser consciente de su cuerpo y dolor, y lanzó la profecía.

Hacia ya dos años de lo ocurrido. Aquella mañana Lily se disponía para salir de día de campo con todos, llegaron al campo en donde pasaron una mañana tranquila y llena de risas, sólo opacada por el llamado urgente del Ministerio de Magia.

El mes de Abril se caracterizaba por el calor excesivo y en ese momento aquella comunidad parecía el mismo infierno en la tierra. Lily había escuchado de nuevo aquella voz pétrea, está vez anunciándole que era la hora de unirse o morir

- Está será la habitación de nuestros hijos- James abrió una puerta de caoba.

- La pintaremos de azul y blanco o de ¿rosa y blanco?- Lily veía soñadoramente la habitación, imaginando en donde estaría el juguetero y la cuna.

- Mmmmmh, ¿Qué tal si esperamos?, quizás tengamos un niño y una niña, tendremos que pensar en otro color... – James se acercaba peligrosamente a Lily, la cual sonrió.

- ¿Cuál será nuestra habitación?

James estaba siendo arrastrado por una fuerza invisible, su cabeza colgaba hacia atrás, una herida en la sien izquierda ya con sangre seca alrededor.

A lo lejos se oían gritar hechizos y se distinguían resplandores de luces. La comunidad en llamas era el escenario principal.

Lo dejaron caer pesadamente, él emitió un ligero gemido, tenía rotas por lo menos dos costillas y no tenía idea de frente a quien estaba, y lo peor no tenía su varita.

Entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con un rostro sorprendentemente parecido al de Sirius Black, pudo distinguir que detrás de Sirius se extendía otra figura.

- Mi pequeña slytherin- escuchó lejanamente- es hora de encontrarte con tu destino.

Se escucharon pasos amortiguados y como una persona jadeaba y forcejeaba con sus captores. Un grito agudo le llego a los oídos. Abrió los ojos grandemente, trató de enfocar a donde provenía el sonido.

- ¡¡Jamás!!- gritó con fuerza.

- Quizás necesites un incentivo- la figura encapuchada señaló a James, apuntó la varita y suavemente pronunció: ¡Crucio!

Amatiello se interpuso, reuniendo todo el valor que tenía. Abogó por Potter, diciendo que si lo mataban, Lily jamás se convertiría, jamás se uniría a la causa. Y en eso la gryffindor tenía razón, pero el Dark Lord sólo interrumpió la maldición para lanzársela a Kat, sería la primera vez que Kat recibiera una maldición por parte del Lord, la primera y la última.

Otros encapuchados dirigieron las varitas hacia James e hicieron lo mismo.

- ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!

Por segunda vez, después de recibir más de una cruciatus James Potter cayó inconsciente... un resplandor, sólo la voz de Lily gritando lo acompañó a la oscuridad.

- Podemos poner la cama...- Lily miró por unos segundos la habitación alfombrada- aquí- señaló en donde estaba James parado.

- Pues... yo por el momento no necesito una- dijo pícaramente, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso!- replicó Lily entre molesta y divertida.

- ¿Qué cosa?- Prongs la sujeto por la cintura y le dio un tierno beso.

Cuando despertó se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts siendo atendido por la señora Pomfrey y sorprendentemente Black, Lupin, Amatiello y Benoitte, le hacían compañía.

Su prometida había entrado con una canasta de golosinas a la habitación en donde se encontraban, su expresión era tranquila y transmitía paz.

- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó James, con una voz que parecía no ser suya.

- Dumbledore llegó a tiempo y nos rescató- dijo como si nada.

Más tarde se enteraría que Lily Evans al verlo inconsciente y sangrando, en medio de los cuerpos de sus amigos en igual situación, había sido capaz no sólo de invocar hechizos protectores sin varita, sino también de invocar magia antigua y poderosa.

Lamentablemente aquel poder que se manifestó en Lily, desapareció como había aparecido. La conclusión general fue que Lily al encontrarse a punto de perder lo que más quería y en un estado de inconsciencia y ausentismo, había logrado lo que muy pocos magos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mujer vio con desgana por la ventana, de nuevo llovía, suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se miró la mano e hizo un gesto de disgusto al descubrir un anillo con un diamante incrustado.

- Hola Kat- la voz la saco de sus pensamiento- lamentó la tardanza.

- No te preocupes, acabo de llegar- sonrió lejanamente.

Adriel se sentó en la pequeña mesa para dos, lucía un collar con la forma de una estrella.

- ¿Cómo vas con Sirius?- preguntó de pronto, ya que un silencio incómodo se instalo en la mesa.

- Muy bien, creo que Black por fin ha caído en mis redes- Adriel rió ligeramente.

- Siri- kun cayó en tus redes desde hace un buen tiempo, amiga- puntualizo Amatiello sonriente- ¿Piensan casarse?

- Mmmmh, hemos hablado de eso un par de veces... –hizo una pausa, sopesando la información que iba a darle a su amiga- queremos tener un hijo.

Kat Amatiello abrió los ojos grandemente, llena de sorpresa y alegría. Por lo menos sus amigos eran felices plenamente sin tener que esconderse o simular que nada pasaba.

Hacia unos meses atrás, el mundo de Kat se tambaleó fuertemente, y Remus su punto de fuerza, no estaba en condiciones para cargar con un peso más sobre sus hombros. Ella se había enterado de la licantropía de Remus, días antes de salir de Hogwarts... no podía negar que había sido un golpe duro, sin embargo el amor que sentía por aquel chico fue mucho más fuerte que cualquier temor o prejuicio. Ella amaba a Remus Julius Lupin por quien era, por cómo era, por su esencia... no por su físico o fortuna. Ella lo amaba y le era suficiente con eso para soportar cualquier maldición.

Pero aquel acontecimiento, fue bastante para ella, para quebrantar su frágil paz y para dudar de su vida.

El Dark Lord, seguro de sus propósitos y de su cruzada, había decidido que era hora de la unión de uno de sus más fieles death eathers con otro de los miembros, la unión de dos poderosas familias de sangre pura: los Malfoy y los Amatiello.

Aquella noche, Lucius Malfoy pareció en su casa, y sin más preámbulos les comunicó los deseos del Dark Lord a la familia de Kat, obviamente ellos consintieron complacidos. Al día siguiente Kat portaba un aparatoso anillo de compromiso, como le repugnaba tan sólo de portar aquel anillo.

No tuvo las fuerzas suficientes de buscar a Remus, no aquel día, para llegar con él y mostrarle el espléndido regalo de Malfoy, no el día en que Remus sufriría la transformación, tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para acompañarlo como lo hacia cada luna llena.

- Felicidades- dijo Kat finalmente.

- Aún no es un hecho- Adriel se tiño de rojo- sólo lo hemos pensado.

- Aún así me alegró, aunque si te soy sincera- la castaña hizo una mueca graciosa- creo que el mundo aún no esta preparado para otro Black.

- Jajajaja, lo mismo pienso- la azabache sorbió un poco de té- aunque veo venir una nueva generación de Merodeadores...

El semblante de Adriel cambió de pronto, de uno alegre y risueño a uno sombrío y serio. Kat frunció el ceño notando aquel cambio drástico en su amiga.

Los Benoitte pertenecían a una familia francesa de gran tradición en su patria y magos reconocidos fuera de ella. Aunque la casa no era precisamente de sangre pura, puesto que los franceses eran más flexibles en aquellas cuestiones. Sin embargo los Beoitte ocultaban un secreto, el secreto de su poder, que muy pocas generaciones habían recibido: el don.

El día que se cayó de la escoba, había sido un día crucial, uno que marcaría su vida. Sufrió de fiebre inexplicablemente, así como de una enfermedad a la cual nadie le encontraba causa y cura. El día que despertó, se encontró con Adrien Benoitte junto a ella, velando sus sueños y pesadillas.

Finalmente su "gemelo" le había revelado el secreto de su casa. Aquello explicaba muchas cosas, una de ellas era como su padre solía llamarlos: "Gemini Elf"; "Elfos gemelos".

Jamás había entendido aquel apodo de su padre, hasta ese momento. Puesto que ellos eran hermanos y eran parecidos pero no eran gemelos, aunque cualquiera que no los conociera y viera juntos juraría lo contrario. Adrien era mayor que Adriel por un par de años.

El gemelo mayor conociendo el destino que les deparaba a ambos, en un acto de amor desmedido había optado por tomar el lugar de su hermana antes de que ella tuviera conocimiento, a los "gemini elf", nos les daban elección de construir su futuro, el destino ya estaba trazado para cada uno: uno sería la luz, el otro sería la oscuridad y sin embargo ambos morirían por la persona amada.

Adrien Benoitte se unió a las filas del Dark Lord, siendo de esta forma la contraparte de Adriel en todos sentidos. Aquellos hermanos tenían el don de las profecías, el don de viajar por los sueños y el don de ver las pesadillas, y no podían cambiar nada. Ellos tenían prohibido develar los secretos del tiempo, aún así podían ser grandes aliados.

- No habrá una nueva generación- pensó Adriel de pronto, aquellos pensamientos parecían ajenos, fuera de ella y su control.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Kat preguntó alerta.

- Nada, nada- dijo Adriel con un dejo de tristeza.

- ¿Segura?

- Segura, ¿En qué estábamos?- la joven pidió otro té- deberías quitarte esa porquería- señalo el anillo

- Quisiera, sólo espero la caída...

Llegó a la casa que compartía con Remus, entró intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Aunque sabía perfectamente que Remus no se encontraría ahí. Recorrió toda la casa, pasando levemente los dedos por las superficies de los muebles y mirando con nostalgia todo a su alrededor agradeciendo en silencio los pocos momentos felices que vivía al lado de Moony y sus amigos.

Se dirigió lentamente a la recamara, se recostó y cerró los ojos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, tomó la almohada en la que solía Remus recostarse y la abrazo hundiendo la cara en ella, aspirando el perfume de él, acurrucada se quedó dormida.

Casi era de madrugada, el día anterior había recibido la visita de Malfoy y su anillo, cerró los ojos de nuevo, está vez sólo por unos momentos antes de levantarse y mirar con determinación la puerta del baño.

La vida se le escapaba poco a poco, miró hacia la puerta entreabierta. No quería lastimarlo, jamás se perdonaría, pero era mejor terminar con esa farsa…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aburrido apuntaba hacia un cesto de basura, lanzó un par de veces unos bolitas de papel, ninguna daba en el cesto. La puerta de la pequeña oficina se abrió, dejando ver a un Remus cansino.

- ¡Hola Moony!- saludó alegremente Sirius, dejando aun lado su pasatiempo- ¿Qué hay?

- Nada nuevo- contesto de mal humor- sólo la loca de Ethel, me la encontré en un pasillo- puso cara de circunstancias

- Yo que tú, ya le hubiera lanzado un obliviate poderoso- Sirius sonrió compadeciéndose de su amigo.

En los años de Universidad, que fueron pocos, conocieron por desgracia, según propias palabras de Remus, a Ethel Oreal, una joven bruja de cascos ligeros y bastante peligrosa cuando se interesaba en algo y ese "algo" no le hacia caso, para mala fortuna de Remus y Kat, ese "algo" tomó la forma de Remus Lupin.

En una fiesta a la cual asistieron, Remus perdió el piso y nadie fue a su rescate, los amigos de Oreal se habían encargado eficazmente que los escuderos de Lupin, llámese Black, Potter, Evans, Benoitte y Amatiello, quedarán igual de perdidos o más si era posible.

A la mañana siguiente, Black y Potter aparecieron en el dormitorio de las chicas con una resaca increíble y Evans, Amatiello y Benoitte en las camas tumbadas boca abajo. El pánico se hizo general cuando tuvieron conciencia de en donde se encontraban y sin recordar nada de la noche, el pánico disminuyo cuando comprobaron que todas las piezas de ropa seguían en su lugar y que el dormitorio no presentaba destrozos o indicios de una orgía. Sin embargo la adrenalina se disparo cuando descubrieron que uno de ellos faltaba en aquella habitación: Lupin.

- Lo he pensado varias veces- Moony se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio-¿Y Adriel?

- Fue a comer con Kat- contestó como si nada Sirius.

- Adriel es una excelente y fabulosa chica... – Remus sonrió con malicia- de hecho es mi ídolo.

- ¿EH?- Black alzó una ceja confundido.

- Sirius el caza-corazones Black, fue atrapado por una estrella.

Al parecer; Sirius Black era el más cuerdo y él que no tenía una historia tormentosa, dramática o en todo caso llena de maldiciones del grupo, pero eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Siendo el primogénito de una de las familias más poderosas del mundo mágico, sin contar que era hermano gemelo de Regulus Black. Sirius Orión Black parecía que tenía todo: una vida tranquila, llena de amor y confianza. Y las apariencias engañan, durante mucho tiempo había creído que sus padres y hermano murieron a manos de Voldemort por oponerse a sus mandatos, por ser parte de la resistencia igual que los Potter, por mucho tiempo en sus adentros buscó la revancha, vengar a los seres queridos, y de pronto viene un death eather a derribar toda imagen de familia feliz y padres amorosos. Los Black eran una dinastía de sangre pura...

El dolor y tristeza lo invadió al descubrir la verdad, pero un orgullo nació al mismo tiempo, el orgullo de demostrar que no todos los Black eran iguales, que no todos eran escoria con pensamientos arcaicos y le alegró saber que no fue criado por seres despiadados sino por personas buenas de corazón y sentimientos: los Potter.

Ahora tenía a la mujer que amaba a su lado, tratando de construir una vida feliz sobre escombros de guerra y algo le inquietaba profundamente, algo que sólo ella, él y la noche sabían: las pesadillas.

Desde aquel día en que Lily les salvo la vida, tenía sueños, al principio sólo veía figuras sin personalidad ni escenario, moviéndose en la oscuridad, después voces y gritos, recientemente veía las figuras y escuchaba las voces, todo al mismo tiempo, pero los colores y escenarios se negaban a llegar. A veces se presentaban todas las noches, a veces se ausentaban por meses.

- Pues tú no estas muy limpio, Moony- comentó Sirius llevándose una mano al cabello- por lo menos a mí no me han hecho padre...

- ¡Hey!- protestó Remus, frunciendo el ceño al recordar aquella parte de su vida.

Cuando despertó quedo totalmente desorientado, no sabía en donde se encontraba y aquello le inquieto grandemente al reconocer que aquella no era su cama y mucho menos su dormitorio. El pánico se dibujo perfectamente en la cara de Lupin, al descubrir saliendo del baño a una joven envuelta en una toalla sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Ethel se sentó al borde de la cama, preguntando si había dormido bien de forma maliciosa, Remus se alarmó notablemente y bajo la vista verificando que estaba envuelto en sábanas pero con la ropa puesta. La chica frunció el ceño, el merodeador no espero una explicación, se levantó e inmediatamente salió de aquel dormitorio.

Días después Oreal lo perseguía por toda la universidad, después de un día de persecución, la muchacha lo acorralo. Señalándolo acusadoramente y con un brillo peligroso en la mirada, cosa que asusto a Remus, volteando la cabeza intentando encontrar a alguien a quien pedir auxilio.

- Voy a tener un hijo… es tuyo- Remus se puso blanco como hoja de papel bond.

- ¿Un hijo?- preguntó incrédulo.

Remus Lupin fue cegado por una luz y después el estruendoso sonido de una carcajada, Ethel Oreal reía a más no poder y un amigo de ella sostenía la cámara. "Feliz día de los inocentes" había dicho Oreal antes de desaparecer, puesto que la furia de un licántropo estaba a punto de aflorar.

- Aún – terminó Sirius la frase, el amigo abrió los ojos grandemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cámara de video, seguía a James en el apartamento, ligeros espasmos de risa convulsionaban la cámara.

- ¡Quieres dejar de reír!¡Por Merlín!- James Potter andaba de un lado a otro.

La cámara enfocó a un hombre ... En un sillón, cómodamente instalado, Sirius se veía las uñas de una mano, con gesto despreocupado reía de la angustia de su amigo.

- ¡Ya te veré algún día en mi lugar!- exclamó Prongs, con los nervios de punta.

- Por lo pronto déjame divertirme...

- ¡Moony!, ¡Dile algo!

- Padfoot, deja que saboreo los últimos momentos de su vida- comentó tranquilamente Remus, un cojín se estrelló en contra la cámara y por consiguiente la cámara en el rostro de Moony- ¡¡Guerra!!

Black comenzó a lanzar cojines importándole poco el desastre del final. Estaba seguro que terminarían empezando a arreglarse y a correr como locos de un momento a otro, temiendo que Kat los rostizará por llegar después de la novia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa en Godric Hollow era inundada por gritos, voces femeninas y masculinas se mezclaban algunas histéricas y otras en tono tranquilizador. La puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a una Lily a punto de desmayarse, a un James Potter detrás de ella pálido como la cera, a Sirius cargando un moisés y una andadera, a un Remus con un par de maletas, también a Adriel con unas pañaleras y finalmente a Kat tratando de que no se le cayeran los biberones.

- ¡¡Apresúrate!!- la ex prefecta gryffindor jadeaba y gemía agarrándose el vientre.

- ¡Ya nace!- Sirius se retorcía las manos.

Cuando Lily y James se casaron, Kat Amatiello se había librado del compromiso que la ataba con Lucius Malfoy, al parecer Lucius dio un muy mal paso con Narcisa Black, la chica slytherin que siempre estaba con él y detrás de él. La situación no enojo en lo más mínimo a Kat, al contrario, pareció volver a la vida. Ahora se encontraba al lado de Remus, añorando el momento en el cual se casarían.

Por otra parte, Sirius se encontraba tembloroso y nervioso ante la llegada de su ahijado, porque aquel bebé sería su primer ahijado y Adriel compartiría el privilegio de ser su madrina. Pero también había otro motivo poderoso: Adriel tenía un mes de embarazo y lo que estaba pasando James, lo pasaría él dentro de 8 meses.

Las consecuencias de haber desafiado a Lord Voldemort, aún no eran palpables, sin embargo todos sabían que en más de una lista aparecían sus cabezas y lo peor era que estas tenían precio. Kat les había contado que Voldemort ascendería a cualquiera que logrará acabar con los Black, pero el premio mayor se lo llevarían aquellos que matarán a los Potter. Dumbledore y la pareja habían decidido invocar un hechizo protector, por diferentes circunstancias no se había llevado a cabo.

El cuarto merodeador, era un misterio en lo que cabía, enviado por el Ministerio de Magia a países en los cuales fungía como intermediario, una especie de reclutador. Pero el joven regordete seguía en contacto con ellos por medio de las lechuzas, incluso mandando regalos para ellos. Peter Pettigrew no había cambiado a los ojos de ellos, era el mismo Colagusano despistado, leal y compañero del alma.

El regreso de Peter se tenía previsto dentro de un año.

- ¡¡Ahh!!- Lily tiró la cabeza hacia atrás y las amigas la veían angustiadas.

- ¡¡¡Acelera!!!- gritaron las dos en el oído de Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El primer cumpleaños de Harry J. Potter fue recibido con júbilo y alegría, no sólo por los Merodeadores sino por todos los de la Orden del Fénix. La casa de los Black se vestía de fiesta, con globos de colores en cada rincón, serpentinas y confite, luces juguetonas y muchas golosinas, por supuesto un enorme pastel con el nombre del festejado.

- Este niño se pudre- dijo Sirius entre dientes, cargando a un Harry que quería tomar todo lo que veía, siendo su principal objetivo el cabello de su padrino.

- Pues cámbialo- Lily le tendió la pañalera.

- El padrino, siempre hace el trabajo pesado- el ojiazul se levantó del sillón y se dirigió al piso superior.

James había invitado a comer a Sirius, Lily y Adriel entraban al comedor con los postres en las manos y comentando algún programa muggle.

Sirius comía con tranquilidad el postre cuando James por fin abrió la boca, poniéndose serio al igual que Lily y llamando la atención de la pareja, les dijo que debían saber algo importante.

Aquella tarde Black estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de un pudín de arroz, y la blusa de seda de Adriel se vio manchada por el café que bebían. El matrimonio Potter les había hecho participes de la felicidad que los embargaba. Serían tíos y los padres querían que fueran sus padrinos y escoger el nombre del bebé.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la autora: **

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo y no tengo comentarios, espero que ustedes si los tengan y tengan piedad de mí!!!!. Sean buenos y apuchurren el botoncito que dice Go.

Gracias por las personas que dejaron reviews: **Nitablack, Vanesa- Salazar, Adla Lanai, Eva Vidal, Isil Black, Fleur.**

**Vamos por los 300!!!!!!—ush! Es que mi ego se infla cada vez más como buena siriusana!!! Jajajaja. **

Besitos y saludos.

Atte: Lian- miembro de la orden siriusana.


	34. Thief

Married

**Autora: **Liandana

Tipo: Serie

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y Cía. es propiedad exclusiva de J.K. Rowling y otras empresas con fines de lucro UU... Nada de nada. No intento infringir ninguna ley. Y ni quiero, ni me interesa infringirlas. No tengo ni un céntimo y esto lo hago con fines de diversión. Adriel Benoitte y Kat Amateillo son propiedad mía, pero no me molestaría si alguien quiere usarlas, sólo háganmelo saber (jajaja, quién va a querer?). Aceptó de todo, menos virus y cosas dañinas para mi salud y la de mi computadora. No me caería mal un poco de dinero y sus reviews. Espero les agrade.

**Dedicatoria:**Para todas, que me han aguantado tanto tiempo y también para las que leen la historia sin marcar su paso por aquí n.nuuu

**E-Mail:**

**_Married _**

**_Capítulo XXXIV Thief_********__**

****

_Destino_

_Matamos lo que amamos. Lo demás _

_No ha estado vivo nunca_

_Ninguno está tan cerca. A ningún otro hiere_

_Un olvido, una ausencia, a veces menos._

_Damos la vida sólo a lo que odiamos._

_Rosario Castellanos._

_"Si muere alguien... una persona sufrirá... El dolor... flagelación de nuestros pecados y tomentos... ¿Somos malos?. Nadie escuchó mi plegaria..."_

James había invitado a comer a Sirius, Lily y Adriel entraban al comedor con los postres en las manos y comentando algún programa muggle.

Sirius comía con tranquilidad el postre cuando James por fin abrió la boca, poniéndose serio al igual que Lily y llamando la atención de la pareja, les dijo que debían saber algo importante.

Aquella tarde Black estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de un pudín de arroz, y la blusa de seda de Adriel se vio manchada por el café que bebían. El matrimonio Potter les había hecho participes de la felicidad que los embargaba. Serían tíos y los padres querían que fueran sus padrinos y escoger el nombre del bebé.

- Queremos que ustedes escojan el nombre de nuestro bebé- la pelirroja sonreía.

- ¿Nosotros?- la pareja delante de ellos asintió con la cabeza

- ¿Quién más?- el hombre de cabellos rebeldes los miraba impaciente

Los dos jóvenes se miraron por unos segundos...

- Harry, queremos que se llame Harry- al fin dijo la mujer de larga cabellera azabache.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraba en la alcoba del hijo de Lily y James, paseo la mirada por la habitación deteniéndose en la cuna de madera, el pequeño dormía plácidamente. Cerró los ojos y se acercó a la ventana entre abierta, el atardecer con sus rojos y naranjas se extendían ante sus ojos dorados.

Su mirar se volvió ausente, lejano... perdiéndose en el atardecer.

- Un día teñido de sangre... – murmuró con voz profunda, sus ojos demostraban infinita tristeza.

Un largo suspiro, y el silencio se vio roto por pequeños gorgoteos de un Harry que empezaba a despertar, Adriel se acerco a la cuna de madera, sus cabellos ondulados caían en desorden por los hombros. Una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro y por primera vez en meses un atisbo de esperanza brillo en los ojos dorados.

El bebé abrió sus pequeños ojitos esmeralda... estiro los bracitos tratando de agarrar un mechón de cabello negro.

- Que la gracia que me ha sido otorgada, te proteja, Harry Potter- La mujer cerró los ojos depositando un beso en la frente del bebé.

- ¡Adriel!- la llamaron.

- ¡Ya voy, Sirius!

La mujer dejo la alcoba con un bebé durmiendo... de nuevo, plácidamente. Ella sabía bien que el fin se acercaba pronto, nada podía hacer... el futuro no se puede cambiar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peter Pettigrew caminaba ensimismado en su mundo por el Callejón Diagon, su mirada turbulenta dejaba ver la oscuridad que empañaba el corazón pero con gran pesar.

¿Qué le había orillado a ese destino?. Pregunta fácil para una respuesta difícil. Nadie era consciente de sus propios sentimientos y emociones hasta que se enfrentan cara a cara con ellas.

Ser el cuarto integrante de los Merodeadores, en un tiempo fue divertido, de hecho le agradaba sentirse apreciado, querido y sobre todo aceptado... Después el tiempo paso, las personas cambian... y él cambió...

De ser el cuarto Merodeador, paso a ser "la molestia de los Merodeadores", escuchaba decir en los pasillos de Hogwarts, mientras que sus amigos eran apuestos, joviales, simpáticos e inteligentes... él... él era la rata que nadie volteaba a ver y conoció el poder, sintió un poco de él en sus manos por conducto de un slytherin y se negó a renunciar a él.

Poder... poder absoluto, eso lo haría grande y respetable, además ¿Quién se opondría al Dark Lord?, después de todo era una causa justa, valía la pena mancharse las manos de sangre.

La oscuridad puede esconder una multitud de pecados....

Se paro enfrente del edificio que distribuía "El Profeta", en la primera página se veía una foto en la cual se encontraban dos aurores alfa: James y Sirius.

- Potter... Black... hoy se acaba nuestra historia- dijo lúgubremente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Los Potter son un estorbo- siseó fríamente un death eater, puntando su varita a una joven, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca.

Los ojos de la joven antes risueños y llenos de vida, se encontraban vacíos.

- ¿Somos un estorbo?, nadie nos había calificado tan tontamente- se burlo la joven.

- No estas en posición de burlarte...

- Acaba de una buena vez, asesino de cuarta, tu Señor, jamás verá a un Potter inclinar la cabeza ante él... ¡Jamás!

Un rayo verde y un cuerpo sin vida en aquel frío corredor... un grito desgarrador y lágrimas de fuego corriendo por las mejillas de Matilda Potter.

Adrien Benoitte empuñando la varita fuertemente, el brazo derecho al descubierto dejando ver la Marca Tenebrosa, Adrien había utilizado la maldición imperdonable en aquel death eater y Matilda no daba crédito a la verdad que se extendía ante ella, implacable, cruel y devastadora.

Ahora sabía porque Adrien se mostraba distante, lejano y frío, sus frecuentes desapariciones y su semblante triste y melancólico se había acentuado con el tiempo, ni siquiera ella podía arrancarle la tristeza del corazón..

El hombre de ojos amatista se acercó con cautela y miedo y Matilda observo por primera vez la fragilidad de Adrien, una fragilidad que amenazaba con romperla, sin dudarlo un segundo se aproximo a él y le cruzo la cara con una bofetada para después unirse en un abrazo lleno de lágrimas.

Un aplauso resonó en el pasillo, haciendo que la pareja se separará y se pusiera en guardia, un mortífago vestido de blanco de pies a cabeza aplaudía sin emoción. La máscara, también blanca, cubría sus rasgos.

- Bonita escena Benoitte- el heredero Benoitte se tenso al reconocer la voz...

- Maestro...

El hombre se llevó una mano a la máscara, quitándosela en un elegante movimiento, dejando ver el apuesto rostro que transmitía tranquilidad. El hombre de no más de 35 años suspiro cansadamente, saco su varita y le apuntó directo al corazón.

- ¿Sabes?, elegiste el camino equivocado- la voz aterciopelada del sujeto de blanco hizo eco.

- Nosotros no elegimos un camino- contestó Adrien- los Gemini Elf... no lo hacemos.

- Adrien, Adrien... – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro- me decepcionas- su voz tranquila e inquietante- ¿no aprendiste nada?...ese fue tu error... el destino.

El pasillo se vio inundado de una luz verde cegadora.

El eco de pasos cansados se perdía en la oscuridad, una vez más había robado la vida de dos personas, una vez más se volvía viejo, una vez más se dejaban caer ante el destino.

Dos cuerpos inertes con las manos entrelazadas.

Sutil ladrón...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Adriel se acercó a la puerta, antes de abrirla respiro profundamente. Las manos le temblaron por un segundo, después su mirar cambio por uno decidido.

- La esperanza es lo último que muere- murmur

Abrió la puerta.

- ¡Hola Peter!- la mujer sonreía invitándolo a pasar- pensé que irías a casa de Lily, sólo faltaste tú.

El hombre de cabellos rubios sonrió y agradeció la invitación de la mujer. Se sentó en un suave sillón blanco para una persona.

- ¿Té?- preguntó la joven, Peter asintió.

Observaba las finas facciones de la mujer como si nunca la hubiera visto: su cabello negro como la noche se encontraba recogido por una pinza, adornado por unos pequeños broches en forma de rosa; regalo de su esposo, la piel blanca como si se tratase de una perla, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Peter?- Adriel le dedico una sonrisa y él se sintió miserable por lo que iba a hacer.

- No es una visita de placer- la voz adquirió un tono cruel.

- Eso lo sé- ella se mostraba ecuánime... sabiduría y tristeza. Peter abrió los ojos sorprendido.

De pronto, Peter se aferró el brazo derecho, se levanto del sillón blanco y saco de entre su capa una varita.

Adriel Benoitte se levanto del sillón, dejando tranquilamente la taza de porcelana azul, se sitúo delante de Peter y buscó sus ojos, la desesperanza la inundo.

- Sirius tenía razón- su voz denotaba impotencia.

- ¡Sirius no comprende!- chilló el verdugo- ¡No comprenden!

- ¿Qué no comprendemos?- la mujer lo vio con compasión- Te vendiste a Voldemort por un poco de poder, ¡Vendiste a tus amigos!

- Mi Señor se levantará...

- James, Lily y Harry... ¿Qué culpa tienen?

- Sólo ellos se interponen entre el poder- Peter estaba pálido.- ¿Qué se gana oponiéndose a Lord Voldemort?

- ¡¡Vidas!!- exclamó Adriel atónita

- Él, matará a todos los que se opongan- susurró él, elevó la varita.

- Creo que todos moriríamos por ti... – Adriel agachó la cabeza.

- Todo debería ser diferente- empuño la varita- está noche mi Señor se alzará...

Peter Pettigrew bajo la cabeza y se encontró con una foto: James con Lily y un bebé en brazos, Remus y Kat abrazados, Sirius y Adriel abrazados, con la diferencia de que Sirius tenía una mano en el vientre de ella y finalmente Peter en el centro, todos sonreían... una semana.

- Perdóname Adriel- dijo bajito.

Adriel Benoitte levantó la cabeza mirando a su agresor, lágrimas bañaban las mejillas de la azabache.

- Pettigrew, acaba de una vez

Adriel le miró altiva y desafiante, mostrando todo el orgullo de los antiguos magos, sin saber que horas antes en Francia, su hermano mostraba el mismo orgullo, muriendo a manos de una persona desconocida, protegiendo a Matilda Potter y ella moriría protegiendo a Sirius Black, era lo único que podía hacer por la persona amada y eso la frustraba profundamente.

Pronuncio unas palabras y un rayo rojo salió de la punta de la varita estrellándose directamente contra la joven...

Un florero de cristal, el cual contenía un ramillete de lilias y orquídeas hermosas, su perfume emanaba embriagando los sentidos, un pequeño lazo blanco las ataba. El cristal chocó contra el piso, dejando escapar una melodía hermosa pero destructiva. Las lilias y orquídeas estaban ahora esparcidas por el piso sin sentido....

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Cultivo una rosa blanca_

_Cultivo una rosa blanca_

_En julio como en enero, _

_Para el amigo sincero_

_Que me da su mano franca._

_Y para el cruel que me arranca_

_El corazón con que vivo_

_Cardo una ortiga cultivo:_

_Cultivo la rosa blanca._

_José Mart_

Estaba histérico... ¡Peter el traidor!. Tenía sospechas pero no había confirmado nada, creía tener tiempo aún. ¡Oh, por Dios!... ¿Qué había hecho?. Entregó a sus amigos a Voldemort, aquel asesino.

El mundo se estaba derrumbando poco a poco sobre él y cada pedazo lo estaba triturando.

¡Harry!, no podía permitir que le sucediera algo... Debía darse prisa.

- James, amigo aguanta- murmuró Black- voy hacia ti.

Entró a la sala de su casa en el mismo Valle en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

No sabía que al entrar, la vida se acabaría para él, no sabía que esa noche perdería lo que más amaba, no sabía que ese Halloween lo marcaría de por vida, no sabía que perdía a su familia para siempre... no sabía que la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba en Holliw Godric por última vez....

Entró en la amplia sala, frunció el entrecejo ante la oscuridad que invadía la estancia, cogió su varita y susurró lumos, entre cerró los ojos acercándose poco a poco al sillón individual.

Una figura desvanecida enfrente del sillón... el florero roto, los finos pedazos de cristal esparcidos por la alfombra junto con las lilias y orquídeas. Temeroso y con una opresión en el pecho se acerco a la figura: el largo cabello negro esparcido en el suelo y el cuerpo, extendiéndose como un abanico.

Sirius ahogó un grito y corrió la poca distancia que lo separaba del cuerpo. Se arrodilló y con sumo cuidado tomó a la persona entre sus brazos.

- ¡Adriel!- llamó Sirius con desesperación- ¡Adriel!- tenía pulso aún.

La joven abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo vio delante de ella, a Sirius, a Su Sirius. Trato de levantar la mano, acariciando su rostro unos segundos para dejarla caer.

- Lily... James... Harry... – la voz era apenas un susurro, sintió frío en el pecho.

- No hables- estaba destrozado, su voz sonaba triste, nostálgica, llena de amor y ternura.- todo estará bien- le dijo y la abrazo con mayor fuerza.

- Regálame... una sonrisa- los ojos dorados brillaban.

Sirius la miró sin ninguna expresión, para después sonreír, sonreír como sólo a ella le sonreía.... Sonreía para ella, sonreía por ella.

- TE AMO- Adriel susurró con poca fuerza- TE AMO... Sirius

- TE AMO, Adriel- Sirius la atrajo más hacia él- ¡LOS AMO!

Adriel cerró los ojos, sentía el suave calor de Sirius, como tantas veces lo había hecho antes, respiro el aroma a hombre, tierra mojada, vainilla... magia.

Se sentía protegida y maldijo a Peter, lo maldijo porque entregaba a miles de familias a un ser enfermo, lo maldijo porque vendió a los Potter, lo maldijo porque ella moría, lo maldijo porque destruía a su familia, pero lo maldijo por toda la eternidad porque le quitaba la vida a alguien que ni siquiera había nacido.. su hijo.

Sintió una daga atravesar su corazón, frío y más frío, Sirius estaba a su lado, su calor estaba ahí.

- No temas, todo estará bien, tu papá esta con nosotros y él nos ama- pensó Adriel.

La daga se hundía cada vez más.

Sirius se estremeció, un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral, lo invadió el frío. Miles de agujas se enterraron en su corazón... No podía dejarlos ir, no podía dejar que se marcharán. ¡No los podía perder!.

Adriel abrió de nuevo los ojos y los clavo en esos ojos capaces de desnudar su alma, volvió a grabar las facciones del hombre en su corazón.

- Sirius...- cerró los ojos dorados para siempre.

Sirius Black se aferró a su cuerpo, no emitía ningún sonido, tampoco lloraba.

Veía un punto fijo y la aferraba contra él con dolor inmenso, incapaz de dejar de sentir dolor y culpa...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kat entraba apresuradamente al Caldero Chorreante, casi no había clientela, en una mesa alejada se encontraba la persona que buscaba, dándole la espalda. Estaba a punto de llamarla...

Un grupo de aurores entro en tropel a la posada, dirigieron sus varitas hacia ella.

- ¡Amatiello, no nos obligues!- grito uno, el líder.

Remus se levanto precipitadamente de la silla, volteando sorprendido. La escena le helo la sangre: Kat estaba rodeada de aurores, era imposible acercarse. Sólo le quedaba rezar porque todo fuera un error....

Kat levanto las manos lentamente, estaba pálida a morir, dirigió su mirada a su prometido y sonrió tristemente. Un auror se acerco a ella y le quito la varita.

- Kat, sé buena niña- le dijo la mujer, dos hombres se aproximaron a ella y la tomaron por los brazos, los restantes no dejaban de apuntarle.

- ¡Esperen!- gritó Lupin.

- ¡Cállate, Lupin!- exclamo fríamente Kat

- ¿De que la acusan?- preguntó ignorándola.

- Es un aliado del Señor Tenebroso- contesto la mujer

- ¡No te entrometas!- Kat le suplicaba con la mirada.

No quería llevarse a Remus entre las patas, él no merecía estar en prisión, él no merecía aquel dolor, él no merecía esa vida...

Ella no iba a permitir que fuera más desdichado...

Los aurores empezaron a caminar, Kat le dio una sonrisa a Remus antes de salir del Caldero Chorreante.

Remus crispo los puños impotente. Maldijo más que nunca a la luna, ese satélite tan hermoso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró los ojos al entrar al carruaje. Iba a ser difícil salir de donde la llevarán... le dolía el pecho, se llevo una mano al corazón, este estaba convirtiéndose en pedacitos. Ella había sido diferente, había sido mejor que su hermana en todos los aspectos. Ella había amado libremente y de esa forma la amaron... No se arrepentía de nada, si le dieran una oportunidad, escogería el mismo camino.

- Lily, James, Harry- los nombres le vinieron a la mente- No importa condenarme, si ellos se salvan- tomo una decisión- Lo siento, Remsie.

- Los Potter serán asesinados- le dijo al par de aurores que la custodiaban- esta noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se consideraban personas fuertes, capaces de enfrentar lo que fuera juntos...

Una risa despiadada, unos ojos de serpiente... un llanto descontrolado.

- ¡¡CORRE, LILY!!¡¡CORRE!!- la voz de James.

- ¡¡JAMES!!- la voz aterrada de Lily

- ¡¡¡¡CORRE!!!

El poder palpitaba dentro de la casa, la magia sé hacia tangible y el temor y pánico inundaba los sentidos. Una luz verde enceguece dora, luego oscuridad y silencio...

La pesadilla de Sirius Orión Black, se había vuelto realidad.

La leyenda en el mundo mágico nacía.

Una profecía algún día se cumpliría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"**_James William Potter:_** auror alfa murió al enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort en su propia casa, protegía a su esposa e hijo: Harry J. Potter.

****

**_Liliane Alexandra Potter:_** perteneciente al grupo de élite de aurores alfa, murió asesinada a manos de Voldemort, trataba de proteger a su hijo: Harry J. Potter

**_Remus Julius Lupin:_** paradero desconocido hasta el momento, se teme que haya sido asesinado

**_Kat Jean Amatiello:_** acusada de participar en un complot contra la vida de los Potter. Fiel seguidora de Lord Voldemort. Condena: 70 años en Azkaban

****

**_Sirius Orión Black:_** lugarteniente del Dark Lord. Asesino de la familia Potter. Condena: cadena perpetua en Azkaban

****

**_Adriel Isil Black: _**auror alfa, asesinada en la residencia Black- Benoitte, se presume que fue a manos de un death eater."

Viggo Mortensen dejo escapar un sonido ahogado, miró el expediente por última vez, releyendo cada nombre muy despacio... El grupo favorito de Hogwarts... triste final...

Cogió una pluma y la entinto, estampo su firma al final del expediente, cerró la carpeta que contenía fotos de cada involucrado. Con un movimiento de varita, en la portada del expediente se leía: **CERRADO**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La habitación estaba hecha un lío, parecía que un ciclón había hecho presencia en aquel lugar. Los muebles estaban destrozados, casi nada había escapado a la furia de quien estuviera ahí, excepto un retrato: el marco de madera tallada, la fotografía plasmaba un momento único en la vida de dos personas.

Una mujer de cabello castaño arreglado con una diadema, ataviada con un vestido blanco de tirantes sonreía plenamente, abrazándola un chico de cabellos castaños claros, vestido con un jean azul claro y una camisa blanca.

Los dos estaban más que felices. Ella mostraba un anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda...

Remus estaba tendido en la cama cuan largo era, cubierto parcialmente por las sabanas. No tenía la mínima intención de mover un músculo.

Los ojos los tenía rojos de tanto llorar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, no tenía necesidad de mirarse en un espejo, sabía que estaba lleno de moretones, rasguños e incluso mordidas, él lo sabía pero el dolor físico no era su penitencia, le dolía el corazón... el alma.

Esa noche de luna llena había sido la primera... después de tanto tiempo... desde que los conoció...

Una lágrima solitaria se deslizo por su mejilla, muriendo en la almohada...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba en un rincón, abrazándose a si misma. Aquel sentimiento de desesperación, dolor y angustia estaban presentes, ¿Quién diría que estaba tan familiarizada con aquellas emociones?... Azkaban no había sido una opción, ahora sería su mundo en adelante. La sacarían de aquella celda para llevarla ala prisión de los magos... Crouch no tenía piedad con nadie, el juicio ni siquiera se había dado...

Una figura imponente se sitúo junto a la reja, larga barba platinada, ojos azules como el hielo, nariz aguileña y un porte de sabiduría: Albus Dumbledore.

Kat se levanto y acerco lentamente a la reja.

- No diga nada, sé que Crouch no cambiará de opinión- hablo Kat- Mis amigos... ¿Están bien?- tembló ante la pregunta.

- Harry esta bien, lo he mandado a un lugar en el que estará protegido- Kat bajo la cabeza, comprendiendo las palabras veladas del Director de Hogwarts

Rebusco entre sus ropas, sacando un pequeño libro, se lo extendió a Dumbledore.

- Si algún día Harry, se enfrenta a una situación desesperada... quiero que le de esto- Kat miro con ternura el libro- cuide de Harry, ya que no puedo hacerlo personalmente.

Dio media vuelta y se alejo de nuevo al rincón en el que estaba antes de la visita de Dumbledore.

- Voldemort ha caído- dijo el director, sin embargo no escucho respuesta alguna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No había sido capaz de salvarlos, no había sido capaz de acabar con ese maldito asesino, no había protegido a lo que más quería, no había cumplido su promesa de estar con Harry... Les había fallado... a todos.

- No voy a llorar- se dijo a si mismo- por Adriel, por James, por Lily, no voy a llorar...

Se escurrió al suelo con las manos aferrando los barrotes de ese infierno. Algo tenía claro: no iba a enloquecer...

- Te encontrare... iré por ti, Warmtail- decía una y otra vez mentalmente

Su mirada perdida, sus ojos azul índigo habían perdido el brillo de vida y misterio siendo reemplazado por uno casi demoníaco

- Iré por ti...- susurr

Sirius Orión Black se hacia una promesa que algún día cumpliría: vengarse de Peter Pettigrew. Vengar a James: un amigo fiel, vengar a Lils: la niña que le brindo su amistad, vengar a Harry: un niño que condenaron sin juicio como a él y otros tantos, vengar a Kat: quien confió en él cuando nadie lo había hecho, vengar a Remus: que le había ofrecido un hombro amigo, que lo acogió como un hermano, vengar a Adriel: que lo apoyo en todo, vengaría a su hijo...

Vengaría a la familia Potter, Black y Lupin... que en una sola noche vio escapar sus sueños... Un ladrón se los robo en el frío y oscuridad de la noche...

Imágenes creadas.

Fragilidad vanal

Un sueño se rompió...

_Las lágrimas son como un canto de amor_

_Deseas ver que la tristeza cálida es_

_El mundo está lleno de trampas_

_Pero sé que aún tiene arreglo_

_Sentirás una silenciosa oscuridad dentro_

_Pero sólo piensa en la luz,_

_La verás, la verás_

_Pero si razonas tus miedos, los afrontarás_

_A nadie le gusta ver sus sueños marchitarse_

_Ella es todo para ti,_

_Pero no la puedes amar_

_Por más desesperanza, sigue adelante._

_Tu destino se acerca y tu fuerza aumentar_

_Tu don es ser tan fuerte como el mar_

_Pero cuando sientas mucho dolor y tristeza_

_Ten fe y no dejes de pelear._

_Ven, ven y gira_

_Tierra_

_Ven, ven y cambia_

_Para retrasar el fin del mundo_

_Con su voz de amor y tus sueños también._

_"Harry, sé fuerte, sobrevive a lo que nosotros no pudimos enfrentarnos: el destino. Kat J. Amatiello"_

----------

**Notas de la autora:**

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el final de Married y debo decirles que me siento triste, puesto que me he encariñado con la historia y los personajes de una manera muy especial. Es el primer fic que terminó y debo agradecer a todas las que han marcado su paso por aquí.

Sé que ha sido bastante drama y para cortarse las venas, sin embargo a mí me ha gustado como quedo, algunos detalles se escaparon a mi control como el tiempo, puesto que no encajan algunos tiempos con el fic (nacimiento de Harry, y el cumpleaños y el embarazo de Adriel), y en ese aspecto debo pedir una disculpa, no me di cuenta hasta que releí el capítulo jejeje.

Este fic me ha dado grandes satisfacciones, especialmente porque es el primer fic que escribo del mundo de Harry Potter, y que recibió tan buena acogida, además de que es el primero que hago bastante largo y con él he durado un año y meses, también este fic refleja cada uno de mis estados de ánimo a lo largo de un año e incluso un poco o mucho de mi personalidad están plasmados en cada uno de los personajes desde Sirius hasta Kat.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME EL RITMO Y AGUANTARME TANTO TIEMPO, GRACIAS PORQUE LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA, GRACIAS POR DEJARME SUS COMENTAROS... LA VIDA DE ESTE FIC ES GRACIAS A USTEDES Y S"LO A USTEDES... GRAN APOYO.

Sin más que decir, me despido. Married llegó a su fin. Espero haber cumplido con todas las expectativas o por lo menos con la mayoría.

Los versos del final, son la canción de apertura de la Saga de Hades de Saint Seiya. Lástima que no me sé el nombre. En el siguiente chap, agradeceré los reviews, del capítulo XXXIII y XXXIV 

**Liandana. Miembro de la orden siriusana.**


	35. Agradecimientos

Estoy muy agradecida con todas las que han leído esta historia, en verdad les agradezco haberme aguantado por poco más de un año. Debo decir que este fic fue el primero que ecribo del mundo de HP y de paso el primero que es taaaaan largo, sin embargo todo esto a valido la pena, en cada capítulo puse algo de mi personalidad y ciertamente en todos los personajes hay algo de mí.

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo este fic y contestando sus reviews, debo decir que estoy satisfecha aunque algunas cosas no me gustaron, pero estamos trabajando y tratando de mejor un poco capítulo con capítulo, después de todo no soy una escritora 100 y a veces olvido las reglas gramaticales o cosas de ese estilo así que si Sheakespere leyera esto, estoy segura que le daría un infarto jejejejejejeje.

Muchas GRACIAS de nuevo. n.n

**Blacklady: **Gracias y muchas gracias de nuevo por leer el fic, para ser de la orden siriusiana debes entrar a la página de PoTtEr Y cIa, que esta en los grupos de msn de hotmail, inscribirte y listo!!!! Ehhhh, Frase de éxtasis??? Ehhhhhhhhhh, tieeeeeeeeeeempooooooo - Lian se pone a silbar.

**Deina-black: **o.O. chica!!! Debes tener unos buenos lentes y un buen protector de pantalla, xq sino seré la causante de una ceguera antinatural jejeje Me halaga mchisímo que hayas leído mi fic y otros de corrido, sé que es un gran esfuerzo y me considero afortunada por el tiempo que me has dedicado y tus comentarios. Mil gracias

**kttyen: **tre seré sincera, como fue mi primer fic de HP estuve tentado a hacer algo alternativo porque yo soy una adicta a leer fics que sé eso de las parejas típicas y sino te convencen pues no te convencen y no los vuelves a ler. Tengo otros fics, si pasas a mi perfil encontrarás tres fics más con las mismas parejas en situaciones y tiempos diferentes y ya sabes lo que dices: en gustos se rompen géneros o a mi me agrada el slash, no sé por qué extraña razón jejeje. Muchas gracias por aguantarme y leerme por más de un año.

**Aleblackmoon ** lamentó abreviar tu nick sin poner tantas o, pero se me complica la vida ¬¬. Gran escritora? Quién?- Lian voltea a todos lados y no ve a nadie- supngo que ya se fue o.oUUU. Esas son las ventajas de leer todo un fic de corrido, no te torturas con las continuas desapariciones de los escritores n.n. Y una última cosa: Te ordeno leer mis fics!!!!!!!!!! Muajajajaja.

**Niniel204:**o gracias, y más gracias por leer este pobre intento de historia y sobretodo calificarlo como una buena historia. Lo de Adriel y Sirius, no sé pero desde que empecé el fic ya sabía como terminaría la relación, algo triste y para cortarse las venas con una lechuga jujuju. Te mando besos y que sigas leyendo fics!!!

**Fleur: **el destino esta escrito o no?' eso nadie lo sabe. Amiga, gracias por leer!!!! Si mal no recuerdo y sino me equivoco fuiste de las pocas que me sigo desde casi el principio hasta el final, qué puedo decir ante esto? TT. TE AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE!!

**Silence-messiah: **WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! No te rapto tito Voldy!!!, sólo te fuiste de parranda!!!, lavada ya me tenías olvidada pero te perdono por dejar review y por seguirme con este fic y aguantarme en las ocasiones que hemos hablado por msn. Chica, gracias y gracias. Por cierto, cuál chica?, ah! Esa era Kat a punto de casarse con Malfoy

**Mabita: **Buaaaaaaaaah! Entonces sabes como me siento, me dio bastante tristeza subir el último capítulo y más porq Married es mi primer historia con tantos reviews y halagos- aunk si soy sincera una k otra de CCS me ha fascinado- Yo creo que Married me ha hecho crecer un poco pero sobre todo me ha hecho reflexionar al ver como se plasmaban sentimientos y pensamientos. Sniff, sniff. Gracias por ser mi fiel seguidora ;; y de paso por decirme como se llama la canción de Saint Seiya, a qué es hermosa?

**Evavidal: ** KIAAAAAAAAAA!!- mega grito de Lian- que feliz soy!!!. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC!!!!!! Y seguirme de cerca, tenerme paciencia infinita y no gritarle a esta pobre autora que se da unas vakciones inmerecidas ¬¬#

**Syringen: ** a ti si ya te rapto Voldy y si no lo hizo, tons no sé que paso??, seguramente ya no me quieres – Lian se vva a un rinconcito a jugar con sus deditos. Gracias por aguantarme y aguantar mis altibajos. Últimamente ando desconectada de , ya me dare una vueltapor tu fic- uff! Que lista taaaaan larga de fics que debo leer, pero vale la pena!!!! o

**Pupi-chan: **jujujujuju. Sip, me ha gustao el final muchísimo, mucho para llorar y llorar, jejejeje. Espero no haber defraudado y las actualizaciones de los fics siguen en proceso. Adelanto- Asesino Inglés y Ladrón de Hielo, quizás Egipto

**Asil Black: **Mi hija perdida!!!!!!!!!!!!. Lamentó haberte quitado la vida antes de tiempo, pero un momento!!! Si no naciste? Quién eres tú? Y qué hiciste con Asil?. Jejeje. Sorry, debraye mental. Tu padre dice que eres buena hija por leer el fic hasta el final y yo también lo digo, me siento orgullosa de ti y debo darte las gracias por aguantar a tu madre y a tu padre que estamos un tanto locos . Quiero ver ese dibujo!!!!

**Liandana- Miembro de la orden sirusiana**


End file.
